Plenilunio 3: Sol de Medianoche
by Lily Boom
Summary: El 3º libro de la saga de Plenilunio Plenilunio 1: Luna llena, y Plenilunio 2: Claro de Luna . Más acción, más romance... Y ¡hey, sorpresa sorpresa! En el capítulo 2 hay una noticia impactante, pero lo mejor para fans que lo han seguido es el capítulo 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Indicios de problemas.**

(Voz de Alex)

"¡Puaj!" Vomité en el baño después de una noche agitada.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Jacob desde el cuarto.

"Sí." Le dije. "Todo bien." Afirmé antes de una nueva arcada.

Llevaba ya dos semanas con esas. Llevaba dos semanas con fatiga, sueño que no podía quitarme porque no podía dormir, nauseas, mareos y vómitos a pesar de estar desganada por completo con lo que a pesar de todo, y abusando del chocolate como abusaba ya que eso me calmaba las arcadas y me apetecía comerlo a todas horas, había ganado unos kilos y para colmo de males, ahora necesitaba ir al baño y meaba líquido como cuatro veces al día cuando antes solo necesitaba hacerlo una vez al día como mucho a no ser que bebiera mucho.

Cuando Jacob vino a ayudarme, me sujetó la frente mientas vomitaba una última vez.

"Estoy empezando a preocuparme." Me dijo. "Vomitas mucho."

"Creo que vuelvo a lo de mi alergia a la comida humana." Afirmé limpiándome la boca. "Que noche..." Sonreí con ironía. "No podemos ni acabar una sola vez. Primero que me haces daño al tocarme los pechos y ahora esto..."

"Alex, esto no puede seguir así." Me dijo Chad.

"¡Oh, Chad!" Le dije furiosa. "¡¿De qué vas ahora, de voyeur o qué?!"

"Jacob me ha llamado antes de entrar." Me dijo. "Le pedí que me llamase si algo iba mal, aunque yo esperaba más bien tener que ponerte un bozal, no... bueno, pensé que habías dejado de vomitar el día después de tu cumple."

"Lleva vomitando desde entonces, al menos alguna vez mientras... bueno, mientras estamos juntos." Le dijo Jacob mientras me llegaba una tafarada de olor a formol y volvía a vomitar hasta el último gramo de la cena que me había hecho comer Jacob.

"Venga, vístete y ven a tu cuarto." Me dijo Chad. "Yo voy a por el maletín y miro a ver si te encuentro algo."

"Sí, pulgas me vas a encontrar." Le dije. "Y me las ha pegado Jake ¿no?"

"Eh, esto es serio." Me dijo serio. "Jacob, que cuando se sienta un poco mejor vaya a la cama y se tumbe. Si se quiere poner una camisa bien, pero que no se ponga bragas."

"Un momento ¿de qué vas?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Eh, te recuerdo que soy médico." Le dijo Chad serio aún. "Y a Alex como a nosotros y a tí, no se nos puede llevar al hospital."

"Para hacer un reconocimiento médico no necesitas que esté sin bragas." Le dijo Jacob gruñendo.

"Si tiene todos esos síntomas juntos, entonces creo que debo descartar primero la hipótesis ginecológica." Le dijo Chad soltándose para irse.

"Dios... estamos todos locos." Afirmé levantándome. "Ahora Chad cree en milagros..."

"¿Tú entiendes algo?" Me preguntó.

"Soy médico, claro que sé de qué habla ese idiota." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Venga Jacob." Le dijo Ivvan. "Tranquilizate un poco. Seguro que no es nada."

"Si me dieran un dolar por cada vez que he vomitado yo seguro que ahora era rico." Afirmó el otro licántropo en la sala.

"Yo también he vomitado mucho." Afirmó Bella. "Cuando aún era humana, claro." Añadió más suavemente.

"Bella, será mejor que lo dejemos." Le dije.

"Cerrar todos la boca." Nos dijo Jacob.

"Eh, Jacob, ten." Le dijo Louie dándole un vaso con agua de color de infusión que olía a tila y unas pastas.

"¿Te parece momento para esto?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Como Alex se entere que te has saltado esto se pondrá hecha un basilisco." Le dijo poniéndoselo en un taburete delante de Jacob. "Creo que eso no nos conviene a nadie."

"No puedo comer." Afirmó Jacob gruñendo.

"No me obligues a metértelo yo." Le dijo el único de ellos que daba miedo.

"Aqueron, trata de ser razonable." Le dijo el único tipo que parecía adulto en aquella panda de locos aparte del 'primo' de Isabella. "Jacob es el alma gemela ((traducción literaria de soulmate)) de nuestra Alex, está preocupado, más incluso que el resto de nosotros. Y tú Jacob... comete las galletas al menos, por favor."

"Vale, me las como." Afirmó Jacob.

"Papi, papi... ¿qué le pasa a mami?" Le dijo la niña pequeña.

Se me olvidaba decir, que ahora al parecer, además de a nuestra prima postiza Isabella tenía un ex-marido de pelo blanco, dos hermanos morenos, un par de primos morenos y una niña de unos... 6 o 7 añitos.

"Ven aquí, anda." Le dijo Alice ofreciéndole su regazo.

Sin embargo, al que saltó fue al de Jacob, que pareció calmarse mientras la niña cogía una galleta y la mojaba en la infusión para morderla y hacer una cara rara antes de darsela a Jacob que abrió la boca dócilmente y la tragó sin masticar siquiera.

"Venga, no os preocupéis, que seguro que no es nada." Acabé diciendo yo.

"Uno no vomita por nada." Me dijo el niño emo. "Está asustada."

"Bobby, ponte los cascos anda." Le dijo el ex-marido intentando ponérselos y llevándose un golpe del niño. "Bobby, te vas a poner malo tú también."

"Estoy preocupado por ella." Le dijo.

"A ver, vamos a calmarnos todos." Afirmé. "Carlisle es un gran médico, está ahí dentro con ella. No hay de qué preocuparse."

"Sí, y Chad está también dentro." Dijo Bobby.

"Me fío yo menos de ese..." Dijo el que debía ser la mascota de la familia. "Seguro que está disfrutando haciéndole una revisión a su..."

"Lucifer, vale ya." Le dijo Ivvan, el ex-marido entonces. "Cerrar todos la boca y tranquilizaros. Seguro que no es tan grave como parece."

"Pues empieza por dar tú ejemplo." Afirmó el niño emo. "Estás preocupado como el que más."

"Jasper ¿podrías hacer tú algo?" Le pregunté.

"Puedo intentarlo, pero somos muchos, no tengo muy seguro que pueda hacer gran cosa." Me susurró.

"Comienza por los niños y luego vete uno a uno." Le pedí.

"¿Planeáis tranquilizarlos así?" Nos dijo Bella indignada. "¡Sois unos insensibles!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Qué tal está?" Pregunté saltando del suelo a ponerme de pie nervioso.

Llevábamos esperando fuera todos salvo Carlisle y Chad que habían entrado a ver qué tenía Alex, y de eso hacía ya casi media hora.

"Hay que ver cómo sois los de tu especie." Me dijo Chad. "Solo hemos tardado media horita de nada. En un hospital esto llevaría mucho más."

"Ya ¿pero es muy grave o no?" Le preguntó Alice preocupada.

"Si la casca me pido su colección de manolos y pradas." Afirmó Rosalie.

"No se va a morir ¿verdad?" Preguntó Bella preocupada.

"Venga Bella, no es tan fácil matar a un cazador de vampiros, menos aún si es de los nuestros." Afirmó Edward.

La verdad es que me preocupaba que Bella estuviése preocupada, pero la verdad es que me preocupaba mucho más mi Bella, mi Alex.

"No es por fastidiar la fiesta, pero... comienzo a pensar que aquí pasa algo serio. Y creerme, para que yo me lo crea los signos son... bastante claritos." Me dijo Chad.

"Yo también comienzo a creermelo." Afirmó Carlisle. "Y hay precedentes de otro... milagro." Afirmó para mirar a Bella.

"¿Que le pasa?" Pregunté yo mirándola. "¿Qué tiene que ver Bella en esto?"

"Un momento." Dijo Rosalie. "Esto es una broma de mal gusto."

En un momento se había armado la de dios allí fuera. Unos diciendo unas cosas, otros hablando de otras...

"¡BASTA YA!" Grité yo rugiendo y haciendo el silencio. "¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!. ¡Y ahora mísmo me lo explicáis clarito y con todo detalle!"

"Jacob, tranquilizate anda." Me dijo Carlisle. "Ahora mísmo estamos esperando un poco a que le haga efecto una anestesia local que le hemos pinchado."

"Eso sí, antes hemos tenído que pincharle un sedante y atarla las manitas a la parte de acero de la cama, que por cierto vamos a tener que cambiarla porque hasta que le ha echo efecto el sedante ha roto dos barras y ha abollado la tercera y cuartas."

"¿Que le vais a hacer?" Pregunté taponando la puerta entre ellos y la cama.

"Hombre, pues literalmente, yo que tengo entre otros especialización de ginecología y pediatría, voy a hacerle un reconocimiento." Me dijo Chad.

"No entiendo nada, pero por aquí no pasas." Afirmé.

"A ver, Jacob." Me dijo Edward. "Te lo voy a contar más gráficamente para que lo entiendas, le van a meter la mano hasta el fondo a tu 'hembra' por donde antes ha estado otra parte tuya para comprobar que no haya un pequeño Jacob creciendo dentro de ella."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno, pues yo creo que esto está muy claro ¿no?" Me dijo Chad sacando la mano de... bueno, de donde la tenía. "Ahí hay algo, y debo decir que tiene un tamaño increible."

"Chad... cabrón..." Le dije aún medio ida por las pastillas. "Te voy a matar..."

"Creo que nos hemos pasado con los sedantes." Le dijo Carlisle con voz calmada.

"No, desgraciadamente sabe lo que dice." Le contestó él. "Lo que le hemos metido solo la deja medio grogui, pilla las cosas perfectamente."

"Bueno, pues felicidades." Me dijo Carlisle quitándose los guantes de goma. "Los primeros cambios hormonales te causarán sensación de fatiga, mucho sueño. Es muy probable que sientas **nauseas, mareos y vómitos**, quizás sientas antojos de ciertos alimentos o pierdas el apetito. Puedes tener acidez o indigestión. Puedes aumentar de peso o quizás perder algunos kilos. Puedes estar muy **estreñida**. Las glándulas mamarias se agrandan e inflaman, lo que hará que te duelan o molesten. Las areolas, las áreas que rodean al pezón se agrandan y oscurecen. A medida que el útero crece, quizás tengas ganas de orinar más seguido de lo normal." Me contó. "Así que no te asustes. Lo que sí... sería conveniente que te hiciésen una ecografía, claro que... creo que eso no va a ser posible."

"Carlisle, esto... la verdad es que es muy raro." Le dijo Chad susurrando para intentar que no me enterase yo. "Creo que en cuestión está en... vamos que tiene el tamaño de dos meses."

Eso fue como el hielo para cualquier mortal, me quitó los efectos de los sedantes de golpe; en un tris volvía a estar sobria y en plenitud de cualidades aunque no sentía de cintura a rodillas.

"¿Y cómo es posible eso?" Dijo él. "Quiero decir... a Bella le creció también muy rápido, pero... ella era humana."

"Maldito celo y maldito Jacob y su maldita manía por tener que ser él." Perjuré yo dando un tirón que arrancó las barras a las que me habían sujetado.

"Eh, tú vuelve a tumbarte." Me dijo Chad sujetándome.

"¡Sueltame de una puta vez, ostias!" Le rugí haciéndole volar por encima del hombro y tirándolo sobre la cama.

"Alex, calmate antes de salir." Me dijo Carlisle. "Ahora mísmo no estás para hablar nada."

A él fue algo más suave, símplemente le preté en un punto del hombro antes de apartarlo de la puerta y salir corriendo.

Es alucinante cómo en un segundo me había vuelto toda la fuerza y habilidades que hasta hacía unos segundos me habían faltado; por desgracia, igual que me habían llegado se fueron justo cuando iba a iba a arrancar una ventana de cuajo para poder escapar y me pilló alguien que me aprisionó entre un par de brazos como si fuese un maniquí.

"Bien atrapada Emeret." Oí que Edward decía.

"¡Suéltame, bestia!" Le dije intentando soltarme sin éxito.

"Creo que necesitas calmarte." Me dijo Edward.

"¡Emmeret, como no me sueltes te pienso arrancar la cabeza en cuanto me suelte!" Afirmé.

"Me encantaría ver cómo te sueltas." Afirmó divertido.

Entonces levanté la pierna hacia delante y la dejé caer contra su rodilla que hizo que se riése.

"Que mal intento de..." Comenzó.

Error, no le había dado en cualquier punto, y por eso de pronto se calló al suelo soltándome por lo que me solté y me cogieron entre dos personas.

"La ostia..." Dijo Jasper. "Acaba de dejar frito a Emmeret."

"¡Soltarme de una vez, animales!" Grité.

"Emeret, tío despierta que no podemos solos." Le pidió Edward.

"¡¿Pero qué le estáis haciendo a Alex?!" Les gritó entonces Jacob.

"¡Jacob!" Le grité. "¡Y encima tienes la cara de aparecer...!. ¡Te voy a castrar maldito chucho con cerebro de mosquito!"

"Anda, que divertido, si ahora hay para él también." Dijo Lucifer.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Ivvan entrando también al salón de la luz. "Alex, haz el favor de calmarte un poco."

"Alex, vas a calmarte." Me dijo Chad frotándose mi golpe de antes. "Vas a dejar de pelearte con estos compañeros, te vas a relajar y te vas a sentar tranquilita en esa butaca de allí. Y desde luego, vas a dejar de gritar y usar palabras groseras." Me dijo con su sonrisa profiden apoyándose en Bobby un poco.

Mierda, no le había visto llegar, me había pillado de lleno. Aunque intentase resistirme no podía y sentía la fuerza de su habilidad especial.

"Chad... cuando me recupere te aseguro que te pienso hacer la cirugía estética sin anestesia ni material quirúrgico." Le dije con voz suave.

"Bueno, con esto sobra." Dijo él derrengandose un poco. "Esta vez me ha costado el doble, claro que supongo que ahora tiene el doble de poder."

"Y está el doble de desequilibrada." Dijo Ivvan acercándose y cogiéndome la mano para ponerse a hablarme en rumano. _"Lo siento mucho... no se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiese pasarte esto..."_

_"Jilipollas... ¿por qué te crees que no quería hacerlo con nadie mortal...?"_ Le dije yo siseando porque por las ordenes de Chad no podía gritarle en rumano tampoco.

_"¿Quién es el padre?"_ Preguntó Louie.

Entonces yo miré a Jacob.

_"Hazme un favor y actua como mi hermano."_ Le pedí. _"Matalo en un duelo a espada."_

"No puedo hacer eso." Me dijo. "No sientes lo que dices."

"Pues menuda mierda de familia." Me quejé yo rindiendome de pelear.

"¿Y si le ponemos sedantes?" Preguntó Rosalie. "Montones y montones de sedantes."

"Podría afectar al feto." Afirmó Carlisle. "Alex está embarazada de dos meses."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Decisiones arriesgadas.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Con cuidado…" Le dije a Alex. "Cuidado… cuidado…"

"¡Por amor de dios, Jake!" Me dijo molesta. "¡Estoy de tres semanas, no de una eternidad!"

"Vale, vale…" Le dije.

Últimamente estaba demasiado alterable. Y la verdad, según los otros dos médicos en la casa y Bella e incluso Edward y sus hermanos, eso era normal en una embarazada, sobre todo en una que cada semana que pasaba parecía sufrir los cambios de un mes de embarazo normal.

"¡Alex!" Dijo Emily viniendo con Sam y Leah que venía con su hermano. "¡Que alegría verte!"

"Vaya, sí que estás cambiada." Le dijo Leah divertida. "Apenas se te nota el bulto."

"Se le nota un poco en el carácter." Afirmé. "¿Qué hay, Sam?"

"Vengo a ver para qué nos has convocado al padre de Quil, al tuyo, a la madre de Seth y Leah y a mí en tu casa." Me dijo. "Aunque… creo que me lo supongo…" Afirmó mirando a Alex.

"No le mires a la tripa." Le susurré. "No le gusta que la vean gorda…"

"Te he oído, Jacob." Me dijo.

Entonces Emily le puso una mano en la tripa y yo llamé la atención de Leah.

"Leah, por favor, échale un ojo pero disimuladamente." Le pedí. "Ah, y ten cuidado, últimamente le ha cambiado un poco el carácter."

"¿Bromeas?" Me dijo divertida. "Ahora es cuando más me gusta. Pero no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo."

"Cuento contigo." Le dije dándole una palmada suave en el hombro.

"¡Que guay!" Afirmó Seth divertido haciéndome darme cuenta de que tenía la oreja en su tripa. "¡Se oyen dos latidos diferentes!"

"Eh, Seth." Le dije. "Búscate a otra."

"Venga, pesado." Le dijo Leah. "Que porque te separes un poco de ella tampoco pasa nada."

"Ya verás tú cuando lleves cinco minutos con ella..." Le dije.

"¡Jacob, te sigo oyendo!" Me dijo.

"Por eso es tan atractiva." Afirmé bromeando.

"Ya, ya." Dijo Leah. "Tú déjanos a nosotras, Em tiene cosas que contarle, para ayudarla y eso."

"¿Tú también, Leah?" Se quejó Alex. "¡Que no estoy inválida!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Así que tienes que tener cuidado." Afirmó Emily. "Y sobre lo de hacerlo mientras estés embarazada…"

"Sí se puede." Afirmé. "Lo hemos comprobado, y además, Chad es ginecólogo, y yo tengo algo de estudios también. SI se tiene cuidado, sí se puede…" Afirmé sonriendo.

"Alex, pilla esto." Me dijo Leah pasándome un bombón que atrapé y me metí en la boca para masticar y calmarme.

"Lo siento." Afirmé. "Últimamente me cuesta un poco controlar mi estado de ánimo."

"Nos pasa a todas." Afirmó Emily sonriendo. "¿A ti te ha dado por el chocolate? A mí me dio por las fresas. Al pobre Sam… una noche le hice ir hasta dios sabe dónde para conseguirme unas pocas a eso de medianoche." Nos dijo riéndose y ocultándose tras la mano abochornada.

"¡Hubiese pagado por ver eso!" Afirmó Leah riéndose.

"Pero bueno, y yo que pensaba que era mala por tener al pobre Jacob cuidándome…" Murmuré divertida.

"Lo que siempre nos ha comido la mente a todas las chicas por aquí es Jacob." Me dijo Leah saltando a sentarse junto a mí en el sofá con una manzana en la mano. "Venga, no te dejes detalles ¿cómo es?"

"Cómo es ¿qué?" Le pregunté yo en broma.

"No te hagas la tonta, cómo es Jacob en la cama." Me dijo. "¿Es tan bueno como parece? Porque te aseguro que más de una ha tenido fantasías con él."

"No, no es tan bueno como parece." Afirmé haciendo cara de nada del otro mundo.

"Oh…" Dijo Leah.

"¡Es mejor!" Dije riéndome y actuando como una de las chicas y haciéndole gritar de júbilo a Leah.

"Fingiré que no habéis dicho nada." Afirmó Emily sonriendo. "Esos no son temas para hablar entre señoritas."

"¿Y cuántas veces?" Me dijo Leah.

"Venga Leah, Emily tiene razón." Afirmé sonriendo. "No es un tema para damas el comentar las jugadas de entre sabanas en pareja."

"Venga, ahora no te escaquees." Me dijo. "Apuesto por las 5 veces."

Entonces yo me reí y levanté los dedos de las dos manos y luego dos más.

"¡¿Doce?!" Me dijo divertida.

"Será por semana." Me dijo Emily.

Entonces yo sacudí la cabeza apretando los labios con una sonrisa.

"Pues como mucho cada cinco días." Me dijo Emily.

"Doce al día." Acabé confesando. "Como mínimo la media de 10 al día." Añadí haciéndolas reír. "Es que lo mío es algo… bestia. Me paso entre 2 y 3 meses en celo, y mi actividad pasa de nula a frenética en ese sentido. Y si la ignoro soy un peligro porque ataco a pobre gente, por lo que solía pasármelas encerrada a cal y canto."

"Entonces estarías que mordías." Me dijo Leah.

"Nah, tenía a un colaborador al día, alguno repetía pero días no consecutivos; mi ex-marido me aguantaba un fin de semana, pero… dios, tendríais que ver la forma física que tienen, sobre todo Ivvan."

"Creo que no me importaría conocer a ese Ivvan." Me dijo Leah sonriendo. "Y comprobar si tiene tan buena forma física." Afirmó para llevarse una mirada severa de Emily y mía. "¡¿Qué?! Es tu ex-marido ¿no?. ¡Eso significa que ahora vuelve a estar libre!" Añadió para llevarse un almohadazo mío entre risas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"¡Ah, no!" Gritó otro anciano. "¡Una cosa es que te hayas encaprichado con esa… mujer, y otra muy distinta es que te quieras casar con ella!"

"Yo tampoco estoy muy conforme con eso." Afirmé. "Pero la verdad es que si eso es cierto el problema es más grave que todo esto."

"¡Hay que matar a ese niño!" Afirmó otro.

"Ya habéis permitido esto con Reneesme." Nos dijo Jacob. "Y yo lo único que pido es permiso para poder hacer las cosas bien."

"Sí que sí, hijo." Le apoyaron la señora Clearwater y Billie. "Las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, tienes un error, lo pagas."

"Eh, ese bebé no es un error." Les gruñó Jacob. "Yo ya pretendía pedirle que se casase conmigo, solo que cuando todo esto del asesino loco pasase. Este bebé lo único que hace es acelerar un poco las cosas."

"Y facilitarlas ¿no?" Le dije yo. "Más que nada porque sabes que su 'familia' es muy conservadora en ese punto y supongo que te matarán si no apechugas."

"Solo tengo la amenaza de los cuatro machos adultos que tiene en su comuna." Nos dijo. "Y la del compañero licántropo."

"Y la de Lily, la niña; y la de Bobby, que dicho sea de paso es más moderno pero apoya la causa…" Nos dijo el chico licántropo de su comuna desde la ventana con unos shorts de neopreno con un agujero atrás justo sobre la rajilla del culo. "Ah, eso por no decir cuando se enteren en la escuela…"

"¿Quién te ha invitado a entrar?" Le pregunté molesto.

Una cosa era que de vez en cuando apareciese así y otra que apareciese para meter la oreja y la nariz en nuestros asuntos.

"Técnicamente no estoy dentro, además, creo que el Señorito Black dentro de poco va a ser parte de nuestra enooooorme familia." Dijo sonriendo. "Entre nosotros nos cuidamos, mucho. Además, era esto o ir a controlar a la loca morena de pelo corto y a la castaña de los Cullen para evitar que arrasasen con las tiendas de bebés de la capital. Que con eso de que corren muy deprisa hay que mantenerlas bajo control para que no salgan corriendo si no se las lleva en coche."

"Hay que ver cómo corren de deprisa las noticias por aquí." Afirmó Billie.

"No, no." Dijo Jacob. "No hemos dicho nada a nadie aún. Ni siquiera Alex lo sabe aún, ella me defiende para que no me maten si no nos casamos."

"Ah, por cierto." Dijo el chico, Lucifer mirándose las uñas. "Últimas noticias de parte de Aqueron, que si no te casas además de matarte a ti para limpiar la honra de nuestra querida líder y matriarca Alex, matará a toda esta gente porque Ivvan le ha dicho que eres un tío legal y que si no hay boda será porque aquí se oponen."

"Que venga." Dijo el hombre que se oponía. "Nosotros tenemos licántropos aquí."

"De los cuales más de la mitad son fieles a Jacob." Les remarqué yo. "Seguro que se pondrían de parte de Jacob, y de los de mi manada, más de la mitad apoyarán esto, incluso mi esposa está a favor, aunque… yo tenga mis reparos porque esto es algo contra-natura."

Aún pasamos un buen rato más debatiendo sobre ese tema tan espinoso.

La verdad es que a mí la boda me daba igual, a todos los chicos de ambas manadas les atraía la idea de esa boda, y Emily me había dicho varias veces ya, casi cada vez que les veía juntos a los dos, que sería genial que acabase en boda.

Pero ahora el problema mayor era que había un hijo de licántropo y vampiro creciendo en el vientre de una vampiro que en teoría eran estériles pero que de buenas a primeras se había quedado embarazada. Claro que ya no sé de qué me extrañaba, con la de rumores y cosas ajenas a su naturaleza que la habíamos visto y oído hacer.

"Comienzo a creer que tu futura mujer no es ni vampiro ni humano ni nada." Le susurré a Jacob mientras seguía el barullo de discursión que se había montado allí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bueno, pues vamos a votar, a mano alzada." Dijo mi padre para intentar dar por terminada la sesión cuando se hizo de noche. "Los que estén conformes con la boda que levanten la mano." Afirmó levantando la mano.

Duró solo un minuto, pero a mí me pareció un siglo.

Mierda éramos minoría y yo no podía contar porque desde luego que iba a votar a favor.

"¿En contra?" Preguntó un anciano que había estado todo el rato oponiéndose.

Eran menos aún que nosotros.

"¿En duda?" Preguntó mi padre de nuevo por lo que los 3 que quedaban por votar levantaron la mano.

"No podéis estar hablando en serio." Dije levantándome. "¡Estamos hablando de la mujer de la que estoy enamorado y de la que me he improntado!"

"Estamos hablando de una mujer que está esperando un engendro." Afirmó otro. "El hijo de un licántropo y un vampiro."

"Me da igual, si he venido a pedir permiso hoy ha sido porque me aconsejaron que era la mejor opción." Afirmé. "No porque quisiera, a mí me da igual casarme en medio de la nada y ya tengo candidatos para testigos para hacerlo oficial."

"Me temo que debo entonces apoyar a mi compañero y mis amigos." Dijo Sam. "Voto a favor. Aunque creo que todo esto es una locura."

"Está bien…" Dijo mi padre. "No se puede hacer nada aún… necesitamos una mayoría clara para poder permitir esto o negarlo."

"Iré avisando a Aqueron para que prepare sus armas." Dijo el licántropo de la ventana con sonrisa irónica.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Leah)

Increíblemente, me había quedado dormida en el sofá de Emily, con la cabeza de Alex en mi hombro y la mía sobre la suya, o eso creo porque me despertó un suave bamboleo.

"Leah, despierta…" Me dijo Seth preocupado.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté despertando y viendo que Alex estaba aparentemente dormida aún.

"Es Jacob." Afirmó. "Creo que hay problemas… está aullando como un loco en la colina… dice cosas raras."

De pronto, la puerta se abrió como una exhalación y entraron tres lobos que se transformaron al instante en Jacob, con Quil y Embry flanqueándolo y que vino casi volando hasta nosotras para coger a Alex en brazos haciéndola no solo despertar sino gritar molesta.

"¡Por amor de dios!" Gritó Emily. "¿Habéis visto que horas son?. ¿A qué viene ese jolgorio?"

"¡Me han dado permiso!" Gritó Jacob feliz. "¡Hemos ganado por un voto!"

"A Jake le hemos dado permiso para casarse con ella." Nos explicó Sam entrando tras ellos. "Aunque creo que no es para tirar cohetes, creo que le puede costar que le expulsen de aquí; algunos solo han votado a favor porque si no nos ibamos a encontrar con muchos problemas, algunos que no ibamos a poder solucionar."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté yo sonriendo. "Felicidades parejita, dos solteros menos y quedamos unos cuantos."

"Leah, creo que te confundes." Me dijo Alex. "Ambos somos solteros."

"Jacob, por amor de dios." Le dije yo. "¿Quieres hacer las cosas bien de una vez, leches?"

"Cierto…Ejem…" Dijo Jacob dejándola en el sofá sentada.

"De rodillas." Le dije yo bromeando.

"Cielos… esto es bochornoso…" Afirmó Embry cuando Jacob se puso de rodillas cogiéndole la mano a Alex.

"Eh, si queréis verlo chapar la boca." Les dijo Jacob molesto. "Ya es bastante difícil sin que me digáis lo que tengo que hacer…"

"Jacob ¿qué pasa aquí?" Le preguntó Alex confundida.

"Venga Jacob, lánzate de una vez." Le animaron.

"Venga, vamos a salir todos un momento." Dijo Emily sonriendo. "Esto es un momento íntimo."

"Yo quiero verlo." Dijeron en general.

"Ala, venga." Dije yo empujando a mi hermano y a Embry para afuera como pude. "Que ya os tocará a vosotros y a ver si os gusta tener tantos espectadores."

La verdad es que Jake parecía un poco nervioso, y como su futura esposa, tenía los nervios un poco tocados y a flor de piel.

"Jake." Le dije desde la puerta. "Suerte."

A eso solo asintió suavemente y cerré la puerta tras de mí para ponerme a guardarla.

"Oye, nosotros queríamos verlo." Me dijo Quil.

"Venga, conformaros con oírlo y sin decir ni una palabra o entre las damas os pateamos esos culos peludos que tenéis; y si Emily no me ayuda, lo hago yo solita."

"Cerrar el pico, que empieza." Dijo Seth ilusionado con la oreja pegada a la madera de la pared.

Hice un giro de ojos cuando vi a los más jóvenes pegando la oreja a la pared para oír, no necesitábamos eso, teníamos un oído más que fino, podíamos oír si estábamos en silencio atendiendo.

"Ya sé que este no es el momento más oportuno y… bueno, las condiciones no son lo más apropiadas tampoco." Comenzó Jacob. "Esto no es como me lo había imaginado. Pero al menos tenemos lo más importante, estamos tú y yo."

"Y el coro de caballeros y damas fuera con la antena puesta." Afirmó Alex.

Así que ella también lo sabía, bueno, iba a ser una gran mujer para Jacob pues. Y la verdad es que ya le había amaestrado bastante, como él a ella. Sonreí ampliamente.

"Sí, bueno…" Dijo Jacob.

"No te pongas nervioso." Le dijo ella con una voz que daba a entender que estaba sonriendo. "Olvídate del resto y mantén la calma. Lo estás haciendo bien."

"Ja, ni siquiera lo había planeado." Le dijo Jacob sonriendo. "Esto apesta…"

No sabemos lo que estaba pasando porque gracias a dios, al ser de noche ya, habíamos cerrado las placas de madera de la ventana, y eso se abría desde dentro. Aunque por el sonido que venía de dentro juraría que no estaban simplemente mirándose en silencio.

Luego los ruidos pararon y lo único que pudimos oír fueron las respiraciones de ambos, parecían calmada la de ella y un poco agitada aunque también un poco calmada la de Jacob. Y de pronto…

"Claro que sí, tonto." Dijo Alex con voz de alegría.

Ahí sí que tuvimos claro qué pasó. Sonó a beso en todas las de la ley.

"Soy contrario a esto pero… démosles unos minutitos de privacidad." Dijo Sam.

"Apoyo la idea." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Era tarde, ya había oscurecido cuando Jacob montó un circo llegando a la cabaña. Desde luego, yo ya sabía a qué había ido esta mediodía allí, y sabía de qué iba lo que dijo; sin embargo, hice como que no sabía nada.

Y la verdad es que tener allí al corrito de gente de su manada, Sam y Emily tampoco creo que ayudase mucho a que Jacob lo hiciese mejor.

"Venga, vamos a salir todos un momento." Dijo Emily sonriendo y entendiendo como yo que tanta gente no ayudaba lo más mínimo al momento romántico que se estaba produciendo en la cabaña. "Esto es un momento íntimo."

"Yo quiero verlo." Dijeron en general.

"Ala, venga." Dijo Leah empujando a Seth y a Embry para afuera como pudo la pobrecita. "Que ya os tocará a vosotros y a ver si os gusta tener tantos espectadores."

La verdad es que supongo que en el fondo lo de que las chicas tenemos más tacto y pillamos las cosas sentimentales antes que los chicos era cierto. En ese momento me alegraba de contar con amigas chica o licántropas.

"Jake." Le dijo Leah girándose en la puerta. "Suerte."

La verdad es que se agradecía esa muestra de solidaridad con el que aún era su jefe de la manada. Y por eso sonreí complacida; mi hombre no podía tener más apoyo de su gente ni aunque fuese famoso o un gran guerrero como su abuelo.

"Ya sé que este no es el momento más oportuno y… bueno, las condiciones no son lo más apropiadas tampoco." Comenzó Jacob. "Esto no es como me lo había imaginado. Pero al menos tenemos lo más importante, estamos tú y yo."

"Y el coro de caballeros y damas fuera con la antena puesta." Afirmé percibiéndoles fuera y con la oreja pegada a donde podían.

"Sí, bueno…" Dijo Jacob.

"No te pongas nervioso." Le dije sonriendo y con suavidad para intentar calmarle un poco antes de que le diese una crisis. "Olvídate del resto y mantén la calma. Lo estás haciendo bien."

"Ja, ni siquiera lo había planeado." Me contestó sonriendo. "Esto apesta…"

Pobre… sonriendo me acerqué a su cara y le di un beso rodeándole suavemente el cuello por los hombros para intentar darle un poco de seguridad mientras me sentaba en su rodilla.

"_¿Te relajaría más que lo continuásemos así?"_ Le pregunté mentalmente cuando paré de besarle.

"_Un poco."_ Me dijo. _"Pero no es lo habitual."_

"_Tampoco nosotros somos lo habitual."_ Contesté sonriéndole.

Lo de poder compartir pensamientos con él era algo bastante útil, y como él pensaba que solo lo usaba con él y solo con él hasta el punto de charlar mentalmente, pareció relajarle un poco.

"_Me __hubiese gustado poder hacer esto en otras condiciones." _Me dijo._ "La verdad es que me lo reservaba para cuando hubiésemos acabado con lo de tu primo el loco, pero… bueno, las condiciones han cambiado un poco y… en vez de estar haciéndolo en un restaurante caro, en Seattle y a la luz de velas, lo estoy haciendo aquí, en la cabaña de Sam que apesta un poco por los pañales usados de su crío, en el suelo, sin lujos ni nada."_

Era realmente tierno, por eso no podía dejar de sonreír tiernamente aún sentada sobre su rodilla y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos suavemente.

Me pillaba de sorpresa que quisiera hacer eso con su vida, pero al menos acababa de decirme que no era para pagar por el error que me iba a afectar a la salud durante a saber cuanto.

"_La verdad es que… dios, no sé cómo se hace esto…" _Me dijo._ "No se me había ocurrido preguntar a Sam como se hace, o a mi padre, aunque esté un poco anticuado en eso."_

"_Jake, tranquilo." _Le dije dándole otro beso suave._ "Lo estás haciendo bien, y créeme, lo de la rodilla ha sido realmente romántico."_

"_¿Cómo se hacía en tus tiempos?" _Me preguntó.

"_El caballero pedía permiso al padre de la dama para salir con ella, y luego cuando llegaba el momento, le pedía la mano a su familia. Las mujeres no teníamos mucho que decir en eso, se supone que si el hombre podía cuidarte se autorizaba la boda y los padres de la chica daban una dote. Era casi como ser vendida, primero eras propiedad del padre y luego pasabas a serlo del marido."_

"_Uggg, mal plan." _Dijo divertido.

"_Por suerte, los tiempos han cambiado." _Afirmé._ "Mi cabeza de familia fue mi madre y de mi padre no se sabe nada, así que no tendrás que lidiar con un suegro gruñón."_

"_En fin… supongo que tendré que hacerlo como pueda…" _Continuó. _"Hace ya tiempo que nos conocemos, llevamos bastante siendo una pareja oficialmente y hemos tenido que lidiar con de todo, prejuicios, familiares, peleas de pareja… tu familia que creo que esperan todavía que yo me muera pronto…"_

Eso me hizo casi reírme; era cierto que Chad aún albergaba la esperanza de que mi querido Jacob desapareciese del mapa, o también que dejase de estar improntado en mí, cosa básicamente imposible no solo por él sino por lo que conllevaba estar improntado.

"_Bueno, supongo que lo que en realidad pretendo decir es…"_ Continuó para quedarse callado. _"¡Oh, dios!. ¡¡No tengo anillo!!" _Exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos al darse cuenta.

"_¿Oh Dios no tengo anillo?" _Le dije sonriendo. _"Vaya, no esperaba eso, la verdad…"_

Vaya, no debería haber bromeado con eso, el pobre parecía a punto de querer ahogarse, de abrir la puerta y salir huyendo abochornado, así que le di un beso y desaparecí un momento para volar a su garaje y regresar con una tuerca enorme en la mano y un trozo de cable medio pelado en la otra, en menos de un segundo y sin dejar rastro de mi desaparición o de haber salido de la casa.

"_¿Sirve esto?" _Le pregunté moviendo la tuerca frente a sus ojos.

"_Es una tuerca. Esto no es ni romántico ni nada…"_ Pensó abatido.

"_Entonces…"_ Le dije desechando la tuerca y centrándome en el trozo de cable que pelé ante sus ojos y con movimientos rápidos de mis manos, presiones y demás, conseguí hacer una especie de anillo de diseño, trenzando filamentos de dentro del cable en cobre y algo de aluminio hasta darles una apariencia de un anillo hecho en una forja y con los extremos haciendo una especie de rosa roja y plateada con un hueco donde metí un trocito de cristal de una botella de cerveza que había en la basura y que rompí y modelé un poco hasta hacerla una especie de diamante. _"Supongo que esto es mejor."_

"_Es un anillo hecho con deshechos…" _Me dijo._ "Mereces algo mejor."_

"_Bueno, pues dará el pego hasta que tengas otro de verdad." _Le dije sonriendo divertida ante esa muestra de amor. Todo tenía que ser perfecto para mí en su mente.

"_Está bien… Solo hasta que consiga el de verdad." _Me dijo cogiéndolo y mirándolo. _"Sé que no soy rico y es posible que no pueda darte una vida con los lujos que tú mereces, supongo que mi genio tampoco es de lo más dócil que podrías encontrarte aunque no soy tan irascible como Paul y que mis sentimientos infantiles a veces nos han causado alguna discursión…" _

"_Ay, Jake. Parece que estés sacándote todos los defectos que ya me sé."_ Le dije divertida y feliz de que por fin pareciese haber encontrado la forma de hablarme con el corazón en vez de intentar buscar la forma perfecta de decírmelo.

"_Pero…" _Añadió mirándome a los ojos con una mirada que me derretía por dentro como si fuese chocolate caliente._ "Prometo hacerte feliz, cuidarte y respetarte hasta el fin de mis días."_ Me dijo tomándome la mano como el las películas románticas para deslizar poco a poco el anillo por mi dedo anular y mirarme a los ojos._ "Isabella Alexandrine no-sé-cuantos Valerius. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"_

"Claro que sí, tonto." Le dije feliz y lanzándome a su cuello derribándole al suelo y abrazándome a él para darle un beso de los de verdad, de los que sellaban el compromiso, un pacto de noche ardiente y cualquier cosa relativa al corazón y el erotismo.

Supuse que ahora era cuando se abría la puerta, entraba todo el circo y nos fastidiaba el momento romántico, pero no. No hubo ni un movimiento fuera, estuvimos besándonos un buen rato antes de que se abriese la puerta y entrase Emily corriendo.

"Lo siento." Dijo tapándose los ojos. "¡Necesitaba ir al baño!"

Eso nos hizo reír y sentarnos de nuevo dejando a un lado lo de celebrarlo como dios mandaba; en parte, porque comenzó a entrar gente tras asomar la cabeza y ver que no había nada que ver ya.

"Bueno…" Dije yo. "¿Ves como tampoco era tan difícil? Ahora nos queda organizar la boda."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Lucifer. "En cuanto se lo digas a la chica morena de cara de duende seguro que te obliga a dejarle a ella planearlo. Por cierto, creo que van a redecorarte el cuarto para el nuevo inquilino de la casa."

"Cierto, Alice Cullen organizó la boda de Bella con Edward." Dijo Leah.

"Te va a quedar genial, ya lo verás." Me dijo Seth entonces.

"El problema va a ser cuándo y dónde." Dijo Jacob.

"Pues cuanto antes mejor, no creo que te haga gracia casarte si tiene una barriga inflada." Afirmó Leah.

"Se os jorobaria la noche de bodas." Afirmó Embry. "Claro que… a la vista de que ahora tenemos un futuro 'sobrinito' o 'sobrinita', es evidente que no habéis podido esperar ¿eh, campeones?"

"Eso, que Jacob resulta que es un campeón." Dijo Leah sonriendo diabólicamente. "Ya nos cuadra a Emily y a mí el por qué estás últimamente tan chupado, hijo."

"¡Leah!" Le reñimos a la vez Emily y yo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La boda.**

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Se puede?" Me preguntó Louie llamando a la puerta mientras Alice me hacía peinados mientras yo estaba sumergida en hielo una vez tras cuatro días sin pasar ni un minuto junto a Jacob porque los chicos se ocupaban de él y las chicas se ocupaban de mí.

"Ejem, si no te importa, esto es un baño." Le dijo Rosalie. "Ten un poco más de buenos modales y…"

"¡Tío Louie!" Dijo Lily abriéndole la puerta de par en par y saltándole al cuello a pesar de que él llevaba un par de bolsas enormes en las manos. "¡¿Son regalos para mí, son regalos para mí, son regalos para mí?!"

"Lily, cariño, déjale que se explique un poco ¿no?" Le pidió Bella.

"Te he traído un par de regalos." Me dijo. "De la casa principal y de París. Así tienes para elegir."

"¿Qué hay que elegir?" Preguntó Alice.

"Louie se iba a encargar de lo del vestido." Les dije mientras me metía otro pincho en el recogido que me estaba haciendo.

"Te he traído dos, podrás elegir, pero…" Me dijo. "Bueno, creo que ya sabes lo que opino al respecto."

"Vale, enséñame pues." Le pedí sonriendo.

"Desde luego…" Dijo Rosalie mientras me acababa de hacer las uñas con una manicura francesa bastante chula. "Esto no es de recibo, si no se hubiese empeñado tanto esta cabezota en que había que esperar a lo del vestido…"

"Las tradiciones son ferreas." Afirmó Louie. "Al menos en su rama de la familia."

"Lou, voy a saltármelas, te recuerdo que voy a casarme con un licántropo." Le dije. "Aunque nunca se me ocurriría romper esta tradición."

"Hija… te aseguro que esta vez deberías." Me dijo Alice haciéndome mirarla para ver que tenía cara de los ojos desenfocados.

"Es un diseño exclusivo de Dior." Dijo Louie mostrándonos un vestido que era el sueño de cualquier mujer. "Hecho a medida para la novia con sus… nuevas medidas, para ajustarse a su estilo y sin perder la glamurosidad del diseñador."

"Es… precioso." Afirmé. "Pero di mi palabra, así que no pienso romperla."

"Lo que me lleva a comentarte que… bueno, me ha costado lo mío." Me dijo bajando la cremallera del más abultado. "Pero he conseguido que lo pusieran a punto y te lo remodelasen un poco para ajustarse a tus medidas, pero… bueno, aquí está el resultado final."

"Es… es…" Dijeron las chicas a la vez.

"Lou, gracias." Le dije.

"Sabíamos lo importante que era para ti." Afirmó él. "Igual que estas señoritas, han tenido que hacer maravillas para poder encontrar algo que permitiese esta ceremonia."

"Y no te creas que ha sido fácil." Me dijo Rosalie. "Hemos tenido que pasar Emmeret, Jasper y yo días corriendo de aquí para allí para encontrar el sitio perfecto, y luego entre todos y con mucha ayuda prepararlo todo a contra-reloj."

"Os lo agradezco mucho…" Afirmé para intentar sumergirme en el hielo pero siendo retenida por Alice.

"Como te sumerjas y te rompas el peinado te mato." Me dijo sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Haz el favor de tranquilizarte." Me dijo Edward. " Te vas mover el pelo."

"Aún no entiendo qué haces tú ayudándome aquí." Le dije yo.

"Sencillamente, tú no tienes mucha idea de lo que ser el novio conlleva." Afirmó Jasper.

"No querrás ir echo un trapo mientras tu futura mujer va echa una princesa." Le dijo su padre. "Esto es un día que ambos vais a recordar de por vida."

"Por cierto ¿alguno habéis visto el vestido?" Preguntó Sam por lo que todos negamos y yo me llevé un capón por mover la cabeza.

"¡Ivvan…!" Le pedí auxilio.

Seguro que si pedía auxilio a cualquiera de los míos no podrían hacer nada con aquellos niños del demonio que eran los Cullen; por suerte estaba también Ivvan allí en representación de los Valerius.

"Necesitas gomina." Me dijo. "Y como no pares de moverte, que sé que es difícil, no vas a poder llegar a tiempo a la boda."

"Estáis todos contra mí." Afirmé enfurruñándome.

"Que yo recuerde el que quería casarse a toda prisa eras tú, hijo mío." Me dijo Billie mientras acababan de atarle la pajarita.

"Ya, pero yo quería algo sencillo." Afirmé. "Una capilla, el cura, los más cercanos y punto, no…"

"No es por ser pesado, pero te recuerdo que no te casas con una cualquiera." Me dijo Ivvan reajustándome la corbata. "Te casas con la heredera de un linaje que va más atrás en el tiempo que lo que cualquiera aquí haya podido vivir, mucho más atrás en el tiempo que ella y sus abuelos. Tiene unas obligaciones como descendiente de la condesa y también tiene unas obligaciones como directora de la única escuela conocida de adiestramiento de vampiros y licántropos para la convivencia pacífica con…"

"Ya, ya." Le dije aflojándome un poco la corbata. "Lo sé…"

"No me hagas repetírtelo tanto." Me dijo apretando el nudo de la corbata por centésima vez.

"Bueno." Dijo Emmeret entrando de nuevo en mi casa donde habían montado el salón de belleza masculino para mí y los 'damos de honor' que acompañarían a las damas de honor por el pasillo precediendo a la novia. "Me alegra comunicaros que los coches están ya listos, la novia está casi acabada y la iglesia comienza a tener ya gente porque los invitados están llegando ya."

Vale, ahora sí que estaba un poco nervioso.

"Genial, aquí ya estamos." Afirmó Edward. "Aunque creo que este novio necesita un poco de valium."

"Ten Jacob." Me dijo Ivvan pasándome unas pastillas en la mano. "Tómate esto, no sé muy bien qué dosis darte porque eres… bueno, que te he dado la dosis que pone en la caja que hay que dar a una persona humana."

"¿Qué es esto?" Le pregunté mirando dos pastillas blancas.

"Valeriana, es una planta, se usa para tratar los nervios y la ansiedad; no es tan fuerte como el Valium pero es natural." Afirmó.

"Ivvan, en este caso necesitaríamos Valium, aunque sea diazepam." Le dijo Chad. "Es más fuerte, y a este le puedes meter perfectamente 3 valerianas cada vez."

"Prefiero la planta." Afirmé.

"Bueno, pues te la tomas de camino a la iglesia." Me dijo Edward tirando de mí. "A este paso vamos a llegar tarde."

Iba a rascarme la cabeza que me picaba bajo a saber cuantos kilos de gomina y otros fijadores pero me dieron un golpe en la mano como a un niño pequeño.

"No te toques el pelo." Me dijo Sam. "Con lo que les ha costado fijártelo…"

"Billie, Sam, Ivvan y yo vamos con Jake, el resto como podáis en el resto de coches." Dijo Edward. "Yo conduzco."

"Supongo que no tengo que recordarte que ni Billie ni Jacob ni Sam están acostumbrados a la velocidad que tomamos nosotros ¿no?" Le dijo Ivvan. "No conviene que el padrino y el novio lleguen blancos como la leche."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"¡No vamos a llegar!" Nos dijo Rosalie desde la entrada.

"En realidad la novia puede tomarse un pequeño retraso en la boda." Nos dijo Louie al pie de las escaleras acabando de ponerse los gemelos de oro en los puños de su camisa que sobresalían del chaqué. "Claro que más de media hora ya se comienza a considerar un desplante en toda regla, que deja al novio plantado ante el altar."

"Pues deberíamos darnos prisa, los hombres ya están montando en los coches." Les dijo Rosalie tras hablar con Emmeret.

Isabella y yo estábamos aún acabando de colocarle el velo mientras la pequeña se había ido a la cocina a coger el ramo de donde estaba para mantenerlo.

"Alice… sé que va a sonar raro, pero…" Me dijo con voz casi temblorosa.

Aunque fuese difícil que una mujer que se había pasado siglos, sin exagerar, matando a gente con sangre fría, que había visto morir a mucha gente y que había pasado su vida peleando y saliendo de cosas mucho peores que su propia boda, perdiese la compostura en ningún momento; la mujer que tenía ahora delante de mí estaba nerviosa como cualquier novia humana porque iba a dar un paso más en su relación con el hombre que quería, aunque en esta ocasión fuese un poco raro decir lo de 'hombre'.

"Yo apuesto por vosotros dos." Le dije sonriendo. "Además, estás deslumbrante. Y no creo que lo de ser una mujer perfecta por naturaleza tenga mucho que ver, la verdad."

"Creo que voy a vomitar…" Me susurró.

"¡Ay, no!" Le dije sorprendida. "¡Vas a destruirte el maquillaje!"

"Aparta." Me dijo cubriéndose la boca para correr al baño y cuando llegué yo, verla doblada, con el velo por la espalda y con la cara en el agujero para no mancharse lo más mínimo aquel precioso vestido que al parecer era herencia familiar.

"_Su madre lo llevó en su boda, y la madre de esta, y la de esta… así hasta la condesa Arianna Valerius, aunque se sospecha que su madre también lo uso pero ella lo retocó un poco."_ Nos había dicho Louie cuando la estábamos vistiendo tras un biombo.

Ahora era algo más, tenía la tripa un poco hinchada debido al embarazo que parecía estar ya en su 4 mes aunque al parecer solo llevaba 5 semanas de embarazo que equivalían a 5 meses.

"Dios… creo que no voy a poder…" Susurró tan bajo que una persona normal no le hubiese oído.

"Claro que vas a poder." Le dije. "Sé lo que estás pasando, todas nos hemos casado antes, Bella no paraba de temblar y pensábamos que se iba a destrozar el maquillaje antes de llegar, pero mírate… tú acabas de vomitar y no necesitas ni un retoque. Tienes una piel perfecta, estás bellísima, y encima tienes dos vestidos de lujo. ¿Quién puede decir que tiene un vestido de época para la iglesia y uno de diseño para el banquete?"

Eso la hizo medio sonreír mientras le secaba la boca con un poco de papel dándole pequeños toquecitos para no desbaratarle el maquillaje.

"Hoy los que de verdad importáis sois Jacob y tú." Le dije suavemente. "El resto no debe importarte."

"Va a haber humanos también." Me dijo. "Aún no he acabado de controlarme. ¿Qué pasará si de pronto me tiro al cuello de alguno?"

"Todos sabemos que eso no va a pasar." Afirmé divertida que su preocupación fuese precisamente esa. "Todos sabemos que podrás controlarte, además, estás llena hasta arriba de sangre, tienes todos los apetitos saciados y te aseguro que cuando llegues al altar y cojas la mano de tu marido el resto desaparecerá, vas a estar en una nube y lo más probable es que te pase como a Bella y él tenga que avisarte de que llega tu parte de hablar."

Eso pareció darle ánimos y sonrió.

Desde ahí no me costó mucho hacerla bajar, llevándole la cola entre la pequeña que se la llevaría en la iglesia y Reneesme que había venido especialmente para la ocasión y que ahora tenía 3 años humanos pero aparentaba los 5 o 6 de Lillian.

En la limusina nos tuvimos que apretar más para dejarle a Alex que pusiese su cola y el velo en el asiento junto a ella.

"¿Os dais cuenta de que en esta boda se van a reunir humanos, licántropos y vampiros y que todos estamos enterados de ello y todos parecen felices de que os caséis?" Nos dijo Bella. "Creo que el sueño de alguien va a cumplirse."

Entonces fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Alex parecía en trance, no parecía estar escuchándonos sino que miraba fuera de la ventanilla hacia el cielo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

De pronto, la limusina se paró suavemente y el motor dejó de rugir, sin embargo yo no me enteré hasta que no me tocaron en el brazo despertándome.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntaron.

"Creo que me he debido quedar dormida." Afirmé intentando frotarme los ojos pero siendo parada por Alice y Rosalie para que no me fastidiase el maquillaje. "Lo siento."

"Te recordamos que los guantes son blancos y tu rimel oscuro." Me dijo Rosalie. "Te los vas a manchar."

"Perdón, no sé lo que me hago." Afirmé.

"Haz el favor de calmarte." Me dijeron.

"Alex, una boda no debe ser terrorífica." Me dijo Bella tristemente. "Puedes estar nerviosa, pero la verdad es que pronto se te pasarán."

"Bella, no te metas." Le dijo Rosalie.

"¿Dónde os habíais metido?" Me preguntó Ivvan apareciendo mientras entre él y Louie me ayudaban a salir del coche y parar sobre una especie de alfombra puesta especialmente en el césped para pasar nosotros. "Comenzábamos a pensar que ya no habría boda, siempre has sido mega-puntual."

"Lo siento." Dije suavemente.

"Nos ha costado un poco." Dijo Rosalie. "No contamos con que el camino no es el mejor para una limusina."

"Bueno, pues vamos preparándonos." Dijo Edward llegando a coger el brazo de Bella y mirándome de arriba abajo. "Vaya… estás genial."

"Gracias." Murmuré.

Estuvimos allí esperando hasta que todos entraron y entonces Ivvan me cogió la mano con suavidad.

"Alex… ¿qué te pasa?" Me preguntó suavemente.

"Nada." Afirmé.

"Estás tensa, no pareces tú." Me dijo antes de suspirar. "No puedo darte consejos, pero… solo tengo una pregunta para ti."

Eso me hizo mirarle a la cara, me había pillado por sorpresa.

"¿De verdad quieres a ese chico?" Me preguntó. "¿Deseas pasar toda la vida con él? Porque si no estás segura, o si la respuesta es no… bueno, siempre estás a tiempo de huir, pero si la respuesta es sí… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Había algo raro en todo aquello. Todos estaban allí, cada uno en su puesto, yo estaba donde se suponía que tenía que estar, después de las pastillitas naturales milagrosas que me habían tranquilizado un poco, había estado tranquilo, hasta ahora.

Yo estaba donde se suponía que debía estar, pero dónde estaba la novia. ¿Dónde estaba Alex?

De pronto, dieron la señal y comenzó a sonar la música. Solo eran las damas de honor con sus parejas. Allí estaban Jared y Kim, Paul y mi hermana, Seth y Leah, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmeret, y para cerrar el desfile, Edward y Bella. Pero de Alex ni rastro. Llegaron todos hasta sus puestos y por el pasillo entre flores no estaba Alex.

¿Dónde estaba?. No se habría dado media vuelta y me había dejado allí ¿no?

¡Oh, joder!. Seguro que me iba a dejar plantado… se había dado cuenta de que merecía algo mejor que yo y había huido, seguro. Entonces sentí la presión en la mano de mi otra hermana y vi su sonrisa.

Si sonreía entonces no podía ser tan malo.

Comenzó otra música, una diferente; y entonces reparé en que todo el mundo se había levantado, cosa que no habían hecho con el resto y miraban hacia atrás. Entonces fue cuando se paró el tiempo.

En el centro del pasillo había aparecido un ángel, ya no podía ver a la multitud que llenaba el templo, ni a mi familia, ni al cura, ni al organista… ni siquiera veía al hombre que la acompañaba para entregarla a mí. Solo la veía a ella.

Allí estaba ella. Estaba preciosa, una aparición celestial. Un ángel con el pelo en un recogido alto de color ébano, el rostro maquillado parecía un poco moreno pero sin llegar al mío, tenía un velo cubriéndole desde la cabeza hasta el suelo con gracia y cayendo por atrás sobre una enorme cola del vestido. Y el vestido… vale, era de corte un tanto clásico, pero se le ajustaba perfectamente al pecho que debido al embarazo había crecido y por tanto parecía quedarle un poco justo allí levantándoselas un poco y aplastando un poco también; le iba cogido justo bajo el pecho callendo con gracia desde ahí en la falda. El ramo estaba hecho con rosas blancas y perfectas, como ella.

Durante los primeros tres segundos parecía un poco dubitatiba, pero entonces su cara cambió y se hizo aún más bella si cabía, sonrió y su mirada reflejó entereza de una reina, decisión y sobre todo… alegría, como su andar digno y el resto de su cara.

Cuando ya llegaba junto a mí, extendí mi mano, como estaba ensayado y ella la cogió con suavidad para venir a ponerse junto a mí.

"_Ya pensé que no venías."_ Le dije pensando.

"_Oye, los vampiros también tenemos miedo a las bodas." _Me dijo sonriendo._ "Estaba tan nerviosa que me ha vuelto a hacer el bebé vomitar."_

"_Pues te juro que no se te nota." _Le dije._ "Estás más bella que nunca."_

"_Obra de las chicas." _Afirmó ella.

"_No, obra tuya." _Afirmé yo._ "No se puede hacer esto sin materia prima de primera. Eres la mujer más bella del mundo."_

"_Como sigas así, vas a hacer que me entren ganas de mancillar este templo, sin importar la gente que pueda vernos." _Afirmó bromeando.

"_Hombre el altar tiene pinta de ser cómodo." _Le dije bromeando también.

"_Ten cuidado, te recuerdo que tenemos a varios mentalistas aquí." _Me dijo._ "A mí ya saben que estoy un poco… rara por lo del embarazo y todo, pero tú… tú no tienes excusa, se van a pensar que me estoy casando con un hereje."_

"_Muy graciosa." _Le dije._ "Cada vez me dan más ganas de hacer lo que pienso."_

Entonces oímos a alguien carraspear y a Edward sonreír. Lo sé porque le destelló un momento su alianza cuando se tapó la boca.

"_Edward, cotilla." _Le dijimos a la vez Alex y yo.

Entonces hizo un gesto disimulado disculpándose_._

"_Bueno, dónde estábamos antes de la interrupción de Edward." _Le pregunté.

"_En que no deberíamos pensar esas cosas." _Me dijo._ "Hay menores que pueden leernos."_

"_¿Y ese vestido?" _Le pregunté intentando cambiar de tema, en parte para evitar que le voviése a dar el celo en medio de una iglesia donde no había hielo ni podía comer chocolate y desde luego, yo no podía ayudarle.

"_El vestido que han llevado todas las damas de mi familia cuando se casaban. Es una tradición, mi abuela me lo solía decir de pequeña y antes de morirse ya le había prometido yo que si algún día me casaba, llevaría este vestido." _Me dijo._ "Y la tiara de mi tatarabuela la condesa Arianna Valerius. Y los guantes de mi abuela, los pendientes de mi madre y la liga que me compré yo, algo azul celeste. Lo que sí que me ha gustado ha sido tu regalo."_

"_¿Mi regalo?" _Dije confuso.

"_Sí, Leah y Bella me dijeron que era regalo tuyo." _Me dijo._ "Llevo el conjunto entero debajo del vestido."_

"_Oh, eso…" _Dije divertido suponiendo que era un regalo para ambos de parte de las chicas. _"Sí, bueno… es una cosa que mencioné, les diré que me pasen la factura."_

"_Te he oído." _Afirmé.

"_Hey, dejar ya eso." _Nos dijo._ "Llega vuestra parte."_

"_Gracias, Ivvena." _Dijo Alex._ "Una de las mentalistas de la escuela."_

Me costaba un poco concentrarme en respetar nuestros turnos, pero lo hicimos. Ambos lo hicimos genial todo el rato, hasta que nos tocó leer los votos matrimoniales.

"Quiero amarte sin absorberte, apreciarte sin juzgarte, unirme a ti sin esclavizarte, invitarte sin exigirte, criticarte sin herirte y ayudarte sin menospreciarte." Recitó tranquilamente sus votos elegidos por ella mísma para la ocasión tal y como me había pedido a mí que hiciera. "Si puedes hacer lo mismo por mí, entonces nos habremos conocido verdaderamente y podremos caminar juntos."

"Nos es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es más bien, fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos." Le dije yo intentando recordar bien la parrafada que habíamos encontrado y que tanto sudor y trabajo nos había costado encontrar. "Alex, ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu compañero fiel, tu amigo incondicional, y tu amante eterno…" Amante eterno era justo lo que pretendía ser, y en nosotros tenía un significado más amplio e importante. "Atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque se que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados."

Ambos discursos tenían su importancia y doble de verdad al ser recitados por quien los habíamos recitado. Estábamos plasmando todo de verdad aunque para los que no sabían la verdad sobre nuestras condiciones aquello no pasaba de algo poético y romántico.

"Jacob, ¿consentís a contraer matrimonio con Alexandra?" Me dijo el sacerdote.

"Sí, consiento."

"Alexandra, ¿consentís a contraer matrimonio con Jacob?" Le preguntó a ella el sacerdote.

"Sí, consiento." Dijo alto y claro y mirándome sonriendo.

El momento del Intercambio de los Anillos había llegado.

A la hora de intercambiar los anillos fue algo… digno de recordar. Por poco tiro el anillo de los nervios, sin embargo, una sola sonrisa suya sirvió para borrar todo eso de mí.

"Yo, Jacob, te tomo a ti, Alexandra como esposa y me entrego a tí." Le dije intentando recordar lo que me había tocado aprenderme. "Y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida." Añadí tras ponerle el anillo en el dedo y mirarla con todo el amor que podía expresar mis ojos y mi cara.

"Yo, Alexandra, te quiero a ti, Jacob…" Señor, no me cansaría de oírla pronunciar mi nombre, ni ahora ni cuando fuese un abuelito arrugado. "Como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida." Afirmó poniéndome el anillo a mí también y mirándome con la misma cara de felicidad y amor que creo que yo le había mirado a ella.

No, la suya era mil veces mejor, más bonita y luminosa…

"Habéis nacido juntos y juntos continuaréis para siempre. Pero dejad que queden espacios en vuestra unión, y permitid que los vientos del Cielo dancen siempre entre vosotros. Amaos el uno al otro, PEro no hagáis un nudo de vuestro amor. Mejor, dejad que sea un Mar Que se mueve entre las playas de vuestras almas. Llenad cada uno la copa del otro, pero no bebáis de la misma copa. Daros el uno al otro de vuestro pan, però no comáis de la misma rebanada. Estad alegres y cantad y danzad juntos, pero permitid que cada uno de vosotros pueda quedarse solo, como está sola cada cuerda del laúd aún que la misma música las haga vibrar. Dad vuestros corazones, pero no para que uno retenga el del otro. Y permaneced juntos, pero no demasiado, pues las columnas soportan el templo estando separadas, y ni el roble ni el ciprés crecen el uno a la sombra del otro." Dijo el cura en un monologo que supongo que tenía su mérito.

No me enteré si seguía, a decir verdad, no me enteré de nada más hasta el final.

"El Dios de Abrahán, el Dios de Isaac, el Dios de Jacob, el Dios que unió a nuestros primeros padres en el paraíso confirme este consentimiento mutuo que os habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia y, en Cristo, os dé su bendición, de forma que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre." Acabó diciendo el padre para acabar de casarnos legalmente ante los ojos de dios y de los hombres. "Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia."

¡Joder, ya era hora! Llevaba desde que la vi llegar por el pasillo y pronunció sus votos con unas ganas locas de que llegase ese momento. 'Puedes besar a la novia.', 'puedes besar a la novia'… esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez mientras la cogía y la atraía a mí para darle un beso que hizo que me rodease el cuello con sus brazos posando sus manos en mi nuca contestando a mi beso.

Era increíble, juraría que se había parado el tiempo hasta que comenzaron a chiflar y alguien dijo algo de ahogar al novio o la novia, así que paramos y riéndonos un poco abochornados saludamos a los invitados.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Felicidades." Me dijeron por milésima vez.

"Gracias." Dije sonriendo.

Allí había gente para poblar cinco ciudades como Forks. La inmensa mayoría 'familiares de la novia'.

"Si no pagases tú me molestaría que hubieses invitado a tanta gente." Me dijo Billie cuando le llegó su turno de poder hablarnos. "Bueno, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a tener un hijo menos."

"No pierdes un hijo, ganas una hija." Le dije.

"Y menuda hija." Me dijo.

"Alex, Alex. Una foto de la novia con el suegro, por favor." Me dijo Paul que hacía las veces de fotógrafo aparte de los dos fotógrafos profesionales que habían contratado las Cullen para el evento.

"¡Eso está hecho!" Dije feliz poniéndome junto a él.

"Eh, y luego dejarla desaparecer unos segundos que tiene que cambiarse de vestido." Les dijo Alice. "Y ya veréis cómo está de guapa."

"Me cuesta creer que pueda estar más guapa." Afirmó Jacob sonriendo.

"Jo, Isabella… que esto no vale." Me dijo.

"¿Queréis una foto alucinante?" Les dijo Billie para hacerme sentar en su regazo por lo que sonriendo me sujeté como si me estuviése llevando en brazos.

"¡Uhhh!" Dijeron. "Esta foto vale millones." Afirmó Paul.

"Pues espera a ver la que nos saquen con la espadita." Afirmé sonriendo.

Hasta que pudimos entrar al restaurante que mi primo había reservado aún pasó un poco más de tiempo, pero al final nos tocó sentarnos, en la mesa presidencial, con Billie, la madre de los Clearwater y Sam y Emily a la derecha de Jacob y Louie, Ivvan Esme y Carlisle a mi izquierda, quedando Jacob y yo juntos en el centro mientras el resto se sentaban por mesas.

"¿Qué tal lo estás pasando?" Le pregunté a Jacob.

"Genial, ahora entiendo a qué viene eso de que es nuestro gran día." Me dijo sonriéndome y besándome la mano. "¿Y tú?"

"Tengo a toda la gente importante para mí aquí. Está todo calmado, no hay indicios de problemas... y el bebé acaba de darme una patada en la tripa." Afirmé bromeando. "Es todo lo que puedo pedir."

"¿De verdad se ha movido?" Me dijo apoyándo la mano en mi tripa bajo la mesa. "Jo, yo no noto nada."

"No te preocupes, en una semana o dos seguro que puedes sentirlo." Le dije sonriendo.

"Comienzo a pensar que es de los tuyos..." Me dijo sonriendo mientras nos servían. "Los de mi tipo somos más sociables."

"Sobre todo Paul ¿no?" Le dije haciéndole reír entre dientes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

No podía estar más feliz viendo a mi hijo y mi nueva hija sonriendo toda la noche. Esta vez la sonrisa de ella no era para cumplir con la gente; estaba feliz, estaba feliz de verdad. Ahora que estabamos en los valses y el baile después de la comilona de la que solo habíamos comido los humanos y licántropos y dicho sea de paso, algún vampiro comió algo.

Había mesas enteras llena de gente que no comía, se limitaban a tocar un poco los vasos de algo rojo que pasaba por vino y una sopa rara.

"Creo que el primo de Alex contrató el catering en un sitio que al parecer es un club para todas las razas especiales." Me había dicho Carlisle. "Un sitio peculiar, y lo que les sirven a los nuestros son platos de sangre."

"Hay... amigo mío..." Le dije. "Cómo han cambiado los tiempos..."

"La verdad es que tampoco pensé nunca en ver unos de los nuestros de tantos años y aguantando el tipo entre gente normal y de los vuestros." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Ja, lo más gracioso es que ella sí creía en esto." Afirmé casi riéndome. "Y míra dónde está ahora, casada con mi hijo, un licántropo, embarazada de él, y rodeada de bastante gente de los suyos que no solo toleran a los nuestros sino que incluso se ríen con ellos." Afirmé sonriendo. "Lo más gracioso, es que una simple chica ha conseguido poner patas arriba toda nuestra sociedad y juntar a vampiros y licántropos en un mismo recinto, con un solo objetivo e incluso algunos están bailando vampiros con licántropos." Afirmé dandome cuenta de que los licántropos que no estaban emparejados, estaban bailando con algunas de las parientes más guapas de Alex. Incluso Quil estaba bailando en un corro con Claire y con Lily a la vez.

"Me parece que esto es el principio de nuevos tiempos." Afirmé yo.

"No, el comienzo de nuevos tiempos fue el día en que esa chica de ahí que ahora está vestida de novia se enamoró de un licántropo llamado Carrick. Y cuando él murió se dedicó a cambiar los pilares de la sociedad que condenaba eso."

"Amor, es gracioso cómo algo que tiene un nombre tan corto puede batir hasta los cimientos más antiguos y construir nuevos cimientos de las cenizas." Afirmé.

"Billie..." Me dijo Alex entonces. "Billie... me debes un vals..." Afirmó canturreando y tendiéndome la mano.

"Dejo lo del baile para los jovenes." Me negué sonriendo.

"Venga hombre, que eres joven." Me dijo. "No le negarás esa petición a la novia ¿no?"

"Ya, ya." Dije sonriendo y dando palmadas a la silla de ruedas.

"Si piensas que eso me va a parar no me conoces tanto como pensaba." Afirmó cogiéndome las manos y tirando de mí hasta la pista de baile mientras levantaba un dedo y comenzaban a tocar un vals lento.

Una chica joven y con la vitalidad de la juventud que quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo, siglos incluso; y con la locura suficiente para cambiar el mundo, poco a poco, persona a persona hasta llegar al punto de esa boda, hasta el punto de hacer a un anciano en silla de ruedas como yo bailar un vals con ella, solo girábamos casi en el sitio, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que bailaba con una chica, y esa chica tan loca y valiente, esa chica era ahora mi nuera.

"Alex, supongo que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero..." Le dije mientras bailábamos. "Por favor, cuida de mi hijo."

"Hasta que me muera." Me dijo. "Lo cual te aseguro que espero que sea mucho, mucho tiempo."

Una eternidad. Supongo que lo sabía, no necesitaba que lo dijera, pero a la vez, necesitaba oírlo.

Mi hijo haría todo lo posible y lo imposible por protegerla a ella, y ella ya me había demostrado, nos había demostrado que era capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a mi hijo. No hacía falta que me lo dijera, sabía que esta chica pondría el bienestar de mi Jacob por delante de la suya propia. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era ya casi el amanecer cuando paramos la fiesta porque nos echaron del restaurante. Supuse que iríamos a su casa, pero en lugar de eso, los chicos de ambas familias cercanas me cogieron mientras las chicas cogían a Alex para forzarnos a entrar en su limosina.

"Venga, ahora a disfrutar de la luna de miel." Afirmó Alice sonriendo.

"Eh, pero no me encarguéis otro sobrinito que con uno sobra ¿eh?" Nos dijo Chad bromeando.

"Eh, no podemos irnos ahora." Afirmó Alex intentando asomarse através de los kilómetros de cola y velo que tenía por medio por lo que le eche una mano. "Es peligros, además, creo que no estoy en condiciones de viajar en mi estado."

"Venga ya, que estás de 4 meses solo, y por la tripa parece que estés de 3 solo." Afirmó Chad. "Lo único que te va a pasar en tres semanas es que pueden aparecerte molestias en el abdomen, ya que el mismo se agranda. Puedas sentir dolor de uno u otro lado. Pueden aparecer hemorroides, por lo que te recomiendo muchas verduras, frutas, y sobre todo fibras. Las fibras son la mejor manera natural de ayudarte en esto. Lo mejor para esto es el salvado, consumido a cucharadas, en panes, o de la manera que se te ocurra. También pueden aparecer várices (se recomienda algún deporte que favorezca la circulación). La piel del abdomen y las mamas se estiran, y pueden aparecer estrías. Puede haber hinchazón de pies y tobillos. Las areolas de los pezones se pueden oscurecer más aún, así que no te asustes Jacob si las ves más oscuras, es normal. Ah, y se puede sentir el útero en la parte baja del abdomen, así que... felicidades papi porque ya vas a poder sentir las pataditas de tu hijo o hija. Así que ale, ya no tenéis excusas."

"Claro, claro." Le dijo Alex. "¿Y qué te parece que pueda venir Sorien a matar a alguien hasta que descubra dónde me he ido? O no, no. Peor aún, que se enter de a donde nos hemos ido y qué hacemos a donde quiera que nos vayáis a mandar y se planta ahí para matarnos a los dos."

"Cariño, no te sobresaltes que es malo." Le dije sujetándole un poco la tripa.

"Jacob, haz el favor de decir algo, por dios." Me dijo.

Genial, era gracioso pero la mala leche que no había aparecido en todo el día aparecía ahora.

"¿Creéis que es seguro mandarnos a cualquier lugar para la luna de miel?" Le pregunté.

"Desde luego." Afirmó Carlisle. "Más que nada, porque si viene alguien a buscaros no vamos a decir nada y es seguro para la madre y el niño."

"Sorien me puede rastrear." Afirmó ALex. "Es muy listo."

"Bueno, pero es que vais a viajar como Jack y Mary Jhonson." Nos dijo Emmeret. "Pasaportes e identificación completa por cortesía del niño raro de pelo a corros que creo que es de la escuela o algo así."

"Guay." Dijo Alex cogiéndolo. "¿Y a qué paraíso perdido de la mano de dios nos vais a mandar? Más que nada porque me parece que el avión me mareará si sigo embarazada, lo cual es problabe porque..."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Carlisle. "Vas a comenzar tu segundo trimestre de embarazo, así que seguramente las nauseas y vómitos disminuyan o desaparezcan totalmente, así como también la sensación de fatiga y el dolor de senos. Tu apetito aumentará, lo que te llevará a un aumento de peso."

"Oye, perfecto si me toca tener que estar en bañador ¿eh?" Les dijo ella enfurruñándose. "Mi espectacular marido luciendo abdominales y la vaca marina al lado."

"Venga, dale fuerte." Le dijo Chad al conductor. "Que esta lo que tiene es un cague a divertirse que no veas."

"Se acabó, me da igual que seas mi hermano, te voy a cortar la lengua de una vez." Dijo ella saltándo hacia la ventanilla para cogerle del cuello sin conseguirlo.

"Conductor, acelere que tenemos un accidente." Le pedí. "Ya os llamaremos cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Al final llegamos ya al aeropuerto, tras tres horas de sobeteo en el asiento trasero de la limousina con el que logré calmar a mi nueva mujer que estaba muy cabreada por lo que decía que era una encerrona pero sin posibilidad de llegar más allá del petting porque el vestido había que ser ingeniero aeronáutico para quitarle ese vestido y la de herrajes que tenía por dentro. Eso sí, al pecho iba que se soltaba perfectamente. Y algo era algo ¿no?

"Bueno, pues se cambian, recojan las maletas y yo ya he acabado el trabajo." Nos dijo el conductor.

"¿Maletas?" Preguntamos.

"Nosotros no hemos podido meter maletas." Afirmó Alex.

"Tienen un vestido un conjunto ahí atrás, junto al minibar. El chico que parecía un modelo dijo que los recogería a mi vuelta." Nos dijo. "Aunque... hombre, si prefieren bajarse vestidos así pues ahí ya no me meto..."

"Supongo que lo mejor es cambiarnos de ropa." Afirmó Alex. "¡Eh, ni se le ocurra mirar que destrozo la ventanilla y le vuelo la cabeza!"

"Y me lo dice después de que me han traído todo el camino con el ruido de fondo de gemidos y demás." Dijo el hombre al volante.

La verdad es que lo que decía sobre la ropa interior era cierto, no veas tú la de trabajo que me dio quitarle el vestido, eso sí, mereció la pena cuando la ví con el conjunto que en teoría 'yo le había regalado'.

Buscamos la venanilla y facturamos a contrareloj para que nos llevásen en una especie de mini-cart hasta la puerta de embarque y allí nos montaron en una avioneta.

"Hola, teniente Jackson Terrier." Nos dijo un hombre sonriéndo y ayudándonos a subir. "Les llevaremos en avión a su destino y les dejaremos allí. Un avión pasarán a buscarles de aquí a tres semanas."

"Y si no es muy problematico... ¿a dónde coño nos lleváis?" Preguntó Alex.

"A un sitio llamado... 'Black Belladona', coordenadas Lat.:-18.13 Long.: 178.41..." Dijo el hombre sonriendo y continuó contándonoslo.

"¿Sabes tú dónde cae eso?" Le pregunté a Alex.

"No, pero por el nombre te aseguro que no vamos a tener que esconder nuestras habilidades." Afirmó ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Nueve meses en nueve semanas.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Te pillé!" Afirmé cogiendo a mi esposa en algo teniendo mucho cuidado con el bombo que ahora tenía y haciéndola reír cuando nos caímos hacia atrás y se me calló encima en el agua. "Ahora ya no te dejo huir. Eres... toda... mía..." Afirmé feliz aprovechándome para darle un beso tierno.

"Vale, vale." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero bájame o te fastidiaré la columna con mi peso."

"Perdona, pero soy el hombre más feliz sujetando a mi bella esposa y a mi hijo o hija." Le dije dándole otro beso para sacarla a la toalla.

"Jacob, por favor... que parezco una vaca lechera..." Me dijo seria. "Aún no entiendo cómo puede ser que quieras jugar por las noches cuando me duele todo, si debo dar hasta arcadas viéndome en bikini y cuando me estoy cambiando."

La verdad es que se escondía de mí para cambiarse, y eso por no decir que solo dejaba la puerta del baño abierta si en la bañera había al menos una capa de palmo de jabón.

"De eso nada." Afirmé tumbándome a su lado. "Eres la mujer más bella del mundo, y de vaca nada. A veces pienso que no estás lo suficientemente grande."

"Estás loco." Me dijo sonriendo mientras le tocaba la tripa.

"No, me encanta lo suave que tienes la tripa." Afirmé acariciándosela antes de darle un beso.

La verdad es que para mí seguía siendo la misma chica perfecta de siempre. Y sí, su bombo me encantaba, era suave y a veces, como ahora, sentía al bebé pegarme patadas.

"¡La he sentido!" Afirmé haciéndola sonreír. "Hola, peque..."

"Estás loco." Me dijo riéndose y dándome un beso. "Pero eres un loco encantador, Jake." Entonces volvimos a besarnos otra vez y me susurró suavemente. "Mi encantador y apuesto marido."

"Dímelo otra vez..." Le pedí. "Dime otra vez qué soy tuyo..."

Entonces sonrió mientras volvíamos a besarnos.

"Mi marido..." Afirmó entre beso y beso. "Mi marido... mi apuesto y encantador marido perfecto..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Hacía ya casi un mes que habíamos llegado a aquella isla donde vivíamos en una cabaña de lujo en un complejo que ahora estaba vacío y donde solo venían a meternos el catering cada medio día.

Sin embargo, lo único que hacía aquel lugar especial era Jacob, el resto era todo una mierda, al menos para mí desde hacía unas... dos semanas. Ya me resulta difícil encontrar una posición cómoda, sobre todo para dormir, y a veces no podía inhalar aire con profundidad, por lo que aunque podía pasar sin respirar, a veces tenía la sensación de que me faltaba aire. Se supone que se debía a que el útero a medida que crezca estará ejerciendo más y más presión en los demás órganos de tu cuerpo, y los pulmones sentirán una falta de aire. Además, sentía la necesidad de orinar cada vez más seguido, también de noche, lo que era un coñazo para Jacob que parecía tener un oído en mí siempre y se despertaba cuando yo tenía que ir al baño.

Eso por no decir que ahora parecía una puñetera vaca lechera, tenía los tobillos, pies y manos un poco hinchados. Y dolor de abdomen, por no hablar de la maldita sensación de acidez cada vez que comía algo, por suerte la gelatina y los lácteos lo calmaban, así que llevaba dos semanas comiendo exclusivamente eso mientras Jacob se comía el resto de comida normal, y si alguna vez comí de lo otro por evitar preocuparle, evitaba las frituras y las frutas así como el café y el té.

Lo peor era que cada vez estaba más cabreada y destruía más cosas debido a que ahora Jacob no podía ni ponerme un dedo encima sin que me doliese algo, por lo que de copular ni hablar.

Eso sí, Jacob era el motivo por el cual lo sobrellevaba todo más o menos bien. Le quería, le quería con locura...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Mañana vienen ya a buscarnos." Me dijo Alex mientras cenábamos, bueno, yo cenaba y ella medio cenaba porque últimamente cada vez que comía algo le daba acidez así que se alimentaba con miles de yogures y gelatinas. "¿Tienes ganas de regresar a casa?"

"Ni de coña." Afirmé. "¿Volver a tener que preocuparme si por casualidad aparece un psicópata asesino a matar a mi ahora esposa, mi futuro hijo y mi ahora familia?. ¿Tener que volver a compartirte con cuatro machos de tu raza que encima me ganan en casi todo? Prefiero quedarme aquí para siempre."

"No, si no sé por qué me sorprendo de que sigas un poco celoso." Me dijo dejando la cuchara chupada en la mesa. "Nos casamos, estoy embarazada de ti, eres el único tío al que he dejado que me ayudase durante el celo y aún así sigues estando celoso de unos tipos que son amigos, casi como hermanos."

"Lo siento pero..." Afirmé.

"No, si ya me he hecho a la idea." Me dijo. "Si yo te quiero así, con celos o sin celos... ya me he hecho a la idea."

"Te juro que lo he intentado, pero..." Dije yo para encontrarme con que estaba sentada ante mí y me plantaba un beso de esos de los que te encendían. "Hummm... Esto... no te dolía que..."

"Supongo que por una noche puedo aguantarme, con tal de que no aprietes mucho..." Me dijo.

"Moooolaaaa..." Afirmé mirándola.

Entonces sonreí mientras le deslizaba los tirantes de su ropa por los hombros para quitársela con cuidado. Dios... era perfecta, aún con bombo y todo. Pesar pesaba un poco más que de costumbre, pero nada que no pudiese cargar sin problemas.

La llevé hasta la cama extra grande que tenía la única habitación de la cabaña de aquel atolón privado que teníamos ahora para nosotros solos. Era gracioso, pero últimamente no llevaba sujetadores porque las camisetas que le habían metido en la maleta eran todas escotadas para sus sofocos y de tirantes atadas al cuello, lo que las hacían fáciles de quitar.

Con mucho cuidado conseguí quitarle los pantalones de cintura baja que llevaba. Lo del resto de ropa interior... mejor no hablar porque las llevaba de embarazada, eso sí, se quitaban genial también.

Todo iba genial hasta que toqué entre sus piernas y se estremeció ligeramente, aunque me di cuenta de que era por algo diferente al placer y recordé uno de los consejos que me dieron en casa mi familia quileute.

En los últimos meses de embarazo no se podía tener sexo con penetración porque era peligroso. Así que paré.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó.

"No, tranquila." Afirmé dándole un beso suave en la tripa y subiendo hasta el pecho donde paré y le miré. "Es que prefiero no seguir, es peligroso para el bebé y para ti."

"Perdona, pero me duele más tenerte siempre a dos velas." Me dijo.

Eso me hizo muy feliz, prefería arriesgarse ella para hacerme feliz a mí. Me hizo muy feliz.

"No te preocupes." Le dije acariciándole la tripa y dándole un beso en la boca sonriendo. "Ahora que soy papi creo que podré aguantarme un poco. Me conformo con..." Dije acostándome a su espalda y abrazándome a ella. "Me conformo con esto."

"Vale…" Me dijo girándose para ponerme las manos en los hombros y cerrar los ojos cara a mí. "Por cierto, te lo digo con antelación. Perdón por despertarte."

"Lo prefiero así." Afirmé apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza. "Así puedo cuidar mejor de ti."

¿Había mencionado que ahora sus necesidades de actividad habían caído en picado pero habían sido sustituidas con lo de que se enfadaba más fácilmente?

"No necesito que me cuides como si fuese una inválida o gilipollas." Me dijo molesta.

Por suerte, ya me habían avisado antes y me había tragado todos los vídeos y documentales que había podido sobre los lobos cuando comenzó lo de su 'celo' y sabía que las hembras de lobo, y en general las hembras de cualquier especie incluidas las mujeres, pasaban por una etapa bastante mala cuando estaban embarazadas. Solo que lo de la mía era cien veces peor porque estaba acelerada, en 8 semanas parecía que estaba de 8 meses.

"Hoy parece que has tenido menos dolores ¿no?" Le dije.

"Todavía es pronto para cantar victoria." Me dijo volviéndose ligeramente un poco más dócil en su enfado. "Pero bueno, al menos no he tenido tantos dolores cuando me tocabas… supongo que eso es bueno ¿no?"

"Es genial." Afirmé bajando un poco la mano hasta su vientre hinchado. "¿Sabías que los bebés crecen mejor si perciben cariño y que las caricias y el contacto físico es una forma de trasmitir calor y cariño humano?"

"Sí, pero… dudaba que tú sabías lo de los bebés." Me dijo ya dócilmente levantando una ceja un poco sorprendida y mirándome de nuevo con los ojos abiertos.

"Bueno, un futuro padre debe estar al día de todo y bien informado." Le dije sonriendo. "Eso sí, por favor… dime que tendrás el bebé con un médico… no creo que esté moralmente preparado para ver el alien que sale de… bueno de dentro de una mujer cuando pare."

Supongo que la cara que había puesto le hizo gracia porque sonrió bajando la cara como si quisiera reírse entre dientes antes de besarme dulcemente.

"Tranquilo, pedirte que me ayudases en ese momento creo que sería demasiado pedir para alguien como tú." Afirmó. "Ya he pactado con Chad y Carlisle que lo hagan ellos cuando llegue el momento."

"¿Has hecho hoy tus ejercicios?" Le pregunté recordando que Carlisle me había llamado para pedirme que le hiciese hacerlos cada día.

"Lo de la mañana y luego he hecho unas series de respiraciones en la playa, mientras tú te bañabas." Me dijo.

"¿Y esta noche?" Le pregunté.

"Esta noche estoy mucho mejor, además, no he tenido tiempo." Me dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo. "A alguien pareció no importarle saltarse los postres, y yo pensaba haberlos hecho después de cenar y reposar un poco la poca cena que como."

"Pues de eso nada." Le dije incorporándome. "Ahora mismo a hacer tu gimnasia."

"Jacob, cariño… ¿Has visto que hora es?" Me preguntó. "Es muy tarde… vamos a dejarlo para mañana…"

"No, de eso nada." Afirmé cogiéndola en brazos. "Ahora mismo. Venga… no me hagas enfadar a mí…"

"Ja, llevamos menos de un mes casados y ya parecemos un matrimonio de hace años." Me dijo bromeando.

"Venga a hacer tu gimnasia." Le dije dándole un cachete suave en broma.

"Pensaba que te gustaba con bombo y todo." Me dijo casi sonriendo y poniéndose una camiseta de embarazada por encima.

"Y me encanta, estoy pensando que cuando des a luz te voy a pedir que vuelvas a ponerte así…"

Eso la hizo reír definitivamente mientas la dejaba bajar de mis brazos y sentarse en un cojín en el suelo para comenzar a hacer la tabla de 12 ejercicios que nos había mandado Carlisle por fax a la gente que venía a la mediodía a hacer la cabaña para que nos la pasasen.

**Ejercicio 1:** Sentada con la espalda recta y las piernas dobladas, apoyando planta con planta, sostener los brazos a la altura de los hombros, levantar contrayendo, doblando codos y bajar a la altura de los hombros nuevamente, repetir 8 veces.

**Ejercicio 2:**Acostada boca arriba, levantar los brazos al mismo tiempo que contraes tus músculos abdominales y levantas tus piernas dobladas, este ejercicio también puedes hacerlo tomando con ambas manos tus músculos abdominales una vez contraídos, levantando las piernas dobladas, repetir de 6 a 8 veces.

**Ejercicio 3: **Sentada con la espalda recta, dobla y contrae los brazos y ciérralos al frente apoyándolos con fuerza, sube y baja los brazos, repite de 6 a 8 veces.

**Ejercicio 4:** Colócate en cuclillas, manteniendo recta la espalda, de preferencia apoyando los talones en el piso, sin dejar que los pies roten demasiado hacia afuera o adentro, empuja las rodillas con tus brazos para estirar los músculos de la parte inferior del muslo.

**Ejercicio 5:** De pie con la espalda y piernas rectas y abdominales contraídos, contrae los perineales (músculos alrededor de la vagina) y contar de 1 a 8, bajar lo más que se pueda, abriendo más las piernas relajando los músculos perineales, contando de 8 a 1. Repetir de 4 a 6 veces.

**Ejercicio 6:** De pie con la espalda recta, piernas abiertas y brazos extendidos, bajar el brazo para tocar el pie del mismo lado que has girado hacia afuera, cambiar al otro lado y repetir cuatro veces de cada lado.

**Ejercicio 7:**** a) **Con el abdomen contraído, rodillas separadas, estira la espalda y la cabeza, llevando los brazos hacia adelante estirados. **b)** Deja caer el peso de los glúteos hacia atrás recargándolos entre los pies, estirando la espalda, descansar la cabeza y los brazos, mantener esa posición por unos segundos, repetir de 4 a 6 veces.

**Ejercicio 8:** Sentada con la espalda recta, junta las plantas de los pies, haciendo presión sobre las rodillas con las manos, para tratar de tocar la superficie del piso con ellas.

**Ejercicio 9:** Acostada con la espalda pegada al piso, y una pierna doblada, subir la otra cuando se inspira profundamente llevando el pie en arco, al bajar, contraer los músculos abdominales y expirar. Repetir 8 veces con cada pierna.

**Ejercicio 10:** Con las palmas y las rodillas apoyadas en el piso sin doblar los codos, extender la columna (como gato erizado), lo máximo posible hacia arriba, por unos segundos y volver a la posición original. Repetir 10 veces.

**Ejercicio 11:** De pie con las piernas separadas y la espalda recta, bajar abriendo las piernas, ponerse en puntas, bajar en puntas y asentar los pies en el suelo, repetir de 4 a 6 veces.

**Ejercicio 12:** Apretar firmemente palma contra palma, codos levantados, contraer los pectorales y aflojar; repetir de 8 a 12 veces. Tomar con las manos los antebrazos y levantar los codos a la altura de los hombros, hacer presión, para tensionar los músculos pectorales. Repetir de 12 a 16 veces.

Y así hasta el final de la tabla. Y por cierto, a la mayoría ya les habíamos puesto nombres entre nosotros, para hacerlo más divertido.

**Ejercicio 1:** El baile de sentadas.

**Ejercicio 2:**Manos y rodillas arriba.

**Ejercicio 3: **Mirando a la luna y adorarla.

**Ejercicio 4:** El sumo.

**Ejercicio 5:** Mete culo y siéntate.

**Ejercicio 6:** El molino lateral

**Ejercicio 7:**Rezando a la meca.

**Ejercicio 8:** La mariposa.

**Ejercicio 9:** Patear al aire

**Ejercicio 10:** La gatita.

**Ejercicio 11:** El columpio.

**Ejercicio 12:** El loto.

La verdad es que era unas risas hacer los ejercicios, y yo siempre le guiaba dejando que hiciese ella todo el esfuerzo, solo para evitar que tuviésemos un desastre si se caía.

"Va, venga, dame una gatita más." Le pedí tras hacer el loto.

"Jo… que ya hemos hecho ese." Se quejó.

"Ya, pero es que me encanta verte hacerla." Afirmé para molestarla un poco en broma. "Te queda muy sexy…"

"¿Por qué no la haces tú?" Me dijo ella intentando escaquearse.

"Venga… los dos a la vez." Le dije cogiéndola de la mano para hacerla volver. "Porfa..." Le pedí antes y después de darle un beso tierno. "Porfa..."

"No es justo, sabes que no puedo negarte estas cosas." Me dijo rindiéndose.

Nos pusimos a cuatro patas con las palmas y las rodillas apoyadas en el piso sin doblar los codos.

"Gato erizado (columna arqueada hacia arriba lo máximo posible)..." Le dije haciéndolo yo a la vez. "Normal. Erizado... Venga mujer, que sé que puedes erizarte más." Le dije bromeando. "Así..." Le dije parando y ayudándola.

"Jake, me duele la espalda." Me dijo.

"Relajada." Le dije soltando para dejarla hacerlo.

"No es justo, tú lo haces una vez y ya está... a mí me haces repetirlo 10 veces." Afirmó ella.

"Venga, no te quejes tanto que yo también lo hago y no duele tanto." Afirmé ayudándola a mantener un poco la postura. "Creo que hasta estoy engordando..."

"Hasta que llegues a mi bombo aún te queda." Me dijo.

"Venga, ya está." Le dije dándole una palmadita en el culo suavemente. "Arriba, vamos a descansar un poco."

"Antes voy a comer chocolate." Afirmó.

"Ven aquí gatita..." Le dije sonriendo y cogiéndola para evitar que fuese a por ello. "Que luego te da ardor."

"Tengo antojos..." Me dijo. "¡Ay! Vale, vale. Tenemos antojos."

"¿Tú y quién más?" Le pregunté aún sujetándola con cuidado en un abrazo por debajo del pecho.

"El bebé y yo." Me dijo. "El bebé también necesita su dosis de chocolate."

"Un poquito solo ¿vale?" Le dije. "Que lo hago por vuestro bien... que luego tienes ardor de tripa..."

"Y si no me da por ir a cazar, y ahora mismo no puedo ni dar dos pasos sin que me duela hasta las pestañas." Me dijo hundiendo un cucharón en el helado de chocolate negro y amargo que había hecho que le llevasen y devorándola.

"En estos momentos me alegro de ser hombre." Afirmé bromeando. "Yo me mantengo en forma y no tengo dolores."

No, sí que tenía dolores. Dolor de cabeza, falta de sueño... como estaba pendiente de lo que pudiera necesitar en cualquier momento, si estaba dormido y ella iba al baño me despertaba y la seguía por lo cual encima tenía falta de sueño...

"Por suerte mañana llega un avión y nos recoge para llevarnos a casa." Me dijo. "Se acabó lo de molestarte por las noches y se acabó lo de ver el sol hasta que me vuelva a equilibrar."

"De eso nada." Afirmé. "Yo iré contigo para que no ataques a nadie. Por cierto... ¿vamos a seguir viviendo en la casa de tu primo?"

"Supongo." Me dijo. "Es una fortaleza casi infranqueable y está más protegida que cualquier otro lugar."

"Pensaba que ahora las cosas iban a cambiar un poco." Le dije un poco decepcionado.

Sé que ella se dio cuenta porque dejó la cuchara en el tarro y en un parpadeo estaba junto a mí acariciando mi cara y dejándose abrazar.

"Lo siento... ojala mi vida fuese más fácil." Me susurró. "Cuando todo esto acabe te dejo que escojas tú la casa." Afirmó sonriendo tristemente.

La verdad es que comenzaba a estar hasta las narices de su familia de sangre, primos o lo que quiera que fuesen ese Sorien y un tal Jagger que había oído mencionar a ratos.

Por su culpa, nosotros no podíamos vivir tranquilos, por su culpa no podíamos vivir como una pareja normal y ella tenía que ir escoltada casi siempre que saliera de casa.

"Más le vale a ese idiota de Sorien que no aparezca mientras esté yo porque te juro que le voy a arrancar la cabeza." Afirmé.

"Entonces vomitaré encima." Me dijo Alex. "Además, no quiero perder a mi 'maridito'."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Complicaciones.**

(Voz de Alex)

Estaba pacíficamente sentada en el avión, junto a Jake que por fin dormía después de que anoche hiciésemos sesión de gimnasia para embarazadas y luego me haya despertado 4 veces al baño con lo cual no pudo descansar bien el pobre.

Sin embargo, antes de aterrizar, oigo un zumbido.

"Abrocharos los cinturones." Nos dijo el teniente que nos iba a llevar de vuelta al aeropuerto donde nos recogería alguien conocido. "Parece que nos han disparado."

En efecto, enseguida vuelve a haber turbulencias y oímos un estallido.

"Jacob, me vas a matar." Le digo.

Sin embargo, lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que el bombo cada vez me duele más, pero debo aguantarme para no complicar más las cosas.

"Aterrizaje de emergencia." Ordena el teniente. "Aterrizaje de emergencia."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Alex!" Grito cuando me doy cuenta de que al saltar a tres metros del suelo con ella, se ha caído sobre mí y ha rodado por el suelo. "¡Alex, por favor, dime algo!"

"Señor..." Dice Alex pestañeando en el suelo. "Esto me va a dejar moratón..."

No puedo evitarlo y lloro. Después del accidente, al verla en el suelo quieta pensé que estaba muerta. La abrazo y la beso hasta que después de un rato contestando a eso, me exige parar con sus gestos.

"¿Dónde está el resto?" Me pregunta.

Miro al helicóptero. Todos muertos.

"Creo... creo que han muerto..." Murmuro.

"Perfecto... el final perfecto a una luna de miel." Dice con enfado en la voz. "Tenemos que contactar con el resto... Esto..."

"Agárrate fuerte." Le dijo cogiéndola en brazos para levantarla y entonces que ella se ponga en pie.

"Dame un minuto y busco supervivientes." Me dijo.

"Tú haz la llamada y yo me ocupo del trabajo sucio." Afirmé sacándole el móvil de la ropa.

La verdad es que no sé qué vamos a encontrar allí, están todos muertos... o no. De pronto capto una respiración entre los cascotes en llamas. No, dos; rebusco y remuevo cascotes hasta que encuentro primero al teniente al que saco y dejo acostado en el césped y luego al piloto, el escolta y el copiloto, solo el copiloto parece estar vivo, no, el escolta también parece vivo, pero está muy grave. Les saco a los dos y cuando voy a sacar el cuerpo del tercero el motor estalla.

Por suerte no ha pillado a nadie y Alex llega corriendo.

"¡Dios, Jacob!" Grita intentando correr hasta mí. "¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!"

Me doy cuenta tarde de que tengo quemaduras causadas por la explosión.

"Tranquila, estoy bien." Le contesto cogiéndole la mano. "Sano rápido, así que ocúpate mejor de los otros."

Sé que tiene arcadas, el bebé la está alterando e influenciando demasiado, sin embargo, aguanta con cara seria mientras se pone a atender a los hombres con lo que puede.

"¿Qué te han dicho?" Le pregunté.

"No es seguro volver a casa." Me dice casi susurrando. "Van a enviar a buscarnos a alguien."

"Pero si... no sabemos dónde estamos." Le digo.

"Nos rastrearán con esto." Afirma pasándome el móvil de nuevo. "Tiene un chip de rastreo, así que no hay problemas. ¿Me pasas un poco de alcohol, por favor?"

La verdad es que esta familia, de la que ahora yo también soy parte, nunca deja de sorprenderme, sobre todo cuando hora y media después percibo gente y media hora después aparecen los Cullen.

"Jacob, Alex." Nos llama Carlisle.

"Carlisle, necesito una mano aquí." Le dice Alex.

"¡Ay, dios!. ¡Jacob, estás herido!" Me dice Bella.

"No importa." Afirmo. "Tenéis que ayudarles. Alex... al caernos creo que se ha hecho daño al rodar por el suelo..."

"Alex, te..." Comienza Carlisle.

"No, primero Jacob." Le dice ella. "Yo estoy bien."

No, sé que no está bien, su cara y sus gestos me lo están gritando.

"Carlisle, por favor..." Le pido.

"No, primero a Jake." Se empeña ella.

"Lo siento Jacob, pero la señorita manda." Me dice Carlisle.

Al final tengo que ceder yo, como siempre. Carlisle me echa pomada en las quemaduras que ya están medio cicatrizadas aunque aún abiertas.

"Jacob ¿sabes que ha pasado?" Me pregunta Carlisle susurrando.

"No, creo que Alex sabe algo más, yo solo oí cuando nos dijeron que nos abrochásemos los cinturones, luego hubo un estallido y luego hicimos un aterrizaje de emergencia y a tres metros del suelo nos hicieron saltar. Luego aunque yo la protegí, ella rodó y cuando la vi allí, quieta en el suelo..."

"Tranquilo, tu mujer no va a morir por algo tan simple como una caída." Me dijo. "¿Recuerdas si oíste algo, un grito, viste a alguien...?"

"No. Ni siquiera sé dónde estábamos." Le dije. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Sorien ha vuelto a mover ficha." Afirmó tras un segundo de silencio tras mirar hacia Alex que seguía curando a los heridos. "Ha regresado a Forks y la ha estado buscando, créeme, la ha estado buscando hasta debajo de las piedras... por suerte, todo esto estaba muy planeado, nadie puede ver los movimientos del ejercito salvo el propio ejército, y esto era una maniobra que no estaba registrada, viajabais de encubierto, con identidades falsas..."

"Carlisle ¿qué ha pasado?" Le dijo Alex atrapándole desde atrás. "¿A qué viene lo que acabo de ver...?. ¿Por qué no nos habíais avisado que Alice había visto esto?"

Se me olvidaba que Alex podía ver la mente de la gente, además, acababa de tocar a Edward mientras le pasaban materiales.

"Alice no vio todo, solo vio trozos porque tú estas con un licántropo." Le dijo Edward separándole con ayuda de Bella.

"Sois unos mentirosos." Dijo ella. "Habéis puesto a todos en peligro por una tontería. Eso no es concebible."

"Ya, pues ahora la prioridad de todos es protegeros." Le dijo Carlisle. "Esa gente va a por ti, y ahora que Jacob y tú os habéis casado, en cuanto lo descubran, irán a por los dos."

"Yo le protegeré." Dijimos a la vez Alex y yo.

"No es por fastidiar, pero dudo mucho que tú puedas hacer mucho cuando ni atacándole varios a la vez han podido hacerle nada, y tú Alex... ¿qué vas a hacer?. ¿Darle un barrigazo o tirarte en plancha encima de él?"

Entonces Alex les gruñó y yo entonces fui a calmarla, mi deber como marido por ahora.

"Vamos, tenemos que irnos ya." Nos dijo Edward. "Alice vio un fragmento de un segundo cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto."

"Coger cada uno a uno de los soldados, les llevamos a algún sitio con hospital y podemos volver a casa." Dijo Alex.

"No podéis volver a casa." Le dijo Bella. "Te están buscando."

"¿Y mi familia?" Les pregunté.

"Tu familia están siguiendo un plan para despistarle." Le dijo Edward. "Todos están poniendo de su parte para que tú puedas estar a salvo, así que se buena chica y obedece por una vez."

"Jacob, tu familia está también en el ajo." Me dijo Carlisle. "Ahora esta guerra también afecta a los licántropos. Han... han hecho una alianza con nosotros y tu nueva familia política."

"Pensaba que con la boda ya habíamos hecho algo." Afirmé.

"Sí, pero ahora esto incluye a toda vuestra especie." Me dijo Carlisle. "A todos los aliados que Alex y vosotros tengáis, y créeme, no somos pocos."

"Louie no luchará, ni tampoco su hermano Lucien." Afirmó Alex.

"Espera Alex." Le dije. "Voy a cambiarme y te llevo."

No le dejé rebatirme, simplemente me alejé un poco y me convertí para llevar la ropa en la boca y dársela obligándola a subirse en mi lomo. Sí, la verdad es que ahora lo notaba más, había aumentado de peso un poco.

"Bueno, pues nosotros guiamos." Dijo Carlisle mientras cada uno de ellos cargaban con un herido a su espalda.

"Lo que no sabía yo era que aquí miss misteriosa tenía contactos en la armada." Dijo Edward serio.

"Niño, cuando vivas lo que he vivido yo te aseguro que serás amigo hasta del diablo." Afirmó Alex a mi espalda.

"_Agárrate fuerte, voy a correr para seguirles sin que se quejen de que soy lento."_ Le dije a Alex mentalmente.

"Gran idea, Jacob." Me dijo Edward.

"Jake, ten cuidado ¿vale?" Me dijo Alex. _"Los que hayan derribado el helicóptero no van a parar porque vaya sobre un lobo."_ Añadió pensando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Va, pasar deprisa." Nos dijo Carlisle abriéndonos la puerta.

"Carlisle... no es por molestar, pero... creo que me gustaría que me echases un ojo a..." Le dije tocándome el vientre hinchado. "Pero no se lo digas a Jacob, no... bueno, no quiero que se preocupe por nada."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Pero deberías comentárselo, ahora no solo es el padre sino que también es tu marido."

"Sí, y se preocupa demasiado." Le dije. "Prefiero que no sepa que me he quejado."

"Vale, diremos que te voy a hacer una revisión pre-parto." Me dijo. "Pero si vemos algo..."

¡Booom!

"Edward, protege a Bella y Jacob." Les dijo Carlisle protegiéndome a mí.

"Carlisle, suéltame." Afirmé.

"De eso, nada." Me dijo.

"No pienso arriesgar vuestra seguridad." Afirmé.

"Y yo tampoco, mis hijos e hijas están por ahí cumpliendo con nuestros planes para protegerte." Me dijo preocupado. "No quiero que les hagan daño para nada."

No había caído, la gente que estaba ahí fuera protegiéndome era también familia de Carlisle, yo podía entenderle, también tenía una familia no-natural. Ellos también estaban fuera.

"Carlisle, están tirando petardos." Nos dijo Bella. "Y creo que alguien se ha meado."

"Creo que no es eso..." Afirmé yo.

"Bella, ve a por agua, un trapo, un cuchillo o algo para cortar..." Comenzó Carlisle tras ver que lo que parecía un poco de pis era algo más. "Edward, enséñale a Jacob dónde puede comprar toneladas de chocolate, no tenemos nada aquí."

"Vale." Dijo él.

"¿Seguro que estará bien?" Preguntó Jacob.

"Jacob, como no tenga aquí chocolate puro en una hora te juro que me lío a arrancar cabezas." Le grité agarrándome con fuerza a lo primero que pillé deformándolo.

Estaba claro que lo del chocolate era una excusa, me daba un poco de ardor, pero estaba claro que eso ahora no iba a importar mucho.

"Vaale..." Dijo como de no acabar de creérselo del todo. "¿Del negro?"

"No. Negro, maya, del 97 por cierto de pureza, con naranja de perú y azúcar de caña. Ah, y ya puestos me apetece también un poco calostro." Le dije poniéndoselo muy difícil. "Pero del de vaca."

"¿Y no quieres nada más?" Me dijo Jacob. "Que eso me va a costar encontrarlo..."

"¿Si te pido que la vaca no sea negra podrías? Es que me da mal fario que sea negra... He tenido una pesadilla con una el otro día y..." Le dije.

"Vale..." Me dijo echándome un beso desde la puerta. "Por favor, descansa un poco... que lo del accidente ha tenido que ser malísimo para tu bebé."

"Como no tenga mi chocolate en una hora te aseguro que vamos a tener más problemas..." Le dije haciendo que tanto él como Edward saliesen corriendo. "Perdón por el show."

"A mí me daría miedo estar casado contigo." Afirmó Carlisle medio sonriendo tras ponerse los guantes. "¿Existe todo eso que les has pedido?"

"Claro que sí." Afirmé. "Solo que les va a llevar unas horitas conseguirlo. ¿Te dará tiempo a hacerlo?"

"Contando que acabas de romper aguas, que tu vientre se está deshinchando un poco y que por lo que hemos visto parecías de unos casi 9 meses..." Afirmó. "Reza para que no te salga a lo Fernando Alonso."

"Aquí tienes todo Carlisle." Dijo Bella.

"Vale, vete dejándolo ahí y controla el pulso y la respiración. Venga Alex, amiga mía, respira hondo y controla la frecuencia. Inspira, espira, inspira..." Me dijo guiándome.

"Carlisle, me estoy muriendo de dolor..." Me quejé entre jadeos de dolor. "¡No estoy para controlar nada ahora mísmo!"

"Respira hondo, respiraciones abdominales y relajación." Me insisitió metiéndome la mano por... bueno, controlando el bebé. "Perfecto, viene perfecto. Vamos a acabar pronto. A ver... cuando yo te diga empuja ¿vale?"

Yo solo asentí mientras sujetaba la mano de Bella a la que ella controlaba mi pulso.

"Ahora, empuja." Me dijo Carlisle.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bueno, no es el chocolate ese pero..." Dije mientras cargábamos con una tableta de chocolate negro, del 97 por cierto de pureza, con naranja y azúcar aunque no de caña. Nos habían dicho que también era chocolate maya, pero la verdad es que yo no entendía de eso, se parecía a lo que ella tomaba, pero no podía jurarlo porque no sabía distinguir uno de otro.

"Nos falta lo de los calostros." Me dijo Edward tras comprobarlo. "Calostro de vaca pero que no sea negra. Jo, Bella me pedía lo normal, comida especial, fruta..."

"Ya, lo de estar con una mujer tan excepcional tiene de malo que las especificaciones que te da son bastante... restrictivas." Le dije.

"¡Edward, Jacob!" Nos gritó Alice apareciendo con Jasper. "¡¿Qué hacéis aquí aún?!"

"Comprando los últimos antojos de nuestra 'prima' morena." Les dijo Edward.

"¡Por dios, ella dando a luz y vosotros haciéndo el tonto por aquí!" Dijo Alice cabreada e indignada. "¡Mira que lo sabía, verlo completo significaba que ese no estaba cerca!. ¡Y es el marido!"

Entonces se me calló la bolsa con las 10 tabletas de chocolate al suelo. ¡¿Alex estaba de parto?!

"Gracias Alice." Afirmó Edward. "Acabas de fastidiarme el trabajo de hora y media."

Ni esperé a que acabasen de discutir, salí corriendo hacia la casa donde estábamos escondidos.

"¡Esperanos, Jacob!" Me dijo Alice.

Sin embargo, no fue ella quien me paró, fueron dos chicas en la puerta de la casa.

"¡Soltadme, hijas de...!" Comencé a gritar.

"Gracias chicas..." Dijo Chad sonriendo ampliamente mientras sentía un pinchazo en pleno brazo. "Vamos a sujetarle un poquito más y le soltamos."

Entonces oímos a las chicas que le gruñeron y él se apartó.

"¿Y estas?" Preguntó Edward.

"Sam." Le saludó Jasper a una chica.

"Ah, hola chico." Le dijo ella.

"Vaya, hacía... tiempo que... no te veía." Le dijo él.

"¿Quién es ella?" Le preguntó Alice sonriendo.

"Eh, yo no quiero ver una escenita de celos." Me quejé. "¡QUIERO VER A MI MUJER, ASÍ QUE SOLTARME SO GUARRAS!" Grité intentando soltarme y siendo parado por dos mujeres más.

"Chicas, esta pueden entrar." Dijo la pelirroja que era Sam. "Son los hijos de Carlisle."

"Perfecto, vamos para adentro." Dijo Edward intentando pasar y llevándose un empujón.

"Vosotros no, ella." Le dijo Sam. "Y dime, Jasper. ¿Qué es de tu vida?"

"¡QUE ME SOLTÉIS DE UNA VEZ, JODER!" Dije intentando soltarme sin éxito.

"Eso, tú sigue moviéndote, que no vas a poder levantarte." Me dijo otra.

"Es evidente que te ha ido bien." Le dijo Jasper. "A mí también. Me encontré con Alice, mi compañera sentimental (soulmate). Me uní a su familia y... aquí estamos."

"Ah, yo soy de la comuna del sur." Le dijo ella. "Segunda al mando compartido con Alissa."

"O sea, yo." Dijo una chica mulata con unas formas bonitas.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Edward. "¿Y quién es vuestro jefe?"

"La honorable Marianne." Les dijo Sam. "Está dentro, ayudando con la parte... bueno, ella sí es partera, y la verdad, la madre se fía más de los remedios naturales de nuestra jefa."

"¿Conocéis a Alex?" Les dijo Jasper.

"Ah, ahora se llama Alex." Dijo otra.

"Al parecer cambia de nombre para evitar que le sigan." Dijo la mulata.

"La verdad es que Alex es una aliada de la comuna." Les dijo Sam. "O lo era antes de que le diese por la zoofilia y se casase con su caniche." Afirmó dándome un saltito encima y haciéndome quejar.

Entonces oímos un grito rasgando el aire ya que una ventana estaba abierta.

Se acabó, me daba igual esas pedorras, que me llevasen un tiempo reteniendo y que me pudiesen atacar, me trasformé y me las quité de encima con un solo movimiento antes de saltar por la ventana recuperando mi forma con la ropa hecha jirones. Incluso derribé la puerta para ver lo más horrible que he visto nunca. A mi esposa abierta de piernas, agarrada al pelo de Bella y a punto de romper una barra de metal en la mesilla mientras la hacía polvo.

"Eh, no sé quién eres pero o ayudas o te largas." Me dijo una tía de piel casi dorada, con ojos morados y pelo largo y rubio y unas formas casi perfectas, preciosa pero no era mi tipo para nada.

Corrí junto a Alex que soltó la barra y me cogió el brazo.

"Bella... ¿lo de dejar que te arranque el pelo es algo nuevo?" Le pregunté.

"No tengo ni idea de cómo hemos llegado ahí, pero prefiero eso a que me intente ahogar." Afirmó ella con cara de dolor.

"Va, Alex, un empujoncito más." Le dijo Carlisle. "Ya casi está..."

"Te sigo diciendo que era mejor que la hubiéseis traído a mi casa." Dijo la rubia. "En la playa, con los delfines, como las humanas de mi pueblo. Así debíais haberlo hecho. Un parto natural."

"A mí me da igual... pero acabar de una vez, por favor..." Le pedí yo.

Con un grito más, Alex expulsó un alien y me dio un mareo al ver un cable saliendo de ahí abajo a la tripa del alien cubierto de algo que no tenía muy claro qué era.

Aquello fue demasiado para mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Esto..." Dijo Bella cuando Jacob se calló redondo mareado. "Creo que tenemos problemas."

"Eso no es un problema." Afirmé metiendo la mano por el agujero, ahora ancho para buscar algo más. "Hay otro más, y este viene de culo. Necesitamos equipo especializado."

"Anda, aparta de una vez." Me dijo Marianne. "Hombres..." Murmuró lavándose las manos y secándoselas antes de meterlas a presión por el agujero y maniobrar a ciegas. "Sois todos unos cagados, a la hora de la verdad, con lo simple que es esto... va y os... desmayáis como ese o... aquí está." Afirmó sonriendo. "O hacéis todo más difícil de lo que en realidad es." Afirmó tirando y sacando la cabeza del segundo bebé. "Va, valiente amazona, empuja fuerte. Un último esfuerzo ¿vale?"

La pobre chica me comenzaba a dar pena, más que una madre primeriza parecía ahora un animal de cría. Estaba pasando por mucho dolor, y su embarazo había sido lo peor, acelerado y doloroso. Al menos Jacob había estado allí, no es que fuese la mejor opción pero...

"Marianne, no deberías ser tan dura con Jacob." Le dije. "Para ser su marido está llevando todo esto muy bien."

"¡Salió!" Afirmó ella. "Je, esta niña será grande. Va a haber que enseñarle a sodomizar al otro."

"Marianne, lo siento mucho pero dudo mi hija no va a engrosar tus filas." Le dijo Alex antes de desmayarse.

"¿Los vampiros pueden desmayarse?" Me preguntó Bella.

"¿Los vampiros pueden engendrar?" Le dijo Marianne. "Venga, dejar de darle vueltas que esta mujer es un caso para estudio."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: La heredera mestiza.**

(Voz de Alex)

Estaba apaciblemente tumbada cuando me acordé de golpe de el dolor del parto y di un bote. No, el dolor no era un recuerdo, era real.

"Tranquila, yo estoy aquí..." Oí que me susurraba Jacob mientras me sujetaba entre sus brazos.

"¡Jacob!" Le dije. "¡Dios, pensaba que me moría...!"

"Tranquila... todo está bien..." Me dijo. "Son las 3 de la mañana... la gente está vigilando..."

"¿Y mi bebé?" Dije asustada.

"Está ahí." Afirmó sonriendo. "Mírala... es preciosa..."

Con cuidado me moví para ir a ver la cuna que había en el cuarto. Allí dentro estaba la cosa más bonita del mundo, nuestra hija, un pequeño bebé un poco hinchado y rosa envuelto en una mantita preciosa y cubierta con el emblema de la casa Valerius.

"Es preciosa..." Murmuré mientras me hacía volver a acostarme entre sus brazos. "Y veo que ya es oficial." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Louie está por aquí?"

"Vino un momento, dejó el trapo ese encima de nuestra niña como si fuese una mantita más y se fue." Afirmó Jacob dándome un beso suave en la mejilla.

"¿No os dijo qué significaba?" Le pregunté.

"¿Aparte de ser un regalo un tanto... feo?" Me dijo para llevarse un golpecito recriminatorio de mi parte. "¡¿Qué?!. A quién se le ocurre regalarle un trapo negro a un bebé."

"No es un trapo." Le dije. "Es el emblema de la casa Valerius. Esta niña es, entre otras cosas, la heredera del imperio que deberá sucederme cuando yo muera. Y con este emblema, la casa Dubois, rama derivada de los Valerius, están reconociendo el derecho sucesorio de nuestra hija."

"Es un bebé." Me dijo. "No puede suceder a nadie, aún no ha comenzado siquiera a alimentarse."

"Cuando crezca, hombre." Le dije divertida dándole un beso. "Y créeme, habrá problemas. Es hija de un licántropo y una vampiresa. Ambos alfas, ambos puros, ambos fuertes y con dones demostrados para el liderazgo."

"No pienso dejar que nadie toque a mis dos chicas." Afirmó dándome un beso en el pelo puesto que yo tenía la cabeza contra su pecho. "Ni Sorien, ni ningún miembro de tu familia, ni ningún licántropo... nadie va a hacer daño a mi mujer y mi hija."

Entonces el bebé se despertó y se puso a llorar.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiésemos alcanzarle tenía a Alice allí cogiendo al bebé con una sonrisa.

"Vosotros a lo vuestro, nosotras nos ocupamos." Dijo.

"Alice..." Le dije.

"Ah, cierto, hambre." Me dijo pasándomelo. "Vamos Jacob... esto es algo íntimo entre una madre y una hija."

"¡Oye...!" Le dijo Jacob.

"Va, obedece." Le dije sonriendo. "Tienes una vida por delante para estar con nosotras."

"Ni que no te hubiése visto antes con menos ropa que eso." Me dijo bromeando antes de darme un beso y que Alice lo sacase a rastras de allí y cerrase la puerta con una sonrisa.

"Mi niña... mi pequeña... ay." Dije cuando la pequeña me 'mordió' con las encías. "Ja, digna hija de su madre..." Murmuré besando su cabeza mientras no solo bebía leche sino también alguna gota de sangre y me dolía que estuviese chupando el pecho.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

Cuando salimos, Jasper me cogió de la muñeca suavemente y fui con ellos.

"¿Todo bajo control?" Le dije.

"Sí.. ¿Qué hace Jacob aquí?" Me preguntó.

"Alex está alimentando al bebé." Afirmé. "Lo más raro es que no ha preguntado por..."

"¿No saben lo del gemelo?" Me preguntó Jasper. "Mejor, Carlisle ha prohibido decir nada de que ha... bueno, que es lo mejor para evitar dramas y depresiones."

"Pobres... mira que morirse el chico a los cinco minutos de nacer..." Dije triste.

Era una pena, el chico se había ahogado, aunque la verdad es que era raro. El aspecto digo, nació peludo y oscuro, como si fuese el hijo de dos personas de color en vez de Jacob y Alex, y el corazón le había estallado a los 5 minutos de nacer.

Eso sí, se habían empeñado en enterrarlo con funeral abreviado y todo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era flipante, hacía solo un rato que me había despertado y había salido del cuarto donde habían llevado a mi mujer y que ahora era el cuarto nuestro cuando me encontré con el director del colegio allí.

Desde luego sabía lo de que iban a estar protegiéndonos con todas las unidades posibles. Lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme con un tío de aspecto salvaje que estaba con otro tío en la puerta del dormitorio.

"Esto... quienes son esos." Le pregunté a Carlisle.

"Atzin y su tribu." Me contestó Carlisle. "El de la derecha es Mazacoatl, y el otro se llama Tzilmiztli." ((Atzin agua venerable; Mazacoatl serpiente-venado; Tzilmiztli puma negro. Todo ello en maya.))

"¿Y de dónde han salido?" Le pregunté.

"Alianzas de tu esposa." Me contestó Edward. "Al parecer es una manada de la península de Yucatán y han venido a luchar en este lado de la disputa."

"Un momento. ¿Qué pasa aquí?" Les dije nervioso. "¿Por qué hay gente que no conozco aquí?. ¿Y de qué va eso de la disputa, la batalla y la guerra?"

"Hay... una parte de tu familia que no... bueno, que no se ha rendido." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Al parecer a tus ahora 'primos' de sangre no les ha llegado la noticia de que os habéis casado." Me dijo Edward. "Ah., y te ha aparecido un nuevo primo, o eso creo, porque Louis se puso nervioso cuando le vio."

"Perfecto, más familia." Le dije.

Comenzaba a estar un poco harto de la familia de locos que tenía Alex, sinceramente prefería cien veces a los bordes de su familia falsa que a los auténticos. Al menos los otros solo eran un poco bordes a veces, y el tal Sorien y supongo que Jagger o algo así era el otro que acababa de aparecer, estaban locos y eran peligrosos.

"¿Y para pelear con dos tipos necesitamos a toda esta gente?" Le pregunté mientras me acababa de curar las quemaduras que me habían quedado mal curadas.

"Verás... esperábamos poder contároslo a los dos a la vez pero... resulta que esto se ha convertido en una guerra." Afirmó Carlisle. "Los primos no han venido solos, han hecho un auténtico ejército y esto se pone difícil. Todos los aliados de uno y otro bando se han unido y van a luchar."

"Salvo algunos que han preferido mantenerse al margen." Me dijo Edward. "El caso es que por ahora estamos intentando protegeros, porque desde luego, en cuanto se enteren de que os habéis casado lo de la amenaza que nos han dicho que te hizo su primo, o lo que sea, Aqueron cuando se enteró de que la habías dejado embarazada va a ser un poema en comparación con lo de esos locos."

Entonces entró otro tipo y olió el aire para luego mirarme a mí.

"Ey, Tep." Le llamó Carlisle. "¿Ha habido suerte?"

"Sí, parece que aún no han encontrado el sitio." Dijo el hombre con un poco de acento mexicano. "Deduzco que este es el famoso... licántropo."

"Jacob Black, escantado." Le dije.

"Tepiltzin, soy el líder de la manada del Yucatán. ((Tepiltzin hijo privilegiado))" Me dijo con tranquilidad. "Vaya... es curioso conocer a uno de los nuestros que no solo tiene el valor de casarse con una vampiro sino que además, la deja embarazada."

"No más que ver a una vampiro embarazada." Le dijo Edward.

"¡Jacky!" Dijo de pronto un tipo gordo entrando medio en bolas a la casa. "¡Campeón, que alegría! Oye, tío, ya siento no haber podido ir a la boda, pero alguien tenía que controlar la seguridad un poco."

"No mientas Faan que tú estabas en paradero desconocido." Le dijo otro. "Y reconoce que no has entrado por él sino porque es hora de comer y has oído la llamada de Marah y las chicas."

"Qué hay, Jacob." Me dijo Tyee saludándome a su manera chocando las manos.

"Tyee, no sabía que veníais." Le dije.

"Somos una manada unida." Me dijo. "Cuando uno tiene un problema nos tienes a todos allí para defenderle. Ah, el resto ya vendrán al segundo turno."

Así que estaban allí todos los miembros de esa manada, más la nueva manada de 'Yucataneros' y los Cullen en parte...

"¿Y mi familia?" Pregunté.

"Segundo turno." Me dijo Carlisle. "A tu padre le hemos puesto a seguro en otro sitio."

"A vale, esto..." Dije cayendo en la cuenta de algo. "Mejor no se lo decimos a Alex, no sea que... bueno, ya sabeis que está un poco... mejor no alterarla."

"Creo que no servirá de nada." Me dijo Edward. "Si tiene sus habilidades desequilibradas a estas horas debe saber más que nosotros."

"A ver, Carlisle, Tyee, Marianne, Tepiltzin y en general todos los líderes que haya por aquí ahora mismo venís aquí." Dijo Alex apareciendo en la puerta medio alterada y con cara de mala leche. "Ah, y que sepáis que si no me he puesto seria antes ha sido porque estaba grogui y acabo de acabar de dar el pecho."

"Señoras y señores... la jefa ha vuelto." Dijo Chyton entrando. "Que os sea leve, colegas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Era increíble cómo lo de la ley del equilibrio universal se cumplía incluso con la gente de nuestra especie.

Después de la felicidad de la boda, la luna de miel y el nacimiento de la pequeña hija carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre, nunca mejor dicho, ahora tocaba la parte mala de la tortilla.

El colgado de mis primo Sorien me habían montado una guerra en el tiempo que llevaba fuera.

"Bueno ¿y qué hacemos con el asesino del pelo blanco?" Dijo Tepiltzin.

"Tep..." Le susurró Tyee.

"¿Qué asesino de pelo blanco?" Le pregunté yo.

"Nada un tío loco que acaba de aparecer en Nueva York." Me dijo Robbie, el jefe de los licántropos afincados allí, en el barrio del Bronx donde no llamaban la atención. "Un colgado demasiado agresivo. Pelo largo y blanco... eso sí, tiene las puntas rojas."

¡Mierda!. ¡Eso era el infierno!

De pronto, me sentía mal, aquello era muy peligroso. Pero si él me había encontrado aquello era malo, pésimo, no, peor aún... un infierno.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Nada un tío loco que acaba de aparecer en Nueva York." Nos dijo Robbie, un licántropo negro de la zona metropolitana. "Un colgado demasiado agresivo. Pelo largo y blanco... eso sí, tiene las puntas rojas."

"¡¿Estáis locos o qué?!" Les gritó ella a Tyee y a los representantes de la escuela en esa reunión tras un segundo de silencio congelada. "¡¿Os digo que cuando ese dé el mínimo signo de vida o interés por mí me aviséis y no solo se os escapa sino que aparece aquí?!"

Creo que los cabreos que había visto hasta entonces no eran más que ligeros cabreos comparados con este.

"No pensamos que encontraría un rastro fiable." Le dijo el co-director.

"¡No me sirve!" Dijo ella dando un puñetazo a la mesa. "¿A quién habéis mandado a controlarle?"

"A... A Tenniens, con tres de sus mejores chicos." Le dijo el profesor emo.

"¡¿Y qué ha pasado?!" Les dijo ella. "¡Son de los mejores!"

"Han... han muerto." Dijo el subdirector. "Jameson fue entonces con otro profesor y... bueno, también le mataron, y el profe... bueno, ahora es más bien una cabeza pegada un tronco con un brazo."

¿Alguna vez habéis visto a un albino? Bueno, pues de golpe y porrazo, la piel de Alex se quedó como la de un albino pálido. O sea, blanco cera.

"¿Alex?" Le dijeron entonces.

"Perdón, no me encuentro muy bien..." Murmuró. "Necesito... necesito tomar un poco el aire... Disculpad." Dijo levantándose.

Al momento nos levantamos todos para ayudarla, pero ella se negó y salió caminando por la puerta.

"No creo que la dejen salir." Afirmó el sub-director. "O sí..." Murmuró cuando oímos unos golpes sordos y grañidos de dolor.

"Voy a ir con ella." Les dije. "Aún está recuperándose del parto, así que... bueno, voy a salir a ver si puedo protegerla."

"Cuidado que ya ves lo que ha hecho aquí." Me dijo Carlisle mientras veíamos a unos cuantos licántropos más algún vampiro levantándose y frotándose espaldas, cabezas y otros miembros como si dolieran.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Estuve buscando a Alex un buen rato, hasta que la encontré porque vi unos lobos y a dos o tres vampiros rodeando un acantilado.

"¿Dónde está?" Les pregunté.

"Alex estarrr en fondo." Dijo uno de aspecto un poco... bestia.

"¿Dónde?" Pregunté.

Entonces hizo un gesto y señaló al agua del acantilado en cuyo borde había unas gotas de algo cristalino con vetas de sangre.

"¿Está herida?" Les pregunté asustándome un poco mientras que quitaba la ropa para quedarme en calzoncillos.

"No herridda." Dijo el del acento fuerte. "No saberrr esto serr."

"Genial." Dije preparándome para salir volando por el borde el acantilado.

Entonces uno de ellos me cogió del hombro y me dijo algo antes de darme una especie de tubo.

"Domenic querrerr que tú llevarr eso." Me dijo el tío. "Tú... puff puff, e luego ahhh..."

"No me he enterado de nada." Afirmé.

Entonces me cogió el cacharro y me lo metió en la boca para pretar un botón.

"Respirrar ahí." Me dijo señalando al agua.

Creo que era más bien como una bombona de oxigeno pero en minúsculo, así que salté al agua rezando por que no hubiese rocas sumergidas. Hubo suerte.

Después de un segundo acostumbrándome al agua miré alrededor, como siempre, no se podía ver a mi esposa, sin embargo, sí se veía una cortina de hebras negras con destellos azules mecidas por el agua.

Como siempre, lo seguí hasta que la encontré, esta vez no estaba mirando la fauna y flora submarina, esta vez estaba con las rodillas al pecho y la cara hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados mientras una chica con el pelo rosa y una cola de pez le tocaba la cara de donde de vez en cuando salía alguna gotita de sangre.

Se me encogió el corazón al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica y la otra que acababa de aparecer tras la primera, pero lo que más hizo que se encogiese fue ver la cara de mi esposa. Alex tenía la cara mostrando pena, como si llorase.

Nadé con fuerza hasta llegar hasta ella, asustando a las chicas y sin conseguir que Alex reaccionase, la cogí en brazos y me impulsé en la piedra donde había estado sentada.

Las dos chicas nadaron a nuestro lado, como si fuesen escoltas, en silencio mientras llegaba a la playa donde acabé tumbado con Alex en mis brazos.

"Alex, por favor... dime algo..." Le pedí.

No reaccionaba, no contestaba... Por un momento temí que estuviese muerta ya que tampoco respiraba.

"¡Por favor!" Dije gritando. "¡Por favor, ayuda!"

Las dos chicas estaban apoyadas en sus brazos en la orilla donde había agua, nos miraban en silencio.

"¡Ayuda!" Grité de nuevo.

Intenté hacerle el boca a boca pero no funcionaba.

"Aparta un momento." Me dijo Carlisle apareciendo tras nosotros. "Voy a ver si la reconozco..."

"Está mal..." Le dije tosiendo. "No reacciona... está... está..."

"Tiene pulso, débil pero pulso." Afirmó Carlisle. "Pero no sé lo que le pasa."

"Yo sí." Afirmó Ivvan para sacar un móvil. "A ver... Aidan, oye, tenemos un problema gordo... No, aún no ha llegado nadie... No, no. Es por Alex... Sí, una preciosa niña... Hombre, aún es muy pronto para saber eso... No, parece que está desmayada... No, a ver... No respira pero tiene pulso, no reacciona... parece como un desmayo o un coma humanos... Sí, claro que se ha enterado. Nos ha hecho formar una junta con los representantes de cada grupo... Con todo detalle... ¿Estás seguro?... Vale, gracias... Sí, claro... No, tranquilo, tenemos aquí a las fuerzas armadas de nuestros mundos... No, tranquilo, seguir con el plan... Vale, hasta luego." Dijo antes de colgar. "Vamos a llevarla a casa, hay que reforzar un poco más la seguridad."

"¿Sabes ya que tiene?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Sí, esta mujer necesita un manual de instrucciones solo para ella." Nos dijo cogiéndola en brazos y llevándose un golpe mío mientras yo la cogía en brazos. "Su medicina es un poco... diferente a la del resto de gente, humanos, vampiros o licántropos. Había oído algo así de los irlandeses, así que no sabía muy bien si era eso, pero tiene todos los síntomas de la última vez que se sabe que le pasó."

"¿Y qué tiene?" Le preguntamos Carlisle y yo a la vez.

"Agotamiento emocional, depresión..." Nos dijo. "Se ha enterado ya de lo de las pérdidas que ha causado Jagger, así que..."

La verdad es que era gracioso, no podía creérmelo, vale, mi mujer tenía sus rarezas pero eran más bien como una mezcla entre especies, pero lo de la depresión...

"Vale ¿qué hay que hacer?" Le dije.

"Por lo pronto, tumbarla en algo blando." Afirmó Ivvan. "Luego te enseñamos como va lo de donar sangre y vas a tener que obedecer y para de dar cuando te digamos."

"Pero si ella no quiere que yo le done porque..." Dije confundido y sorprendido.

"Aidan y Jackson le han donado sangre la otra vez." Afirmó Ivvan. "Con mucho cuidado y sin que nos pille."

"Pero si ella dijo..." Dije yo.

"Para trasformar a alguien tiene que haber una intención." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Y por cierto, ella suele trasformar de la otra forma." Dijo Ivvan a los que no son... humanos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, ahora con cuidado... ponle la mano en la boca para que chupe." Me dijo Ivvan.

"Esto me parece barbárico." Dijo Bella.

"No, en realidad se alimenta de un animal." Afirmó Edward bromeando.

"¿Os importa?" Les dije yo. "Esto es privado."

"Ay hijo, ni que fueseis a hacer el amor." Dijo Rosalie.

"Venga, iros todos." Les mandó Carlisle mientras me hacía un corte suave en la muñeca con un bisturí impregnado de una pasta de algo. "Ya está, en teoría con esto no te cicatrizará la herida tan fácilmente."

"No la envenenaremos ¿no?" Les pregunté.

"No, es pasta de Cassia." Me dijo una chica morena de la comuna de las 'amazonas' del sur. "Es una planta que no es tóxica para el hombre pero que inhibe la agregación plaquetaria. O sea, que va a impedir que se te cierre la herida tan fácilmente hasta que no acabes de alimentarla."

Entonces asentí y le puse el brazo con la herida contra su boca, sin embargo, no chupó nada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Les pregunté. "¿Por qué no bebe?"

"Igual le da asco tu sangre." Me dijo la morena.

"Creo que le cuesta." Afirmó Ivvan. "Tú mantenla ahí, que cuando le pase un poco de sangre seguro que se pone a chupar, y como no puede morder aún... pues no te hará ni daño."

Nada, pasó un rato y no pasó nada más que oímos otra explosión fuera y la gente salió.

"Cuando empiece a chupar no le dejes que chupe más del 50 de sangre." Me dijo Carlisle. "Que en tu caso sería unos... 2 litros."

"Yo calculo que con su velocidad de succión serían como unos 5 minutos deprisa y 10 si va despacio." Afirmó un chico rubio llamado Lancelot, que venía de la escuela.

"Ah, que también te ha chupado sangre a ti." Le dije.

"Condiciones especiales." Me dijo. "Cuando estaba en celo, ventajas de hacerlo con uno de tu especie."

Porque estaba enganchado a Alex, que si no me hubiese separado y le hubiese volado la cabeza. Eso sí, gruñí bastante fuerte y salieron todos.

Estaba preocupado, Alex no chupaba sangre. O al menos no lo hacía antes, porque de pronto, noté que hacía ventosa y chupaba sangre en mi muñeca, lo que me hizo mirarla.

Seguía inconsciente, así que estaba chupando por inercia. Señor... parecía tan angelical allí quieta... dejé que siguiese chupando y le quité un poco de pelo que tenía en la cara con cuidado. Ni reaccionó a eso.

Fuera podía oír pelea, así que al parecer, nos había vuelto a encontrar la gente esa.

Entonces, sentí cómo comenzaba a marearme un poco y separé el brazo de su boca. La herida seguía allí, y ahora la tenía manchada de sangre con forma de boca humana.

La limpié con cuidado un poco y luego me puse la venda que me habían puesto allí para tapar tras quitarle la pasta rara, aunque... curiosamente ya no estaba ahí pero tras frotarla un poco con un trapo los bordes dejaron de ser del color de la pasta y entonces fue cuando me la vendé.

Cuando miré a Alex tenía mejor color, así que cogí un pañuelo y le froté un poco la boca para quitarle rastros de sangre con saliva y el pañuelo.

"Ojalá no hubiésemos vuelto..." Murmuré.

Al fin y al cabo si estaba así, era porque se había enterado del caos que había estallado mientras estábamos de luna de miel.

Me acosté junto a ella. No podíamos hacer nada, ahora en vez de un loco había dos, y la parecer el segundo era un psicópata asesino.

Y yo lo único que podía hacer era abrazarme con fuerza a mi esposa para cuidarla mientras estaba en fase cercana al coma, con una herida abierta en el brazo y algún litro menos de sangre.

Así fue como me quedé dormido, hasta que nuestra hija lloró y me despertó. Fue instintivo di un bote y salté a su cuna para cogerla. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que la cogí como pude y la moví un poco como pude, claro. Esperaba que fuese resistente, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con esa si no era moviéndola un poco; por suerte, la niña dejó de llorar y paré viéndola reírse feliz.

"Anda que... menudo susto me has dado..." Le dije sonriendo y sentándome con ella en el regazo junto a su madre y mi esposa. Descubrí que no se podía mantener sentada normal.

"Vaya, pareces de goma, peque." Le dije sonriendo y cogiéndola con cuidado por la espalda sujetándole la cabeza que se le caía hacia atrás. "Pero que guapa..."

Claro que de una madre tan guapa lo único que podía salir era una niña guapa.

Entonces olí algo más y la levanté para comprobar que el olor le salía del pañal.

"Dios... necesito ayuda..." Murmuré entonces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: La junta.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Comienzo a marearme." Le dije a Carlisle después de 4 minutos dejando que Alex bebiese sangre.

"Suéltate, anda." Me dijo mientras nuestra hija lloraba de nuevo. "Ahora túmbate un poco y relájate."

"Biberón." Dijo Bella entrando con uno en la mano sonriendo y cogiéndola en brazos para ponerse a darle el biberón.

"Gracias por ocuparos de lo de los pañales." Les dije tumbándome junto a Alex.

"La verdad es que nunca he visto a nadie tan negado para los pañales." Me dijo Carlisle sonriendo. "Aunque a Edward también le costó un poco, pero solo tres pañales."

Yo llevaba ya más de 12 y seguía siendo incapaz. O me dejaba los polvos o se le caía el pañal o no lo abrochaba bien...

"Por cierto, Bella." Le dijo Carlisle cogiéndole el bebé para ponérmelo a mí en el regazo y quitándole el biberón. "Deja que haga eso él, seguro que le gusta."

"Carlisle, pero si no sé ni cogerlo..." Le dije.

"Pues básicamente como lo haces, apóyatelo en el brazo, sujétale la cabeza un poco y el resto ya sale solo." Afirmó Carlisle. "Cualquier padre sabe coger a sus hijos."

"Carlisle ¿y si...?" Comencé mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tarde, me había dejado solo.

"Bueno peque... nos han dejado solos." Afirmé mirando el biberón. "Bueno, esto no puede ser tan difícil..."

No, la verdad es que tampoco era tan difícil. En cuanto le puse la tetina junto a la boca la niña buscó cogerla y se puso a chupar como una loca, eso sí, no quería ni imaginarme cómo le iba a la pobre madre porque con los mordiscos que parecía meterle a la tetina del biberón...

"Tranquila... si hay leche de sobra..." Le dije.

La verdad es que era preciosa, tan pequeñita y tan frágil... mi hija. Cuando acabó sonreí dejando el biberón aparte y cogiéndola de nuevo.

"Ahora yo que tú la movía un poco." Me dijo Edward entonces.

"Podrías llamar ¿no?" Le dije molesto de que entrase así.

"Me han pedido que recogiese el biberón, y de paso que comprobase que seguías consciente." Me dijo cogiendo el biberón mientras le movía a mi manera. "Creo que intentas criar a tu hija a tu manera ¿no? No, como la mueves como si estuviese en una montaña rusa..."

"Muy gracioso." Le dije. "Me encantaría verte con tu hija. Seguro que no lo hacías mejor."

"A ver..." Me dijo parándome. "Lo primero, estas cogiéndola mal, pon el brazo en forma de L, ahora la sientas así, con cuidado con la cabeza y ya lo has cogido bien." Me dijo como riéndose de mí. "Ahora, lo de moverla. Tienes que hacerlo lentamente, con cuidado... ¿Es la nueva táctica de batido? Tienes que hacerlo más suavemente."

"¿Así?" Le pregunté.

"Mejor sí." Afirmó él. "No te preocupes, después de la primera vez lo coges bien. Claro que... a mí me costó 3 pañales ponerle uno bien a Reneesme, y tú llevas ya... ¿11 y no sabes aún?"

"12, y seguro que la próxima vez me sale bien." Afirmé.

"¿Y cómo le vais a llamar?" Me preguntó Edward. "Lo siento pero Reneesme está pillado."

"Gracias, pero... no me gusta ese nombre." Le dije.

Tampoco era por decirle que el nombre apestaba, pero...

"Eh ¿tienes idea de cómo se llamaba su madre?" Le dije.

"No sé." Me dijo. "Pero sí que sé que los más importantes de su familia eran su ancestra, la condesa..."

"Arianna." Dijimos a la vez. "Lo sé." Le dije yo. "Hombre, Arianna es un nombre bonito, pero... no sé, no suena muy quileute, la verdad."

"A ver cómo la llamáis pues." Me dijo Edward sonriendo. "Por lo que he oído a su familia hay unas tradiciones ferreas, así que el nombre va a ser que lo decide ella."

"Entre los dos." Le dije.

"Como quieras, pero te aseguro que lo del nombre quileute olvídate." Afirmó.

"Bueno, gracias por los consejos pero ya está." Le dije.

"Vale, vale, ya me voy." Afirmó sonriendo divertido. "Así que 12 seguidas ¿eh?"

"¡Y deja de leernos la mente, sanguijuela!" Le grité mientras se desaparecía de allí. "Hay que ver... tú cariño no te relaciones con esos que son unos frikis. Tú con la familia de papi que somos más normales, ale."

Entonces echó un eructo suave y sonrió divertida.

"Esa es mi chica." Afirmé feliz mientras Alex hacía un ruido indistinguible. "Mis chicas..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Carlisle." Me llamó Marianne. "Ya hemos acabado con las chicas." Afirmó sentándose junto a mí mientras pasaban cuatro chicas clavadas a Isabella. "Ah... compañero... lo que hace la juventud..."

"Si te refieres a Alex." Le dije.

"¿A quién si no?" Me dijo. "Menuda guerrera... Se hace amiga de todos estos... licántropos, se enamora de uno... se queda embarazada de uno... ah, y se casa con un licántropo. Con la de juergas salvajes que nos corríamos juntas..."

"Igual nosotros nos habíamos quedado atrás." Afirmé. "Fíjate tú lo que ha conseguido esta loca. Ha hecho falta que estallase una batalla para que reuna a un batallón de licántropos y vampiros. La mayoría ya amigos de ella de antes."

"Hombre, eso hay que reconocérselo." Me dijo. "Hay que tener algo más que todo eso para juntar vampiros y licántropos y que no nos matemos. Aunque tus hijos..."

"Ya he visto a Emmeret peleándo con esos licántropos." Le dije.

"No, si era divertido." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "¡¿Qué?! Yo también necesito diversión... y ver a esos peleándose... hombre, que los licántropos tienen unos cuerpos geniales. Pero lo siento, tu hijo es un peque, no me atraen, aunque tiene unos bonitos músculos es un crío aún."

"No te fijes en él que Rosalie no tiene muy buen humor y esas cosas no se las toman bien." Afirmé.

"Bueno... eso se puede arreglar." Me dijo sonriendo. "Con un masajito milagroso de tía Marianne."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Llevaba a saber cuántos días durmiendo cuando me desperté. Lo último que recuerdo era estar en el agua, siendo acariciada por el agua marina mientras aprobechaba para desahogar emociones reprimidas.

La noticia de lo que habían hecho mis primos y a la gente que habían matado me dolió mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, así que al final supongo que por lo de desahogar me había acabado desmayando de nuevo.

"Señor..." Murmuré frotándome los ojos. "Dos desmayos en el mísmo mes, que vergüenza..."

Entonces reparé en algo más, junto a mí había alguien más, así que paré de frotarme los ojos para creerme lo que estaba viendo y sonreí al ver a Jacob con nuestra hija en brazos.

Ambos dormían tan apaciblemente que no pude más que relajarme y volver a acostarme junto a él y esperar hasta que se despertase.

Me dolía el pecho, metafóricamente y físcamente. Claro, que a saber cuánta leche tenía retenida.

Suspiré cuando el bebé se despertó y se puso a llorar por lo que lo cogí y me lo arrimé al pecho. Como Jake estaba en fase coma y roncando suavemente debido a la posición de su cabeza en su pecho, no me dio reparo alimentar a nuestra hija ante él.

De nuevo, intentó morderme con las encias, eso me hizo sonreir, me recordaba a su padre, solo que esta niña intentaba otra cosa sin darse cuenta y su padre solo jugaba.

Cuando acabó se quedó dormida de nuevo en mis brazos y yo me la puse apoyada en el hombro para darle palmaditas y hacerla eructar, lo que me costó un rato y luego se durmió.

Entonces me moví para dejarla en la cuna y fue cuando Jacob despertó y me cogió por la cintura con suavidad para hacerme caer sobre él.

"Buenos días..." Me dijo.

"Serán buenas noches." Contesté suavemente quedando cara a cara con él. "Ya es de noche..."

"Técnicamente... pero acabas de despertar." Afirmó sonriendo y dándome un beso.

Desde que me había dado la bajada hormonal del celo de los lobos Jacob había estado aprovechándose un poco, la verdad. Y desde que no podíamos... ya se sabe, pues se había puesto un poco más baboso que de costumbre.

"Jake, estás un poco... ¿estás en baja forma?" Le pregunté dándome cuenta de que no parecía tener mucha fuerza.

"Ah, bueno. Es que nuestra niña es un poco exigente." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y yo aún estoy buscándole el manual de instrucciones."

"Jake, cariño... los bebés no vienen con manual." Le dije divertida. "Además es muy fácil. O hambre, o pañal manchado, o falta de sueño..."

"O que quiere que le coja en brazos y la mueva." Me dijo. "Por cierto, hablando de forma... parece que tú sí que estás en forma ¿no?"

"No digas tonterías." Afirmé sonriendo. "Debo tener una pinta horrible."

"A ver..." Dijo levantándome sin problemas y mirándome desde todos los ángulos. "No, la verdad es que no. Si no tuviésemos las pruebas ahí al lado en una cuna, nadie pensaría que has estado embarazada."

"Hombre, solo hace falta mirarme la tripa, con este de...lan... ¿y esto?" Murmuré al ver que mi tripa volvía a estar como siempre de plana. "¿Dónde está...?"

"No lo sé, pero te aseguro que me parece que me acabo de dar cuenta ahora." Afirmó Jacob dándome un beso. "No sé yo pero me da que me va a gustar esto..."

"¡Tonto!" Le dije riéndome e intentando alejarle de mí mientras él intentaba darme un beso más.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"No sé si me gusta ese plan." Afirmó alguien. "Es demasiado arriesgado."

"Ya, pero al menos es lejos de cualquier sitio poblado por humanos." Dijo Giorgio, el subdirector de la escuela. "Ya hemos pasado por una guerra, no creo que sea peligroso."

"Ya, pero el impacto sería diferente." Afirmó una de las amazonas.

"Sí, ya." Dije yo. "Pero ellos tienen razón. Esto no es una pelea sin importancia."

"Creo que no sois conscientes de lo que esto significa." Afirmó Jasper jugando con una pluma en sus dedos. "Siendo de este bando, no solo apoyamos y defendemos a Isabella sino que además, nos estamos rebelando contra el orden establecido por los Vulturis. Estamos defendiendo que una cosa que hasta ahora era algo sacrílego deje de serlo... Nos estamos rebelando, y eso significa que seremos exterminados."

"Van a tener que exterminar a más de la mitad de población vampírica y licántropa que existe en el mundo." Dijo otro. "Y a nadie parece importarle."

"Llevamos ya mucho tiempo viviendo bajo unas normas, el mundo está cambiando y nosotros seguimos anclados en el pasado, el tiempo pasa pero nosotros no cambiamos, solo nos adaptamos lo justo para no ser descubiertos." Afirmó Marianne. "Eso está bien si vives aislado como nosotras, interactuamos con los humanos de nuestra villa, y ellos nos toleran; pero nada más. Igual esto es justo lo que necesitamos, barrer un poco."

"Destruir para luego crear." Dijo un licántropo. "Me gusta la idea, aunque venga de un... vampiro."

Al menos habían conseguido algo, la idea que Isabella había esparcido en Forks y La Push, la correcta denominación de miembros de una especie u otra por el nombre correcto de la especie parecía haber calado en esto, y la verdad es que esto ayudaba un poco al buen llevar de las reuniones, a la convivencia pacífica.

Había observado que en el ejército que ella había aportado, la gente de la escuela y las comunas de licántropos aliadas suyas, ambos parecían colaborar los unos con los otros. La comuna internacional que contaba con dos irlandeses, varios españoles, un griego, un italiano, un ruso y un par de rumanos que se movían más bien por los países europeos de la antigua URSS.

Incluso había llegado a ver a un vampiro ofreciéndole una manta a uno de los licántropos que guardaban la puerta del dormitorio noche y día.

"Entonces... si no hay más pegas creo que habría que ir pensando en organizarlo todo para la operación." Afirmé yo.

"¿Qué operación?" Preguntó alguien a nuestras espaldas.

"Ah, ya has despertado." Le dijo Marianne. "¿Necesitas un masaje o algo?"

"No, tranquila." Afirmó ella. "Estoy bien, gracias."

"¿Cómo nos has encontrado?" Le preguntó un licántropo, Tepiltzin, jefe de la manada de licántropos del Yucatán.

"Te recuerdo que tengo un olfato muy fino, además, es un poco raro que todos los jefes y líderes de los diferentes grupos falten a la vez si no es por una reunión." Afirmó sentándose en medio del subdirector y Tyee, el licántropo. "Lo que siento es haber faltado."

"Estabas transpuesta." La disculparon alguien más.

"Si estás mejor siempre es un honor tenerte aquí." Afirmó Vladimir.

"Gracias, Vlad." Le dije. "Por cierto ¿qué hacéis Stephan y tú aquí? Que yo recuerde esta no es vuestra guerra."

"Ya, pero al meterse contigo se han metido con Carlisle, y la verdad, todo lo que sea enfrentarse a esos tres tiranos nos incumbe." Me dijo. "Lo que me extraña es que uno de sus perros de presa se nos haya unido en este bando."

"Su perro de presa abrió los ojos hace tiempo." Afirmó Alex frotándose los ojos. "Y ahora esos tres están del lado de dos de nuestros familiares de sangre que están locos y que pretenden venir a matarme a mí."

"¿Sorien?" Me dijo Stephan. "¿Sorien pretende matarte? Pero si ese te aprecia, más o menos."

"Eh, nosotros le hemos visto, es un psicópata que intentó matarnos a Jacob y a mí, varias veces." Afirmó Sam.

"Lleva tiempo acosando a Alex." Afirmé yo. "Nos ha amenazado a todos los que la conocemos y protegíamos de él."

"A mí me ha amenazado con descubrirme a los Vulturis, y a Jagger." Afirmó Alex.

"Si es que... en menudos fregados te metes." Le dijo un tipo del que no sabía nada. "¿Qué vas a hacer con Jagger?"

"Un momento ¿os importa contarnos a todos de qué va esto del tal Jagger?" Pidió Jasper.

"Marcus le prometió la mano de Isabella a Jagger." Le dijo otro tipo diferente que al parecer como el otro desconocido venía de la casa familiar de los Valerius.

"Boris, déjame a mí." Afirmó Alex para suspirar. "Jagger también ha dado una mano con algunos problemas aislados; es un vendido." Afirmó seria. "Fue él quien se encargó hace tiempo de exterminar una revuelta en Rumania y echar una mano con la masacre a sus familiares; a nuestros familiares." Aclaró.

Entonces tanto Vladimir como Stephan dieron un golpe en la mesa y se pusieron a hablar en rumano, lo único que pillé fueron algunos tacos aislados y palabras sueltas, ninguna que fuese decente repetir.

"Será mejor no traducir eso." Afirmó uno de los tipos de la casa Valerius.

"A consecuencia de ese enorme logro y favor, Aro le concedió mi mano ya que al parecer estaba interesado en mí." Afirmó ella. "Por supuesto, en cuanto me enteré yo me negué en redondo y desaparecí para venir aquí, supongo que cuando se enteró ya fue tarde. Había vuelto y fingí mi muerte. Parece ser que no se lo creyó o no se lo quiso creer o algo. Pero eso mejor os lo cuentan los que me informaron a mí." Añadió mirando a los de la escuela.

"Jagger está totalmente obsesionado con Alex, y cuando se entere de que se ha casado y quién es el marido..." Afirmó Giorigio.

"Vamos a dejar lo del tema del marido, que ya es bastante deshonroso." Dijo Vladimir.

"Vais a tener que tragaroslo como queráis." Afirmó ella mirándole. "Es un vínculo sangrado."

"No a nuestros ojos." Dijo Stephan.

"Sí a los ojos de dios." Les contestó ella. "Y más os vale aceptarlo de una vez, es mi marido y no pienso bajarme del burro."

"Bueno, será solo un rato." Dijo otra chica. "El niño es mortal."

"Esto durará tanto como nos de la gana a los dos." Dijo Alex dando un puñetazo a la mesa que rompió un trozo.

"Tu vida es eterna." Le dijo alguien. "Pero la de tu marido tiene una fecha de caducidad."

"Tu marido es mortal." Le dijo alguien más.

"Amiga, aunque me cueste decirlo y haya aceptado esto, ellos tienen razón." Afirmó Marianne. "Tu marido es mortal, licántropo, pero mortal. Podrá prolongar su vida más tiempo y en vez de 90 y pico años, durará unos 100 y mucho, pero un día se morirá."

"Entonces mi vida durará esos 100 y mucho años más." Dijo Isabella suavemente.

"No digas eso ni en broma." Dijeron varios mientras Jackson, el licántropo irlandés pelirrojo, el más joven de ellos salvo por Nicolai o algo así que era del mismo grupo.

Era curioso, pero cuando la abrazó, a bastante gente no le hizo ni gracia, pero ella simplemente le palmeó la cabeza.

"Alex, ya has pasado por esto antes." Le dijo uno de los suyos. _"¿Te parece normal decir que vas a morir cuando él lo haga?"_

"_Lo que yo haga es mi problema."_ Le contestó en lo que supongo era su idioma materno pero desde luego no era inglés.

"El caso es que habíamos hecho ya unos planes." Afirmó uno de los hombres de grupo vampiro.

"¿Sin contar conmigo?" Le dijo ella.

"Sí, sin contar contigo." Le dijo Ivvan. "Ahora tienes que ocuparte de proteger a tu marido y a tu hija."

"A mi hija no le va a poner un dedo encima nadie." Dijo ella con la mirada encendida.

"Por eso mismo, hemos pensado en seguir un plan que a ti te gusta mucho." Le dijo Giorgio. "Solo nos queda elegir a dónde."

"A dónde qué." Dijo ella.

"A dónde os evacuamos para causar el mínimo daño posible." Afirmó Marianne.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"No." Me negué yo. "Me niego, no rotundo."

"No vas a poder negarte." Me dijo Ivvan. "Esto nos afecta a todos."

"No." Dijo ella. "Esto me afecta a mí, y ya he dejado que me sacaseis las castañas del fuego suficiente."

"Eh, eso se llama ayudar." Me dijo Sam. "Y se hace por los amigos."

"No es no." Afirmé enfadada. "Además, tú tienes que ocuparte de la protección de Forks. Y Boris, él se encarga de toda una franja terrestre. Y..." Continué diciendo a la gente que tenía un trabajo que desempeñar en protección de un área geográfica.

"Alex, eso da igual." Afirmó Aidan. "Esto ya no es por ti. Han matado a gente en ambos bandos, a algunos les conocían muchos de aquí. Esto ya es por todos nosotros y por lo que conocemos. Con la diferencia de que hay que protegerte porque hay gente que va a ir a por ti. Y ahora tú tienes a gente que proteger."

"Tu hija necesita que la protejan." Afirmó Marianne. "Y para eso, tu esposo no sirve mucho porque él va a protegeros a ambos pero todos sabemos que tú eres mucho más fuerte."

"Al menos tú has conseguido parar a tu primo cuando nos cogía del cuello." Dijo Sam dejando su vaso en la mesa. "Nos has salvado de asfixia varias veces. Y nosotros te hemos protegido como hemos podido, y seguiremos haciéndolo. Ahora eres parte también de nuestra manada."

No me gustaba eso, la gente arriesgándose así por algo que me había buscado yo misma o casi. Aquel problema era mío.


	8. Chapter Extra

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA: ROBINSONES**

((Ya sé que este llega pronto, pero me he dejado el pinchito en casa y tengo un capítulo a medio acabar, así que esta tarde cuando pueda os mando el capítulo 8. Emoción y aventuras, jeje. Ah, al 9 debo decir que serán 5 años después, y este estará en medio del 8 y el 10, jeje.

Por cierto, a partir de hoy comienzo las clases así que igual esto de los capítulos van un poco más lentos, así que... lo siento pero... habrá que tener paciencia.))

(Voz de Alex)

"Por esta zona no hay gran cosa." Me dijo Leah señalando en el plano su área y las localizaciones. "Ruinas y alguna casa, pero pequeña."

"Sí, como por esta zona." Me dijo Embry.

"En cambio por esta zona hay una especie de ciudad pequeñita." Me dijo Quil. "No es gran cosa pero... al menos tiene un banco de sangre y una especie de centro de reuniones con espejos. Eso sí, todo está cerrado a cal y canto."

"Genial, se puede abrir." Afirmé. "¿Qué hay de la fauna?"

"No hay nada peligroso." Afirmó Ivvan. "Eso sí, hay unos ciervos preciosos, y unos felinos pero no son muy grandes."

"¡Y monos!" Dijo Lily abriendo los brazos. "¡Muchos monos muy bonitos!"

"Que bien, Lily." Le dije sonriendo. "¿Habéis visto a alguna persona?"

"No." Dijeron.

"Aparte de los bichos y nosotros no hay nadie más." Afirmó Jacob.

"Vale, como pensábamos." Afirmé.

"Pues yo he encontrado esto." Me dijo Chad mostrándonos una especie de cestaño que estaba limpio. "Hombre es un poco cutre pero igual sirve como cuna hasta que podamos hacer algo mejor."

"Chad, no pienso dejar a un bebé en eso." Se quejó Leah. "Es una cesta, está sucia, tiene telarañas..."

"Venga Chad, yo puedo hacerle de cuna hasta que encontremos algo más." Le había dicho.

Ahora llevábamos ya unas semanas allí y la verdad es que nos las apañábamos bien, hemos hecho varios grupos de trabajo, la mayoría se ocupan de trabajar para construir las casas a partir de casas prefabricadas de diversos estilos que hemos ido comprando. Cada cual hace su trabajo y todos estamos mejor, la verdad. Ahora ya estamos mejor, tenemos grupos constructores, un grupo que consigue comida y sangre, otro grupo nos encargamos de explorar, luego un par que se dedica a vigilar y velar por la seguridad de la isla; y luego, claro está, yo que hago un poco de esto, otro poco de aquello...

Me encanta explorar, suelo dibujar los mapas de la zona y marco posibilidades, además, me ocupo de nuestra hija todo el día y cocino para todos dejándolo todo preparado por la noche a falta de calentarlo un poco cuando se vaya a comer.

Así no nos faltan fruta, sangre ni comida que nos viene caída del cielo cada lunes.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bueno, por fin tenemos nuestra primera ciudad." Dijimos cuando inauguramos la ciudad que habíamos estado limpiando y reconstruyendo durante semanas.

"Ya era hora." Dijo Alice. "Esto de construir una ciudad es un peñazo."

"Ya, eso por no decir que son los únicos edificios reales que tenemos." Dijo Bella.

"Por ahora." Les dijo Alex plegando un papel que había estado garabateando. "Hasta que pronto venga más gente."

"Como que va a haber mucha gente que quiera venir aquí." Dijo Emmeret. "Esto está en medio de ningún lado."

"Por eso mismo podría venir gente interesada en luchar con nosotros." Le dije yo. "Y creo que no somos pocos."

"No." Afirmó Alex sonriendo. "No somos pocos. Solo los de la escuela ya son más de 20 vampiros, entre vampiros y licántropos son más de 34, y contando a los colaboradores etc. etc... más de 56 entre humanos, vampiros y licántropos. Más los 8 Cullen, más los 5 de la manada de Jacob, más los 2 gemelos, más los 5 de mi familia, más..."

"Vale, vale, somos multitud." Dijo Leah. "Vamos a necesitar algo más que esta ciudad."

"De momento tenemos esta ciudad y cabañas formando aldeas." Dije yo. "Cuando vaya llegando más gente ya iremos haciendo más."

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Hummm... que bueno el pescado." Dije mientras cenábamos en el comedor público.

"Lo han conseguido el grupo de tu mujer." Le dijo Emily sonriendo. "Nosotras solo lo hemos cocinado."

"En realidad ha sido ella la que ha aparecido con esos peces." Dijo Bella.

"Desde luego... desde que os habéis ido las mujeres Cullen con Alex siempre tenemos alguna sorpresa." Dijo Leah tragando su bocado.

"Es que tenemos maña." Dijo Bella sonriendo.

"¿Y de dónde has sacado este pescado?" Le pregunté yo a mi esposa mientras comíamos nosotros y ella le daba la papilla a nuestra hija que estaba sentada en una trona que le había hecho en ratos libres.

"En el lago interior." Dijo ella.

"Pensaba que los habíamos cazado todos." Le dijo Edward.

"Al parecer si se deja un tiempo y no se caza demasiado, vuelven a entrar por unas cuevas submarinas que hay." Nos dijo. "Hay unas vistas preciosas en el fondo del lago."

"Ya, pero por la orilla ya no queda nada." Afirmó Embry. "Te lo aseguro, he estado buscando."

"No creo." Afirmé. "Estos los encontré cerca de una de las islitas pequeñas que hay dentro del lago. Oops, cuidado..." Le dije a la pequeña.

"Sari, pórtate bien con mami." Le dije sonriendo.

"¿Sari?" Me dijo Bella.

"Tiene un nombre precioso para que le ande su propio padre llamando..." Comenzó Esme mientras me ayudaba a limpiarme un poco la papilla que me había escupido.

"Sí, Sarah Arianna." Dijo Edward. "Nombre de una telenovela barata."

"Mejor que Reneesme..." Murmuré yo. "No, le llamo Sari para abreviar, con Sa de Sarah y Ari de Arianna."

"Genial, sigo sin entender por qué le habéis puesto esos nombres tan antiguos." Nos dijo Rosalie.

"Sencillo, la tradición de mi familia dice que las mujeres debemos tener dos nombres, uno de ellos al menos en latín o rumano." Afirmó Alex.

"Así que cada uno ha escogido uno." Afirmé yo cogiendo la cuchara y dándole unas cucharadas más al bebé que se negaba a comer. "El nombre de mi madre."

"Y el de mi bisabuela, la condesa." Afirmó Alex probando un poco el plato. "Déjalo Jake, está frío, es lógico que no le guste..."

"Si quieres te lo caliento un poco." Le dije yo.

"Tranquilo, ya lo hago yo." Afirmó ella sonriéndome y poniéndome una mano en el hombro. "Eso sí, échale un ojo, anda."

"Tranquila..." Le dije sonriendo.

"Pañales incluidos." Me dijo mientras salía por la puerta para ir a poner el plato a calentarse.

"Mecá..." Dije al oírlo.

"¿Aún no?" Me dijo Edward claramente divertido.

"Sí, claro que sí." Le dije. "He inventado un nuevo método."

"Le pone el pañal y para que no se le mueva le pone cello alrededor de los cierres, así que no se le mueve un pelo." Afirmó Leah divertida.

"Menudo padre estás tú hecho." Dijo Sam casi hasta divertido.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Por aquí... por aquí..." Le dije a Jake tapándole los ojos con las manos mientras él me llevaba en su espalda convertido en lobo. "Para un momento..."

"_Comienzo a cansarme de ir ciego." _Me dijo sonriendo._ "¿Dónde me llevas?"_

"Un momento, enseguida llegamos..." Le dije sonriendo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza a los de dentro para que diesen las luces. "Dos pasos hacia adelante..."

"_¿No huele raro?"_ Me preguntó mientras me bajaba de su lomo sin destaparle los ojos para darle un beso. _"Hummm... me encanta..."_

"Abre los ojos." Le dije sonriendo y destapándole los ojos. "¡Sorpresa!"

Interpretar los gestos de un lobo es algo difícil, sin embargo, Jake era como un libro abierto para mí, sin usar mis poderes ni nada. Primero abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, y luego reflejaron alegría y algo cálido, ternura y felicidad.

"Es precioso." Me dijo.

"Bueno, no es el palacio de Buckinham pero al menos es una casa." Le dije sonriendo y frotándome la nuca. "Tiene un cuarto, Seth nos ha regalado una cuna para Sarah Arianna... ah, y también tiene una pequeña chimenea para por si te da hambre en medio de la noche, y desde luego, un cuarto de baño."

"Es... es enorme..." Me dijo intentando entrar en la casa y siendo parado por mí.

"Eso sí, por favor, nada de entrar dentro convertido en lobo." Le dije.

"Vaaaleee." Me dijo destransformándose y poniéndose los pantalones que le había llevado colgado de donde pude. "Desde luego... desde que nos casamos te has puesto en plan mujer de las de verdad que no veas."

"De eso nada." Afirmé entrando. "Es que hay que inculcarle a nuestra hija unos valores concretos, y entre ellos es el no entrar en casa animales a no ser que estén heridos."

"¡Sorpresa!" Dijeron el resto sonriendo en el salón.

"Hombre, si estáis todos aquí." Dijo Jacob medio sonriendo.

"Aquí han ayudado todos un poco." Afirmé yo. "Así que aquí puede entrar cualquiera."

(Voz de Jacob)

La verdad es que no me esperaba a toda la gente que estaba en la isla en el salón de lo que iba a ser nuestra nueva casa. No es que me molestase, pero... bueno, esperaba que fuese una inauguración privada y todo eso.

"Alegra esa cara." Me dijo Embry. "Eres el primero en tener una casa propia junto a los Cullen."

"No, si me alegro." Afirme. "La verdad es que no me gustaba mucho eso de tener que criar a nuestra hija en medio de... escombros y demás."

"Jo, pues con la cosa esa que trajo Alice que os ponéis al bebé en el pecho o la espalda mientras trabajáis tampoco le dejabais en un sitio mucho tiempo." Afirmó Quil.

"Ya, pero no sé... no me gusta mucho que nuestra hija crezca así." Les dije mientras Seth estaba con las chicas y con Alex jugando un poco con la niña que ya se tenía sentada y gateaba por los sitios mientras Reneesme jugaba también con ella. "Yo quería que mis hijos creciesen en un sitio tranquilo y rodeados de cariño. Y en lugar de eso, va a crecer en un sitio apartado del mundo, entre gente que muy normal no somos y que vamos a estar siempre con la incertidumbre de si va a aparecer por aquí un psicópata o una armada entera para masacrarnos."

"Yo creo que de esto sacas un bestseller." Afirmó Quil asombrado.

"Sí, la dama y el lobo." Afirmó Embry.

"Lillian, no le enseñes a tu hermanita a morder." Le riñó su madre. "Que bastante tenemos ya con que esté echando ya dientes."

La verdad es que si antes era un suplicio que se pusiese a llorar en medio de la noche por hambre o que necesitaba un cambio de pañales o a saber qué, ahora lloraba también por los dientes que le estaban saliendo.

"Se le pasará pronto, no te preocupes." Me habían dicho Carlisle y Chad.

Desde luego, era posible que tuviésemos que criar a nuestra hija en aquella atmósfera de tensión constante, pero...

"Igual le toca crecer rodeada de miedo a ser atacados." Me dijo Edward. "Pero te aseguro que lo que no le va a faltar va a ser amor."

"Me cuesta creer que de una unión así haya salido una cosita tan bonita." Me dijo Jasper. "¿Sabéis si es mortal, o inmortal?"

"Ni idea, pero por si acaso..." Les dije.

"Es mortal." Nos dijo Alex.

"Me encanta eso que haces de oír todo lo que se habla." Afirmó Edward. "No se puede tener una conversación privada."

"¿Y tú cómo sabes que es mortal?" Le dijo Jasper.

"Porque su padre es mortal aunque no sea humano, y yo era mortal en parte cuando me quedé embarazada." Afirmó. "Además, los vampiros antiguos somos un poco... especiales."

"Pero no se pone enferma." Le dijo Emmeret. "Ni un catarro, ni mocos... nada."

"Bueno... ni Jake ni yo podemos enfermar, así que supongo que eso lo ha heredado, pero por si acaso... prefiero que no se ponga enferma."

"Creo que estas niñas son algo... un don divino." Afirmó Carlisle sonriendo.

"Nessi, mitad humana y mitad vampiro." Dijo Alex. "Y Sari, mitad licántropo... mitad vampiro."

"Suenan a fenómenos de feria." Afirmó Embry.

"Suenan a que por fin hemos derribado ciertos muros y normas estúpidas." Afirmó Alex. "Y las pruebas están ahí... Nessi, la hija del amor entre un vampiro y una humana sin que haya habído violación o uso de la humana como mera fuente de descendencia; y Sari, fruto del amor entre un licántropo y una vampiro como dos entes al mismo nivel."

Aquello no me sonaba de nada, y como a mí, al resto. Hasta que Ivvan habló.

"En Europa hubo unas peleas bastante duras, guerras entre licántropos y vampiros." Afirmó Ivvan.

"Hubo una época en que licántropos eran esclavos de los vampiros." Dijo Alex suavemente ya que nuestra hija se acababa de dormir de nuevo. "Aún no puedo olvidar la batalla que tuvimos hace siglos contra el clan licántropo de Luca en Europa, todo el daño que nos habían causado los licántropos a nuestra especie cuando aún me consideraba parte de la comunidad en vez de un individuo aislado que me consideraba hasta hace unos años... Claro que, supong que ahora ya nadie salvo los más ancianos recordarán lo de Luca y el terror que causaron aquellas batallas que se prolongaron durante siglos." Añadió un poco tristemente. "Ahora hace casi unos cuatro o cinco siglos que todo había quedado enterrado en el olvido; si yo recuerdo algo es porque tomé parte casi al final, en parte también porque quien me convirtió sospechamos que usó una técnica prohibida y me pasó la inmensa mayoría de sus recuerdos, o eso creo ya que son recuerdos que yo no recuerdo haber vivido."

"¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó Quil interesado. "¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Te parece sabio pedir eso, pedazo animal?" Le susurró Leah tras sacudirle una colleja.

"Hace tiempo que no tenemos noche de leyendas, esto debe ser una." Se defendió.

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó Quil interesado. "¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Te parece sabio pedir eso, pedazo animal?" Le susurró Leah tras sacudirle una colleja.

Supongo que susurró esperando que no me enterase yo, pero mi oído es demasiado fino, como el suyo y me enteré de todo.

"Hace tiempo que no tenemos noche de leyendas, esto debe ser una." Se defendió.

"Está bien." Dije dejando a nuestra hija en el carricoche que había traído Bella de su hija. "Supongo que forma parte de nuestra herencia también..."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Me preguntó Carlisle.

"A que esta rivalidad entre ambas especies no fue siempre así." Afirmé suavemente. "O eso he oído y leído... la verdad es que no hay muchos documentos escritos que hablen de eso, así que es algo que aún está un poco en tinieblas."

"Espera un momento." Dijo Jasper. "¿Estás diciendo que hubo en algún tiempo en que ambas especies no éramos enemigas?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que intento decir." Afirmé digna y sonriendo a medias. "Hace mucho tiempo nuestras especies comprendieron que las diferencias no eran más que simples diferencias y no eran tantas como semejanzas."

"No, somos totalmente diferentes." Afirmó Edward.

"Biológicamente." Afirmó Ivvan. "Y tenemos ejemplos en esta sala."

"Que yo sepa Bella fue el pico de un triángulo." Les dije. "Con Jake y Edward."

"Hace mucho de eso." Afirmó Jacob como justificándose.

"Yo no me pongo celosa, al menos no en esta época del año." Afirmé. "Y en la otra estoy tan fastidiada que no tengo tiempo para ponerme celosa. No tienes que dar explicaciones."

"Sí, porque si otra hembra recibiese tus cariños te aseguro que no duraría ni un mes." Dijo Chad. "Nuestra querida 'hermanita' le cazaría hasta los confines del infierno. Y créeme, no sería agradable ver a la otra chica después de que la encontrase. ¡Ay!" Gritó cuando le di con el peluche que era lo que tenía más a mano.

"Cierra tu bocaza, maleducado." Le dije.

"Bueno, qué pasaba con lo de llevarse bien las dos especies." Me preguntó Sam.

"Hubo tiempos de paz, y poco a poco..."

"Poco a poco los licántropos pasaron a ser casi como unos sirvientes de los vampiros. Esclavitud disfrazada de sometimiento." Dijo Chad rascándose el oído con una uña.

Entonces lo que le tiré fue una de mis armas que esquivó por muy poco.

"Segundo aviso, al próximo te vuelo la cabeza." Afirmé molesta.

"¿Nos esclavizasteis?" Preguntó Embry atónito.

"No." Afirmé yo. "Los licántropos pasaron a ser los guardianes diurnos de los vampiros y los vampiros los nocturnos de los licántropos. Vosotros sois cálidos como el sol, ruidosos, extrovertidos, claros... nosotros somos callados, sigilosos y fríos como la luna. Cada uno hacía el trabajo que mejor sabía hacer y para el que estaba adaptado. Y como los vampiros de entonces eran casi todos nobles... pues los licántropos pasaron a ser algo así como la guardia real de los nobles."

"Esclavitud." Afirmaron.

"No me creo que los licántropos de entonces fuesen tan lerdos como para eso." Afirmó Seth.

"Bueno, tú les estás haciendo de canguro." Afirmó Leah divertida.

"Es diferente." Murmuró él.

"No Seth, no es tan diferente." Afirmé yo. "La guerra se empezó por motivos desconocidos en un punto de Europa. La parte que no conozco, sé lo que pasó, qué originó que Luca luchase contra los de mi especie. Comenzó encabezando una revolución local pero acabó siendo un héroe entre los vuestros y un enemigo temido entre los míos."

"Qué pasó." Preguntó Edward interesado por primera vez en nuestra historia que yo pudiese contarle.

"Luca se enamoró de quien no debía, igual que su líder vampiro al que servía." Le dije suavemente pero firmemente. "Y como ella le correspondía, el vampiro la mató ante sus ojos. Le obligó a verla morir, pero no contó con que se revolvería e intentaría atacarles a ellos. Se libró de las cadenas y escapó tras matar a gente. De ahí pensaron que como estaba herido habría muerto, pero se alzó una revolución y el conflicto alcanzó la casa, masacraron a la casa entera y luego se unieron al meollo más grande. En pocas décadas Luca era el jéfe de la revolución licántropa y era temido por los de mi clase."

"No sé por qué pero esta historia no es tan original." Dijo Seth.

"¿Igual porque ahora es una vampiro con un licántropo?" Dijo Edward.

"Creo que si esto sale bien, alguien de aquí va a ser mucho más temida que el tal Luca." Afirmó Emmeret.

"No te equivoques." Dijo Jasper. "Alex ya es temida ¿me equivoco?"

"En Europa seguro." Dijo Ivvan. "Los que han oído su nombre tiemblan."

"Bueno, tampoco es para tanto..." Dije sonriendo divertida. "Últimamente he perdido muchos puntos..."

"Tienes a Aqueron por delante y ahora se te han puesto Jagger y Karahiev por delante, pero aun muerta, tu nombre produce escalofríos." Me dijo Chad. "Y créeme, lo he comprobado. Aún muerta causas estragos, y bueno, eso viene bien para nosotros y el negocio."

"Ahora la escuela depende de los trabajos que hacemos para ganar fondos, con las generosas donaciones de los Crawlen y los Crowlen." Les dijo Kostos que había llegado hacía cosa de un mes para ir ocupándose con otros de la construcción del edificio de la academia nueva para los alumnos que vendrían a la isla.

"_¿En serio pretendes retirarte de verdad?"_ Me preguntó Ivvan mentalmete.

"No, espera a que Sari sea mayor como para no tener que estar todo el rato pendiente de ella... cuando ella aprenda a defenderse sola un poco... más les vale a esos cabrones que no se me crucen o van a saber lo que es una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros. Lo de Leshoby (ciudad ficticia que se supone que Alex ha destruido en alguna guerra hace mucho)" Afirmé yo cabreada. "Mi querido primo va a pagar caro lo que les ha hecho a mis amigos, te lo aseguro."

"Cuenta con nosotros." Me dijo Ivvan. "Somos tu familia aunque no seamos de sangre. Tú tienes a tu marido, a tu hija y su manada. Y nos tienes a tus hermanos Bobby y Chad, a tu hija adoptiva Lily y a mí, que soy solo tu ex-marido y tu amigo."

"Gracias Ivvan, os quiero." Afirmé sonriendole.

Aquella casa la había construido con un poco de ayuda y esperaba que fuese la base para crear un hogar donde poder criar a mi hija Sarh Arianna con el cuidado y cariño que cualquier bebé merecía recibir. Y tal y como le había dicho ya a Ivvan, pobre del que osase ponerla en peligro antes de que ella pudiese defenderse... porque se encontraría no solo con una jauría rabiosa sino con una madre más peligrosa aún que una manada entera de leonas juntas.

La muerte en persona... Matar aunque yo muriese...


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 8: La huída.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jake... Jake, despierta..." Me susurró Alex despertándome.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"Vamos tienes que prepararte..." Me dijo recogiendo las cosas que habíamos sacado de nuestro equipaje.

"¿Vamos a algún lado?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, nos piramos de aquí." Me dijo. "Bueno, yo me piro, tú haz lo que quieras..."

"Yo me voy contigo, pero..." Le dije. "Eh, haz el favor de parar un momento y respirar." Añadí cogiéndole del pantalón y haciéndola sentar en mi regazo. "A qué viene esta prisa tan súbita ¿eh?. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Se está preparando una guerra, nos vamos a ir todos de aquí." Afirmó ella. "Así que... cuanto antes recojamos mejor."

"¿Qué es eso de evacuarnos?" Le pregunté.

"Nos vamos, si va a haber una guerra mejor que no nos pille aquí." Afirmó volviendo a levantarse y cargando más cosas en nuestras bolsas. "Esto es una ciudad, especial porque está llena de gente especial pero ciudad. No quiero que esto afecte al resto de especies, ni a humanos inocentes."

"Así que nos vamos a ir a..." Le dije recogiendo algunas cosas también.

"A un punto donde no dañemos a nadie." Afirmó ella cerrando la última maleta y girándose a mirarme. "Hay una especie de ciudad medieval abandonada. No hay caminos para llegar allí y tampoco está cerca de ningún pueblo. Los humanos ya la han olvidado y de hecho no aparece en los mapas."

"Genial, nos vamos a un pueblo fantasma." Le dije.

"Sí, y nos vamos ya." Afirmó ella.

"Vale, pero trae esas bolsas y tú lleva a nuestra hija." Le dije. "Por cierto, va a haber que ir pensando en un nombre para ella. Lo de llamarla 'peque' y 'nuestra hija' es un poco... cutre."

"Hay que discutir eso." Me dijo cogiéndola suavemente y envolviéndola en la mantita de Alice y luego en el trapo con la insignia de su familia. "Lo de las normas de los Valerius es algo un poco... difícil."

"A ver de qué va eso que igual me niego." Le dije.

"Bueno... ya te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a la casa." Afirmó ella. "Y vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda para llegar allí..."

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté.

"Para empezar, yo os llevo a mi familia y a ti con un montón de equipaje." Afirmó ella. "Más que nada porque hay pocos que sepamos pilotar aviones, y vais a tener que ayudar a sacarlo todo cuando aterricemos, porque somos el único avión que va a aterrizar allí. Luego el resto de gente, vendrá poco a poco para no llamar la atención por desaparecer. Y esperemos que lleguen el resto."

"Huir." Le dije.

"Es lo único que nos queda." Me confesó.

"¿Cómo y a dónde?" Le dije saliendo de allí.

"Ya lo verás." Afirmó ella. "Ir vamos a ir en un helicóptero grande. Hay que esperar a que nos lo traigan. Gentileza de Alison. Una vampiresa de Los Angeles que puede comprar lo que quiera."

"Yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz." Le dije dándole un último beso. "Y si huyes, yo iré contigo."

"Perfecto, porque a ti te sigue alguna... gente." Me dijo.

Al principio no entendí muy bien a qué venía lo de que me seguía alguna gente, pero cuando llegó el avión, me di cuenta de a qué se refería.

"¡¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?!" Dije sorprendido.

"Ja, igual te pensabas que te ibas a librar tan fácil de nosotros." Me dijo Embry divertido.

"Por mucho que te hayas casado no dejas de ser nuestro bienamado jefe, así que… la reserva o aquí es igual Sam se queda en la reserva y nosotros nos venimos contigo, pase lo que pase."

"Jacob, igual no es el mejor momento para decírtelo pero… Sue ha muerto." Me dijo Sam. "Creo que a tu mujer no le agradó mucho enterarse de lo que ha pasado en vuestra ausencia en la reserva y Forks…"

Así que no solo había sido la gente de la escuela… también había habido tragedias en nuestro hogar.

Mientras Leah ayudaba a Alex a montar en la bodega del avión que nos habían traído, yo me encargué de ayudar a cargar equipaje.

"Ten, por si hace frío donde vais." Me dijo Alice.

"Y no se os olvide darle el biberón con esta leche mientras estáis volando." Añadió Bella dándome unos biberones sin tetina y una tetina aparte.

"Ah, y estos pañales para por si los necesitáis en pleno vuelo." Añadió otra chica.

La verdad es que mientras seguían dándome lo que parecía el ajuar completo de nuestra niña y cargándome los brazos hasta no tener casi espacio, me di cuenta que al parecer la pequeña no iba a ser únicamente heredera de la familia de Alex, sino que al parecer había atraído la atención de todas las chicas de todos los clanes de por allí.

"Leah, hazme un favor." Le dijo Alex. "Contrólame un poco al padre que creo que aún no puede hacer muy bien su cometido."

"Dí más bien que no sabe." Afirmó sonriendo antes de girarse a las chicas que me estaban intentando sepultar bajo las cosas del bebé. "A ver por favor, la niña va a ir todo el rato en brazos, no necesitamos tantas cosas… con los biberones y la manta sobra, gracias…"

"Gracias Leah." Le dije.

"En realidad lo hacía por la madre, como haya sobrecarga se negará a moverse de aquí. Y no me apetece mucho, la verdad." Me dijo sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"A ver… cinturones atados… carga asegurada tras red de seguridad… ¿falta alguien o estamos ya todos?" Pregunté solo por asegurarme.

"Crowlen y Crawlen listos." Me dijo Chad levantando un dedo.

"De la manada no falta nadie." Afirmó Leah.

"La peque y yo listos." Me dijo Jacob.

"Bueno, pues… en marcha." Dije yo yendo a sentarme en la cabina. "Yo voy a pilotar. Tiempo estimado de vuelo…" Comencé a radiar como si fuese un piloto experimentado mientras iba comprobando los diversos controles antes del despegue y me preparaba mientras les recitaba la normativa de seguridad durante el vuelo y todo eso.

Cuando despegamos, hubo problemas de que al parecer no estaban muy acostumbrados a ese tipo de vehículos y Lily gritó divertida por lo que nuestra hija se despertó y se armó lío.

"A ver, Jake, por favor." Le dije.

"Ya os vale, la habéis hecho despertar." Les dijo mientras la movía un poco. "Ea, ea, ea… ya pasó peque… ea, ea…."

Entonces Leah y más de uno se aguantaron la risa. Me hubiese encantado ver qué pasaba pero tenía que estar más atenta al vuelo que a otra cosa.

"Hay que ver, que padre tan bueno." Afirmó Quil aguantando la risa.

"Eh, tú no digas mucho que tú cogías a Claire por el tobillo para separarla del agua." Le gruñó Jacob.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era ya medianoche cuando la pequeña volvió a llorar, cada vez que lo hacía se me partía el alma de no poder atenderla yo.

"Eh, tú a volar y nosotros nos encargamos." Me había dicho Leah.

"Perdón pero yo no pienso cambiar pañales." Habían dicho alguien por ahí.

Ahora era cuando venía ese problema.

"Oh… peque… ya has cenado, y te hemos movido… ahora qué…" Le dijo su padre.

"Compruébale el pañal." Le sugerí yo.

"¡Uggg!" Dijeron los que iban cerca.

"¡Tío, que peste!" Se quejó Embry.

"No es por quejarme pero por una vez llevan razón." Dijo Chad. "Vamos a cerrar la nariz para no oler eso…"

"Entonces cambiarle el pañal." Les dije.

"Esto… cariño, yo…" Dijo Jacob.

"A nosotros no nos mires." Dijeron los otros machos.

"Venga… ya lo hago yo…" Dijo Leah. "Me da pena la pobre, pero a la próxima lo hace otro. Pásamela, Jake."

"Ten cuidado con la cabeza." Le dijo Jacob suavemente.

"Joe, hay que ver cómo lo hacéis las mujeres." Dijo Embry.

"Pues a ver si aprendéis que un día os tocará a vosotros, y tú Jake, la próxima vez lo haces tú, campeón, que es tu hija."

"Si yo te juro que lo intento, pero es que no me sale…" Dijo Jacob.

"Lo que es una niña muy bonita." Afirmó Ivvan sonriendo. "Como los padres."

"Como la madre, más bien." Afirmó Chad.

"¡Chad!" Le reñí yo.

"Eh, Seth, haz el favor de sujetármela un momento, anda." Le pidió su hermana pasándosela. "Voy a ver si tiro el pañal por la ventanilla para que no huela."

"¡Eh, no hagas eso!" Le dijo Ivvan. "¡Vais a contaminar el mundo!"

"Esta peste no hay quien la sufra." Afirmaron alguien.

Ahí se armó otra vez una buena discusión, y yo lo único que podía hacer era darles voces. Era peligroso abrir nada por ahí, igual que era peligroso moverse del asiento o era peligroso tirar nada por la puerta.

Por suerte, enseguida se quedaron dormidos todos en cuanto la niña se durmió, aunque seguía oyendo un poco de canturreo.

"Quien quiera que tenga a mi hija, que deje de canturrear y venga aquí." Susurré yo sabiendo que el canturreo era del que estuviese con mi niña.

"No quisiera molestar…" Me dijo Seth susurrando.

"No molestas, anda ven." Le dije. "Si hablamos susurrando me entretengo un poco y es mejor."

Oí cómo se removía un poco y venía conmigo, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se ajustó a mi hija en su regazo con el cinturón puesto.

"Vaya, al final acaba el más joven cargado con el muerto…" Le dije.

"Hombre, llevamos a otra niña." Me dijo.

"Lily no es una niña." Afirmé yo. "Tiene más años que cualquiera de vosotros salvo los adultos."

"Entonces supongo que llevas razón, como siempre." Me dijo acunando al bebé.

La verdad es que se le veía muy bien allí, haciendo eso. Estaba calmado y tranquilo. Sonreía extrañamente mientras la movía con mucha suavidad y de vez en cuando le arrullaba un poco.

"Vaya, parece que se te dan bien los críos." Le dije.

"No sé por qué, pero esta niña es preciosa." Afirmó. "Tan bonita, tan pequeñita…"

"Tiene solo unas semanas." Afirmé. "Diría días pero ahora mismo no sé ni qué día es…"

"Ya, parece como si todo esto fuese un… una especie rara de pesadilla." Me dijo. "Como si no fuese verdad…"

"Seth, hasta ahora nadie ha querido decirme gran cosa, pero… ¿qué pasó?" Le pregunté mientras seguía pilotando tras más de 13 horas de viaje y con expectativas de tardar al menos otras 13 hasta llegar al nuevo emplazamiento. "En la reserva quiero decir."

Pareció dudar, podía ver que por un lado, quería decírmelo pero por otro no se atrevía por el dolor que supuso que me causaría.

"Por favor…" Le pedí. "Nadie quiere decírmelo, y me gustaría saberlo…"

"No sé muy bien, pero vino primero Sorien, dijo que era tu primo y que quería encontrarte." Comenzó a contarme. "Entonces se puso violento, ya sabes cómo es, sin embargo… no fue él quien causó los daños, él solo nos hizo daño pero no mató a nadie, sin embargo… hace una semana o así apareció otro tipo por Forks. Enseñó una foto de cómo eras antes y empezó a preguntar por todos lados hasta que le mandaron a hablar con nosotros. Aquello fue un caos, la policía no ha podido hacer nada…"

"¿Cómo era ese otro tío?" Le pregunté.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Cómo era ese otro tío?" Me preguntó Alex mientras conducía el helicóptero de carga hacia donde suponía que íbamos a tener que ir.

"No sé, no pude verle bien… llegó y se puso a matar a la gente que se le cruzó en el camino…"

"Seth, por favor, haz memoria." Me pidió con un tono no tan relajado como antes de preguntarme. "¿Recuerdas algo de él?"

Me puse a hacer memoria, no podía recordar gran cosa.

"Tenía… tenía el pelo largo." Le dije. "Creo que era blanco y puntas rojas, pero no estoy muy seguro… me estaba ahogando..."

De pronto, sentí cómo sus brazos le temblaban un poco, pero el rumbo no varió ni se notó el más mínimo cambio en el vuelo.

"¿Solo intentó ahogarte?" Me preguntó.

"No, también atacó a todo el que se le cruzaba… mató a mi madre, y también mató a Brady y Collin… han tenido que desalojar la reserva y la gente se ha ido con familiares o conocidos…"

De pronto, la niña se quejó y me di cuenta de que estaba apretándola sin querer un poco, así que aflojé un poco. Me dolía recordar todo eso, y a Alex parecía afectarle también.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Sí." Dijo de una forma que hasta a mí fue evidente que mentía. "No, pero no importa, se pasará." Afirmó sonriendo suavemente con tristeza. "Ha tenido que ser duro para vosotros. Que una guerra os estalle en los hocicos y sin preparar…"

Al menos parecía saber lo que decía.

"Nos hemos quedado sin hogar." Afirmé tristemente y casi llorando. No, no debía llorar, no delante de una mujer. "Sé que si ganamos esta guerra podremos volver a casa, solo vamos a tener que reconstruir la reserva un poco, pero…"

"Lo siento Seth." Me dijo ella con tono de llorar. "Dios, lo siento tanto… No debería haber intentado cambiar nada, fui una ingenua al pensar que podría cambiar nada sin que hubiese consecuencias…"

Ahora no podía venirme abajo, ya no era porque no debiera llorar ante una mujer, era porque la mujer en cuestión era la mujer de mi jefe, era porque la mujer en cuestión era amiga mía y ahora estaba desmoronándose. No, mi deber con Jacob, y sobre todo, conmigo mismo era evitar que se desmoronase.

"Alex, esto no es culpa tuya." Le dije. "Tú no podías saber que ese tío reaccionaría así, tú no le mandaste venir y…"

"Jagger es un psicópata…" Me dijo susurrando. "No dudó en vender a su propia familia de sangre a los Vulturis… mató a niños y mujeres junto con los hombres de su familia y dejó vivos a dos o tres personas anteriores a él…"

Eso sí que me dejó helado. Ese tío no era un cualquiera, no era solo un loco que se había liado a matar a gente inocente porque sí. Vender a su propia familia… eso era algo demasiado… un crimen demasiado grande para un psicópata…

"Dios… debería haber aceptado aquella boda… debería haberlo matado yo misma y ahora no habría pasado esto…" Murmuró de forma casi inaudible.

No me había engañado la intuición, aquello era algo más profundo que lo que parecía… el motivo desencadenante de todo aquello era algo que se nos escapaba a todos, y al parecer la respuesta era algo demasiado doloroso, al menos para aquella mujer.

"Alex, igual deberíamos… aterrizar." Dijo Ivvan tras nosotros en su asiento. "Eres la única capaz de pilotar esto, y si no te encuentras bien será mejor…"

"No, mantendré el rumbo." Afirmó ella sorbiéndose los mocos. "Pararemos a repostar en una plataforma petrolera cerca de la costa de Senegal y de allí de una tirada a la isla. 10 horas desde que paremos a repostar."

Hubo un momento de silencio en que al parecer dudaron un poco, pero al final se rindieron.

"Vale." Dijeron atrás suavemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

3.04 PM; Plataforma petrolífera.

"¡Sí, por fin tierra firme!" Gritaron cuando por fin paró el motor del helicóptero y paramos a repostar.

En menos de un segundo el helicóptero se vació por completo salvo por Alex y yo que había estado al frente con nuestra hija que había ido todo el viaje jugando con unos y con otros y sonriéndonos mientras jugábamos con ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a Alex mientras bajábamos del aparato.

"Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada." Afirmó. "Demasiadas horas pilotando sin moverme, necesito estirar un poco las piernas. Ah, _Jama ngaam. Salamalekum_(Buenos días. La paz sea contigo). ((Son los dos saludos en wolof que es lo que hablan en Senegal, solo que lo primero es más bien hola y lo segundo es el saludo respetuoso.))" Les dijo Alex a unos hombres con pinta de africanos que estaban allí y llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros para ponerse a hablar con ellos deprisa en su idioma en un tono que denotaba familiaridad o alegría.

"Esta gente os saluda." Me dijo mientras ellos hacían unos gestos raros sin decir ni mu y mirándonos.

"Hola." Dijimos todos mientras levantábamos la mano y entonces ellos nos copiaron en saludo y todo.

"Vaya… no sabíamos que sabías hablar esto también." Le dijo Leah.

"Ya, bueno… lo chapurreo un poco, lo mío es más el árabe y el swahili." Afirmó Alex suavemente. "Dicen que les llevará un rato, así que podemos entrar a esperar allí, Jacob, cariño ¿me pasas por favor a nuestra hija?" Me pidió a mí estirando los brazos hacia mí para cogerla. "Le toca enseguida comer, así que voy a buscar un sitio tranquilo para hacerlo."

"Vale." Le dije dejándole con cuidado a nuestra hija. "¿Volverás cuando acabes?"

"Supongo, primero la alimento a ella y luego me alimento yo." Afirmó suavemente. "Y supongo también que habrá algo de sangre en las bolsas…"

"Te la busco y te la llevo con nosotros."

"Que te ayuden estos, que saben qué cosa es." Me dijo antes de ponerse a caminar hacia la plataforma y allí a unas escaleras y a un cuarto alto.

La verdad es que no me gustaba mucho aquel sitio, no era un buen sitio para mujeres ni bebés, pero no dije nada.

"_Solo es temporal, solo temporal."_ Afirmé. _"Serán solo unos minutos, como mucho una hora y luego ya está… nos iremos y no pararemos más…"_

A quién pretendía engañar, no me gustaba para nada ese sitio. Hubiese sido mejor parar en otro lugar, uno más habitado.

"Desde luego…" Murmuró Chad. "Esta chica cada vez nos trae a sitios más cutres."

"Apuesto a que no os lleva nunca a hoteles." Afirmé.

"La verdad es que no." Me dijo. "Siempre suelen ser sitios pequeños, así evitamos que nos rastreen, porque la verdad… ¿quién crees tú que nos buscaría en una mierda como esta, en medio de ningún lado?"

De pronto me di cuenta, si habíamos parado allí no era por placer, Chad llevaba razón, a nadie se le ocurriría parar allí a buscarnos, era el sitio más seguro para parar a repostar porque no quedaría constancia de nuestro paso.

"La verdad es que esta tía se lo curra." Afirmó Leah. "Salimos de a saber dónde y pararemos a saber dónde, no quedará constancia de que nos hemos ido o a dónde."

"Cada vez me gusta más esta jefa." Afirmó Embry. "Piensa todo al milímetro."

"Con el trabajo que escogió, si no lo hiciese hubiese muerto hace mucho." Afirmó Ivvan. "Porque no se deja proteger y porque siempre actúa protegiendo a todos antes que a ella misma."

Era cierto, si lo pasaba mal, si siempre estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza… si llevaba su dolor sola era porque siempre nos anteponía a todos antes que a ella.

"Ivvan ¿qué tengo que hacer para ser capaz de protegerla?" Le pregunté deteniéndole un momento.

"Nada, ya eres fuerte." Me dijo. "Pero ella no lo sabe. Nunca ve que somos fuertes y por eso nos protege…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Buena chica…" Le dije a mi hija cuando echó el eructo tras comer antes de dormirse de nuevo. "Buena chica… bonita…"

Comencé a cantarle una nana en rumano hasta que se quedó dormida y entonces paré de acunarla y le volví a envolver en las mantitas. Cuando llegué a la del emblema de los Valerius paré y la miré, me daba tristeza, yo era la única descendiente del linaje de Arianna Valerius, yo era la heredera del clan… Aquello conllevaba una serie de responsabilidades que yo había cumplido hacía tiempo y aún cumplía a pesar de haber fingido mi muerte.

No siempre había sido fácil y no siempre había sido feliz, ahora iba a condenar a un pequeño bebé a lo mismo que yo había sido condenada, a no ser que yo viviese lo suficiente para ver a algún descendiente hembra cumplir sus 16 años.

"¿Qué he hecho…?" Murmuré triste al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y me avisaron que el helicóptero estaba listo de nuevo, a lo que yo asentí y tras pagar la gasolina y el bidón que nos ibamos a llevar a la isla por si acaso, volví a ponerme en vuelo con el resto sentados y bien atados en sus asientos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Wala…" Oí que decía gente alrededor mío cuando descendimos sobre un punto en el mar.

Al principio no había sido más que un punto en el mar, a lo lejos, pero luego fue creciendo hasta formar una isla pequeña pero amplia, y ahora habíamos parado en una punta de lo que parecía un lago interior y estábamos bajando.

"Bueno, bienvenidos a nuestro futuro hogar." Nos dijo Alex. "Hay que bajar esto del helicóptero antes de nada más."

Allí había unas cuantas casas, prefabricados de madera que parecían haber caído del cielo y que por supuesto había que poner bien.

"Esto es un estercolero." Dijo Leah.

"Esto está sin explorar salvo por unas cabañas en la otra parte de la isla." Nos dijo Alex sacando lo que parecía un mapa. "Si no me equivoco hay que… poner esto bien y luego ya podemos ponernos a vivir aquí."

"Estás de broma ¿no?" Dijo Chad. "Esto llevará años acondicionarlo para que esté medianamente habitable."

"Ya, claro." Afirmó ella. "Pero al menos ya tenemos algo. Eso sí… vamos a tener que fumigar…"

"A ver, vamos a mirarlo por el lado positivo." Dije yo intentando ayudar. "Al menos tenemos un hogar y no creo que aquí venga mucho turismo."

"Jacob, esto no tiene lado positivo." Dijo Embry.

"Hombre, esto sería una pista de cross cojonuda." Afirmó Quil. "Si tuviésemos motos, claro."

"Venga, no seáis negativos." Nos dijo Alex intentando poner buena cara. "Si esto lo tenemos habitable en nada. Si ya tenemos unas cuantas construcciones ¿no?"

"Sí, esto es genial." Dijo Leah. "Sin tele, ni teléfono, ni electricidad… no tenemos nada, estamos perdidos en medio de la nada, eso sí, tenemos agua para dar, vender y regalar."

Entonces yo me acerqué a Alex un poco y la cogí de la cintura mientras ella cogía mejor a nuestra hija.

"_¿Estás segura que es aquí?"_ Le pregunté mentalmente. _"Lo digo porque esto está desierto… ¿Seguro que aquí se puede vivir?"_

"_Sí, aunque bueno… nos va a costar un poco." _Afirmó. _"Según creo aquí hubo gente hasta que lo encontraron los de mi especie y aniquilaron a la población. Ahora está deshabitada y como nadie más que los descendientes del descubridor lo conocen estamos seguros aquí, tardarán mucho tiempo en encontrar este sitio."_

"_Eso espero." _Afirmé tragando.

"En marcha." Dijo Ivvan. "Hay que ir comenzando a asentarnos."

"Me pido el grupo explorador." Dijo Embry.

"Será mejor que vaya también yo pues." Afirmó Leah.

"No, Leah, quédate con Alex y yo iré con ellos." Le dije yo. "Vosotras ir amueblando y limpiando algún sitio para quedarnos esta noche, al menos."


	10. Chapter 9 y 10

**Capítulo 9-10: La ciudad de la luz.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Hola, ya estoy en casa!" Grité entrando en la casa tras aparcar la motora.

"Buenos días." Me dijo Alex apareciendo de la nada, como de costumbre y sonriendo antes de darme un beso de bienvenida. "¿Qué tal os ha ido anoche?"

"Jo, perfecto." Le dije sonriendo. "Tendrías que ver a los nuevos, hay que ver cómo corren entre los árboles."

"¿Cuantos?" Me preguntó sonriendo.

"Tres. Pero uno fue porque se tropezó en una raíz y se calló por el terraplén hasta el agua, creo que no sabía nadar muy bien…"

"Bueno, si está bien entonces no hay problema." Afirmó sonriendo. "Hoy he hecho puré y salchichas."

"Perfecto, por cierto ¿no me falta alguien?" Pregunté.

"Está con Seth, Quil, Claire, Bella y Reneesme en la playa." Me dijo sonriendo. "Así que estate tranquilo. Seth la cuidará muy bien."

"Seth es el que me preocupa." Afirmé sentándome en una silla frente al plato que estaba puesto en la mesa. "No me acaba de gustar que se haya ido a improntar precisamente de nuestra hija."

"Bueno, Quil es un amigo tuyo, debería gustarte eso." Me dijo.

Como siempre, ella intentaba poner un punto de cordura en mis preocupaciones al igual que yo lo intentaba en las suyas.

Hombre, buena pareja buena pareja… no sé yo si hacíamos, pero seguro que nos complementábamos de maravilla. Lo mío no solo era una impronta, también estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

Entonces la atraje hacia mí justo cuando acababa de poner un bol de puré de patata y las salchichas frente a mí para que me sirviese. La hice sentar sobre mí y entonces la besé.

"¿Y eso?" Me preguntó divertida.

"Me apeteció." Afirmé. "Te quiero tanto…"

Eso la hizo reír feliz mientras yo enterraba mi cara en su cuello besándola ahí también. Dios, daba gracias todos los días por haber podido encontrar aquel sentimiento, por haberla encontrado a ella. No sé si Bella fue tan afortunada, pero la conexión que teníamos mi Bella y yo era mucho más profunda que lo que nadie podría esperar de dos seres 'humanos', ni siquiera de lo que nosotros éramos.

No solo era la comunicación mental que teníamos, era también que nos leíamos completamente con una sola mirada, era que confiábamos el uno en el otro… era exactamente lo que ella decía, nuestras diferencias nos unían, lo que a ella le faltaba yo lo cubría con mis habilidades, lo que a mí me faltaba ella lo cubría con sus habilidades, y eso por no contar que ella parecía tener también las habilidades licántropas pero mucho menos desarrolladas que yo.

"Yo también te quiero, Jacob." Me dijo ella haciéndome parar de besarle el cuello y los hombros para que le mirase a los ojos. "Te quiero mucho…"

Mucho… Mucho no era suficiente, yo quería que me amase hasta la locura, que solo existiese yo para ella como ella para mí.

"Mucho es demasiado poco…" Le susurré antes de morderle la oreja suavemente.

"Te amo… te amo mucho…" Afirmó ella.

No podía pedirle que me dijese que me amaba hasta la locura, no quería obligarla a ello porque entonces no sería amor… sin embargo… anhelaba que me lo dijese, ella, por su propia voluntad…

"Estoy pensando… estos creo que iban a tardar un buen rato." Me dijo sonriendo. "Me pidieron permiso para que la dejase a comer con Nessy. Igual después de que comas un poco…"

"Creo que tendré que darle las gracias a Edward y Bella." Afirmé divertido. "Aunque… ¿es seguro ahora?"

"Claro que sí…" Afirmó ella sonriendo suavemente antes de inclinarse hacia mí oído para susurrar. "Ahora ni siquiera siento la necesidad ahogándome…"

A cualquier otro aquello le hubiese bajado el subidón al instante, pero a mí era todo lo contrario. Si no tenía esa necesidad significaba que aún no era su celo, con lo cual se supone que no había ovulado y por tanto no corríamos riesgos, y aún así tomábamos precauciones.

En aquel sitio no existía el tiempo, en navidades lo celebrábamos con los iconos típicos pero en la playa, y en verano el sol era tan fuerte que todos debíamos ponernos crema del sol, la libertad de no tener que escondernos allí era tal que todos vivíamos más o menos felices y los vampiros no debían preocuparse de exhibirse porque allí nadie les iba a descubrir. A esa gente estábamos ya acostumbrados a verles destellar como si tuviesen una capa de purpurina en vez de piel, y ellos debían haberse acostumbrado ya a ver a algunos de los de nuestra especie peleando en broma por ahí, siempre alejados de donde pudiésemos hacer daño.

Por otro lado, el que solo Alex, nuestra hija Sari y yo viviésemos en aquel mini-islote en el centro del pequeño lago que había en la isla tenía sus desventajas y sobre todo ventajas. Teníamos mucha privacidad, cosa que otros no tenían tantas. Lo único malo era que para ir a cualquier sitio teníamos que movernos en la motora o en el caso de Alex, a veces nadaba o caminaba bajo el agua.

Por cierto ¿había mencionado que en la isla no solo estábamos licántropos, vampiros y algún humano? También había una familia de sirenas rigurosa y había alguna que otra híbrida, o sea, que si salían fuera del agua y esperaban un poco, perdían sus colas y se transformaban en piernas. No había problemas porque aunque las chicas eran un poco… pícaras y les encantaba bromear y ser seductoras, no habíamos tenido verdaderos problemas de peleas de alguna hembra con ellas. Y también estaban lo que en general todos llamaban 'Nekos' que eran como los licántropos solo que en vez de hombre-lobo eran hombre-gato. Y algún otro hombre-lo-que-sea ya que había una chica-mariposa.

¡Ah! Y también teníamos ángeles y demonios. Solo que no eran como los pintaban o se decían por ahí. Eran hombres águila, tenían alas blancas que les crecían cuando las necesitaban o querían; y los demonios... vale, esos no sé de qué narices descendían, pero tenían alas de vampiro y una hasta cuernos. La chica era un poco rara, porque era la única que no podía ocultar su forma, según alguien nos había dicho, había tenido un problema con su mecanismo de ocultación. Lo que era a los más pequeños les daba miedo verla. Una de las demonias, Alice, que tenía el pelo rosa parecía ser antes una modelo o actriz o algo así, tenía clase y desde luego sabía tratar con la gente; y luego, la morena era un torbellino, pero tenía muy claro que para poder vivir allí tenía que convivir.

Ahora mismo teníamos 4 demonios, 7 ángeles blancos y negros (la verdad yo nunca los había sabido diferenciar sin verles las alas), una pareja de hombres-zorro y la chica mariposa, 6 licántropos macho y una hembra, 10 nekos uno de los cuales era el novio de una vampiresa joven, 5 videntes alguna de ellas ciega y dos asesinas que eran junto con mi manada y alguno de los profesores del colegio los vigilantes de la isla.

Los cazadores aparte eran los encargados de ir y venir en el helicóptero que uno había traído a traernos y llevarnos cosas perecederas.

Y luego estaban los Cullen y la gente de la escuela y unos 4 clanes que se nos habían unido poco a poco para evitar llamar la atención con un éxodo masivo.

"Jake..." Me dijo. "Estás un poco... ido."

"Pensaba en no hacerte daño." Afirmé.

"¿A estas alturas?" Afirmó ella divertida. "Hijo mío... si no me he muerto dando a luz, ni cuando nos atacó mi primo Sorien, ni aquella vez que..."

"Vale, vale." Le dije haciéndole cosquillas. "¡Ahora te vas a enterar!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"A ver campeón, voy a prepararte un poco de lasaña..." Le dije a Jacob cuando acabamos. "Que hoy has estado genial."

"Nunca mejor que tú." Me dijo con voz soñadora. "Beso..."

Sonriendo le di un beso y luego otro y otro más antes de levantarme e ir a la cocina. Sin embargo allí había ya alguien.

"¿Qué pasa, Riven?" Le dije. "¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?"

"Venga, no te pongas así que estabas más sexy ahí dentro." Me dijo sonriendo con picardía.

"Riven, no te pases." Le riñó Raider. "Sentimos haber entrado sin más, pero teníamos que contarte un par de cosas."

"Claro, sentaros. Trae para aquí, Riven..." Le dije quitándole el bote de galletas que le preparaba a Sari para cuando se portaba bien. "Estas son de mi hija."

"Es que eres la mejor cocinera de la isla que nos deja colarnos en su casa." Me dijo divertido.

"Riven..." Le riñó Raider. "Perdónanos, no pretendíamos molestar."

"Está bien ¿os pongo algo?" Les pregunté. "Tengo que prepararle un montón de comida a mi marido."

"A mí que me pones." Me dijo Riven sonriendo con picardía. "Ah, que era comida... unas patatas y un poco de cerveza estaría bien."

"Para mí un poco de zumo, si tienes." Dijo Raider sonriendo con suavidad.

La verdad es que había un poco de diferencia entre ambos tipos de ángeles, unos venían de las palomas y las otras del cuervo.

"¿Naranja, piña, plátano o melocotón?" Le dije a Raider sonriendo.

"Lo que quieras." Me dijo.

"Ok." Afirmé.

Entonces cogí un poco de piña y unos trozos de coco y los metí juntos en la temomix para hacerlas zumo.

"Veo que te gusta el aparatito que te traje como regalo de presentación." Me dijo Riven sonriendo.

"Sí, es muy útil para hacerle las papillas a mi hija." Afirmé picando la carne manualmente mientras e hacía el zumo y sacando un bol con patatas fritas. "Y me encanta hacerme granizados de sangre." Añadí sacando el zumo a un vaso-tanque y lavando la cubeta antes de llenarla de hielo y ponerla a pulverizar. "Saben que te mueres de gusto." Afirmé sonriendo antes de sacar el hielo y regarlo con el zumo, moverlo y servirlo con una pajita a Raider mientras a Riven le ponía su cerveza y el cuenco con las patatas fritas. "Aquí tenéis... perdonad si hablo desde la cocina pero tengo que hacer la lasaña."

"Eso, tú a cocinar para alimentar a tu marido y tu hija." Afirmó Riven con ironía. "¿Y la temible cazadora despiadada?"

"Ha crecido." Afirmé secando un poco la cubeta y echando los trozos de carne para hacer el relleno de la lasaña. "¿Venías solo a meterte conmigo y reírte de mí, Riven?"

"Es que van a llegar más de los nuestros." Afirmó Raider.

"¿Cuántos?" Les pregunté.

"2 de los míos de Copenhague el uno metropolitano y el otro más del campo." Me dijo Raider.

"Y 4 de los míos que vienen de Nueva Cork." Afirmó Riven. "Que se han metido en líos con unos demonios y como los han matado pues..."

"Genial." Dije. "Pues nada, traeros las órdenes que tengo que firmar y ya está..." Les dije para que sacasen las órdenes. "Esto... Riven, por favor..." Le pedí. "Nos hemos quedado sin plumas."

"¿Y por qué no le mandas a este que lo haga él?" Me dijo.

"Venga, los dos..." Dije para que al instante hiciesen un "Zas" y les saliesen las potentes alas blancas en el caso de Raider y negras en Riven por lo que les arranqué un par de plumas, una a cada uno.

"Esto duele ¿sabes?" Me dijo Raider.

"Pues hasta cierto punto da gustito." Afirmó Riven con ironía. "¿Oye, si ya tienes la comida en el horno por qué no te haces uno de tus granizados? Invito yo."

"Vale..." Dije. "Pica el hielo y echa un poco de sangre, pero no te pases que no necesitamos mucho."

"¿Sale suficiente con una jeringuilla?" Me preguntó.

"Que sean cuatro." Le dije. "¡Y ten cuidado con la termomix!"

"Eh, que te la regalé yo." Me dijo. "Que sé como usarla."

"Miedo me da, que está un poco colgado..." Dijo Raider.

"Por cierto, es impresión mía o os han crecido un poco más las alas." Le pregunté yo.

"Ayer salvé la vida a una de las neko, que se había caído en el charca y no sabía nadar así que se estaba ahogando." Me dijo feliz.

"¿Y él?" Le dije.

"No le gusta decirlo..." Me susurró. "Pero el otro día ayudó con unas obras a unos jóvenes, y cuando salimos a comprar aquellos pañales para los bebés salvó a una chica que se quería suicidar y a unos niños de un incendio conmigo."

La verdad es que no me había confundido al nombrarlos a ellos dos los líderes de los de su especie. El tamaño de las alas eran distintivo del grado de poder que tenían, las suyas eran las más grandes y ellos los que más dominio tenían de sacarlas y meterlas.

"Me hacía gracia pensar en que Riven puede hacer algo bueno..." Le susurré.

"Su granizado de sangre, señorita." Me dijo él trayéndome un vaso lleno de sangre y hielo.

"Gracias, Riven." Le dije sonriendo. "Bueno... pues con esto... Ya tenemos las órdenes de entrada a la isla."

"Alex, estaba pensando que..." Dijo Jacob saliendo del cuarto y quedándose mirándonos.

"Buenas..." Le dijeron los dos chicos.

"Hola, esto... ¿qué hacéis aquí?" Dijo mirándome más a mí que a ellos.

"Hemos venido a comentarle a Alex que tenía que firmar unas órdenes para traer a gente aquí." Dijo Raider. "Ya nos ibamos."

"¿Queréis quedaros a comer y me comentáis también a mí?" Les dijo. "Si hay algo de comida extra." Añadió mirándome a mí en busca de respuesta.

"Hay lasaña de sobra." Afirmé. "Y tenemos también tenemos lechuga, podría hacer algo de ensalada para acompañar."

"Por nosotros no te preocupes." Dijo Raider.

"Venga, yo me apunto." Afirmó Riven sonriendo. "Total, me tocaba comer en el bar de Sheridan..."

"Va, Raider, quédate tú también." Le dije sonriendo. "Si aquí lo de menos es la comida... Donde comen dos comen cuatro."

"Mejor no hagas ensalada, si tienes huevos yo me pido dos." Dijo Riven sonriendo.

"A mi otro dos." Me dijo Raider.

"Vale, huevos con patatas fritas." Dije yo. "¿Jake?"

"Yo con la lasaña sobra, y como veo que es grande... la comprato."

"Otros dos." Afirmé yo.

La verdad es que ahora llevaba ya un tiempo haciendo mi trabajo en turno partido, cuando no estaba ocupándome de mi familia. Había conseguido crear un lugar donde se respirarse paz, relativa, pero paz. En mi casa las puertas estaban abiertas a cualquiera, de hecho, alguna vez se había quedado a dormir alguno de la manada, y Chika, la chica mariposa alguna vez había venido a ayudar en la casa.

Eso por no decir que Lily venía muchas veces a dormir cuando no estaba por la escuela.

La casa de la jefa era la casa de todos.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: CUMPLEAÑOS.**

(Voz de Alex)

"¡Niñas, a comer!" Grité para la chiquillería que estaba jugando en la playa con los chicos. "Hay que ver, la de problemas que da esto..." Le dije a Bella sonriendo.

"Hombre, digamos que como es el cumple de tu hija..." Me dijo.

"7 añitos ya." Le dije sonriendo orgullosa. "¿Sabéis que ya sabe matar vampiros de 5 formas diferentes y licántropos al menos de 10? Y en la clase de licántropos se ha llevado una matrícula, rodeada de todo licántropos al menos 5 años mayores."

"Jacob nos lo repite una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra..." Dijo Leah sonriendo.

"Hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo..." Dijo Emily. "Claire que va a hacer ya los 14, Nessi los 10 el mes que viene y hoy Sari los 7."

"¿Quién nos iba a decir que íbamos a tener una generación a la que legar nuestras cosas?" Les dije yo mientras oíamos ruidos llegando a la cabaña.

"La verdad es que sí." Dijo Leah. "Eh, ruidosos, a lavarse las manos antes de tocar nada, que a saber cómo las traéis."

"Desde luego..." Dijo Quil entrando con Claire junto a él que llevaba a Lily en brazos mientras ella se reía aún en bañador. "Con esto no vas a pillar marido nunca, Leah."

"Bueno, los hay que nos gustan guerreras." Afirmó Jackson cogiéndola por la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Lo de esos dos había sido un amor curioso. No estaban improntados el uno del otro, pero sí que estaban bastante enamorados, y cada vez que les veía sonreía feliz. Supongo que sonará un poco cutre, pero... cuanto más amor hubiese en el mundo en ese momento mejor.

Los que estaban fuera, encargados de informarnos cada vez que venían a abastecernos de los básicos nos habían traído ya información de que no habían dejado de buscarnos, eso sí, habían ido más lentos.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?" Me había dicho Jacob hacía solo 1 año cuando habían comenzado a buscarnos en África.

"Por lo pronto esperar y ocuparme de mi super-familia y mi auténtica familia." Le había contestado haciéndole una caricia. "Sari aprende rápido, pronto estará ya lista para aguantar mi ausencia."

"¿Cómo que tu ausencia?" Me había preguntado.

"Jacob, no pretendo meter a nuestra hija en esto." Le había dicho. "Eso sí, cuando empiece la guerra en serio, Sari y las otras niñas serán puestas a seguro, con las mujeres que no son capaces de luchar."

Ahora que la veía jugando con todos, feliz y riéndose... yo ya no era la misma de siempre, ahora tenía mucho que perder. Quería a Jacob y quería a nuestra hija. Por nada del mundo dejaría que les hicieran daño a ellos.

No, aquello no era justo para nadie. Por mi culpa, los Clearwater habían quedado huérfanos, por mi culpa, habían matado a todo el mundo que se había cruzado en el camino de Jagger...

"Esto... Alex, esto es un cumpleaños." Me recordó Carlisle. "Se supone que como cumpleaños de tu primogénita tú la que más deberías estar feliz."

"Lo siento." Le dije sonriendo. "Estaba en mi mundo."

"¿Qué era tan importante como para hacerte olvidarte de esto?" Me dijo.

"Ella." Afirmé mirándola. "Ha crecido mejor de lo que podía haber soñado, es fuerte, lista, aprende rápido y pronto será capaz de protegerse sola."

"Es una chica increíble, sí." Afirmó. "Pero supongo que no era en ella en lo que pensabas."

"No, pensaba en lo que hay fuera." Afirmé. "Pronto no vamos a poder seguir escondiéndonos, estaba haciendo planes."

"Deberías concentrarte en el cumpleaños de tu hija." Me dijo. "Eso pasa solo hoy, mañana ya será tarde."

"Cierto." Afirmé sonriendo y dándole una palmada en el pecho. "Gracias por hacerme de voz de la razón una vez más, amigo mío."

"Estoy comenzando a verte como a una hija más." Me dijo sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Ah, no!" Dijo Quil extendiendo los brazos al frente. "¡Otra vez no!"

"Venga, Quil." Le dijo Claire. "Necesitamos más modelos... porfi..."

"Esto... vale, entonces podéis decirme qué narices pinto yo aquí en esto." Me quejé yo mientras entre mi hija y Reneesme me cogían coletas por todo el pelo mientras estaba sentado en un círculo con el resto de escogidos, o sea, Quil, Seth, Edward y yo.

"No te quejes, tienes el pelo más bonito de todos." Afirmó Ivvan mientras Lily se ponía a peinarle también.

"¡Jo, papi, no te muevas!" Se quejó esta. "¡No puedo peinarte como el príncipe!"

"Ale, ale, no os quejéis que aquí faltan muchas princesitas." Afirmó Leah sonriendo.

"Sois unas abusonas." Afirmó Seth mientras le maquillaban. "Os aprovecháis de nuestras debilidades..."

"No haberte improntado de mi hija." Le dije.

Vale, no me hacía gracia que se hubiese improntado de ella; pero al fin y al cabo era uno de mis amigos, hermano de mi mano derecha, Leah y siempre protegía a Sari. Pero esta era parte del pago que me cobraba por esa 'debilidad' que sentía por mi hija. Esa y que la tuviesen entretenida algunas noches mientras 'mamá' y 'papá' jugaban un poco en la bañera, o en su cuarto o...

Seth, servicio canguro 24 horas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Foto, foto..." Dijo Alain mientras las niñas hacían que los chicos maquillados y con coronitas y varitas de princesa bailaban con nosotras.

Entonces todos se quejaron cuando les sacaron las fotos.

"¡Te vas a enterar como haya salido bien la foto!" Le amenazó Embry que llevaba los labios pintados con un color rojo putón y exceso de colorete obra de la hija de 5 años de Chayton y Marah que ahora tenían ni más ni menos que 3:Qaletaqa (guardián en Comanche), su primogénito de 16 años que era un gran licántropo, Dakota (Amigo en Siux) y Dena (Valle en Cheyene) los gemelos chico el primero y chica la segunda de 4 años ambos y Kuckunniwi (Lobo pequeño en Cheyene) que era un bebé de menos de un año.

La verdad es que a Jacob le habían dejado más o menos bien, le habían hecho unas coletitas por la cabeza y le habían pintado los ojos con una línea un poco oscura.

"Hay que ver lo que se hace por los hijos..." Me dijo mientras nos sacaban la milésima foto mientras bailábamos.

"Ya te digo." Afirmé sonriendo. "Por cierto, ese peinado... grrrr..." Dije de forma seductora haciéndole reír.

(Voz de Jacob)

La verdad es que ahora ya me daba igual el hacer un poco el idiota mientras bailábamos y jugábamos maquillados por las niñas y en mi caso hasta con apariencia de... bueno de a saber qué pero desde luego apariencia estúpida.

Llevábamos ya casi 5 horas de cumpleaños de mi hija, y la verdad es que su nombre era el único fácil de pronunciar y que no fuese una tontería como el de Reneesme. Los otros niños tenían nombres muy raros, mi mujer me había dicho que eran nombres de indios americanos, algo así como comanches, cheyenes y sioux, al menos el nombre de nuestra hija aunque era largo tenía algo de sentido, y el abreviado era también hasta bonito 'Sari'.

En realidad, creo que los niños iban a crecer un poco acomplejados de sus nombres, Nessi para Reneesme, Ka para Qaletaqa y Kuky para Kuckunniwi, los únicos que conservaban el nombre eran los gemelos Dakota y Dena que todos podíamos pronunciar sus nombres. Y luego estaba Sari que tenía un nombre bonito.

Nah, me daba igual tener que estar por allí con aquellas pintas porque a mi esposa le habían hecho ponerse una camiseta como la de nuestras hijas que le hacía el pecho... Grrrrrr... Además, lo de mis pintas se olvidaba después de cinco minutos juntos.

"Eh, venga gorrones que las damitas tienen que irse a dormir." Nos dijo Leah.

"Eso que si Nessi se deja horas de dormir luego las acusa." Añadió Bella.

La verdad es que allí las hembras-madre-alfa eran Alex y Bella con tía Leah, porque lo que eran el resto... no era por molestar pero Marah era un poco blandita, valiente y con las narices bien plantadas pero blandita a la hora de tratar a las niñas, era la perfecta madre para los hijos de su marido que parecía más duro y serio.

"Bueno, pues señores... vamos recogiendo todo y cada uno a su casa." Dijo Alex.

"Salvo los del turno de vigilancia." Dijo Embry.

"Yo me voy con vosotros." Dijo Claire sonriendo.

"¿Ya te dejan tus tíos?" Le preguntó Quil mirando a Sam y Emily.

"Una vez ¿me oyes, Claire?" Le dijo Sam. "Quil, cuídala ¿vale?"

"Jo... qué pasa." Le dijo Claire haciendo pucheros a pesar de su edad. "Si esto es un puñetero royo... nunca pasa nada."

"¡Esa boca!" Le riñó Emily.

"Claire ¿a que aún te vamos a castigar?" Le dijo Sam.

"Vosotros no sois mis..." Comenzó Claire para que Quil le tapase la boca.

"No os preocupéis, yo la cuido." Afirmó Quil. "Claire... esa boca, por favor..." Le riñó susurrándole.

La verdad es que ahora Claire estaba con Sam y Emily porque sus padres habían muerto en un accidente que sospechamos que no era tal. Así que aunque no fuese hija suya, era a todas luces la hija adoptiva ya que Emily era su madrina.

"Me parece a mí que Claire está creciendo un poco demasiado contestaría..." Le dije a Alex.

"Supongo que es cosa de la edad." Me dijo sonriendo mientras barría debajo de las mesas que acabábamos de sacar fuera. "La edad del pavo, ya sabes. Bueno, qué te voy a contar, los licántropos estáis anclados allí. Hasta que os emparejáis, claro." Afirmó con un tono de serio en broma. "Entonces os asentáis un poco y dejáis las niñerías solo para las ocasiones especiales."

"Ya, y apuesto que tú también la pasaste ¿no?" Le dije bromeando también.

"Claro que sí." Afirmó ella. "Solo que a mí se me ocurría hablar así a mi madre y a mis tutores y me llovía una somanta de tortas que me hinchaban la cara y el culo."

"¿Te castigaban dándote en el culo?" Le dije divertido.

"Hummmm... ¿quieres hacer la prueba?" Preguntó poniendo unos morritos sexis para que le contestase que me estaba subiendo el calor y que se riese antes de volver a barrer.

"Oye que lo de los azotes me lo tienes que enseñar, en serio." Le susurré cogiéndola por atrás.

"Jake, las niñas." Me dijo sonriéndome y apartándome un poco.

En efecto, tras coger dulces de la cocina habían vuelto y estaban correteando.

"Ey, princesitas, no nos piséis lo que acabamos de barrer..." Les dijo Alex quejándose en broma.

"Venga, princesitas, ahora vamos todas al porche a jugar, porque somos princesitas ¿eh?" Dijo Seth haciendo un poco el tonto.

"Seth, te estoy grabando..." Canturreo su hermana. "Y también tengo a la parejita feliz haciendo manitas, pero eso en el vídeo para todos públicos lo cortamos. Bueno, lo cortan los piratas informáticos esos que tenéis por la escuela."

"Leah, como te pille te voy a cortar la cabeza." Afirmé molesto.

"Se siente..." Canturreo divertida. "Es lo que pasa por ser un par de padres calentorros."

"Venga Leah, que tienes que saber lo difícil que es controlar los instintos cuando estás emparejada con un chico tan... pasional y apuesto como un licántropo alfa."

"Sí, sí..." Dijo ella poniéndose lejos de mi alcance. "Pero lo estabais haciendo delante de niños. Aunque es cierto, pero tranquilos que no es lo más divertido que tenemos."

"¿En serio?" Le dije.

"Ya veréis lo guapos que están mi hermano y Seth con falditas." Dijo divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Al final, en la motora tuvimos que regresar Alex y yo, Sari se quedó como último regalo de su séptimo cumpleaños a dormir en una fiesta pijama con las otras niñas de la 'familia' en casa de Chayton y Marah con Marah y Emily que se habián hecho muy amigas desde que sus maridos tenían que compartir varias noches de vigilancia nocturna.

"Bueno... pues ahora a descansar." Me dijo Alex tras dejar la motora aparcada en el pequeño embarcadero que habíamos hecho en la islita.

"Yo no estoy cansado." Afirmé cogiéndola en brazos. "Además, necesito quitarme de una vez la cosa esta que me han puesto en la cara..."

"¿Cómo es que lo tienes tan... extendido?" Me preguntó.

"Intenté quitármelo con agua, pero no se va, solo se extiende." Afirmé.

"Humm... creo que sé cómo quitártelo. Tengo algo en el botiquín para esto." Me dijo sonriendo. "Aunque es una pena, me gustaba cómo te quedaba."

"Vaale, entonces... iré al baño y esperaré un poco..." Le dije teniendo una idea mejor y paralela a lo que había dicho.

En efecto, me fui al baño y me metí en la pequeña bañera que teníamos allí que cabía una persona relajadamente y ambos un poco más apretujados. Me preparé un baño y me metí allí a esperar un poco. Como siempre, no me hizo esperar mucho, cuando estaba ya metido hasta la cintura entró en el baño sonriendo.

"Vaya, veo que el señorito es un poco comodón." Me dijo en broma.

"Hay que mantener la higiene." Afirmé bromeando también. "Si no mi mujer me echará de casa de nuevo por apestar tras un día duro."

"Te lo tenías merecido, por guarro." Me dijo sentándose frente a mí en el borde de la bañera con una bola de algodón que mojó en algo. "¿A quién se le ocurre volver a casa pringado de sudor y gasolina y no ducharse antes de decir ni hola? Cierra los ojos..."

"Ya, bueno." Dije. "Estaba reventado, y tuve que ir a pedirle que me dejasen bañarme en su casa a los Cullen. No veas lo que es aguantar a Emmeret y Edgard riéndose de mí por que me echaste de casa."

"Bueno... al menos aprendiste la lección." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "¡No te muevas que te vas a comer el algodón y no sabe bien!" Añadió riñéndome entre risas mientras le metía mano un poco.

"Vale, vale." Le dije. "No entiendo muy bien a qué viene eso de untarme con todo eso."

"Se te ha corrido la pintura por las mejillas." Me dijo frotándomelas con cuidado pero con persistencia. "Hay que limpiártelas bien o mancharás la almohada."

"¿Hoy dormimos juntos?" Le pregunté.

"No sé, tenía que repasar unos informes..." Me dijo con suavidad.

"Por fa..." Le dije como solía hacer nuestra hija. "Por fa... que las condiciones son redondas..."

"Si a mí también me apetece, pero..." Me dijo. "No puedo... de verdad. Bueno, esto ya está."

"Venga... que luego nos despertamos pronto y te ayudo." Le dije mientras paraba de limpiarme y tiraba el algodón sucio de maquillaje al retrete.

"Jacob..." Me dijo mientras la cogía por la goma de la ropa interior y la atraía hasta la bañera.

"Venga... si no sabemos cuándo se nos va a volver a presentar la oportunidad." Le dije suavemente. "Estamos ya en Mayo así que no hay problemas, estamos solos en la casa y los únicos que podrían molestar no están por la isla... ¿qué más necesitas para...?"

"Vale, vale. ¡Que me vas a tirar al agua vestida!" Me dijo riéndose mientras le acariciaba los abdominales con la mano mojada y bajo su ropa. "Al menos déjame desnudarme ¿no? Que luego no haces tú la colada."

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Un minuto ¿vale?"

"¿Y esas prisas?" Me dijo.

"Estoy deseando poder disfrutar de este pequeño descansito con mi esposa." Afirmé sonriendo y viéndola deshacerse de la ropa y dejarla ordenada en un sitio seguro.

"Ya... últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros." Me dijo metiéndose en el agua conmigo. "A veces desearía que todo esto acabara... la incertidumbre, los planes de defensa y ofensiva en caso de ataque... Pero luego recuerdo a nuestra hija y a ti y me doy cuenta de que esto es lo que debo hacer."

"¿Pasarte los días preocupada por todo y ocupándote de todos nosotros y los otros?" Le dije abrazándola desde atrás ya que se había apoyado su espalda en mi pecho mientras me acariciaba una mano. "¿Vivir siempre lamentando cosas que han pasado como si fuesen tu culpa?"

"Sí, visto desde fuera es así." Afirmó suavemente con tristeza. "Esta gente ha confiado en nosotros, en mi idea de cooperación y alianza que ya ha dado frutos aquí. Tengo un deber moral con todos los habitantes de aquí, todos estamos dando lo mejor de nosotros para que todo esto funcione, hay gente que no tiene nada que ver en este conflicto que van a luchar con nosotros. No puedo hacer otra cosa que lo que estoy haciendo."

"Jefa de la revolución, de nuestro bando de la guerra y esposa y madre." Afirmé. "Vas a acabar por volverte loca."

"No creo." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Te tengo a ti, y tengo a todos los líderes y la gente que está ayudando."

Sí, la verdad es que todos estábamos haciendo un gran trabajo para sacar adelante aquello, y como todos estábamos dando lo mejor de todos nosotros y por ello todos estábamos más o menos felices allí. Había también algún mal royo ocasional, pero... qué sociedad no los tenía. Igual que comenzaban, se solucionaban antes de que las cosas fuesen a mayores, todos nos encargábamos de que así fuese.

La verdad es que ella llevaba razón, ya éramos muchos, y con un poco de esfuerzo de cada uno estábamos haciendo las cosas más fáciles y rápido que nunca.

"Si tú crees en ello, entonces yo también." Afirmé sonriendo y dándole un beso en el cuello.

"Jacob... no me tientes que luego las armamos gordas..." Me dijo riéndose y revolviéndose como si tuviese cosquillas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Decisiones. El regreso de la cazadora.**

(Voz de Jacob) "Jake, tienes que ver esto…" Me dijo Quil llegando asustado a donde estaba mirando al horizonte.

"A ver, recobra el aliento." Le dije mientras me daba cuenta de que había corrido desde donde fuese hasta donde estaba yo. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Sí, han encontrado algo… en serio, tienes que verlo…" Me dijo.

"Vale." Le dije un poco escamado por la falta de información. "Vamos a ver eso tan importante…"

"Es que tienes que darte prisa…" Me dijo. "Antes de que…"

"Vale, me transformo y voy más deprisa." Afirmé antes de transformarme.

Si antes le había notado un poco nervioso, cuando nos convertimos, entendí que no estaba nervioso, estaba atacado de los nervios.

Habían visto algo, algo importante y a la vez algo que le provocaba cierto miedo… algo que al parecer no tenían mucho interés en que Alex viese.

"¿Alex?" Dije cuando me destransformé y me encontré con mi esposa bien sentada en un sillón en la sala de reuniones que teníamos para todos los líderes de todas y cada una de las especies en la isla. Rodeada de un montón de lobos mientras ella tenía la cara tapada de nariz hacia abajo con la mano.

"Bien, me alegra que ahora estemos ya todos." Dijo. "Así no habrá que volver a ponerlo cien veces más. ¿Os importa ponerlo una vez más para todos?"

En el video se veían varios asesinatos de unos y otros, a sangre fría, hablaban en varios idiomas, y por lo que entendí, nos buscaban. A ella, a mí, a la gente de Faan, a los Cullen… a todos o al menos la mayoría de nosotros.

Intenté leerle el gesto, pero no pude porque era un coctel de emociones. Había tristeza, ira, decisión… y de pronto, todo cambió y volvió a reflejar el vacío de emociones, solo sus ojos daban a ver decisión y control.

Antes hubiese pensado que antes había visto alucinaciones, ahora sabía que estaba echando mano de todo su auto-control para no mostrar emociones.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía esa cara, era como si volviese a ser la misma mujer que conocí al principio, como la primera vez que la conocí que solo mostró la sorpresa al verme y confundirme con mi antepasado Ephraim I, después puso la misma cara inescrutable.

Sé que aquello estaba haciéndole daño, podía sentirlo aunque ella parecía haberse cerrado como una ostra en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba. La tristeza y sobre todo el dolor que sentía debía ser muy grande cuando yo podía sentir un poco aunque ella se hubiese cerrado en banda para no dejar ver a nadie.

"Esto no es lo único que hemos recibido." Afirmó Alex cortando la discursión que se había formado tras el video. "Sin embargo, si lo analizamos con cuidado, a mi modesta opinión podemos encontrar varias coincidencias en las fotos que hemos encontrado sobre lo que no salía en el video. Chicos…" Dijo para que fuesen poniendo una serie de fotos de cadáveres de lo más diverso y que en general nos revolvieron la tripa a los que no éramos vampiros ni demonios. "Por ejemplo, aquí. Aunque no se les vea la cara podemos saber un poco quienes eran los asesinos."

"Estarr clarro…" Dijo el vampiro que parecía ruso, Domenic. "Zarrpazos prrofundos… Sangrre todo… Licantrropo."

"Yo no lo tengo muy claro." Dijo Tepiltzin. "Vale que por los zarpazos parece un licántropo, pero… no lo acabo de ver muy claro."

"No parecen zarpazos." Afirmó Alex negando con la cabeza. "Quiero decir… si os fijáis aquí hay una línea un poco torcida sin que el resto experimenten la más mínima variación." Afirmó señalando un corte del zarpazo que en efecto en un punto parecía un poco desviado. "La verdad, es que podría ser también que alguien lo haya hecho así para que pasase por obra de un licántropo."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"Escoge a uno cualquiera." Le dijo ella.

"Él." Dijo señalando a uno de los amigos de Alex de la frontera de México. "Parece un licántropo tipo."

"Tlazohtlaloni, por favor." (Tlazohtlaloni hombre, forma masculina. En Maya como los nombres de los licántropos del Yucatán y algunos de México) Le pidió Alex pasándole un cojín viejo. "Dale un zarpazo, por favor."

Era increíble, nadie salvo los licántropos de esa zona podían llamarse por sus nombres correctamente e iba Alex y nos llamaba a todos correctamente sin importar el idioma o la dificultad del nombre, el resto llamábamos a los nombres más difíciles por abreviaturas, a ese le llamábamos Tlaz o Tlazoh.

Sin embargo el hombre se levantó, se transformó y le dio un tremendo zarpazo al cojín que le hizo salir un poco del relleno.

"¿Veis?" Dijo Alex. "Cuando el trazo cambia, cambian todos los trazos a la vez."

"Vale, ahí hay algo raro." Dijo otro.

"No es en el único." Afirmó ella. "Siguiente." Pidió para que lo cambiaran.

"Esto es claramente vampiro." Afirmó alguien.

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Ivvan. "Quiero decir, es evidente que las heridas parecen de vampiro, pero… no sé, el arco parece un poco abierto."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Afirmaron.

"Debe haber sido una trampa, como el anterior." Dijo otro.

"Creo que se nos pasa algo." Afirmó Alex. "Podría ser un neófito; los licántropos no tienen ese control sobre esto, no pretendo ofender a nadie." Afirmó alzando las manos. "La víctima tiene signos de violencia, pero un licántropo no dejaría ese tipo de signos, cuando se os presenta resistencia soléis poneros nerviosos y no controláis muy bien la fuerza por lo que las marcas son algo más que esto."

La verdad es que viendola así de dura no me cabía duda de que una fue y ahora seguía siendo, una cazadora muy peligrosa que no daba un paso en falso; analizaba hasta el más mínimo detalle y no se le escapaba nada para hacer sus juicios. Estudiaba hasta el más minúsculo detalle de cada pista y por ello sus probabilidades de error eran demasiado diminutas y más o menos de un 0'00001 por ciento de probabilidades de error de cálculos.

Daba escalofríos verla comentar las imágenes con el resto, veía cosas que el resto veíamos y les daba una lectura que a nadie se nos había ocurrido pero que al oírselo decir a ella sonaban a ciertas e irrefutables.

Comentó fotografías que a los que no habíamos tenido tantos problemas y no estábamos acostumbrados a ver gente asesinada, nos daban arcadas; pero ella estaba impasible, no mostró asco en ningún momento mientras las miraba desde todos los ángulos posibles.

"Alto." Dijo. "¿Os importa pasar de nuevo esa?" Pidió de pronto. "Hum…"

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Sam.

"Enfocad aquí con el zoom, por favor." Dijo. "Más… más… más… quieto."

"No se ve nada." Se quejó un licántropo.

"Alex… ¿qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó Ivvan susurrando.

Entonces ella levantó la mano haciéndole un gesto para que se calmase y estrechó los ojos como para enfocar.

"Amplia un poco más y aclara la imagen." Le dijo al que estaba controlando las proyecciones.

"¿Qué buscas?" Le preguntó este mientras la pantalla iba haciéndose un poco más nítida poco a poco.

De nuevo volvió a levantar un poco la mano mientras con la otra se cogía la barbilla poniendo un dedo entre los labios y la cara de concentración que se le ponía la vez que me llevó con ella a examinar cadáveres.

Cuando me dijeron que 'la jefa había vuelto' no me lo creí, ahora viéndola, me daba cuenta de que así era… había vuelto la Alex que conocimos al principio de todo, 'la cazadora'…

"Amplia un poco más justo en el charco." Le pidió al tipo que controlaba la pantalla.

Ahora todos estábamos un poco confusos. Era evidente que buscaba algo, pero al parecer, nadie más que ella podía verlo.

"Perfecto." Dijo de pronto medio sonriendo. "Ese punto, amplíalo en un 74 por ciento y nitificalo un poco."

"Jefa, esto es difícil… no creo que…" Le dijo el chico.

"K…." Le dijo ella.

"Ja, primero J. y ahora K." Dijo Emmeret.

"Emmeret." Le riñó Jasper.

"Bingo." Afirmó Alex.

"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Trudi." Dijo Alex.

"Imposible…" Dijeron algunos en voz baja mientras Tyee gruñía ente dientes junto con unos cuantos lobos de los que ella tenía junto a ella.

"Tyee, tranquilo." Le dijo Alex mirándole por encima de los ojos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de dos de los lobos mientras ellos gruñían.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Ocurre que últimamente parece que los muertos andamos bastante bien." Afirmó Alex sonriendo. "Todo esto no es más que una trampa."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le rebatió alguien.

"Porque hay tres cazadores de mucho nivel: Trudi, Jagger y yo." Afirmó ella.

"Ellos tienen dos." Dijo un lider francés.

"Sí, pero nosotros tenemos más fuerzas." Afirmó Alex. "Todos los clanes licántropo estan de nuestro lado, los vampiros que estamos aquí sabemos usar el poder de la cooperación entre nuestras especies, y señor… tenemos un gran abanico de ellas. Además, no hay espada ni arma humana capaces de vencer a las espadas de Louie. Carlisle y Chad son unos grandes médicos, y tenemos un grupo de jóvenes y capaces sanadores tri-especie."

"Y te tenemos a ti." Afirmó Aqueron. "La mejor cazadora de los Vulturis. La más temida por muchos… la única de la que aún muerta muchos vampiros tiemblan al oír nombrar."

"No exageres, Aqueron." Dijo ella con una cara divertida. "No soy la mejor."

"Oh, sí." Afirmó Louie. "Sí lo eres. Ahora mismo eres lo que más temen los Vulturis."

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le dijo Alex.

"Traeros noticias." Afirmó. "Y comida, me han traído en el avión de reparto. ¿Me dejáis sentarme?"

"Vale." Dijeron por ahí.

Entonces, cogió una silla y se sentó junto a Alex.

"Lou, estabamos viendo fotos y vídeos." Afirmó ella. "Comentábamos que últimamente parece que los muertos estamos muy vivos. ¿La reconoces?"

"No, pero la he visto por ahí." Afirmó. "Anda matando a gente por ordenes de los Vulturis. Claro que yo diría que es de la misma pasta que nuestros queridos primos."

"O sea, que está también loca." Afirmé yo.

No me gustaba mucho ese chico, me olía un poco mal, aunque había que confiar en él porque era de la confianza de varios allí y además, Alex parecía tenerle cariño.

"Trudi tiene un ligero problema, tiene un cuadro sádico bastante agudo." Afirmó Chad hablando por primera vez. "Creerme es lo peor… ni es dulce ni nada."

"Chad, movidas de alcoba para otro rato." Le dijo Alex.

Así que eso era, Chad había estado con esa tal Trudi algún tiempo, con una relación… No, no. Los vampiros eran un poco raros… no necesitaban quererse para tener sexo. Seguro que ellos tuvieron una atracción o algo y por eso…

"Aparte de eso." Dijo Chad. "Le hice un test cuando sospeché de su sadismo y dio que tenía ese desorden psicológico."

"No tiene ningún desorden." Afirmó Tyee. "Está loca, es una asesina loca."

"Para los que no lo sepan, Trudi mató a mucha de la gente del clan de Tyee y su manada." Dijo Alex.

"Mató a nuestras familias, e hirió a Marah." Afirmó Chyton entonces.

"¿Aparte de vosotros alguien más se ha enfrentado a ella?" Preguntó Sam.

Entonces ellos miraron a Alex y su familia adoptiva.

"Aqueron, Ivvan y yo." Dijo Alex.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Llevábamos ya un par de días reunidos, parando solo cuando los licántropos se echaban una siesta y comían. Pero al final acabamos por llegar a un acuerdo con un plan de ataque en grandes rasgos.

"No está mal, pero hay que seguir dándole, otro rato." Afirmé yo. "Por si no os habéis dado cuenta aquí algunos tenemos familia y están ahora mismo que llevan horas sin ver a sus padres. Continuamos otro rato."

"Ay… estas chicas…" Murmuró alguien para llevarse el siseo de ira de las representantes amazonas.

"Agradeceríamos que cuidaseis un poco esas cosas." Afirmé yo sonriendo. "Marianne y sus chicas son solo mujeres."

La verdad es que normalmente eran los hombres de los clanes los que iban, salvo por Marianne, Leah y yo, y en ese momento, Leah estaba dormida de puro cansancio desde hacía menos de una hora.

En cuanto salimos, Jacob me cogió la mano.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó.

No, no estaba bien.

"Sí, aunque necesito relajarme." Afirmé mintiéndole.

"Bien…" Dijo como si creérselo del todo. "Propongo ir a la playa norte un rato. Sari podrá nadar y tú descansar mientras yo duermo un poco." Me propuso parándome y poniéndome cara a cara con él mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de atrás de mi pantalón.

"Me parecería buena idea si no fuese ahí sino en otro sitio no tan visible desde el exterior." Afirmé.

"Vale, entonces en la interior." Me dijo. "Yo pongo el picnic, lo juro. Dejame mimarte por un día…"

"Vale pues." Le dije sonriendo y rindiéndome. "Te dejo mimarme."

Ya sabía que no iba a poder descansar, mientras cumplía con mi trabajo de buena madre y esposa, estaría pensando en planes, era algo superior a mí, algo que no podía controlar.

Sé que intentaría relajarme y disfrutar de aquello con Jake y con mi hija, pero… No podía evitarlo.

Hacía tiempo que había cambiado de vida y me había jurado que no iba a volver a tomar las armas, que iba a darme esa vida que me merecía, junto a Jacob. Sin embargo, aunque hubiese cambiado de nombre y de apariencia… no podía cambiar lo que era, y yo era una cazadora, estaba entrenada para sobrevivir, yo era una cazadora.

Ahora tenía familia de verdad, tenía un marido y tenía una preciosa hija que cada día era más grande y crecía presentando signos de su padre y míos. Era preciosa y muy lista, y ya era capaz de defenderse bastante, no tanto como para no ser herida ni asesinada pero sabía cuidarse sola. Ya apuntaba las maneras que yo. Solo tenía 8 años y ya era la alumna más aventajada de su grupo, sabía matar vampiros y licántropos de varias maneras diferentes y era la única capaz de tender trampas viables a los profesores, trampas en las que los alumnos solían caer, si no era una en otra.

A menudo la subestimaban, como a mí, solo que a ella era por su edad; era muy joven y ya apuntaba maneras para seguir nuestro camino como líderes.

"¡Mamá!" Dijo Sari viniendo y saltándome al cuello. "¡Mami, te he echado de menos!"

"Bueno, voy a empezar a ponerme celoso." Dijo Jacob bromeando.

"A ti también papi…" Le dijo Sari cogiéndose a su cuello y soltando el mío.

La verdad es que la chica comenzaba a apuntar maneras en serio. Ocho añitos y ya sabía cómo tener contentos a los hombres. Manejaba sus armas de mujer-niña a la perfección sin siquiera intentarlo o darse cuenta de ello.

"Es que tía Bella no sabe hacer natillas bien…" Dijo susurrando.

"Lo siento, es que aquí no come nadie…" Me dijo Bella a lo que yo contesté con una sonrisa y un gesto de 'no importa'.

"Sarah Arianna Valerius Black." Le dije llamándola por su nombre completo. "¿Te parece bonito insultar así a la hospitalidad de tus tías?"

"Lo siento…" Dijo.

"Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto." Le dijo su padre antes de susurrarle "¿En serio eran malas?"

"¡Jacob!" Le reñí. "Lo siento Bella, es como tener dos hijos… Desde luego no sé quién es peor, si el padre o la hija."

"Te entiendo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Aunque hacer una dieta para tu hija que necesita comida normal y sangre pues…"

"No te preocupes, estos dos maleducados deberían estaros agradecidos por cuidar de Sari." Afirmé.

"Pues deberías educarla mejor." Me dijo Rosalie. "¿Sabías que ha hecho ahora? Ha dejado a Emmeret colgando del techo del retrete, atado y sin poder liberarse."

"La verdad es que ha sido culpa suya." Afirmó Nessy. "Nos quitó un juguete, así que entre las dos le emboscamos y…"

"Entonces no le riñas." Dijo Edward. "Se lo había ganado. Por cierto, bien hecho Sari y Nessy. No es fácil tenderle una trampa a Emmeret."

"Eso, Edward, encima tú animales." Le dijo Rosalie.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¿No viene Jacob?" Le pregunté a Alex cuando la vi llegar sola.

"No, está con Sari, dice que lo que yo bote con Leah es lo que vamos a hacer." Me contestó tomando su asiento en la mesa de reuniones.

"Esa cara me da mala espina." Afirmé.

"Es la cara que pone cuando algo no va bien." Afirmó Lucifer.

"Peor aún." Afirmó Giorgio. "Es la cara que pone cuando tiene un plan gordo."

"¿Y eso es malo?" Preguntó Louie.

"Peor que malo." Afirmó Chad preocupado.

"Cuando pone esa cara es que hay un plan sólido, o el principio de uno." Afirmó Ivvan preocupado. "Nada escapa al plan. Y si con un poco de suerte aún no lo tiene… entonces hay que preocuparse, porque suele significar que no hay obstáculos que la retengan y suelen precipitarse las cosas…"

Entonces yo solté un 'ja' de aire y sonreí antes de levantar la cabeza.

"Mala cosa." Afirmó Chad.

"¿Qué significa?" Les pregunté susurrando.

"Significa que su hija es capaz de protegerse." Afirmó Lancelot. "Así que ya no tiene excusa para no comenzar una ofensiva en vez de escondernos aquí…"


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 13: Preparándose para el ataque.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo." Dije preguntando a todos los líderes allí reunidos. "El plan es viable, podemos hacerlo y vamos a hacerlo ¿no?"

"Sí, aunque sigo sin estar muy conforme con todo esto." Dijo Carlisle.

"No sé el resto pero Rosalie y Alice querrán pelear también." Afirmó Jasper.

"Lo sé, pero su tarea es también importante." Afirmó Carlisle.

"La más importante." Afirmé yo. "Con Bella y el resto de mujeres, van a tener que proteger a nuestro futuro."

"Me gustará ver cómo consigues que Lily se quede aquí." Me dijo Chad echándose hacia atrás en la silla. "Más aún cuando se entere de tu papel en todo esto…" Añadió mirándome directamente.

"Sinceramente, creo que no me gusta esto." Afirmó Jacob. "Preferiría que fuese más gente con nosotros."

"No Jacob. Ya lo hemos discutido aquí antes, nada de más gente." Afirmé. "Cuantos menos mejor…"

"Ya pero…" Dijo Jacob.

"Yo también estoy con él." Afirmó Chatu (Pitón en swahili), mano derecha de Chui (Guepardo en Swahili). "Sería más seguro enviar a más gente con vosotros."

"No." Me apoyó el jefe maya. "Si Alex dice que no necesitan más es que no necesitan más. Seguiremos el plan original."

"Hasta el último detalle." Afirmó Marianne.

"Eso sí…" Afirmó Vladimir. "Lo mejor sería saber desde ya quienes dudan del plan, por si acaso hay que hacer alguna modificación."

"Eso pensaba…" Murmuró Stephan.

Como siempre, ellos dos y mi primo Louie hacían de mis representantes de la otra rama de la familia.

"Entonces preparémonos." Afirmé. "Salimos en dos días, al anochecer."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"Tiene que ser una broma." Le dijo Alice a los hombres cuando nos contaron los planes sobre la batalla que había comenzado. "¿Vamos a ponernos a cubierto a dónde?"

"A otra ciudad enteramente no-humana." Dijo Edward. "Pero no me preguntes por el nombre."

"Creo que se lo pusieron en la lengua de las sirenas…" Afirmó Emmeret susurrando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmily)

"Pero…" Le dije a Alex y Jacob mientras hablaban conmigo. "No puedo creerme que me estéis pidiendo eso."

"A mí tampoco me hace gracia." Me dijo Jacob. "Pero es lo que se ha decidido, y al fin y al cabo sois casi como familia."

"Ya, pero…" Dije yo.

"Emily, te juro que no vas a tener que cuidarles mucho." Me dijo Alex. "Lily es ya una abuelita aunque aparente ser una niña, pelea que no veas. Y luego, Sari… bueno, ya la conoces."

"No, si yo voy a estar feliz de que vivan conmigo pero…" Dije. "No sé… ¿no va a ser difícil separaros de ellas?"

"Sí, pero no podemos llevarlas." Afirmó Alex. "Los Vulturis matarían a Lily de inmediato si la viese, y con Sari…"

"Ya, lo entiendo." Dije.

"Jacob." Le llamó Sam. "¿Te importa venir un segundo, por favor?"

"Voy." Le contestó Jacob antes de darle un beso a Alex. "Te veo luego."

"Em, esto… a lo que me preguntabas antes sobre lo de separarnos de ellas…" Me dijo Alex. "Te aseguro que me va a costar mucho, pero… es lo mejor, para todos."

"No sé si es tan bueno, pero si estás segura…" Le dije.

"Em, ahora que estamos solas… no tengo muy claro que vaya a volver viva." Me dijo suavemente.

"¡Ay, dios!. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!" Le dije asustada. "¡Tienes unos deberes!"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Me dijo. "Llevo teniendo deberes desde que tuve 16 años, llevo mucho tiempo ocupándome de varias familias, de la escuela… y ahora llevo exactamente 9 años cuidando de mi hija. Ahora ella es capaz de cuidar de si misma, por eso sé que puedo volver a ocuparme de mis obligaciones."

"¿Has pensado que pasará si Jacob o tú morís?" Le dije. "¿Qué va a pasar con Jacob si tú mueres?"

"Sí, por eso quiero que me hagáis un favor, si yo muero cuidar de Jacob y Sari…" Le dije. "Les he hecho prometer a mi familia que lo harán, pero me gustaría que vosotros también les cuidaseis, Jake no acaba de tragar del todo a mi otra familia. Y… bueno, los Valerius digamos que… no van a aceptar a mi marido ni a mi… bueno."

"No van a aceptar a Sari ¿no?" Le dije.

Sabía toda la historia de que Sari era la heredera de su clan, pero ahora ni su propia madre parecía tenerlo tan seguro.

"No, no. La aceptarán, es mi hija." Me dijo. "Louie, Vladimir y Stephan son los más poderosos, son puros."

"También lo son tus otros primos." Le dije.

"Sí…" Dijo sonriendo tristemente. "También ellos, pero… ellos están en el bando contrario, y yo como líder de los Valerius, estoy en este. El clan me seguirá a mí, y luego Sari deberá retomar mi camino."

"Pero…" Le dije recordando lo que me había dicho. "Pensaba que solo un… vampiro puro puede…"

"Sari es una mestiza, pero cada día se parece más a mí." Afirmó tristemente. "Sé que lo hará bien."

"¿Entonces?" Le dije.

No entendía nada; cuanto más hablaba, más me perdía yo. Pensaba que ella quería que su hija heredara sus deberes como líder del clan Valerius, pero… ahora oyéndola no lo tenía tan claro.

"Eso mismo me preocupa." Afirmó antes de suspirar y mirarme. "Emily, quiero que me prometas algo." Me dijo. "Si yo muriese… por favor, encárgate de que Sari crezca como debería, con el cariño y el amor que a mi me falto durante tanto tiempo, por favor…"

No entendía nada, y de pronto, todo se abrió a mi vista.

Ella había tenido que crecer matando, cazando y haciéndoles de perro de presa a la familia más poderosa de su raza.

"Sari cada vez se parece más a mí." Afirmó derrumbándose en una silla. "A mí me faltó el amor y la familia desde que me mordieron, he crecido en el odio, la ira, el miedo y el temor. Me hice una asesina imparable, y de pronto, un día… alguien me mostró todo lo que ya no recordaba y cosas que nunca había tenido. No quiero que mi hija crezca así. Que tarde tanto tiempo como tardé yo en darme cuenta que en este mundo hay cosas que sí merecen la pena."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Señor… hay que ver qué lío se traen estos con lo de la salida en masa." Me dijo Sam regresando después de que Alex se hubiese ido. "Ahora resulta que si el helicóptero lo van a usar los licántropos y luego otros de la gente que puede volar se van a llevar a los que puedan en brazos y… ¿Em?"

"Ah, lo siento." Afirmé despertándome del shock de lo que habíamos hablado Alex y yo. "Perdona, Sam… no me había dado cuenta que habías llegado."

"¿Y esa cara?" Me preguntó.

"Acabo de hacer una promesa." Afirmé mirándole. "A Alex."

"Ah, sí." Dijo. "Jacob me dijo que te iban a pedir que les echases un ojo a la pequeña vampiro y a su hija."

"Sí, claro." Afirmé sonriendo a medias recordando que lo que me había contado era de total privacidad. "Sam… ¿tú crees que ella… que Alex va a… morir?"

"Hay alguna posibilidad." Me dijo. "Pero… dudo que se deje matar. Para empezar, me parece que hay poca gente que pueda pillarla, es demasiado… lista. Y aunque no lo diga, dudo que se deje matar, más que nada por Jacob, aunque no lo diga le quiere."

"Entonces tampoco dejéis que él muera." Le dije cogiéndole la mano por instinto.

"¿Y ese repentino interés en ellos?" Me preguntó.

No podía decírselo, Alex me había contestado a mi pregunta confidencialmente, si se lo decía a mi marido estaría rompiendo el voto de silencio.

"Emily, por favor…" Me pidió.

"Me preocupa Alex." Le dije. "Creo que no tiene muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir… y encima, si Jacob muere ella dice que hará algo para reunirse con él."

"Los vampiros no se suicidan." Me dijo Sam. "No te preocupes."

"Ya, pero aún así… no sé, me preocupa un poco…" Afirmé. "Echale un ojo, por favor…"

"Vale." Acaba rindiéndose. "Prometo echarles un ojo, y en lo que pueda evitaré que Jacob muera ¿contenta?"

"Sí." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Mientras la avioneta con la manada de Jacob y mi familia se aleja de la isla siento como si fuese la última vez que la veo.

He estado teniendo algunas visiones desde que toqué a Alice y a las tres psíquicas de la escuela, a menudo veo las peleas, bueno, no, veo muerte, muerte y destrucción.

"Alex, atenta, en seguida llegaremos a Barcelona."

"Tyee, preparados." Les digo. "Ya sabéis a dónde ir…"

Los lobos que ahora son él y su manada afirman y varios me ponen las patas en los hombros para darme lametazos.

"Aidan, tú y tu hermano a Irlanda; Kostos, a Grecia; Paolo, tú a Italia." Me pongo a repetirles.

La verdad es que igual estoy un poco paranoica, pero tenemos que tirarnos en Volterra. El avión no parará salvo en la parada tras dejarnos a nosotros para repostar antes de ir a la isla a recoger el siguiente grupo.

Uno a uno vamos soltando a todos los integrantes del grupo hasta que solo quedamos Chad, Paolo, Jacob y yo.

"Va, Chad, prepárate." Le digo yo.

"Alex, hay algo que quería hacer antes de morir." Me dice suavemente cogiéndome la mano. "Como no sé si voy a morir antes de volver a verte…"

"Chad… tienes que saltar enseguida." Le digo.

"Alex, creo que deberías dejarle hablar." Me dice Jacob.

Increíblemente parece preocupado, Jake preocupado por un familiar mío vampiro que no es un niño…

"Vale, si puedo ayudarte…" Le digo.

"Creo que nunca te he agradecido que me dieses esta vida tan larga." Me dice acariciándome la mano. "No solo me salvaste cuando aquella loca me atacó y me estaba muriendo, además has cuidado de mí hasta que pude controlarme solo, siempre has estado ahí para mí y… bueno, siempre has sido una persona especial."

"Sobre el destino en 1 minuto." Nos avisa el piloto.

"Lo que creo que quiero decir es… que te quiero." Me dice.

"Chad, yo también." Afirmó. "Has sido el mejor hermano mayor que he tenido nunca."

"Creo que me has malinterpretado." Me dice cogiéndome de la otra mano también.

De pronto, mete un tirón y me pega a él para darme un beso, uno de los que solo Jacob me da, y cuando me suelta que voy a darle un bofetón retiene mi mano.

"Daría mi vida por ti, Isabella Alexandrine Valerius." Afirma sonriendo antes de saltar en paracaídas del avión.

"Cuando le coja te juro que si no le matan lo haré yo." Afirma Jacob murmurando antes de girarse a mí. "Alex… ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, tranquilo." Le digo. "Es… no sabía que Chad tenía esos… que él me…"

"Yo sí." Me dice. "Como Ivvan, tu ex-marido. Supongo que ahora te darás cuenta de por qué no me gustan los miembros masculinos de tu familia ¿no?"

"Por favor…" Le digo sonriendo. "Yo te quiero a ti, al resto es como si fuesen Billie para ti."

"Pues él te ha besado." Afirmó él.

"Sí… y ha sido bueno…" Digo pensando en voz alta. "Chad siempre ha sido un jeta, supongo que si pensaba que iba a morir aprovechó su oportunidad."

Me daba pena, en la guerra se perdía a mucha gente, yo no quería perder a nadie…

Y de pronto, Jake hizo algo asombroso, antes de que me diese cuenta tenía la radio en la mano.

"Eh, Chad." Le dijo. "¿Me oyes?"

"Sí, oye, si es por lo del beso…" Dijo.

"Tranquilo, como igual mueres lo tomaré como el último deseo de un condenado a muerte." Le dijo con ironía. "Eso sí, vuelve con vida a la isla y te dejaré que le des otro más, como premio por tu… victoria."

"¡Estos tíos van a palmarla y de la forma menos agradable posible!" Afirmó tras unos segundos en silencio.

"Pero solo si vuelves vivo y tu 'carita bonita' en buenas condiciones." Le dijo Jacob. "Que no quiero obligar a mi mujer a darle un beso a un muñón."

"Eh, que no pienso dejar que me quiten mi fuente de ingresos." Afirmó.

"Pues si Chad hace eso yo también quiero." Afirmó alguien.

"Venga, que hay besos para todos, pero tenéis que volver vivos ¿me oís?" Les dije yo.

Hubo un guirigay de voces hablando desordenadamente y en tanto yo sonreí.

"¿No te dolerá si les doy besos a todos?" Le pregunté a Jacob.

"Me dolerá más verte triste y abatida." Afirmó él antes de darme un beso. "Por cierto… hay que borrarte ese beso de los labios…" Añadió antes de darme otro.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que el piloto carraspeó.

"Roma, preparado." Dijo.

"Bueno, yo también me voy." Dijo Paolo medio sonriendo. "Y no te preocupes, a mí con un beso en la mejilla me sobra."

Sonriendo le di uno antes de que saltase.

"Llegaremos a vuestra parada en 6 minutos más." Nos dijo el piloto.

"Vamos a prepararnos." Le dije a Jacob.

Debido a dónde estábamos apuntando nosotros, nuestra ropa era negra y el paracaídas también para pasar desapercibidos en la noche.

Sonriendo, nos pusimos en el borde de la puerta por donde saltábamos y nos cogimos de la mano.

"Alex, prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado." Me pidió.

"El que tiene que tener cuidado eres tú." Le dije sonriendo. "Pero no te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos, yo cuidaré de ti, lo prometo."

Yo no contaba con que llegaría el momento en que no podría cumplir mi promesa, pero claro, eso es una historia muy larga.

Cuando aterrizamos, Jacob trastabilló y acabó cayéndose de culo, yo en cambio aterricé en mis pies, hice un apoyo de cuatro usando las manos y me incorporé quitándome el polvo.

"¿Jake, estás bien?" Le dije.

"Odio los paracaídas." Afirmó incorporándose.

"Estas genial." Afirmé sonriendo. "Bueno… bienvenido a Volterra, cuna y sede de los Vulturis."

"Ostras, me imaginaba Volterra de otra… forma." Afirmó Jacob mirando alrededor desde el tejado donde habíamos aterrizado.

"Volterra es una ciudad humana, los Vulturis la protegen y como todos les temen ningún vampiro osa atacar a esta ciudad. Por eso ha sido declarada la ciudad más segura del mundo y los policías se anotan ese tanto."

"Vaya…" Me dijo. "Parece que la conoces bien."

"Era mi base hace tiempo." Afirmé. "La casa de mi familia adoptiva, vamos, por aquí."

El plan era sencillo, ahora que todos estabamos en nuestro puesto para el primer punto del plan, nuestra misión era atraer la mirada de los Vulturis y tal vez Jagger hacia Volterra, que viniesen y luego llevarles a la encerrona. Iba a llevar un tiempo, pero sería un tiempo bien utilizado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: La mirada de una niña.**

((Ya hemos visto un poquito cómo se tomaban todos el conflicto, sin embargo… ¿nunca os habéis preguntado cómo se toma Sarah Arianna (Sari) la vida que lleva su madre, si sabe qué se espera de ella en el futuro o que de pronto vaya a tener que quedarse con las mujeres mientras sus padres se van a la guerra entre especies dejándola a ella atrás? ¡Entonces estáis de suerte! En este capítulo nada de Alex, Jacob, Sam, Emily… o incluso los Cullen. En este capítulo la estrella es Sari.))

(Voz de Sarah Arianna)

"Sari, cariño." Me dijo mi madre la noche que me dejó con Emily, Claire, Moira y Joe, en la puerta ya de la cabaña y junto a mi padre. "Ya hemos llegado."

"Tienes que portarte muy bien ¿vale?" Me dijo mi padre. "Y obedecer a Emily en todo lo que te diga. Y tu Lily, nada de morder a nadie, ni lo que haces de hacerles daño…"

"¿Por qué no puedo ir con mami?" Le dijo Lily lloriqueando.

La prima Lily era un poco rara, como la mayoría de mi familia, nadie envejecía. Pero lo de que era rara, era más bien porque a pesar de que pasaban los años, su vocabulario era el mismo que el que tenía yo con los 4 o 5 años, yo había evolucionado pero ella no. Bueno, a veces hablaba como un adulto serio, pero… sería una vez de cada cien.

"Tranquila mami, yo cuidaré de Lily." Le dije.

Siempre lo hacía, y mi madre parecía más feliz cuando me veía ser la mejor de la clase o cuidar bien de los niños o poner paz entre algunos 'tíos' míos cuando se peleaban por cualquier tontería o…

No, no me gustaba verla con aquella cara triste. Sé que solo yo la veía, pero aún así sé que a veces mami parecía cansada o triste, pero en cuanto se daba cuenta de que le veíamos, sonreía y se comportaba como siempre.

"Sari." Me dijo sonriendo con aquella sonrisa triste que a veces le salía. "Ven aquí mi niña…" Afirmó cogiéndome en brazos mientras papá se ponía a darle consejos a Lily y a chocarla como mamá y ella hacían a veces. "Oh, Sari… siento tanto tener que dejarte aquí…"

Yo también lo sentía, pero no podía mostrarlo, no solo porque no fuese propio sino porque si lo hacía, mamá se sentiría mal de nuevo.

"No pasa nada." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo entiendo. Además, tengo que cuidar de Emily, y de Lily, y de Claire, y de Moira, y de Joe… ah, y también de los gemelos… ¡ah! Y de Kuckunniwi."

"Esa es mi chica." Me dijo dándome un beso ventosa enorme. "Ahora en serio, de mujer a mujer, lo siento mucho. No te dejaría aquí si no…"

"Si no tuvieses otra opción, lo sé." Le dije intentando sonreír. "Tienes que irte, es tu deber."

"Algún día lo entenderás." Afirmó sonriendo tristemente.

Era lo más triste que la había visto nunca, así que la abracé con fuerza y ella entonces me puso una mano en la nuca.

"Ya lo entiendo." Le mentí. "Un poco. Si mis amigos estuviesen en peligro también yo me iría a luchar."

Eso la hizo reír un poco, al menos parecía que había conseguido animarla un poco.

"Alex, cariño… creo que es hora de irse." Le dijo papá.

"Sí, claro." Dijo ella. "Qaletaga…"

"Su padre se ha encargado de eso, por favor." Le dijo papá.

Era la primera vez que veía a mamá dudar, parecía como si quisiera quedarse, de verdad. La abracé de nuevo con fuerza unos segundos y entonces la solté y me separé antes de que quisiera quedarme más con ella.

"Que tengáis un buen viaje." Les dije.

"Sari…" Me dijo mamá tristemente pero sonriendo. Entonces se agachó un segundo y se llevó las manos tras el cuello para soltar un broche y cogerlo mirándolo. "Ten, quiero que me lo guardes tú." Me dijo mostrándome la cadena donde en el extremo colgaba un bonito colgante de plata que parecía un ángel.

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunté.

"Es un collar al que tengo mucho aprecio." Me dijo mientras yo le pasaba la punta del dedo por el contorno. "Era de mi madre, y antes que de ella, fue de mi abuela, el rey se lo regalo a una de nuestras antepasadas cuando se enamoró de ella… lleva en nuestra familia mucho tiempo. Y esto… es el único recuerdo que conservo de la abuela, mi madre." Afirmó mostrándome la única cosa que nunca se quitaba: el colgante con un anillo de cobre y un colmillo.

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunté mirándolo tras ponerme el collar de la bisabuela.

"Este anillo me lo dio tu abuela cuando se fue un día de viaje." Me dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa suave. "Me dijo que así me acordaría de ella aún cuando ella no estuviese… cada vez que ella tenía que salir en un viaje me lo dejaba y luego se lo devolvía. Igual es una tontería, pero me hacía sentir mejor. Y de pronto un día… ya no volvió. Yo me quedé con el anillo, pero hubiese dado mil anillos por que hubiese vuelto…"

"¿Y el colmillo?" Le pregunté.

No soportaba verla así, a punto de llorar. Nunca la he visto llorar, pero los tíos me han dicho que solo ha llorado dos veces.

"Este colmillo te dará fuerzas, y valor." Me dijo sujetándolo con firmeza. "Perteneció a un amigo mío, un pariente de papá."

"¿El tatarabuelo Ephraim?" Le dije ilusionada. "¡¿Te lo dio él?!"

Dios, había oído las historias sobre Ephraim I cientos de veces. Me encantaba la historia que me contaba Seth, tío Embry y tío Quil sobre la tercera esposa, y también la de la cazadora. Me pasaría horas oyendo lo que ellos decían que eran viejas leyendas.

"Sari, cuida bien de tía Emily y los niños ¿eh?" Me dijo papá dándome un beso de despedida con pedorreta y todo mientras yo me reía divertida. "¿Quieres que te traigamos algo?"

"Sí, quiero que volváis sanos y salvos." Les dije. "La guerra nadie gana, pero todos pierden… tenéis que volver."

"Eh, te recuerdo que tienes mis recuerdos más valiosos." Me dijo mamá bromeando y sonriéndome. "Te recuerdo que solo te las presto." Afirmó cogiéndome en brazos y dándome un beso enorme. "Volveremos pronto…" Me susurró.

"Papá." Le llamé yo estirando los brazos pidiendo otro beso. "Cuida de mamá, por favor… la veo un poco triste…"

Entonces me dio el beso y me dejó en el suelo para guiñarme un ojo.

Esa fue la última noche que les vi. Aún recuerdo cómo me dolió verles desaparecer en la noche por el camino. Era algo raro, pero sentía que no les volvería a ver…

Llevo años soñando cosas malas, siempre había creído que eran pesadillas, hasta que me enteré de que ahora mis padres, mis tíos, todos mis amigos… todos los hombres y la familia de tía Marianne se iban a ir de nuestro hogar, de nuestra isla para luchar.

Entonces me cobraba sentido, si no supiese que yo no había sacado nada de mis padres en ese sentido juraría que tenía sueños premonitorios, y eso era una pesadilla, porque a menudo veía a mis padres muriendo…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Ya han pasado tres años desde que todo el mundo se fue de la isla, ya tengo 12 y aún no hay noticias de mis padres. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y llevo tres años pidiendo lo mismo cada vez que soplo las velas. Deseo que mis padres vuelvan.

Sé que no debo ser impaciente, esto es una guerra, las guerras no acaban en dos días… y hasta cierto punto no sería tan duro si no soñase muchas veces con cosas malas.

He visto en mis sueños a mis padre morir cientos de veces, a veces cambia la forma un poco, pero… siguen muriendo; heridos he tenido millones de sueños…

"Ari, eh." Me llama mi prima Claire. "Oye, tienes que dejar de esconderte aquí… Emily te está buscando otra vez. La vas a volver loca."

Claire y sus aires de hermana mayor, ahora parece ya una madre, una madre soltera que pronto será mayor de edad.

Para ella también es difícil, creo que comenzaba a querer a tío Quil antes de que se fuese con el resto.

"Lo siento." Me disculpo. "Estaba mirando por si venían alguien, pero…"

"Hey, la gente está comenzando a preocuparse un poco." Me dice. "Eso sí ¿sabes que he oído hoy? ¡Alabanzas!" Me dice feliz. "¡Alabanzas a ti, tía!. ¿No es genial?"

"Sí, sí. Claro." Le contestó.

"Ari, tía… no puedes estar todo el día así." Me dice. "Nessy también está preocupada, dice que te ve más delgada y que estás comenzando a acumular ojeras."

"Por favor… no le digas a nadie lo de mis pesadillas nocturnas." Le pido.

"Tranquila, sabes que no me chivaré." Me dijo. "Pero deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por tus padres. Seguro que están bien."

"¿Y si no fuesen pesadillas?" Le pregunto. "¿Y si… bueno, también yo pudiese ver el futuro…?"

"Ari, tus padres son un licántropo y una vampiro." Me dice. "Tú eres una buena combinación de los dos, pero ninguno de ellos puede ver el futuro… Ni siquiera las visiones de tía Alice son tan buenas…"

Sí, ya lo había oído antes, las mentalistas de la escuela también tenían problemas para ver el futuro, claro que ellas eran aún alumnas.

"¿Y si no vuelven?" Le digo.

"Tranquila… volverán." Me dice ella. "Tus padres son fuertes. Y molan, molan mucho."

Eso me hizo sonreír. Por algún motivo, Claire es mi mejor amiga junto con Nessy, casi como una hermana; es la única con la que puedo hablar así.

"Ahh… si Nessy viese esto…" Me dijo abrazándome. "Todo el mundo cree que eres una chica que mantiene siempre una estabilidad emocional, segura de ti misma, muy lista… eres una gran guerrera y una buena líder."

Sí, tenía muy clara mi misión; la misma que mi madre, y mi abuela… la misma que todas las mujeres hasta llegar a la condesa Arianna, de la que yo tomaba el nombre.

Yo debía ser fuerte, mantenerme siempre digna, al frente de todos… mi deber era consolar a toda aquella gente, ellos contaban conmigo para ayudarles…

"_Si no tuvieses otra opción, lo sé." Le dije intentando sonreír. "Tienes que irte, es tu deber."_

"_Algún día lo entenderás." Afirmó sonriendo tristemente._

Ahora por fin lo entendía, mi madre había tenido que irse porque era su deber, no porque quisiera. Y si moría, si ella se llevaba a varios enemigos por delante entonces habría muerto con todos los honores posibles.

Pero a mí me daba igual los honores, yo no quería que ella muriese, ni ella ni papá.

Sé que era egoísta por mi parte el querer que se quedasen allí conmigo, pero… a veces me avergonzaba por eso.

Yo no podía pensar más que en mis padres cuando mucha gente dependía de mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!" Me dijeron un coro de voces.

"¡Felices 15!" Me dice tío Sam.

"Gracias." Les dije sonriendo.

La verdad es que ahora hay ya unos cuantos hombres, la familia de Dakota, Dena y Kuckunniwi ha regresado, solo ha muerto tío Faan, el grupo de tío Sam también ha vuelto, incluido tío Sam.

"¡Felicidades, primita!" Me dice primo Qaletaga, que ahora tiene 22 años cogiéndome en brazos para darme un beso enorme.

"Gracias Qaletaga." Le digo sonriendo. "Hum… veo que tu brazo está mejor."

"Bueno, he tenido una gran médico." Me dice sonriendo.

"Es que Sari tiene mucha maña para la sanación." Le dice Seth llegando a mi lado y poniéndose un poco…

"¡Seth!" Le digo feliz. "¡También has vuelto!"

Vale, también le he echado bastante de menos a él, un poco. Es el chico que más ha estado conmigo desde siempre.

"Venga, venga… que me vas a romper algo." Me dice.

Hombre, la verdad es que soy bastante más fuerte que cualquier humano, pero la verdad es que supongo que me viene de familia. Yo soy la única que no soy… bueno, especial.

Mi madre es vampiro, genial por cierto, mi padre es licántropo; ambos son líderes y mi madre es casi como una reina; los dos son especiales, pero yo… yo solo soy una friky humana…

"Seth ¿tienes noticias de mis padres?" Le pregunto cuando puedo.

"Er… bueno, hace tiempo que no les veo. Pero la última vez parecían estar bien." Me dice sonriendo.

"¿Hace cuanto?" Le digo.

"Pues… hace como un… un año." Me dice un poco suavemente.

Me oculta algo, puedo saber cuando alguien no está siendo totalmente sincero, últimamente ningún hombre es del todo sincero conmigo cuando les pregunto por mis padres cuando regresan.

Todos me mienten…

"Ari… no te preocupes…" Me dice Seth. "Es tu cumple… seguro que tus padres regresarán sanos."

"¿En serio?" Le pregunto.

"Claro que sí." Afirma. "Solo piensa que tu madre le tiene mucho aprecio a esos collares, seguro que quiere recuperarlos. Y… Sam no quiere que te lo diga…" Me dice suavemente. "Tus padres nos pidió que te dijésemos que te echan de menos mucho. Tu madre dice que cada noche te manda besos con la luna." Afirma.

Eso es sorprendente, así que cuando le miro, me guiña un ojo mientras me llaman de otro lado para que haga unas cosas.

Eso me anima un poco más.

Entonces, me toca soplar velas; 15 velas.

"¿Ocurre algo, Sarah Arianna?" Me pregunta tío Louie. "No pareces muy centrada esta noche."

"Hola tío Louie…" Le digo dándole un abrazo. "No me había dado cuenta de que había llegado."

"Acabo de llegar, justo a tiempo para verte soplar las velas." Me dice.

Tío Louie es el único que no se ha perdido ni un cumpleaños en los últimos 3 años. Este no podía ser menos.

"Y… aquí tienes unos regalos." Me dice.

"Ya he abierto el resto." Le digo.

"Sí, pero la verdad es que estos seguro que te gustan." Me dice. "Son de tus padres."

No le doy tiempo a decir más, se los quito de las manos para rasgar los papeles envolviéndolos y a descubrir los regalos.

"Vaya, has empezado por el mío." Me dice mientras descubro un bonito puñal.

"Gracias." Le digo sonriendo.

"Y no es un puñal cualquiera." Me dice mira la empuñadura.

La miro y veo unas palabras que no entiendo más que mi nombre.

"¿Qué… qué dice?" Le pregunto.

"Con cariño para mi sobrina Sarah Arianna." Afirmó él sonriendo.

No me gustan mucho las espadas, no sé manejarlas muy bien, sin embargo, tengo ya una colección de 3 espadas y un montón de dagas.

"Ari, querida." Me dice Louie. "¿No te… no te gusta?"

"¡No!" Le digo sorprendida. "Me encanta. Es solo que… no sé luchar tan bien con espadas… no… no soy buena."

"¿Y?" Me dice. "Mira, tu madre siempre fue mejor que yo con la espada, desde pequeños cuando eran de madera. Y en cambio, el de las espadas soy yo. Yo tengo la técnica, el estilo… pero ella sigue siendo mejor que yo, a mí todos me temen por mis espadas y soy conocido como espadachín en el mundo entero mientras ella es temida por muchas otras cosas, y aún así, ella sigue siendo mejor que yo." Afirmó.

Mi madre… mis padres siempre salían a conversación porque eran grandes líderes, eran apuestos o simplemente porque tenían un corazón enorme.

"Voy a contarte un secreto, la espada no es nada sin la mano que la empuñe." Me dijo suavemente. "No importa la espada sino la mano, el qué hagas con ella. La mejor espada del mundo sirve también para pelar una manzana, y en cambio, hasta el más feo cuchillo puede ser la mejor espada si se usa para proteger a los que quieres."

"Gracias tío Louie." Le dije.

"Ah, por cierto, tus padres te mandan recuerdos." Afirmó. "Sí, les vi hace unos meses, y te aseguro que tenían una pinta… bueno, más o menos buena. Estaban vivos…"

"Tío… acabas de darme el mejor regalo de la noche." Afirmó.

"Pero si solo es una daga." Afirmó.

"No, eso no." Afirmó sonriendo. "Las noticias."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Felicidades, Sari!" Me gritan a la vez todos los integrantes de la isla mientras celebro los 16 años. Ya soy la heredera formal de la familia de mi madre, del clan Valerius que por cierto, se han congregado la mayoría aquí un poco con cara de asco por la presencia del resto de familia, por los licántropos y por el resto de gente de otras especies que hoy se han congregado bajo la carpa. Están todos los supervivientes de la guerra, solo quedan fuera los muertos que fueron enterrados en donde cayeron. Llevamos ya casi un año sin noticias de mis padres, los rumores que hemos oído son todos de muerte, así que les han buscado pero… no les han encontrado. La parte buena es que tampoco han encontrado sus tumbas ni ningún rastro legal de sus muertes. Bueno, cuando un vampiro muere no hay mucha constancia, pero sí que se publica una necrológica en algún periódico, la de ellos aún no se ha encontrado.

"Que envidia." Me dijo Nessy que ahora tiene 19 viniendo con Claire y las hijas de Emily mientras yo estoy cogiendo un trozo de tarta. "Jefa de un clan…"

"No me gusta." Afirmo tristemente.

"Nessy…" Le riñe Claire que tiene 22. "Sari, eh. Seguro que les encuentran, esto es solo un mero trámite."

"Ya, pero… yo quiero que la jefa siga siendo mi madre." Le digo jugueteando sin darme cuenta con el colgante que me dejó para cuidarle. "Eso significaría que aún está aquí…"

No sé por qué pero con ellas tres es con las únicas que puedo ser yo misma, con ellas y con Seth. Solo con ellos puedo relajarme y desahogarme un poco mientras mantengo la cara de que nada pasa para con todos.

"Hoy es un día el doble de feliz." Dice tío Stephan. "No solo es el decimosexto cumpleaños de nuestra heredera sino que también comienza el ritual de su coronación como heredera del clan Valerius…"

"Tío Stephan como siempre tan peñazo." Dice Nessy bromeando.

"Que no te oigan." Le decimos Claire riéndose y yo sonriendo mientras mantengo la compostura para no ofender a nadie.

La verdad es que en cierto modo me hace un poco de ilusión el convertirme en la líder de un clan entero, aunque… preferiría seguir siendo simplemente Sari en vez de Sarah Arianna Valerius, heredera del clan Valerius tras la condesa Arianna Valerius y la princesa Isabella Alexandrine Valerius, mi madre y seguir teniéndola con papá junto a mí.

"Bueno ¿qué se siente siendo la heredera de un gran clan, y de una escuela y…?" Me dijo Seth.

"Y no soy heredera de nada hasta que no acabe el ritual." Afirmé.

"¿En serio?" Me preguntó. "Yo pensaba…"

"El ritual acaba en dos meses." Afirmó mi primo Qaletaga rodeándome con los brazos para darme un beso. "En dos lunas llenas, para ser más exactos, ahora que… me preocupa un poco ciertos rumores que he oído."

"Bueno… tengo que probar que soy lo que soy." Les dije. "Tío Lou me ha prometido que al menos sabrá buena."

"Ya, claro." Dijo Seth acercándoseme más. "No creo que… beber sangre vaya a ser una forma."

"Lo es para mi parte de la familia vampiro." Le dije. "Aunque la familia licántropo es igual de importante." Añadí sonriendo.

Ahora que me faltaban mis padres mis amigos y mi familia era lo único que me quedaba, lo que me mantenía y lo que más quería.

Siempre estaban allí para mí, siempre me cuidaban y… bueno, siempre eran los que cuando me encontraba mal estaban conmigo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ari…" Me llamaron llamando con fuerza a la puerta de mi escondite secreto. "Ari, por favor, tienes que salir…"

La habíamos construido Nessy, Dakota, Dena, Claire y Kuckunniwi cuando comenzó la guerra, el primo Qaletaga y sus amigos nos habían ayudado hasta que se habían ido y luego nosotros la habíamos acabado.

"¡No!" Les grité.

"Ari, por favor, sé razonable…" Me dijo Claire. "Tienes que salir."

"¡No!" Me negué. "¡Es todo mentira!"

"Sari, por favor…" Me pidió Seth. "Tienes que salir de ahí… Yo tampoco puedo creérmelo, pero… las pruebas son concluyentes…"

No podía ser verdad. No podía creérmelo, no podía ser cierto…

"Ari… por favor…" Me pidió Seth con voz llorosa. "Jacob era como un hermano para mí… y tu madre… Sari, yo también quería mucho a tu madre… a mí también me duele… a todos nos duele mucho… pero tú tienes que ser valiente… tienes que dar ejemplo…"

Dar ejemplo, mantener la calma… estaba harta de todo eso.

Me cubrí las orejas mientras lloraba. Nadie debía verme llorar, no podía dejar que nadie me viese tener debilidades. Nadie, ni mis amigos debían verme llorar.

"Ari." Me dijo tío Ivvan después de un buen rato en silencio. "Sari, sé que estás ahí, y sé que estás sufriendo."

"¡Vosotros no podéis comprenderlo!" Le grité. "¡No sois más que unos viejos sin corazón!"

"Eso duele ¿sabes?" Me dijo con su voz calmada de siempre tras unos segundos de silencio. "Igual nosotros ya no recordamos muy bien lo que es perder a nuestros padres, pero te aseguro que tenemos corazón y sentimos igual que tú. Yo quería a tu madre."

"¡Todos queríais a mis padres!" Le grité yo furiosa. "¡Y ahora todos los dais ya por muertos!"

"No Ari, yo la amaba, como tu padre." Me dijo. "Pero ella amaba a tu padre y solo a él. A mí nunca me vio como a él, me pasé mucho tiempo esperando que un día se diese cuenta de lo que yo sentía y acabase sintiendo algo parecido por mí. Si a alguien le duele que hayan muerto, sobre todo tu madre, es a mí."

Aquello era nuevo, nunca jamás habría pensado que tío Ivvan albergaba esos sentimientos por mi madre. Tengo que reconocer que aquello me pilló por sorpresa.

"Bueno, la verdad es que en eso estoy yo también implicado." Afirmó tío Chad. "Tu madre era increíble… podría haberme dejado morir, pero me salvó, me convirtió en lo que soy hoy en día. Me salvó la vida y me ha dado un objetivo y una familia. Tengo un hermano pequeño, dos cuñados, una sobrinastra y una preciosa sobrina que ya es heredera del clan de su madre y que cada día es más bonita, por dentro y por fuera. Y me ha dado un montón de amigos, vampiros y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, de cuatro patas… Aunque no pienso volver a admitirlo, ni bajo juramento."

"Tú no eres la única que ha perdido a alguien." Me dijo Ivvan. "Todos hemos perdido a dos personas muy queridas, unos más que otros pero todos lamentamos la pérdida. Pero ahora lo que tienes que hacer es salir ahí, nadie te va a pedir que sonrías, eso sí, vas a ser la persona a la que todos mirarán en busca de algo que les ayude a no hundirse."

"Mi madre lo hubiese hecho genial." Afirmé secándome las lágrimas un poco.

"Tu madre te quería." Afirmó Ivvan. "Lo que más en este mundo. Nunca quiso hijos, pero… cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada te aseguro que hizo todo lo que pudo por protegeros, a las dos, y luego… cuando saliste… señor, no podía hacer más que protegerte, tu madre ha sido siempre un alma libre, cambiaba de lugar, amaba viajar y no paraba mucho en un sitio… y en cambio llevaba siete años aquí encerrada, volviéndose loca compaginando sus deberes como líder y sus deberes como madre, siempre te puso a ti por delante del resto. Tú eras su mayor tesoro."

"Pero ella me dijo que… el collar de su familia…"

"¿En serio te dijo eso?" Me dijo Seth. "Pero si… lo único que no soportaba perder erais a Jake y a ti…"

¿Yo era el mayor tesoro de mama?. ¿Me quería más a mí que a mi padre o que a cualquier otro?

"Verás Ari, hay… hay un dato que creo que no te hemos dicho nunca nadie." Afirmó Sam. "¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tu madre que era tan fuerte y que era la jefa de esta guerra en nuestro bando no planeó nada hasta que tú tenías 8 años y de pronto en una semana teníamos ya un plan a prueba de bombas?"

"No…" Afirmé.

"Esperó a que tú pudieses protegerte sola." Me dijo Sam. "Lo sé, lo sabemos, lo sabemos porque a menudo solía contarnos tus progresos en la escuela. Y cuando nos contó que ya eras capaz de cazar incluso a los profesores, que sabías pelear en varios estilos diferentes y que habías ganado incluso a algunos profesores y eras la mejor estudiante en general del colegio… entonces fue cuando decidió que ya era de ocuparse por completo por acabar con la guerra que había fuera de aquí."

¿Por mí?. ¡¿Mi madre había esperado tanto tiempo para estar segura de que yo iba a estar bien, para protegerme?!

Con cuidado me levanté de mi asiento y fui a la puerta para dudar un poco en el picaporte.

"En todo momento, en lo único que pensó fue en ti." Me dijo Sam. "Nos hizo jurar a todos que si ellos faltaban, nos ocuparíamos de ti, que te protegeríamos. Así que… ahora aquí estamos, hablando con una puerta cerrada y esperando que salgas. Nosotros vamos a estar ahí, contigo, cuidándote y protegiéndote en lo que podamos."

Entonces me sequé la cara y tomé aire.

"De eso nada." Afirmé abriendo la puerta con la cara que esperaba escondiese un poco lo que acababa de hacer. "Yo os protegeré a vosotros."

Entonces, las chicas me sepultaron en abrazos, y Chad me frotó la cabeza con suavidad justo antes de Ivvan, que se sacó unas gafas del bolsillo y tras mirarlas me las tendió.

"Ten, supongo que ahora te pertenecen." Me dijo.

"¿Unas gafas… de sol?" Le dije cogiéndolas.

"Verás, voy a enseñarte un truco que me enseñó tu madre." Afirmó poniéndomelas con cuidado. "Tú ves a todos, pero nadie te ve los ojos. Tú puedes controlar tus gestos, pero nadie puede controlar su mirada. Esto, te ayuda a ocultarla un poco."

"Y también va genial para las noches de resaca." Afirmó Chad mirándose las uñas. "Eh, te pareces a tu madre, cuando se vestía de humana y se echaba esa crema con color."

"Gracias, es… supongo que será útil hoy." Afirmé quitándomelas y mirándolas para descubrir una inscripción: I.A.V.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Funerales.**

((Bueno… este capítulo está dedicado básicamente a esos otros personajes que estuvieron enamorados de Alex cuando era simplemente Isabella Alexandrine. Supongo que ya habréis supuesto que son Ivvan y Chad, pero también va a poner un poco la visión de Tyee y Carlisle, solo que de ellos en modo abreviado. Espero que lo disfrutéis.))

(Voz de Ivvan)

Era raro, llevaba media hora atándome el nudo de la corbata después de ayudar a Lily a escoger su ropa y peinarse. Ahora era de nuevo el cabeza de familia, Chad era mi mano derecha y ahora mismo no era capaz de decir nada coherente. Llevábamos ya varios días así, desde que en la reunión en que habían decidido dar por muertos a Isabella y a Jacob después de que nos trajesen las pruebas gráficas de que habían muerto. Habíamos buscado tumba, o esquelas o algo, pero… al final solo habían encontrado una noticia donde parecían haber escrito la esquela escondida en acrónimos (palabras formadas con las primeras letras de cada palabra, por ejemplo: ONU Organización Naciones Unidas) en la noticia. En un periódico francés, en otro italiano…

Y también en una noticia italiana salía claramente publicado el asesinato en un atentado de los que últimamente parecían últimamente por todo el mundo de la familia más importante de Volterra en un pueblo italiano. Tres hombre, un joven y una joven. La foto que publicaban no dejaba lugar a dudas de que los hombres debían ser los Vulturis, y los dos jóvenes debían ser Jacob e Isabella.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de las oraciones que he rezado, de las veces que he pedido a Dios, Budha, Alá y todos los dioses de todas las religiones que la protegiesen, que les protegiesen a los dos y que les hiciesen regresar a casa, sanos y salvos. Que les guiasen para que encontrasen el camino de vuelta a casa…

"Lily, por favor, Sari necesita todo el apoyo que pueda conseguir, ellos eran los padres biológicos de ella." Le dije.

"Mami…" Me dijo llorando sin expulsar lágrimas.

En cierto modo, era un don el no poder sacar lágrimas, un hombre nunca debe llorar, aunque en nuestro caso, como se suele decir la procesión va por dentro.

"Chad, haz el favor de salir ya de tu cuarto." Le dije llamando en la puerta.

Esta familia se estaba llendo a pique… yo lo sabía, todos los sabíamos. El único punto de unión de todos había sido ella; vale, igual no estaba siempre con nosotros, pero la teníamos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Chad)

"_Did I disappoint you or let you down?/ Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?/ 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun/ Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won./ So I took what's mine by eternal right./ Took your soul out into the night./ It may be over but it won't stop there/…"_

No, tampoco yo podia parar, no podia parar de pensar en ella, no podía apartarla de mi mente…  
_"I am here for you if you'd only care."_

Sí, yo siempre habría estado ahí para ella, aunque estuviése casada con otro, tuviese una preciosa hija que era el orgullo de cualquiera que les conociera y sobre todo, su orgullo y el de su marido.

"_You touched my heart you touched my soul./ You changed my life and all my goals./ And love is blind and that I knew when/ My heart was blinded by you."_

Ella me había cambiado la vida, me había devuelto la vida, la amaba con toda mi alma, aunque primero me rindiese con Ivvan y luego con Jacob… yo aún la amaba y la seguiría amando hasta el día que yo muriese.

"_I've kissed your lips and held your hand./ Shared your dreams and shared your bed./ I know you well, I know your smell./ I've been addicted to you."_

La había besado cientos de veces, había compartido con ella todo, sueños, mi vida… todo salvo la cama en el sentido que podía tener para un vampiro. También yo era adicto a ella.

"_Goodbye my lover./ Goodbye my friend./ You have been the one./You have been the one for me./ Goodbye my lover./ Goodbye my friend./ You have been the one./You have been the one for me."_

Señor, no podia estar más de acuerdo con la letra. Mi amada Isabella… mi jefa, mi amiga… mi todo, mi Isabella.

"_I am a dreamer and when i wake/ You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take./ And as you move on, remember me/ Remember us and all we used to be/ I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile./ I've watched you sleeping for a while./ I'd be the father of your child./ I'd spend a lifetime with you./ I know your fears and you know mine./ We've had our doubts but now we're fine/ And I love you, I swear that's true./ I cannot live without you." _

Bueno, yo no la había visto llorar, los vampiros no lloramos, pero el resto era cierto; bueno, tampoco era el padre de sus hijos, eso era Jacob… pero el resto era todo cierto, sobre todo el final: yo la amaba y la amaré eternamente, no puedo vivir sin ella. No sé que voy a poder hacer ahora que ella no está…

"_Goodbye my lover./ Goodbye my friend./ You have been the one./You have been the one for me./ Goodbye my lover./ Goodbye my friend./ You have been the one./You have been the one for me."_

Me costaba hacerme a la idea de tener que decirle adios para siempre…

"_And I still hold your hand in mine./ In mine when I'm asleep./ And I will bare my soul in time/ When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover./ Goodbye my friend./ You have been the one./You have been the one for me./ Goodbye my lover./ Goodbye my friend./ You have been the one./You have been the one for me."_

En estos momentos podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentía el cantante… era como si esa canción hubiese sido hecha para mí, para este momento… decía todo lo que yo no podía decir.

"_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow./ I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow./ I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow./ I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow."_

Nunca me han gustado las canciones romanticonas como las de James Blunt u otros cantantes, sin embargo ahora llevaba ya horas escuchándolas una y otra vez, de unos discos que me había regalado ella hacía tiempo. Este en concreto me lo había regalado hacía relativamente poco.

Debería haberlo escuchado antes… debería haber podido discutir con ella algo más que sobre las pintas de mariquita que tenía el cantante en la portada.

Tarde me daba cuenta de qué era lo que atraía a Alex de aquellas canciones. Era el sentimiento que le hacían sentir, el sentimiento que podía sacar oyendo la música.

Vale, normalmente me hubiése reído de las canciones como aquella, pero hoy yo era uno de esos 'cerebro merengue' que oían esas canciones y lloraban emocionados, yo si hubiése podido hubiése llorado con el corazón destrozado por las noticias.

Nunca me habría creído que Isa, mi Isabella, nuestra Isabella, pudiese morir así. Por lo que había visto en las noticias y lo que habíamos podido deducir, había muerto como una heroína, con una muerte cruzada y simultánea con los Vulturis.

Ella había dado su vida por todos, nos había librado de la amenaza que suponía aquella guerra y ahora que había acabado, me daba cuenta de que su corazón no estaba congelado como siempre habíamos creído todos a juzgar por su forma de vida y sus gestos. Su familia sabíamos que tenía una cara más, su auténtico yo que mostraba cuando estaba en confianza, entre la gente que quería...

No, ella nos quería a todos, a toda la gente que ahora estábamos en la isla. Había muerto por todos nosotros y sobre todo… por lo que ella creía.

Yo me había reído de ella cuando me dijo que algún día licántropos y vampiros podrían vivir en paz y armonía, que la amistad entre ambas especies podía ser posible. Ella me había demostrado que ella llevaba razón y yo estaba equivocado, y la prueba estaba en ella misma, su matrimonio, sus amistades… y ahora en la isla al completo.

Volví a poner la misma canción, vale, igual estaba siendo un poco masoquista, pero no podía parar de oírla, lo único que me apetecía ahora era encerrarme en mi cuarto de la casa, tirarme en mi cama y quedarme allí tumbado hasta que se me pasase el dolor que sentía en el corazón.

Como ella diría: "Dejar que las heridas de mi corazón sanasen". Se me había partido el corazón al enterarme de las noticias que ya eran oficiales en el mundo entero, los Vulturis y su sobrina habían muerto asesinados en un atentado terrorista. Se habían matado entre ellos, pero claro, eso es algo que los humanos nunca sabrían, sus mentes eran demasiado cortas como para pensar eso, lo mejor era pensar lo que había salido en los periódicos.

Entonces aporrearon la puerta.

"Chad, haz el favor de salir ya de tu cuarto." Me llamó Ivvan.

No me apetecía lo más mínimo. No podía obligarme a ir al funeral. Nunca me han gustado los funerales, es como aceptar que ya no vas a ver más a una persona…

Por fin parece que se rinde de llamar y entonces vuelve a llamar, y aunque he puesto más alta la música, sus palabras me traspasan la mente.

"Chad, tenemos que ir a un sitio." Me dice. "Sari está en problemas, se niega a salir de un sitio, tenemos que ir a ayudar."

Sari, vale, no era mi hija, pero era la hija de la mujer que más había amado en la vida. Ella aún estaba viva, ella aún nos podía necesitar, debía ir a ayudar.

Con un solo salto me había puesto en pie y había abierto la puerta de un solo golpe.

"¿Dónde está escondida?" Les pregunté.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sarah Arianna)

"Ari…" Me llamaron llamando con fuerza a la puerta de mi escondite secreto. "Ari, por favor, tienes que salir…"

La habíamos construido Nessy, Dakota, Dena, Claire y Kuckunniwi cuando comenzó la guerra, el primo Qaletaga y sus amigos nos habían ayudado hasta que se habían ido y luego nosotros la habíamos acabado.

"¡No!" Les grité.

"Ari, por favor, sé razonable…" Me dijo Claire. "Tienes que salir."

"¡No!" Me negué. "¡Es todo mentira!"

"Sari, por favor…" Me pidió Seth. "Tienes que salir de ahí… Yo tampoco puedo creérmelo, pero… las pruebas son concluyentes…"

No podía ser verdad. No podía creérmelo, no podía ser cierto…

"Ari… por favor…" Me pidió Seth con voz llorosa. "Jacob era como un hermano para mí… y tu madre… Sari, yo también quería mucho a tu madre… a mí también me duele… a todos nos duele mucho… pero tú tienes que ser valiente… tienes que dar ejemplo…"

Dar ejemplo, mantener la calma… estaba harta de todo eso.

Me cubrí las orejas mientras lloraba. Nadie debía verme llorar, no podía dejar que nadie me viese tener debilidades. Nadie, ni mis amigos debían verme llorar.

"Ari." Me dijo tío Ivvan después de un buen rato en silencio. "Sari, sé que estás ahí, y sé que estás sufriendo."

"¡Vosotros no podéis comprenderlo!" Le grité. "¡No sois más que unos viejos sin corazón!"

"Eso duele ¿sabes?" Me dijo con su voz calmada de siempre tras unos segundos de silencio. "Igual nosotros ya no recordamos muy bien lo que es perder a nuestros padres, pero te aseguro que tenemos corazón y sentimos igual que tú. Yo quería a tu madre."

"¡Todos queríais a mis padres!" Le grité yo furiosa. "¡Y ahora todos los dais ya por muertos!"

"No Ari, yo la amaba, como tu padre." Me dijo. "Pero ella amaba a tu padre y solo a él. A mí nunca me vio como a él, me pasé mucho tiempo esperando que un día se diese cuenta de lo que yo sentía y acabase sintiendo algo parecido por mí. Si a alguien le duele que hayan muerto, sobre todo tu madre, es a mí."

Aquello era nuevo, nunca jamás habría pensado que tío Ivvan albergaba esos sentimientos por mi madre. Tengo que reconocer que aquello me pilló por sorpresa.

"Bueno, la verdad es que en eso estoy yo también implicado." Afirmó tío Chad. "Tu madre era increíble… podría haberme dejado morir, pero me salvó, me convirtió en lo que soy hoy en día. Me salvó la vida y me ha dado un objetivo y una familia. Tengo un hermano pequeño, dos cuñados, una sobrinastra y una preciosa sobrina que ya es heredera del clan de su madre y que cada día es más bonita, por dentro y por fuera. Y me ha dado un montón de amigos, vampiros y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, de cuatro patas… Aunque no pienso volver a admitirlo, ni bajo juramento."

"Tú no eres la única que ha perdido a alguien." Me dijo Ivvan. "Todos hemos perdido a dos personas muy queridas, unos más que otros pero todos lamentamos la pérdida. Pero ahora lo que tienes que hacer es salir ahí, nadie te va a pedir que sonrías, eso sí, vas a ser la persona a la que todos mirarán en busca de algo que les ayude a no hundirse."

"Mi madre lo hubiese hecho genial." Afirmé secándome las lágrimas un poco.

"Tu madre te quería." Afirmó Ivvan. "Lo que más en este mundo. Nunca quiso hijos, pero… cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada te aseguro que hizo todo lo que pudo por protegeros, a las dos, y luego… cuando saliste… señor, no podía hacer más que protegerte, tu madre ha sido siempre un alma libre, cambiaba de lugar, amaba viajar y no paraba mucho en un sitio… y en cambio llevaba siete años aquí encerrada, volviéndose loca compaginando sus deberes como líder y sus deberes como madre, siempre te puso a ti por delante del resto. Tú eras su mayor tesoro."

"Pero ella me dijo que… el collar de su familia…"

"¿En serio te dijo eso?" Me dijo Seth. "Pero si… lo único que no soportaba perder erais a Jake y a ti…"

¿Yo era el mayor tesoro de mama?. ¿Me quería más a mí que a mi padre o que a cualquier otro?

"Verás Ari, hay… hay un dato que creo que no te hemos dicho nunca nadie." Afirmó Sam. "¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tu madre que era tan fuerte y que era la jefa de esta guerra en nuestro bando no planeó nada hasta que tú tenías 8 años y de pronto en una semana teníamos ya un plan a prueba de bombas?"

"No…" Afirmé.

"Esperó a que tú pudieses protegerte sola." Me dijo Sam. "Lo sé, lo sabemos, lo sabemos porque a menudo solía contarnos tus progresos en la escuela. Y cuando nos contó que ya eras capaz de cazar incluso a los profesores, que sabías pelear en varios estilos diferentes y que habías ganado incluso a algunos profesores y eras la mejor estudiante en general del colegio… entonces fue cuando decidió que ya era de ocuparse por completo por acabar con la guerra que había fuera de aquí."

¿Por mí?. ¡¿Mi madre había esperado tanto tiempo para estar segura de que yo iba a estar bien, para protegerme?!

Con cuidado me levanté de mi asiento y fui a la puerta para dudar un poco en el picaporte.

"En todo momento, en lo único que pensó fue en ti." Me dijo Sam. "Nos hizo jurar a todos que si ellos faltaban, nos ocuparíamos de ti, que te protegeríamos. Así que… ahora aquí estamos, hablando con una puerta cerrada y esperando que salgas. Nosotros vamos a estar ahí, contigo, cuidándote y protegiéndote en lo que podamos."

Entonces me sequé la cara y tomé aire.

"De eso nada." Afirmé abriendo la puerta con la cara que esperaba escondiese un poco lo que acababa de hacer. "Yo os protegeré a vosotros."

Entonces, las chicas me sepultaron en abrazos, y Chad me frotó la cabeza con suavidad justo antes de Ivvan, que se sacó unas gafas del bolsillo y tras mirarlas me las tendió.

"Ten, supongo que ahora te pertenecen." Me dijo.

"¿Unas gafas… de sol?" Le dije cogiéndolas.

"Verás, voy a enseñarte un truco que me enseñó tu madre." Afirmó poniéndomelas con cuidado. "Tú ves a todos, pero nadie te ve los ojos. Tú puedes controlar tus gestos, pero nadie puede controlar su mirada. Esto, te ayuda a ocultarla un poco."

"Y también va genial para las noches de resaca." Afirmó Chad mirándose las uñas. "Eh, te pareces a tu madre, cuando se vestía de humana y se echaba esa crema con color."

"Gracias, es… supongo que será útil hoy." Afirmé quitándomelas y mirándolas para descubrir una inscripción: I.A.V.

Ibamos a celebrar el funeral en la playa que había junto a la Ciudad del cabo, era pequeña pero era la primera que crearon, donde vivían los ángeles, no tenía el centro comercial de la Ciudad de la Luz pero tenía sus pequeños comercios.

Como era de esperar, a mí me toco sentarme en un puesto privilegiado como líder sucesora de mis padres, oímos a los religiosos hacer el funeral antes de enterrar las cajas vacías.

Se acabó, ver cómo enterraban las cajas fue como aceptar aquello. Regresar a la realidad de golpe… mis padres no iban a regresar, podría darles el último adiós, pero… no podía admitir que estaban muertos.

"_Sari…" _Me susurró tío Louie en rumano. _"Tu turno…"_

"_¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Le pregunté sin mover los labios. _

"_El discurso." _Me dijo.

"_No había preparado ninguno…" _Le dije.

"_Solo habla y deja que el momento y tus sentimientos de inspiren." _Me dijo.

Entonces miré al frente asustada. ¡Joder, tenía solo 16 años, no estaba preparada para esto!

Y de pronto vi algo… todo el mundo me miraba, esperaban algo… Querían que yo les hablase.

"Es… es…" Comencé a balbucear.

Nunca había hablado en público, nunca había tenido que decir ningún discurso, y ahora… no tenía ni siquiera un discurso preparado.

Entonces vi a Ivvan, él quería a mi madre, y Chad, y todos los alumnos de la escuela…

"Es agradable ver a tanta gente que se ha reunido aquí para dar un último adiós a dos de los fundadores de esta isla, mis padres." Dije arrancando por fin. "En esta hora de desconsuelo, siempre es bueno tener amigos, amigos aunque sean diferentes. Diferentes en especie, diferentes en creencias, diferentes en dieta o diferentes en raza, pero a la vez unidos, como se demuestra hoy aquí. Mi madre creía en ello, y por ello luchó durante toda su vida. Creía en que todos somos iguales y a la vez diferentes, que nuestras diferencias debían precisamente unir en vez de separar. Mi padre aceptó a una extraña, en su familia y su vida." Me dolía tener que hablar de mis padres, pero debía hacerlo, para todos, por ellos. "No sé muy bien qué decir, es la… primera vez que tengo que hablar para… tantas personas. Sin embargo, sé lo que sí quiero, en lo que creo. Y eso son los ideales de mis padres, de mis amigos… de todos los que hoy estamos aquí. Vampiros, licántropos, ángeles, demonios, sirenas… todos somos iguales. En mi casa nunca se usó la palabra designando a las razas, siempre usábamos los nombres o motes cariñosos. Mi padre y mi madre siempre fueron iguales. Ambos fueron grandes líderes, y gran inspiración para mí…"

No podía siquiera saber qué decía, ni sabía siquiera qué diría o qué decir. Era como si mi boca se moviese sola, era como si algo dentro de mí supiese que decir, qué palabras necesitaban todos oír, y cuales necesitaba oír yo. No había mentiras, tampoco alabanzas vacías.

"Esto… disculpad." Dijeron susurrando de pronto detrás de nosotros. "Perdonad, pero… ¿quién se ha muerto?"

Era una voz un poco ronca, o igual es que estaba susurrando.

"Jacob Black e Isabella Alexandrine…" Le dijo alguien.

"Ahh…" Dijo la misma primera voz.

"_¿Cómo es posible?"_ Preguntó entonces una voz que conocía en mi mente.

"_Será un funeral simbólico, además, calla y no seas maleducado."_ Le contestó otra voz.

De pronto me paré en medio del discurso y abrí los ojos como platos.

"_Vaya por dios… con lo bien que iba…"_ Dijo la voz mental femenina.

"_Pues a mí me esta dando mal rollo…"_ Afirmó la masculina.

"_Oye, pues en la foto parezco hasta joven y todo."_ Dijo la femenina. _"Apuesto a que la ha elegido Alice, como las 'cajitas', que estilo…"_

"_¡No seas macabra!" _Le dijo la voz masculina casi asustada.

"Pa… papá…"Murmuré.

"_Oh, oh… creo que nos ha oído." _Dijo la voz masculina.

"_Eh, es digna hija de su madre."_ Dijo la femenina alegre.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me puse a mirar entre la gente hasta que encontré a las únicas dos personas que parecían fuera de lugar. Con abrigos largos, ella mostrando un poco de pecho pero nada que se viese demasiado ya que su camisa parecía estar rota y rasgada por debajo de este y él con un brazo sobresaliendo bajo el abrigo y colgando con una venda del cuello. Se habían cortado el pelo, y los dos estaban heridos, tenían bastante mala pinta con los vendajes y ella con un parche saliéndole de la cadera.

Salí corriendo por el pasillo y salté las tumbas abiertas con un solo salto antes de correr unos metros más entre la gente que se abría a mi paso para saltarles al cuello y derribarlos.

"Eh, tranqui Sari, tranquila." Me dijo él.

"Oh… cariño…" Me dijo ella dejándome enterrar mi rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba en lo poco que le quedaba de camisa a la vez que me abrazaba con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño. "Ya está, ya esta…"

"Mamá, papá… estáis vivos…" Les susurré llorando.

"Tu querida madre no se muere ni aunque le maten." Me dijo papá abrazándome también mientras se sentaban.

"Eh, peque." Me dijo mi madre. "No creerías en serio que iba a incumplir mi promesa ¿no? Te prometí que volvería para recoger mis pertenencias, y un Valerius…"

"… jamás rompe sus promesas." Dije con ella.

"Exacto." Me dijo ella sonriendo.

El resto de gente me daba igual. ¡Eran ellos, de verdad!. ¡Habían vuelto!

No podía parar de llorar y abrazarla.

"En serio, creo que me voy a poner celoso." Dijo papá. "Tantos años sin vernos y solo se abraza a ti."

"Te chinchas, yo soy su madre." Le dijo mamá sacándole la lengua.

Entonces me reí aún llorando y me tiré a su cuello para abrazarle.

"Sari… cuidado con el brazo de papá que lo tiene roto y no te lo va a decir." Me dijo mamá.

"Ya tenías que fastidiarme mi abrazo." Se quejó papá abrazándome con un solo brazo mientras a mamá le levantaban en vilo entre un montón de gente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Eh, eh. Un poquito de cuidado, por favor." Les dije a todos los que me iban abrazando uno tras otro. "Que aún estoy en curarme un poco…"

Sin embargo, el abrazo que más me ha sorprendido ha sido el de Ivvan. Se me quedó mirando, sonrió y me dio un tremendo abrazo, es… no sé, nunca antes me había dado un abrazo así.

"Gracias a dios…" Dijo suavemente. "Llevabas razón, ahí arriba hay alguien…"

Sé que sonará raro, pero lloraba, como toda mi familia, familias, la parte vampiro lloraban sin lágrimas.

Incluso a mí se me estaban comenzando a reblandecer los ojos como si fuese a llorar, solo que sabía que no lloraría tampoco, no puedo.

Estuvieron a punto de romperme otra costilla con los abrazos, y desde luego, Emmeret me levantó del suelo con su abrazo, y eso que no nos llevábamos mucho de altura.

"Emmeret… me vas a romper otra costilla…" Consigo susurrarle.

"Te lo tienes merecido…" Me dijo. "Por darnos ese susto de muerte."

"¿Sabes la de cajas de clinex que hemos gastado en casa?" Me dijo Alice como ofendida mientras me abrazaba también y me apoyaba la cara en el hombro. "¡Eres una desconsiderada!"

"¿Cómo es posible que gastéis clinex si no podéis llorar?" Les dije.

"Ya, pero Nessy si gasta." Me dijo Bella. "¡Además, eso no es importante!"

Y de pronto… me veo levantada desde atrás con fuerza.

"Qaletaga…" Le dijo Tyee. "Cuidado que la tía parece tener algún hueso mal."

"¿Este es Qaletaga?" Le dije girándome y viéndome cara a cara con un licántropo puro y muy bien formado, alto, fuerte y musculoso… "Dios… ¿cuántos siglos hemos estado fuera?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Fue increíble, hacía ni media hora que habíamos regresado a la isla con una motora que habíamos, según Alex, 'tomado prestada sin fecha de devolución' en un puerto de Nápoles tras haber estado escondidos allí para recuperarnos un poco y evitar llamar la atención ya que al despertar y escapar del coche fúnebre donde nos llevaban a enterrar descubrimos que habíamos salido en los medios como muertos.

Nos habían limpiado las heridas, pero aún así, las heridas estaban abiertas y rellenas de gasa. A Alex le había costado un rato grande limpiarlas de las hebritas que habían quedado, a mí me habían respetado la cara, y a ella por no recomponerle unas cosas le habían puesto una bolsa que se había quitado de muy mala leche.

La verdad es que supongo que no se habían querido poner a coserle las heridas porque total ya la daban por muerta, pero luego, tras cortarse el pelo y cortármelo a mí para igualarlo y eliminar los estropicios que habíamos sacado de las múltiples batallas de la guerra, nos habíamos ido a un ático en Verona donde, tras amenazar al dueño, nos habían curado lo mejor que había podido el hombre que una vez fue médico y se había encargado de, no solo albergarnos sino también conseguirnos identidades falsas para viajar.

Claro, que al parecer, ahora mi esposa era el número uno de los de su clase activos. Eso si no la daban por muerta de nuevo.

El caso es que en cuanto enterramos a los muertos, de acuerdo con los rituales que Alex pensó, y tras quemar al otro y meter otras cenizas en una urna y hacer desaparecer las auténticas 'por si acaso', habíamos mandado al hermano del muerto a llevarse la urna a su casa.

"¿Quién hubiese pensado que Sorien al final no fuese ese hijo de…?" Le dije yo.

"La vida no deja de sorprenderte…" Me había dicho.

Luego cogimos un helicóptero hasta África, de allí varios vehículos e incluso un burro y un elefante, habíamos robado una lancha pequeñita y habíamos ido ya directos a la isla. La verdad es que ella era la que había conducido y movido el barco. Lo de ver el paisaje y nadar un poco un día que habíamos parado un poco en un puerto raro era secundario ya que los dos queríamos llegar cuanto antes a casa.

Y cuando por fin llegamos, nos encontramos con que estaban haciendo un funeral que resultó que era el nuestro.

Y como siempre, mi esposa era la que primero recibía la atención. Tuve que esperarme y aguantarme mientras todos la llenaban de abrazos. Yo creo que era más que nada para asegurarse de que era real y no un fantasma o algo, claro que…

"¡Has vuelto, tío!" Me dijo Embry dándome un abrazo.

"Jake, me alegro de que hayas vuelto, pero…" Me dijo Leah tras darme un beso y un gran abrazo al cuello tras darse cuenta de mi brazo. "¿Sabes que pareces un vagabundo?"

"Supongo que sí." Afirmé. "No hemos tenido mucha oportunidad de conseguir ropa nueva. Hemos tenido que estar escondidos."

Al menos parecía que las manadas no me habían abandonado.

"Y yo que pensaba que al salir con una de los nuestros aprenderías un poco más sobre moda…" Me dijo Alice.

"Hombre, la 'prima' no es que tenga mal ojo para moda, pero…" Dijo Rosalie. "Es evidente que sus gustas están un poco trastocados."

"Eh, un poco más de respeto a los heridos, por favor." Les dije.

"Oye, Jake, que… lo siento por lo de la despedida de tu mujer." Me dijo Chad cuando le impidieron estar con mi esposa. "Sin rencores ¿no?"

"Claro, aunque… lástima que hayas vuelto." Le dije bromeando. "Ahora voy a tener que permitirte que repitas, pero eh, como se te ocurra aprovecharte del trato te mataré yo mismo."

"Me encantaría verte intentarlo." Afirmó divertido.

En un segundo había sacado un cuchillo de caza

"Mi esposa me ha enseñado unos truquitos." Afirmé sujetándolo contra su cuello con una sonrisa.

"¿Oye, Jake?" Me dijo Embry. "¿De qué va esto?"

"Le dije a ese jeta que si volvía vivo y de una pieza sin que le destrozasen su rostro de maniquí le permitía que Alex le diese un beso de verdad." Afirmé. "Tío, me voy a morir de celos pero la verdad es que prefiero tenerles con ella. Cualquier cosa por verla feliz."

"¡Ay que nuestro Jacob ha madurado!" Dijo Jared divertido.

"¿Y ya sabes que tiene a unos cuantos de ambos tipos detrás de ella?" Me dijo Claire sonriendo. "Ivvan y Chad lo han reconocido ya."

"Ya lo sabía, pero… los dos se retiraron hace tiempo, con dignidad y caballerosidad. Son buena gente." Afirmé.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Recuerdos de la guerra.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Alex... me debes algo..." Me canturreó Chad mientras celebrábamos el que no estuviésemos muertos Jacob ni yo.

"A ver que saltas ahora." Le dije divertida.

"¿No recuerdas?" Me dijo. "Tu marido me dijo algo así como... '_Vuelve con vida a la isla y te dejaré que le des otro más, como premio por tu… victoria._' y '_Pero solo si vuelves vivo y tu 'carita bonita' en buenas condiciones. Que no quiero obligar a mi mujer a darle un beso a un muñón._' ¿No lo recuerdas?"

Sonreí divertida.

"Sí, claro que lo recuerdo." Afirmé sonriendo con ironía. "En el helicóptero, cuando saltaste a tu destino..."

"Y creo que tú le has dicho a tu hija algo así como... ¿cómo era?" Me dijo con ironía. "Algo de los Valerius..."

"Un Valerius jamás rompe sus promesas." Le dije. "Anda que no tienes tú jeta ni nada."

"Bueno, pues tu marido sí lo recuerda, me ha autorizado y me ha dicho que no me pase o me matará." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Eso, nos lo dijo a todos." Afirmó Kostos.

"Bueno, esto parece ya una cabina de besos de la feria del insti..." Dijo Bella.

"Oye, pues Jake tenía razón." Afirmó Edward. "Como el premio era un beso con ella algunos no se han dejado matar ni de broma."

"Ja, ja." Dije yo. "Muy graciosa la broma, Edward."

"No, si no era una broma." Afirmó.

"¿Entonces?" Me preguntó Chad. "Bueno, que si no quieres..."

"Una Valerius jamás rompe sus promesas." Afirmé sonriendo. "Si Jake está conforme entonces yo también. Ven aquí..."

Sonriendo, le pasé los brazos por los hombros y me acerqué. Vale, estaba casada y amaba a mi marido, pero él había dado su palabra y a mí no me costaba mucho tampoco. Menos aún con Chad, que era...

"Eh, ya, para, para." Le dije sonriendo. "Que eso pasa ya de beso, majo."

"Genial, me toca." Dijo Edy, uno de los chicos del colegio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bueno, parece que te lo estás tomando bien ¿no Jacob?" Me dijo Leah.

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "Al fin y al cabo yo fui el que prometí ese premio."

"Hombre, si fuese mi chico el que..." Comenzó.

"Hombre, integrado en el grupo se le ve." Afirmé divertido viéndole cómo le daba un beso mi mujer.

"¡Jackson!" Le gritó Leah.

"¡¿Qué?!" Le dijo él. "Era la prometida de mi hermano, además, solo ha sido un besito inocente."

"Hombre, Leah." Le dije yo. "Eso es cierto. Eso no es..."

"¡Cierra la boca, Jacob!" Me gruñó.

Otros dos que tenían problemas. Bueno, ya se les pasaría, seguro que uno u otro acababa por darse cuenta de lo tonto de la situación.

Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, la mayor bronca que habíamos tenido Alex y yo había sido precisamente por algo parecido; bueno, parecido no, más tonto. Yo me había puesto celoso de su familia por el simple hecho de existir. Me había costado pero al final había conseguido darme cuenta que si ella quería a esos tíos era porque para ella eran realmente como sus hermanos y amigos. No había otros intereses, al menos si no estaba en celo, claro.

(Voz de Alex)

Por fin parecía que habían acabado de pagar lo prometido por seguir vivos cuando me encontré con alguien más a mis espaldas.

"Por favor... dejarme que me tome un trago antes de seguir..." Pedí suavemente.

"Tranquila tía, yo ya me espero." Afirmó Qaletaqa.

"¿Qaletaqa?" Le dije levantándome con la bolsa de la sangre que tenía aún allí. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mi premio." Afirmó sonriendo. "Por tío Faan, que se murió diciendo que le daba pena no poder haberlo cobrado antes de morir."

"Pero que jeta el tío." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Y seguro que no es porque tú también quieres parte?"

"Hombre, siempre me he preguntado a qué sabía, tú que crees." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Bueno, pero porque ya eres un hombrecito en todas las de la ley." Afirmé sonriéndole y apartando un poco la sangre. "¿Cuántas antes que yo?"

"Esto..." Me dijo. "Varias, la verdad, pero... no te chives."

"Perfecto." Afirmé sonriendo y dejando el resto de sangre aparte y agarrándole del pecho de la camisa para atraerlo a mí.

Creo que al principio se sorprendió pero luego sonrió y me agarró. Hasta que le separaron de golpe y me pusieron de nuevo la bolsa de sangre contra la boca.

"Ya vale de aprovecharse de que necesite sangre, chaval." Le dijo Jacob. "Y tú, ya te vale. Tómate tu sangre y ya."

"Jacob está celoso... Jacob está celoso..." Le dije canturreando mientras me tomaba mi sangre sonriendo con ironía.

"¿Celoso, yo?" Me dijo. "Hombre, contando que por poco le haces el boca a boca..."

"Venga, Jake, no te pongas así por un beso." Le dijo Embry bromeando.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Dije yo chascando la lengua divertida. "Eso no son besos." Afirmé tirando la bolsa ya vacía a la basura y levantándome de nuevo. "**Esto**..." Dije cogiendo a Jacob firmemente y comenzando un beso de los que solo le daba a él y que llevaba un rato. "**Esto** sí que es un beso."

"Alex, venga, tómate la sangre que luego te pones un poco peligrosa." Me dijo Ivvan dándome una botella de 3 litros llena de sangre de algo y forzándome a beber un poco del líquido. "Perdonarla, es que cuando hace cosas que no tiene muchas ganas de hacer se le sube la sangre y se le va un poco la cabeza."

"La cabeza se te va a ti, Ivvan." Le dije.

"Esto... con permiso..." Dijo Jacob cogiéndome de la mano. "Anda, vamos... vamos fuera hasta que te calmes un poquito."

"Pero si quiero estar aquí." Le dije.

"Vale, pues salimos fuera a que te acabes esa botellita y luego volvemos a entrar ¿vale?" Me dijo.

"Pues ya de paso traernos unas cuantas gelatinas de sangre, están en casa de Viaviane. El frigorífico de la despensa." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Vale... vamos a por esa gelatina..." Dije yo.

"Pero si no sabes dónde está." Me dijo Jacob.

"Viviane es una vampiresa convertida, seguro que está en la comuna del pico norte." Le dije.

"No, la pastelería de la ciudad vampiro." Nos dijo Esme. "Es muy buena... hace pasteles y repostería para vampiros y también para el resto..."

"Jo, nosotros peleando y aquí cambia todo." Dijo Jacob.

"Bueno, Sari habrá controlado un poco." Dije yo. "Vamos a por eso y a ver si me acabo esto, que por cierto, está mezclado. Es 'sangri-mocho' (viene del calimocho vino y cocacola o en su defecto pepsi pero sabe peor) y del malo."

"Vale, experta en sangres." Me dijo Emmeret. "Pero tráete la gelatina, que nosotros tenemos hambre también."

"Que sí, que sí." Le dije haciéndole el gesto de cansancio mientras acompañaba a Jacob fuera por la puerta.

La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho moverme de allí, pero también como era consciente de mi estado, sabía que era debido a la sangre que había perdido y a las heridas que aún me quedaban.

"¿Qué tal llevas el brazo?" Le pregunté a Jacob mientras caminábamos hacia la tienda.

"Bien, me sigue doliendo un poco pero..." Me dijo. "Tú primo se pasó un poco."

La verdad es que sí, Sorien por poco le había partido el brazo, sin embargo, había ido bien porque mientras ellos dos se peleaban, yo me había encargado de Jagger y Cayo.

Tanto Jacob como yo habíamos pensado que Sorien le mataría, pero la verdad es que su mente no decía eso, lo que decía era que estaba entreteniendo a Jacob mientras yo me ocupaba del resto. No pretendía matarlo, pretendía mantenerlo vivo; herido, pero vivo.

Vale, nos había hecho la puñeta un buen rato, había sido una molestia increíble pero... al final se había portado bien.

"¿Y tu ojo?" Me preguntó.

"Bueno, al menos no se ha notado." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Es que el Jagger se pasó un poco..." Me dijo. "Aunque parece que no te ha dejado cicatriz."

"No, donde sí me va a quedar cicatriz es..." Afirmé tocándome el pecho.

Entonces me puso una mano en la herida que tenía puntos aún suturándose. Esta vez la regeneración de los licántropos era inútil, ni habiéndome convertido después de hacerme la herida tampoco me había hecho nada. Ni con el de Jacob... nada.

"Espero que pronto sane." Afirmé.

Era mentira, sabía que le costaría un poco, pero bueno, era una mentira piadosa.

Al final encontramos las dichosas gelatinas, estaban en un frigorífico y tenían una pinta estupenda.

"Creo que nadie se molestará si te comes una de las individuales." Afirmó Jacob.

"¿Tú crees?" Le dije. "Salud." Afirmé levantando uno para comerlo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Así que... ahora están muertos los Vulturis..." Me dijo Irina. "Es... vaya es... curioso."

"Nunca pensé que pudiésen morir, después de tanto tiempo..." Les dije.

Era más que curioso, era raro, costaba creerlo. Los Vulturis habían sido durante siglos los reyes de nuestro clan. Y ahora, ahora se acabó su reinado.

No más increible que una sola vampiro hubiése acabado con ellos. ¿O había sido entre un vampiro y un licántropo?

No, no creo que ella hubiése dejado a su marido enfrentarse siquiera a los otros dos

"Así que al final... mueren la mayoría y perdona la vida a los más peligrosos..." Dije.

"Los más peligrosos están muertos." Afirmó Aqueron. "Los cazadores más peligrosos están muertos y algunos que aún la respetaban se rindieron."

"Pues nosotros no hemos dejado supervivientes." Dijeron una tras otras las manadas de licántropos.

La verdad es que todo aquello parecía un sueño, con ratos buenos con ratos malos... pero demasiado increíble como para ser verdad.

Se acabó la guerra, se acabó el no poder enamorarse de alguien que no fuese vampiro, se acabó que nuestra nieta Nessy y las chicas por ser mestizas.

Y sobre todo, se acabó el problema de rivalidades y demás.

"Bueno, pues ahora hay que elegir a un nuevo líder." Dijo Marianne. "Habrá que hacerlo pronto porque la verdad es que conviene."

"Lo que sea, a nosotros no nos atañe así que nos volvemos a nuestra reserva, a reconstruirla y a hacer que la gente vuelva a sus casas." Afirmó Sam.

"Hombre, contando que uno de los vuestros está casado con un vampiro pues..." Dijo Jasper. "Diría yo que sí os interesa."

"Pues por eso, Jacob se queda con ella." Afirmó Jared. "Así que... ya hay un representante."

"Como queráis, pero luego no os quejéis si sale alguien que no os interesa." Afirmó otro.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Tepiltzin)

"Jefe ¿y nosotros que vamos a hacer?" Me preguntó Atzin, mi mano derecha en la manada.

"Supongo que alguien tendrá que quedarse." Le dije. "Así que supongo que me tendré que quedar, en tanto vosotros ir ocupándoos del pueblo."

"Tepiltzin, si quieres yo me puedo quedar, tú eres nuestro líder y en el pueblo vas a hacer falta."

Atzin era no solo mi mano derecha sino también mi mejor amigo. Cuando yo me había convertido, había tenido que lidiar con el último licántropo de la anterior manada. Él me había enseñado a ser un buen líder y a ayudar al resto. Y Atzin había estado junto a mí cuando era un humano y luego mientras se transformaba.

En cualquier conflicto estaba conmigo, por eso le había acabado dando la mano de mi hermana menor.

"¿No crees que deberías ir a ver a mi hermana?" Le pregunté.

"Ella puede esperar, y tú debes ir a ver a tu hijo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Nació hace cinco años, de la última vez que fuiste allí a recoger cosas."

Era cierto, la última vez mi esposa y yo habíamos estado muy juntos, le había consolado y luego me había vuelto a ir.

"¿Cómo sabes si…?" Le dije.

"En la guerra me tocó ir cerca, así que ya de paso me pasé por allí y lo vi." Me dijo. "Una preciosa niña, 3 kilos y medio… sana y fuerte. Como su hermano, mellizos."

Una niña, una preciosa niña y un sano y fuerte niño. Aquello era felicidad.

"Está bien, ve tú a la reunión, y no tardes en volver." Afirmé.

"¿Voto?" Le dije.

"Si puedes vota por ella." Afirmé señalándole con la mirada a Alex y su marido que acababan de llegar. "Si no, por el que más se acerque a nuestros ideales."


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17: SUCESION.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno, pues... ¿qué ha sido de tus primos?" Preguntó Carlisle.

Después de toda la fiesta y tras dos días de relativo descanso, habíamos formado una junta más. Esperaba que la última y que marcaría el final de la guerra.

Llevábamos ya unas horas oyendo cómo nos contaban a Jake y a mí, y bueno, oficialmente en general, toda la guerra narrada a grandes rasgos. Todos los líderes y los neófitos rebeldes habían caído, algunos vampiros más grandes habían huido y otros simplemente se habían rendido o se habían decidido cambiar de bando.

Ahora había algunos neófitos nuevos en la escuela, pero eso ya no era tanto problema.

"Jagger está bajo tierra." Afirmé yo. "Sorien resulta que al final se retiró y los Vulturis..."

"Alex se encargó de matarles y rematarles." Les dijo Jacob. "Incluso a mí me dio miedo."

"¿Qué les hiciste?" Nos preguntó Sam.

"Pues contando con que Jagger era puro, le maté de cuatro formas diferentes." Afirmé. "Primero le llené de madera, le cortamos la cabeza, lo troceamos antes de meterlo en el ataúd y para asegurarnos que no revivía y evitarnos futuras sorpresas... le achicharramos porque lo incineramos y hemos escondido sus cenizas tras rellenar la urna con cenizas de madera quemada que ahora están en el panteón familiar. Costumbres de la familia."

"Recuérdame que nunca nos enfrentemos a ti." Afirmó Edward.

"Vamos que has matado a los cabecillas de todas las formas posibles." Afirmó Aqueron. "Muy lista."

El halago me hizo sonreír.

"La verdad es que el resto dijo que no era necesario, pero... bueno." Afirmé. "De hacer las cosas mejor hacerlas bien."

Después de contar el resto de batallas menores, habíamos tenido que llegar a Jagger y los Vulturis.

"¿Y qué pasa con los Vulturis?" Preguntó uno de los allegados a la casa familiar Valerius.

"La mayoría están muertos." Afirmó Jacob. "A los que no mataron Vlad y Stephan les matamos nosotros."

"¿Como que la mayoría?" Nos preguntó alguien.

"Pero si en la noticia ponía que eran los tres Vulturis y una pareja." Dijo Carlisle.

"Dos de los tres están muertos, enterrados." Les dijo Jacob. "Ahora, no sé cuál fue el que quedó vivo."

"Aro." Afirmé. "Es una historia larga, pero os aseguro que no se va a volver a meter en líos, por la cuenta que le trae. Cede el poder, se retira, se jubila... Eso sí, se queda en Volterra y se queda con una chica llamada Aída, es enfermera y además está de acuerdo con ser su 'refresco' ocasionalmente ya que no va a poder cazar y necesitará ayuda para vestirse, comer… Jacob le arrancó un brazo y yo le dejé el otro inutilizado por completo, no tiene fuerza en ese brazo y no puede ni levantar un bebé."

"Pero eso es imposible..." Afirmó Ivvan. "En un periódico italiano decía que habíais muerto; tres hombre, un joven y una joven. La foto que publicaban no dejaba lugar a dudas de que los hombres debían ser los Vulturis, y los dos jóvenes debíais ser Jacob y tú."

"Bueno, los jóvenes eran Jagger y una chica muy rara..." Afirmó Jacob. "Y los tres hombres eran los otros dos Vulturis y un tío muy chungo que se metió en medio a apoyarlos."

"Serge." Afirmé. "Uno de los mejores cazadores."

"Apuesto a que le vencisteis en un suspiro." Afirmó Aqueron. "Siempre ha tenido problemas con los ataques combinados."

"Y sobre todo si contamos con los ataques de un lobo y un vampiro raro como somos mi mujer y yo." Afirmó Jacob.

"¿Y qué pasó con el resto de los Vulturis?" Nos preguntó alguien.

"Heidi, Demetri y Felix han sobrevivido, están mal pero…" Dije. "Alec ha muerto y Jane… digamos que estaba crítica. Supongo que habrá seguido el destino de su hermano."

"¡¿Les habéis dejado con vida?!" Nos preguntaron Vladimir y Stephan.

"Para decir la verdad Heidi ha sido siempre maja conmigo, y el resto… bueno, eran las mascotas del trío." Dije yo.

"Que conste que yo no quería dejarles con vida, pero ella insistió en que ya habían tenido suficiente castigo con perder su estatus, su familia… todo."

"Además, han jurado lealtad a la casa Valerius." Afirmé.

"No mientas." Me dijo Jacob. "Te han jurado lealtad a ti. Claro que la verdad es que entre jurarte lealtad y morir…"

"O sea, que ahora tenemos más perros de presa." Dijo Chad. "Yo no les quiero ni a un kilómetro de mí."

"Son guardaespaldas, llevan mucho tiempo siéndolo y son de los mejores." Afirmé yo.

"No, les habéis pasado, habéis matado a sus jefes…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Era más que curioso, era raro, costaba creerlo. Los Vulturis habían sido durante siglos los reyes de nuestro clan. Y curiosamente, de todos los que había en la familia había ido a perdonar la vida a la guardia de los Vulturis y a Aro, claro que al parecer a Aro era al que más cariño tenía de todos.

"Así que al final no ha servido de nada." Dijo Atzin molesto.

"Hemos aplacado la guerra." Dijo Alex. "Hemos derrumbado unos cuantos muros... ahora hay que reconstruirlos y todo eso."

"Pero han quedado enemigos con vida." Dijo alguien.

"Hay unos neófitos con vida." Afirmó Senna.

"Y que han ido a ser entrenados al colegio." Afirmó Alex. "Donde se va a garantizar que estarán bajo control y podrán ser reinsertados en la sociedad."

"Bueno, pues... supongo que entonces no está tan mal ¿no?" Dijo el único tío que estaba allí que no conocíamos. "Sin los Vulturis por ahí, con los neófitos bajo control y una alianza más o menos entre especies las cosas podrían ir bien."

"Más que bien." Dijo Jean Jaques, uno de los vampiros aliados de Alex. "Si hemos tenido problemas ha sido por peleas entre licántropos y vampiros, no es por ofender, pero el resto os habéis mantenido al margen, y no se os detecta por el olor si no se os conoce ya de antes."

"No hay ofensa." Dijeron Raider y Riven mientras el segundo alzaba las manos sonriendo con ironía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

Hacía ya un rato que llevábamos discutiendo sobre la sucesión, era el segundo día que llevábamos allí encerrados y los licántropos estaban un poco cansados ya, de hecho alguno se había echado una cabezada disimulada.

"Esto es todo un aburrimiento." Me dijo mi hermano Lucien con la mano en la cara en pleno aburrimiento. "Todo el mundo discutiendo y no se entiende nada..."

"Esto es serio." Le dije. "Todos quieren imponer sus intereses, hay mucha gente válida. Pero solo hay una persona que sea vampiro y que sea digna de ser el nuevo líder."

"Por favor... si se ha casado con un maldito chucho..." Me dijo Lucien bostezando. "Eso es una ofensa enorme."

"Yo creo que es bastante valiente." Afirmé. "No me gusta mucho pero al menos él la cuidad mucho, se quieren y eso es lo que debería contar. Además, su hija..."

"Su hija es mestiza." Afirmó él. "Nuestros antecesores deben estar removiéndose en sus urnas."

"Es en parte vampiro." Afirmé. "Se alimenta también de sangre además de comida humana. Y cada vez se parece más a sus padres."

"Lo que quieras." Me dijo. "Yo solo quiero que esto se acabe y volverme a casa..."

La gente parecía ajena a nuestra conversación, discutiendo entre ellos porque cada uno quería proponer a una persona diferente, desde luego, cada uno quería ser el jefe ellos mismos.

Hasta que Alex habló.

"Pues yo creo que Louie sería una buena opción." Dijo ella. "Es un vampiro puro descendiente de grandes vampiros, está a favor de la paz y tiene todos los conocimientos para ser un buen líder. Además, se sabe la historia de los vampiros y es bastante bueno en historia humana."

De nuevo se armó un bonito barullo. Unos a favor, la mayoría en contra...

"Por favor... me gustaría hablar..." Pedí levantando la mano para llamar la atención de todos. "Por favor..."

"¡Sileeeencioooooo!" Gritó mi hermano con su voz potente que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado porque le gustaba más el silencio, como a mí. "Mi hermano querría hablar,

así que callaros todos y escuchar un poco, a ver si nos entendemos ya y sacamos de una vez a algún líder..."

"Louie." Me dijo Alex. "Cuando quieras, por favor."

Yo solo asentí para agradecérselo.

No me gustaba mucho tener que estar allí, con todo el mundo mirándome.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Yo he nacido, me han criado y he crecido siendo el menor, no soy una buena opción a este cargo." Afirmó Louie negando suavemente con los brazos cruzados al pecho y cara seria de siempre. "Nuestra familia se merece a alguien que haya confiado siempre en la paz y la convivencia. A alguien que sea capaz de reconstruir toda la sociedad a partir de las ruinas que han quedado. A un líder de verdad."

Ahí se levantaron ciertos rumores y yo seguí mirándole fija; comenzaba a intuir que estaba haciendo la pelota a alguien; y no, si alguien merecía ostentar ese cargo, ese era Louie, un buen líder aunque no hubiese nacido el primero. Era valiente, tenía principios... y era evidente que tenía la oratoria para ser un gran líder.

"Por eso yo quiero proponer a una persona que reúne esas características, que ha demostrado que es un líder digno de ostentar ese cargo." Afirmó. "Yo propongo a la persona que nos libró de los Vulturis..."

No, por favor, que no dijese mi nombre, más movidas y responsabilidades no...

"... yo propongo a mi prima: Isabella Alexandrine Valerius Black." Acabó la frase.

Mierda, aquello eran demasiados problemas. Sobre todo porque parecían apoyarle todo el mundo.

"No, no es una buena idea." Afirmé. "Yo ya soy líder de los Valerius, y soy directora honorífica de la escuela y soy mujer de un líder de una manada licantropa..." Dije enumerando los cargos que tenía ahora. "Así que no puedo. Lo siento."

"Isabella, a ver." Me dijo Carlisle. "La verdad es que yo estoy con Louie, tú tienes la formación, la experiencia, los valores y todo lo necesario para tomar ese cargo; además, como eres líder de varios grupos y la directora de la escuela y..."

"Y no puedo porque tengo una familia." Afirmé. "¿Qué voy a hacer, me llevo a toda la familia a Volterra? No deben vernos, y mi hija necesita ir a la escuela, relacionarse... crecer. Queremos que crezca como una niña normal."

"_Esto... por una vez yo creo que llevan razón."_ Dijo mentalmente Jacob junto a mí, lo que le valió que le lanzase una mirada de aviso.

"_No, ya llevo casi 6 años lejos de mi hija y quiero recuperarla."_ Le contesté.

"_Ya, pero tú eres heredera de un clan entero, eres jefa de muchos grupos aislados, la directora de una escuela para todas razas..."_ Me dijo. _"Yo creo que podrías hacerlo."_

"No es no." Afirmé ya para todos.

"Al menos piénsatelo." Me dijo Carlisle.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Dónde se te ha ido tu esposa?" Me preguntó Jared bromeando mientras entraba en la casa donde ya tenía a varios líderes.

"Pues creo que se ha ido con Sari, Claire y Nessy a hacer uno de esos aquelarres de 'chicas' que suelen hacer de vez en cuando con las madres jóvenes." Le dije. "Y mientras me deja a mí con el marrón de las visitas para intentar convencerla."

"¿Sí?" Me dijo Jared mientras entrábamos al salón donde vio a lo menos 15 líderes. "Ah, ya veo de qué va... ¿quién es el último?"

"No jorobes." Le dije molesto. "Que ya tengo aquí al comité de jefes intentando convencerme."

"Yo estoy con Jacob en que no deberíamos molestarla." Dijo Raider, el líder de los ángeles blancos. "Aunque la verdad es que un líder como ella nos vendría bien a todos."

"Alex es una partidaria declarada de las relaciones amistosas entre especies." Afirmó Tep. "A nuestras comunas aunque no seamos vampiros nos vienen bien que sea ella."

"Y a nosotros a los que más." Afirmó Sam.

"Ya veo a qué te refieres con lo del comité." Me dijo Jared mientras cogía una galleta de las que estaba poniendo en un plato porque como Alex regresase y no viese un plato en medio de todos se iba a molestar. "Y también entiendo por qué tu esposa ha vuelto un pelín más... llenita."

"¿Cómo que llenita?" Le dije. "Si está como siempre, bueno, sí, herida."

"No, tiene una ligera pancita." Me dijo.

"Hombre, no es por meter cizaña." Dijo un ruso. "Pero un pelín más rellenita."

"Eh, mi mujer está como siempre, y al que vuelva a insinuar que está más rellenita se lleva una galleta y no de las que se comen." Afirmé.

"Vale, que conste que habéis empezado vosotros." Dijo alguien.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos con lo del liderazgo?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Yo puedo intentar convencerla, pero..." Les dije. "Hombre, yo que vosotros iba ya buscando a otro que otra cosa no, pero cabezota... a mi mujer no le gana nadie, al menos no de vuestra raza."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"¡Papi!" Dijo Renesme mientras le secaba el pelo y la peinaba a mi gusto.

"¡Nessy!" La llamé yo. "Hija mía..."

"Hola." Me dijo Edward saludándome desde la puerta y dándome un beso con Nessy en brazos. "Vaya, vaya. Veo que habéis estado en la playa de nuevo. ¿Y estas trenzas?"

"Sí, pero esto es de la sesión de belleza." Afirmé yo. "Sari se puso a hacer trenzas de estas, así que ahora Claire y ella llevan trencitas por todo el pelo."

"Y hemos estado nadando, y hemos visto delfines." Afirmó Nessy. "¡Delfines de verdad tan cerca que podíamos tocarlos!"

"Vaya, eso esta bien." Afirmó Edward. "Seguro que has podido tocar uno."

"No sé… es que solo jugaban con tía Alex." Dijo.

"¿Cómo así que jugaban solo con ella?" Preguntó entonces. "Si tu eres cien veces más guapa que ella, Nessy."

"Ya, pero los delfines se pusieron a rodearla… y cuando se alejaba la seguían… han sido muy malos…" Le dijo Nessy.

"Cariño… no son malos… es que la tía Alex tiene mucha atracción para los animales…" Le dije yo bromeando.

"Pues la próxima vez le pienso decir que me enseñe a comunicarse con los delfines." Afirmó ella enfurruñándose.

Tenía ya edad para ser una adolescente, sin embargo, se había quedado parada en los 12 años como si fuese una vampiresa, tras darle vueltas habíamos acabado dándonos cuenta que al ser mitad vampiro, eso le iba a conllevar que iba a tener un envejecimiento más lento que cualquier otro humano.

Justo cuando acabé de aplacar a Nessy fue cuando me di cuenta de que Carlisle y Esme también estaban allí.

"Nessy ¿en serio los delfines no se alejaron de tía Alex?" Le preguntó Edward para que asintiese.

"Y por qué no nos cuentas cómo lo hacía." Le dijo Esme sonriendo. "Así cuando volvamos a verles igual conseguimos decirles que vengan con nosotras también."

Ahí algo no me olía muy bien, vale, Carlisle y Esme eran como unos abuelos perfectos para mi hija, pero… no sé, había algo en el tono o la sonrisa que me decía que había algo más oculto tras ellos.

"Primero se pusieron a acercarse poquito a poco, y luego se pusieron a rodearla y jugar con ella." Dijo Nessy. "¡Y cantaban!"

Sí, al parecer solo Nessy, Alex y yo habíamos oído el canto de los delfines. Alex me contó que era porque eran unas frecuencias que el oído humano no podía oír pero sí el animal, los vampiros y licántropos.

"Y luego aparecieron unas sirenas y se pusieron a jugar con nosotras, y le hicieron cosquillas a tía Alex, hasta que se enfadó con ellas y les dijo que la dejasen en paz, que era por la panzada de sangre que tomaba últimamente." Dijo Nessy.

"No sé por qué se enfada, la verdad." Les dije yo acabando de peinar a Nessy. "Solo ha engordado unos kilitos."

"Ya, lo han comentado en la reunión también." Me dijo Edward. "Jacob se ha enfadado cuando se lo han sugerido. El pobre sigue ciego y no ve nada."

"Creo que voy a tener que decírselo a Chad." Afirmó Carlisle suavemente yo creo que para Esme. "Al fin y al cabo ambos somos su médico de cabecera."

"Pero no es posible…" Susurró Esme ya fuera de nuestra sala. "Quiero decir… llevan años, ha pasado por muchas malas etapas y ella y su marido disfrutan de privacidad… ¿por qué ahora?"

"Edward, qué pasa." Le pregunté. "A qué viene este tercer grado."

"¿Sabes lo que significa cuando los delfines nadan en torno a una única mujer habiendo más?" Me dijo.

"¿Qué esa mujer huele a pescado o es una sirena?" Le dije yo.

"Hay estudios sobre eso." Me dijo. "Pero…" Afirmó mirándome la tripa. "Se cree que oyen los latidos del corazón que esté en agua, y al oír dos diferentes… "

No era cierto, no podía serlo. El cepillo se me calló de la mano de la impresión y Nessy lo recogió antes de que tocara el suelo.

"Se te ha caído." Me dijo.

"Lo siento cariño, mami está un poco torpe hoy." Afirmé sonriendo con la misma sonrisa falsa que los otros hace un rato.

Miré a Edward, parecía estar dándole vueltas también al problema.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Hola, ya estamos en casa." Dije entrando con Sari junto a mí medio dormida por el cansancio.

"Hola papa." Le dijo Sari.

"Vaya, parecéis cansadas." Nos dijo mientras entrábamos y veíamos que había bastante gente allí.

"Hola, no sabía que estabais aquí." Les dijo Sari.

"Tranquila, tú vete a ducharte y mientras te preparo algo cenar, cenas y luego a la cama." Le dije. "¿Te apetece algo en especial?"

"Hace mucho que no haces cous cous. O arroz con curry, cordero, verduras..."

"Algo que no lleve tanto tiempo." Le dije divertida. "Te puedo hacer eso para mañana, pero esta noche apiádate te tu pobre madre y pide algo más sencillito, por favor."

"Hum… ¿qué tal un poco de tortilla de patatas?" Me dijo sonriendo. "Con la receta esa que te dio aquella anciana mujer del pastor que…"

"Vale, pero me va a costar media hora." Le dije sonriendo. "Si lo hago deprisa veinte minutos. Sabes que no puedo agilizar el fuego y la cocina."

"Valdrá la pena." Afirmó sonriendo antes de volver a desaparecer.

"Bueno… ¿os queréis quedar alguno a cenar?" Les pregunté sonriendo. "Puedo hacerla más grande."

"Deja, deja, que las parientas nos van a matar." Afirmó alguien.

"Riven, tú sí ¿no? Como eres un jeta…" Le dije.

"Gracia por la oferta, pero hoy había quedado con una preciosa ángel blanco que cocina unos asados…" Dijo soñador.

"Yo me quedaría, pero… ya sabes, Lily necesita comer y Aqueron está un poco picajoso últimamente." Afirmó Chad.

"Va, cuñado, quédate un rato ¿no?" Le dijo Jacob. "Aún me debes esa revancha al pulso de la otra vez."

"Hombres…" Murmuré divertida y resoplando. "En fin, yo me voy a pelar patatas. Con un poco de suerte habré acabado antes de que Sari se eche a llorar." Afirmé.

"En realidad ahora tardará como veinticinco minutos en ducharse, hasta media hora si tiene que escoger pijama limpio." Me dijo Sam. "No me digas como pero entre Claire, Moira y ella se montaron un aquelarre de irse a la cama cada noche."

"Ah, claro." Dije mientras Jacob expresaba su duda. "A veces se me olvida que tiene ya los 16, se preocupa por otras cosas… me parece que voy a tener que tener una charla de mujer a mujer con ella."

"Emily tuvo ya una con ellas." Afirmó Sam. "No me digas qué decían porque yo en las cosas esas… a mí las charlas con Joe y a vosotras las de las chicas."

"Si necesitas ayuda con la formación sobre chicas de tu hijo ya sabes que no tienes más que decírmelo." Le dijo Jacob sonriendo.

"En todo caso la llamaré a tu mujer, es evidente que tiene mejor mano para eso que tú. Buenas noches, Alex, Jacob." Nos dijo Sam.

"Buenas noches, Sam." Le dijimos. "Sam, ten, llévate esto para tu mujer y tus hijos." Le dije dándole una bolsa de pastas caseras. "Hice un montón, y a Emily y Claire siempre les han gustado mis experimentos, son unas críticas gastronómicas muy buenas." Afirmé guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Y qué pasa conmigo?" Se quejó Jacob. "Yo también las como."

"Ya, pero tú comes de todo." Afirmé. "Sobre todo cuando tienes hambre."


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Noticias.**

(Voz de Jacob)

No podía creérmelo, parecía que las cosas por fin irían bien cuando de pronto, un día por la mañana, llegaron Carlisle y Chad a la puerta de casa.

"Buenos días." Me dijo mi cuñado sonriendo. "¿Tenéis un poco de AB-? Vengo seco."

"Busca." Le dije yo mientras él estaba ya en el salón y Carlisle entraba de forma más tranquila. "Buenos días, Carlisle."

"Buenos días." Me saludó sonriendo. "Veo que estáis tranquilos."

"Sí, más o menos." Le dije yo suavemente invitándole a sentarse en uno de los sofás del salón-comedor. "¿Quieres algo, Carlisle?"

"No, gracias." Me contestó. "De todas formas… ¿cómo así que siempre que llegamos alguien nos ofreces algo?"

"Alex se molesta cuando no lo hago." Afirmé un poco abochornado de que fuese algo de mi mujer y no mío. "Dice que es de buenos anfitriones el ofrecer si quieren tomar algo las visitas. Intento recordarlo, pero a veces se me olvida."

"Ah, bueno." Me dijo. "Los buenos modales son importantes. En fin… venía a ver si podía hablar con Alex un poco."

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Le pregunté un poco confuso y preocupado ante tal petición.

"No, no. Tranquilo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es solo que… bueno, si no es mucha indiscreción…"

"Oye, cuñado." Me dijo Chad apareciendo con una copa de sangre en la mano. "Dime una cosa ¿mi hermanita y tú tuvisteis relaciones sexuales mientras estabais en la guerra?"

La verdad es que ese tío no tenía tacto ni modales ni tenía nada. Soltaba las cosas como le daban la vena y desde luego, creo que lo de suavizar las preguntas no entraba en su vocabulario. No, cogía y te soltaba cualquier cosa tal cual.

Así que Carlisle carraspeó y yo me atraganté con el agua que había cogido para beber un poco.

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?" Le dije molesto tras toser. "Además ¿a ti que te importa?"

"Hombre, contando que resulta que Nessy nos ha dado motivos para alarmarnos un poco…" Me dijo Chad. "Bueno, a mí me ha comentado Carlisle sus preocupaciones, y resulta que yo las comparto, la verdad."

"Nessy me contó unos datos que me han hecho sospechar, a mí y a mi familia salvo a Bella, que tu mujer pueda estar de nuevo…" Me dijo Carlisle.

"No es posible." Afirmé. "Su celo acabó hace dos meses, su anterior embarazo duró 8 semanas y media, casi 9; por esa regla de tres ahora mismo estaría de hace… días, una semana como mucho."

"Ya, ahí está el problema." Afirmó Carlisle.

"La verdad es que a mí también me cuesta creérmelo." Afirmó Chad jugando con su copa y mirándola. "Más que nada porque nunca se ha quedado embarazada hasta conocerte a ti, y porque sé yo que lo que es quedaros con las manitas quietas aquí no os quedáis, y no se ha quedado embarazada de nuevo hasta ahora."

"No creo que esté otra vez embarazada..." Dije dudando un poco.

"Hombre, un poco de barriguita sí tiene." Afirmó Chad.

"Ya, pero... no sé, últimamente ha tenido más heridas así que ha tenido que beber más sangre." Afirmé.

"Ya, pero tú ya vas teniendo tus añitos, y si quieres tener un carro de hijos pues..." Me dijo Chad para llevarse un gruñido mío.

"Chad, no estás ayudando nada." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Yo no tengo intención de usarla así." Le gruñí.

"Bueno, pero sería mejor que echásemos un ojo." Afirmó Carlisle. "Por si acaso."

"Aquí no hay de nada." Afirmé. "No hay material, no hay nada."

"Bueno... en eso te confundes." Me dijo Chad. "Resulta que vuestra hija es muy lista, pensó que sería bueno el tener un hospital por aquí, por si acaso."

Así que nuestra hija había montado un hospital.

"¿Cómo de hospital?" Pregunté yo.

"Como el de Forks, o mejor." Afirmó Chad. "Y tiene una consulta de ginecología..."

Vaya, así que nuestra hija había pensado en todo... sonreí orgulloso al ver en qué se había convertido nuestra primogénita.

"El caso es que ahora podemos ver lo que hay dentro de su tripa." Afirmó Chad. "Sin tener que usar el método medieval, claro." Afirmó sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Bueno, pues no ha sido tan difícil." Afirmó Chad mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de nuevo. "Yo creo que hasta se lo ha tomado bien."

"Bueno, la verdad es que ahora es mejor." Afirmé. "Al menos tenemos materiales. Eso da seguridad."

"¿Y tú que opinas del caso?" Me dijo. "Aparece de pronto embarazada Express y ahora al parecer le avanza normal."

"No sé yo..." Afirmé. "La verdad es que como dijo Marianne, esta mujer es un caso para estudio."

"Dudo que se deje diseccionar." Me dijo Chad divertido. "Es muy buena hasta con los cuchillos de casa con que los bisturís..."

"Eh, esto es serio." Afirmé. "Podría ser peor que la otra vez."

"Con un embarazo normal lo que va a pasar es que a su marido le va a dar una vida un poco perra. Nunca mejor dicho."

"Pues si es cierto que está embarazada... más te vale que no le digas esas cosas o te matará en cuando se le alteren las hormonas."

"Con el ritmo este tan lento... yo diría que le va a costar un mes o dos más." Afirmó él sonriendo. "Y cuando eso te aseguro que yo me ocupo de las salidas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Hola, hemos vuelto." Afirmé sonriendo mientras entraba con Arianna a casa mientras yo dejaba la bolsa con cuidado en la entrada. "¿Jacob?"

"Estoy en la cocina." Dijo gritando para que le oyésemos.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Arianna apoyándose en la encimera que teníamos.

"Estoy intentando hacer un poco de asado." Dijo Jacob sonriendo.

"Cariño, yo que tú iba parando ya el horno." Le dije.

"Papi, esto..." Le dijo Arianna señalándole con un dedo al humo que comenzaba a salir por el horno.

"¡Ah, la carne!" Gritó cogiendo el trapo y abriendo la puerta del horno. "Genial... me he vuelto a pasar de tiempo..."

"Cariño, este relojito sirve para algo." Le dije sin darme cuenta que Arianna se había acercado al horno y sacado la carne sin guantes ni nada. "Lo pones para controlar el tiempo justo de cocinar un... Ari cariño, qué haces." Le dije viendo que tocaba el asado y luego rebuscaba en los cajones y coger un bote.

"Solo se ha quemado un poquito la parte de fuera." Afirmó sacando un cuchillo. "Si la raspamos un poquito y le echamos unas especias y le ponemos un poco de esto y de eso..." Nos dijo echando un poco de esto y de lo otro para acabar cogiendo un poco de arándanos y exprimiéndolos sobre el asado.

"¿Sabes cocinar?" Le pregunté un poco sorprendida.

"Emily me enseñó un poco." Afirmó. "Y como Seth se come todo lo que le pongan pues le uso de conejillo de indias. Además, una líder debe saber cocinar también. Vosotros sabéis cocinar."

"Tu madre sabe, yo..." Le dijo Jacob.

"Tú sabes hacer los famosos espaguetis de tu padre." Afirmé dándole un beso. "Y nunca he visto a un humano picar mejor los ingredientes que tú."

"¿Veis cómo sí que quedaba bien?" Nos dijo nuestra hija mientras tocaba el sonido del relojito de cocción.

"Si es que... hay que ver que bien estoy rodeado." Afirmó Jacob sonriendo. "Mis dos chicas..."

"Lo que yo creo que voy a dejar de comer tanto." Afirmé yo mirándome la tripa. "Me está empezando a salir barriguita."

"Últimamente estás un poco más cansada ¿no?" Me dijo mientras poníamos la mesa.

"Contando que perdí mucha sangre, llevamos unos años sin parar un tiempo, y tenemos mucho estrés con la nueva tontería del momento; hacerme a mí líder... a quién se le ocurre."

"Pues yo creo que lo harías bien." Afirmó Sari cogiendo la comida y trayéndola a la mesa para servirla. "Vaya. Que vosotros sois buenos jefes, habéis sido los principales líderes en la guerra y..."

"Y estamos de acuerdo en que queremos y ahora merecemos más tiempo con nuestra hija." Afirmé yo.

"Bueno, pero eso puede pasar." Me dijo ella sonriendo. "Vamos todos con los tíos y..."

"Ari, los tíos viven cada uno en un país, Nessy se va a ir con su familia a algún sitio y Claire, Moira y Joe van a ir a La Push. Ah, y Kuckunniwi y sus hermanos se van a ir con sus padres a la escuela." Le dije suavemente.

"Pero... estábamos todos..." Me dijo.

"Sari, lo de estar todos juntos fue solo porque estábamos en guerra." Le dijo Jacob apoyándome. "La unión hace la fuerza. Y por eso nos vinimos todos aquí, pero ahora... bueno, si tu madre acepta habría que irnos a Italia y ponernos a vivir allí."

"Pero yo no quiero separarme de Nessy ni Claire, ni Moira, ni Kuckunniwi, ni de Dakota ni de Dena..."

"Como mucho podrás vivir cerca de Claire, Moira y Joe." Le dije yo. "Pero... bueno, ya sabes que después de unos años tendríamos que irnos porque..."

"... llamas la atención porque no envejeces." Dijo acabando la frase. "Lo sé..."

"Hombre, podríamos para una temporada en La Push, otra en el colegio..." Dijo Jacob.

"Pero vosotros tenéis que ser los líderes." Afirmó Sari como rogando. "No puede ser nadie más, tenéis que ser vosotros."

"Sari, por favor, intenta comprenderlo." Le dije yo.

"Tranquila Sari." Le dijo Jacob sentándola en su regazo. "Yo soy más mayor y tampoco lo entiendo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué de pronto hasta mi hija me decían que tenía que aceptar el cargo?

Estaba sentada en las rocas, mirando al mar a las tantas de la madrugada mientras las estrellas brillaban sobre mi cabeza.

En la guerra me había sentido sola, había sentido miedo y frío cuando no estaba con Jacob, y cuando estaba con él no paraba de estar preocupada por todos los otros. A menudo me había preguntado qué tal estaría Sari, si estaría bien, si sería feliz... si nos estaría echando de menos.

Y en cambio, desde que había llegado y me habían propuesto como sucesora al poder de los Vulturis, mi cabeza no había parado de dolerme, y encima los vómitos de sangre que aún me duraban.

"Mierda..." Murmuré cuando vomité más sangre.

Comenzaba a preocuparme. Había pensado que era por alguna herida interna, pero en mi caso no era grave porque con más sangre lo recuperaba y la herida acabaría cerrando; pero ahora comenzaba a dudar que no fuese algo más.

Y justo entonces, percibí dos lobos acercándose.

Ni siquiera miré atrás. Esperé un poco y pronto tenía a dos lobos apoyando sus cabezas en mí.

"¿Tampoco podíais dormir hoy?" Les pregunté.

"_Estabamos corriendo un poco y te hemos olido."_ Afirmó Seth.

"_¿Qué te pasa?"_ Añadió Qaletaqa. _"Pareces preocupada."_

Ahora que tenía 25 desde hacía menos de un mes, ya podía considerarse un adulto en todas las de la ley, había vencido a varios enemigos en la guerra. Y la verdad es que era bastante fácil confiar en él, aunque siguiese viéndole como a un sobrino ya que su padre era mi mano derecha en su manada.

"Pufff... demasiado largo para contarlo en una sola noche." Afirmé resoplando suavemente. "¿Y vosotros qué, de paseo?"

"_Iba a enseñarle a Seth el nuevo garito ese con nombre de flores que habéis montado en la ciudad del cabo."_ Me dijo Qaletaqa.

"Ah, bueno... hace tiempo que no estoy por aquí." Afirmé. "Ya sabes, te vas unos añitos y cuando vuelves te han cambiado la isla entera."

"_Venga, heroína."_ Afirmó Seth. _"Acompáñanos y te invitamos a una cerveza."_

"¿Pilla cerca de casa de los Cullen?" Le pregunté.

"_No, pero pilla cerca del hospital."_ Me dijo Seth.

"Bueno... supongo que entonces sí." Afirmé. "Pero luego me paso por el hospital."

"_Deberías llamar a alguno de los médicos."_ Me dijo Seth. _"Tienes a tu hermano o a Carlisle."_

"Ya... bueno, creo que me puedo hacer un reconocimiento yo sola." Afirmé. "Tampoco es cuestión de molestar a nadie por una tontería."

"_Tú sabrás, pero tienes una cara un poco rara."_ Me dijo Qaletaqa agachándose para ofrecerme el lomo. _"Venga, sube, que te doy un paseo."_

"_Ay como te vea Jacob..." _Dijo Seth divertido mientras me montaba sobre el chico.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Era aún temprano cuando nos había llamado Seth.

"Carlisle, Alex va a ir luego al hospital." Me había dicho. "Dice que luego, cuando acabemos en el Liss, va a auto-reconocerse sola."

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Vosotros entretenerla un buen rato que lleguemos allí."

"Como quieras, pero... va ya por su quinta cerveza." Me dijo.

"Que no beba más." Le pedí. "Por favor, nada más de alcohol ¿oyes? Nada de alcohol."

Lo único que faltaba ahora era que el niño le naciese con problemas por ahogar los problemas en alcohol.

"Pues eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer." Me había dicho.

"Tú soborna un poco al del bar." Le dijo Emmeret. "¡Arriba la ley seca!"

Prefería no decir a nadie que teníamos motivos para pensar que Alex volvía a estar embarazada, como la vez anterior, por obra y arte del espíritu santo. Misterios de la vida.

Entonces me había preparado y había salido de casa tras decir a dónde iba por si pasaba algo y necesitaban encontrarme.

"Vaya por dios..." Oí que murmuraban en la mejor consulta médica de las dos que había en el hospital. "Tampoco hay nada raro en los pulmones... No sé muy bien por qué pero... voy a ver el estómago de nuevo."

Pues al parecer lo de que se estaba haciendo una auto-exploración era cierto.

Toqué en la puerta justo cuando se abría y nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos cara a cara.

"Hola." Me dijo. "¿Necesitabas usar la sala?"

"No, bueno venía a verte." Afirmé yo. "Me han contado que no tenías muy buena cara."

"Hombre, estoy vomitando sangre, pero no quiero asustar a nadie, como últimamente me estoy poniendo tibia de sangre y aún así parece que tengo un poco de anemia pues..."

"Hombre, sí que es raro, sí." Afirmé. "Pero creo que no estás haciéndote las pruebas correctas. Si me permites..."

"Claro." Me dijo. "Pero te advierto que me he mirado ya todos los órganos digestivos y nada. Voy de nuevo a mirarme el estómago." Afirmó ella.

"Deja, vamos a probar por otro lado." Le dije.

La llevé hasta la sala donde teníamos el aparato de hacer ecografías, justo junto a la de ginecología donde habían asistido a las diversas mujeres que habían dado a luz mientras duró la guerra; Esme y otras mujeres.

"Carlisle ¿de qué va esto?" Me preguntó mientras se sentaba y le echaba el gel en el abdomen.

"Una ecografía." Afirmé. "No has probado aún ¿no?"

"No, pero..." Me dijo. "Hace tiempo que estoy en tiempo de no ovular. Es imposible. Ya sabes, la última vez me llevó 9 semanas ahora hace casi 2 que se me pasó el celo..."

"Ya, pero la tripita es la de las que están de 3 años." Le dije moviendo el aparato en su tripa sobre le bulto. "Y las fotos... no hay duda. Sí, mira, aquí está la cabeza... la manita..."

"Pero no es posible." Afirmó ella. "Con Sari..."

"Bueno, esto parece un embarazo normal, humano." Afirmé. "Lo cual viendo cómo Sari está creciendo no nos cabe duda de que es algo posible, casi improbable pero posible."

"Pufff... pues ya verás cuando se lo diga a Jake..." Me dijo tras un segundo de silencio.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Cumpleaños de muerte.**

(Voz de Alex)

Era la madrugada cuando oí golpes en la puerta de la casa.

"Solo han pasado dos horas, mi respuesta sigue siendo no." Afirmé.

"Que no tonta, que somos nosotros." Me dijo Chad en voz baja. "Abre anda."

"¿Os habéis dado cuenta de qué horas son?" Les dije abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a la familia. "Por favor, son las doce y media."

"Genial, llevo media hora de retraso." Dijo Chad mientras Lily me saltaba al cuello.

"¡Felicidades, mami!" Me dijo feliz aunque Ivvan la atrapó al vuelo.

"Lily, cariño." Le dijo. "Mami está embarazada. No puedes saltarle así o te vas a quedar sin hermanitos."

"Anda que... Alex convertida en una madre natural." Dijo Chad. "¡Y ninguno es mío, que vergüenza!"

"Lo siento pero soy mujer de un solo hombre." Afirmé sonriendo y actuando como si fuese Rosalie.

"Y lo dice la que hasta que se casó tenía a un hombre cada día en su cama mientras estaba de celo." Afirmó Chad para llevarse un golpe.

"Un poco más de tacto, hombre." Le dijo Ivvan. "Que ella es una mujer."

"Shhh... hablar bajito que están Jacob y Sari durmiendo." Les pedí. "¿Queréis algo? Yo iba a hacerme un granizado de sangre."

"Ponnos otro." Me dijo Ivvan.

"Cinco granizados de hielo... y os saco unas galletas." Les dije.

"¿Qué tal llevas el embarazo?" Me preguntó Chad.

"Aparte de que estoy más cansada, parezco una montaña rusa de emociones y que parezco una vaca marina..." Afirmé. "Bueno, he pasado tiempos peores." Afirmé poniendo un tanque de hielo a picar en la termomix y luego poniéndola en varios vasos antes de poner más hielos en la máquina.

"Bueno... ¿y ya te tomas tus medicinas?" Me dijo Chad.

"Ah, ahora te preocupas por las medicinas ¿no?" Le dije.

"Eh, en serio." Me dijo. "Va a ser tu primer embarazo normal y nos preocupa."

"Ya, os preocupa mucho, por eso me siguen dando la tabarra para que acepte ser líder y dejar de lado a mi familia." Les dije yo sirviéndoles los vasos regados con bien de sangre.

"En serio, deberías considerarlo." Me dijo Ivvan.

"Vale, yo acepto." Afirmé.

"¡¿En serio?!" Me dijeron felices.

"Claro, cuando me permitan vivir donde yo quiera, con mi familia y nuestros seres queridos." Afirmé yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Así que no tienes ni idea de por qué estamos aquí ¿no?" Le dije yo mientras ella iba haciendo el desayuno.

"Ni idea." Afirmó. "Aunque si queréis desayunar estáis a tiempo, seguro que llega la manada de ruidosos que llegarán porque Seth y Sari habían quedado con Quil y Claire para irse de compras con Alice..."

"Últimamente se juntan mucho con ellos ¿no?" Le dijo Chad. "¿A ver si se nos ha enamorado nuestra amada líder de otro lobo...?"

"Pues me alegraría, la verdad." Afirmó Alex. "Seth es un chico genial, y está imprentado, así que va a ser la persona que más le ha de defender..."

"Vale, vale." Dijo Chad.

"Ese chico es majo." Afirmé yo. "Además, pronto tendrá una chica madura a la que enamorar, cosa que por cierto, ya ha intentado."

"Paso, que meto panzazos..." Dijo Alex trayendo la bandeja con los vasos de refrescos de nuevo y unas galletitas. "Más granizados."

"Gracias." Le dijimos.

"Mami, mami... ¿puedo...?" Le dijo Lily poniendo cara de angelito.

"¿Hum?" Le dijo Alex dejando la bandeja. "Sí, claro." Afirmó sentándose y levantándose un poco la camisa hasta mostrar la panza donde Lily apoyó la mano y luego la oreja.

"Por cierto ¿se sabe ya qué es?" Le pregunté.

"Prefieren que sea sorpresa." Afirmó Chad. "Pero yo sí lo sé..." Afirmó canturreando.

"Chad, a callar la boca." Le dijo Alex haciéndole un gesto de silencio. "Sorpresa para todos."

"Ok." Me dijo.

"Hombre, me gustaría saber si las chicas de la escuela acertaron." Le dije. "Votan por niño, y una dice que son dos, uno de ellos niño."

"Ya, también me habían dicho que lo primero iba a ser una niña y un niño, y yo solo veo a Sari."

"Sí, claro." Afirmé. "Fallaron."

Salvo los que habíamos atendido al parto nadie más sabía lo del otro niño muerto. Y desde luego, ese asunto estaba ya olvidado.

"A la que ha dicho niño ha acertado..." Afirmó susurrando Chad cuando Alex se despistó. "Y contorsionista por cierto, no veas por donde le sale una pierna en las ecografías."

"¿Decíais algo?" Preguntó Alex.

"No nada." Dijimos.

"Es genial que el embarazo le descoloque sus habilidades." Afirmó Chad. "Con Sari había habido problemas porque le acentuó mucho los sentidos pero ahora..."

"Eh, dejar de hacer el tonto." Nos dijo Alex. "Estos están a punto de despertar."

"Bueno, pues parece que se te ha olvidado que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu muerte y conversión en vampiro." Le dije.

"Ostras... es cierto..." Dijo ella. "Lo siento, los años se pasan volando, y con dos cumpleaños al año pues..."

"Jo, yo que mataría por tener un cumpleaños aunque fuese y vas tú y tienes dos." Me dijo Chad.

"Bueno, Lily tiene uno, aunque no recordéis el cumpleaños podríais elegir uno." Les dije. "Algo recordaréis, no sé… el día… o el mes… o si era en invierno, primavera…"

"Tenemos visita." Afirmé sonriendo para que unos segundos después apareciese la princesa.

"¡Lily!" Le dijo feliz. "Guao… si estáis aquí todos. Lo siento, buenos días."

"Esta es mi chica." Dijo Chad divertido. "¿Besito al tío Chad?"

"Claro." Le dijo viniendo a darnos un beso, primero a Chad y luego a mí. "Vaya, no os esperaba hoy. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

La verdad es que era realmente casi como su madre. Preocupada por nosotros, clara, cariñosa… con todos.

"No, no." Le dije sonriendo. "Hemos venido a felicitar a tu mami."

"Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte." Le dijo Chad como si fuese un secreto.

"¿En serio?" Dijo la joven mirándonos y luego a su madre. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Teníamos la costumbre de celebrar la fecha de mi cumpleaños porque llegábamos y luego el día en que desperté convertida en lo que soy." Afirmó Alex cogiéndola por la cintura y haciéndola sentar en sus rodillas. "Y no te vayas a poner celosa que mi cumple no se celebra con una fiesta tan grande como las vuestras…" Dijo haciéndole cosquillas suaves.

Entonces comenzó a reírse y a revolverse, eso sí cuando le rozó la tripa a su madre, se paró preocupada.

"Lo siento…" Dijo.

"No te preocupes, Sari." Le dijo ella. "Ni me has rozado ¿ves? Como siempre." Afirmó mostrándole la tripa.

"Sari… ¿sabes que tu hermano nos habla? A Bobby y a mí." Le dijo Lily sonriendo.

"¿En serio, y qué te ha dicho?" Le dijo Sari sonriendo.

"Me ha dicho que está muy estrecho." Dijo Sari. "¡Y que quiere carne, montones de carne!"

Eso hizo sonreír a su madre también.

"Anda, ir a desayunar ¿vale?" Les dijo Alex sonriendo.

"Mami." Le dijo Sari. "Felicidades por tu conversión."

"Gracias..." Le dijo. "Ah, hay galletas, pero no las comáis que se tienen que enfriar."

"Genial." Dijeron.

Verlas correr hasta la cocina fue gracioso.

"Parece que esta casa está llena de vida." Le dije.

"Sí, y eso que Sari no es muy bulliciosa ahora que es ya una adolescente con todas las de la ley." Afirmé.

"Pero pronto tendrás un pequeño correteando por aquí." Le dijo Chad sonriendo.

"No me lo recuerdes, anda..." Le dijo Alex divertida y molesta a la vez. "Que llevo ya 8 meses de un mal..."

"Pues pronto será navidad." Le dije. "¿Qué vais a hacer?"

"No sé... El resto de la manada se ha vuelto a clase." Afirmó ella. "Y de la manada de Jacob, Quil sigue teniendo un padre, como Jacob... me gustaría que pasasen las navidades con ellos, así que les di permiso para ir con su familia."

"¿Y la chica y su hermano?" Le preguntó Chad.

"Bueno, a ellos no les queda familia, y Seth está improntado de mi Sari, y como Jackson y Aidan se quedan aquí... pues bueno, ellos se han quedado."

"Bien, pues ya sois cinco, con nosotros si no te importa, diez, y si invitas también a la manada somos..." Le dije.

"Las manadas se van a ir con los suyos." Afirmó ella con los ojos cerrados como si fuese evidente. "Aidan y Jackson vendrán a cenar con nosotros. Pero... Billie sigue vivo, no es justo que ahora que estamos casados, Jacob tenga que olvidar a su padre, sus amigos..."

"Las mismas razones por las que no quieres ser la jefa." Afirmé. "Pero... me parece que no has preguntado nunca a Jacob lo que él quiere. Igual no le importa renunciar a todo eso."

"Pero a mí sí me importa." Afirmó. "No quiero ser el centro del mundo. Yo quiero tener una familia, una familia unida y feliz. Y eso implica volver a La Push, asentarme allí e intentar ser feliz allí. Con mi familia y mis hijos." Añadió frotándose la tripa. "Me hace ilusión llamarle Alexiel." Añadió susurrando mientras veíamos que su marido salía del cuarto bostezando y estirándose recién despertado.

"Buenos días." Dijo bostezando.

"Buenas." Le contestamos todos.

"Anda, hay visita." Dijo.

"Veníamos a felicitar a tu mujer." Afirmó Chad. "Aniversario de su conversión, bueno, de su despertar vampírico."

"¿No era en marzo?" Nos dijo.

"Eso es mi cumple humano." Le dijo ella mientras él le daba un beso de buenos días y luego le tocaba la tripa.

"Buenos días a ti también, peque." Le dijo Jacob riéndose y apartando la cara de la tripa.

"Es que cuando Jacob le saluda el día el bebé le da una patada doble." Afirmó Alex sonriendo.

"Bobby dice que tendrá doble personalidad." Le dije. "Porque a veces le contesta bien y otras..."

"Genial." Dijo Jacob. "Van a salir a sus tíos Jagger y Sorien."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Así que... igual pedimos que nos lleven a casa." Dijo Alex cuando me contaron que habían estado hablando de las navidades.

"Pero con ese bombo es mejor no hacer viajes así de largos." Le dije. "Además, ahora no puedes pilotar tú ¿quién nos llevaría?"

"No sé, alguien podría venir y llevarnos." Afirmó ella poniéndome otra taza de café para el desayuno. "Además, hace tiempo que no veo a Billie, y Sari tiene derecho a conocer a su abuelo."

"Ya, pero... mi padre está en Estados Unidos, nosotros cerca de África." Le dije. "El viaje es demasiado largo y te puede hacer daño. No quiero arriesgarte a eso. Ya iremos para año nuevo si podemos."

"Pero..." Me dijo.

"Para año nuevo." Afirmé poniéndole un dedo en los labios para callarla. "Lo prometo."

"Que sepas que ahora eres medio Valerius." Me dijo.

"Y los Valerius, incluyendo los medio Valerius, no rompemos una promesa jamás. Nunca." Afirmé divertido. "Por eso sé que cualquier promesa que me hagan los de tu clan deberá ser cumplida."

Eso la hizo sonreír mientras me daba un beso.

"Mi hermanita se está asilvestrando un poco." Afirmó Chad. "Ahora ya no se corta un pelo a la hora de demostrar todo lo que os queréis."

"Estás celoso." Afirmó ella.

"Igual, pero yo ya tengo un beso tuyo." Afirmó.

"De todas formas, al final qué vais a hacer." Nos preguntó Ivvan. "Lo más sabio sería quedaros aquí."

"Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta el 30." Le dijo ella. "Pero el 30 quiero un avión aquí para ir a ver a Billie y al resto. ¿Entendido, Jake?"

"Ya la habéis oído." Les dije sonriendo. "Nochebuena aquí, Nochevieja en La Push."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

Ya estábamos lléndonos a nuestra casa cuando nos alcanzó un lobo y se destransformó hasta convertirse en Jacob.

"Perdonar." Nos dijo. "Pero... querría pediros un favor."

"Claro, somos familia." Afirmé. "Si podemos ayudar."

"Veréis, me gustaría hacerle a mi mujer un regalo, uno muy especial, pero voy a necesitar ayuda." Afirmó.

"Está bien, dinos." Le dijo Chad.

La verdad es que Jacob quisiera hacerle un regalo especial a nuestra amiga era algo que decía muchísimo de él, y cuando nos enteramos de qué planeaba regalarle nos sorprendió.

"Tiene que ser secreto." Nos dijo. "¿Me echáis una mano?"

"Hombre, nosotros no ibamos a salir de la isla, pero... sí, podemos pedírselo a alguno de los que pueden volar o llamar a alguien fuera o..."

"Cuantos menos lo sepan mejor." Afirmó él. "Por lo de que pueda leerlo en alguna mente si sospecha o algo así."

"Vale, cuenta con nosotros." Dije.

"También iba a llamar a Sam para contárselo." Nos dijo. "Ah, gracias. ¿Vendréis a cenar con Seth y Leah?"

"No cenamos." Dijo Chad. "Pero gracias por invitarnos, yo iré aunque pensaba celebrarlo con una chica muy guapa que ha en los grandes almacenes. Es una vampiresa muy guapa, y tiene una marcha..."

Eso le hizo sonreír a Jacob.

"La verdad es que como Alex no hay nadie." Afirmó. "Solo existe ella para mí."

"Tsk, lástima." Afirmó Chad. "Te vas a perder lo mejor de la vida. Cuando te casas la jodes; te atas a una chica, luego a la casa, los niños... y ya se acabó la juerga."

"Ya, pero tiene sus cosas buenas." Afirmó Jacob.

"Claro que sí." Afirmé yo. "Lo que pasa es que Chad no puede atarse a una sola mujer, como la que le gusta no le hacía caso..."

"Habló el que se la han robado." Afirmó Chad picado.

"Bueno, pero disfruto viéndola feliz." Afirmé yo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 20: El nacimiento del niño Jesús.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Navidad, navidad... dulce navidad..." Cantaba Sari feliz mientras colocaba el espumillón en el centro de mesa.

"Ari, pero que bonita estás dejando la mesa." Le dijo Alice feliz. "Mira lo que os he cogido a las chicas." Le dijo dándole una bolsa de regalo.

"Alice... pensaba que habíamos quedado que nada de regalos antes de que llegase Santa." Le dijeron el comité de madres cabreadas mientras ponían la mesa.

"Esto... creo que he perdido a mi mujer." Les dije yo.

"En el asador portátil que han montado." Afirmaron las mujeres.

"Le he dicho que ese calor es malo para lo suyo pero no hace ni caso." Afirmó Rosalie.

"Es que ella no lo siente." Afirmó Bella. "A mí que me pasaba al contrario..."

"Y a ella la otra vez." Afirmé yo. "Voy a ver si la encuentro."

"Esto... Jacob." Me dijo Raider. "Que me han dicho que el regalo está en camino. ¿Cuándo llegue les digo que lo traigan aquí o directamente a vuestra casa?"

"Aquí hombre." Le dije. "Será un regalo adelantado."

"Eso pensaba, como es la cena aquí..." Me dijo.

"Gracias por avisar." Le dije.

"Por cierto, Paul el bestia se viene en el helicóptero." Afirmó Riven. "Así que vamos a tener una navidad muy divertida. Sol, playa... y diversión."

"¿Al final os quedáis, os vais?" Les dije.

"Nos vamos." Afirmó Raider. "Organizamos una fiesta todos los ángeles."

"Sí, pero los de su tipo son lo más aburrido del mundo." Afirmó Riven. "En fin, feliz nochebuena, navidad o como quiera que se diga eso."

Al final, a la cena habíamos contado a unas treinta personas a cenar, entre los hombres habíamos montado una mesa larga y nos ibamos a ocupar de hacer los asados mientras las mujeres se ocupaban del resto de cena y la decoración.

Y luego, estaba que la fiesta se prolongaba hasta navidad, cuando Santa Claus dejaba los regalos bajo el enorme abeto que habíamos plantado en el centro de la ciudad de la luz y que había crecido gracias al cuidado y cariño de todos los habitantes de la misma.

Cada navidad decorábamos el árbol una semana antes y todo el mundo echaba una mano, todos teníamos una bolita que nos representaba en el árbol.

Tonterías femeninas, pero a ver quién era el guapo y valiente que se atrevía a decirles que no al comité de 'mamis y tías' si estaban cabreadas…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Feliz nochebuena." Dijimos poniendo las diversas fuentes de comida en la mesa para la cena cuando anocheció y acabamos de cocinar todo. "Que aproveche."

La verdad es que habíamos cocinado de todo, para todos y entre todas. Había muchísima carne cocinada de varias formas diferentes, comida a base de sangre para los vampiros… y desde luego, los pasteles y tartas de carne, vegetales y el tradicional pavo relleno de Emily y el cordero asado de los Valerius; claro que… hacía tiempo que los Valerius no podían comer el cordero asado, solo dos o tres…

Sonriendo me senté junto a Jacob, con Sari a mi lado y junto a Nessy.

Echábamos de menos a los que faltaban, Sam, Emily, su manada, a Tyee y su manada… y las chicas echaban de menos a Claire, Moira, Joe, Dakota, Dena, Kuckunniwi e incluso a Qaletaqa que era ya mayorcito.

Echábamos de menos a nuestros amigos que ya no estaba allí porque habían regresado a sus casas.

Y a mí me daba pena que las niñas les echasen de menos… Sin embargo, deberían acostumbrarse, ellas vivirían muchos, muchos años, y por su vida pasarían mucha gente, algunos de los cuales luego extrañarían, a otros que no dejarían apenas huella en sus vidas.

Pero una madre es una madre, y ahora yo era una. No podía evitar sentirme mal al ver que Sari echaba de menos a sus primos y primas que además eran amigos suyos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Sí, tranquilo." Le dije sonriendo. "Estaba en mi mundo."

"Alex." Me llamó Edward tras un segundo. "Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, ellas también lo harán."

"Lástima, seguro que si fueses mujer lo entenderías." Le dije sonriendo divertida con ironía.

"Lo puedo entender, igual no soy mujer, pero tampoco soy ciego." Afirmó con mi misma sonrisa. "Nessy también hizo amigos."

"¿Puré?" Me preguntó Jacob pasándome el cuenco.

"Por favor." Dije levantando el plato. "Y un poquito de cordero, si no te importa."

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que hoy tenemos hambre." Me dijo echándome dos cucharones de puré y marcando la roncha de cordero para preguntar y cuando confirmé cortar un poco del trozo. "¿Otra vez el bebé?"

"Los modales." Afirmé. "Y las tradiciones. Mmmm, este año parece que ha quedado mejor que nunca…" Afirmé aspirando el olor con gusto. "¿Has apreciado el toque de menta?" Le pregunté cogiendo la salsera y regando el cordero con la salsa que Leah había hecho con mi ayuda. "Leah, deliciosa." Le dije sonriendo.

"Gracias." Dijo con su usual manera descarada y chulesca, sin embargo, el tiempo que llevábamos juntas me había hecho darme cuenta de que ahora era felicidad y alivio lo que sentía. "Este año me he esforzado de verdad, así que me habrá salido perfecta."

"Cualquiera le dice que no." Dijo Seth susurrando y llevándose un capón de ella.

Estábamos en lo mejor de la cena cuando oí ruidos raros acercándose y luego olí algo, intenté olfatear el aire pero no pude identificar al que los emitía.

Entonces Jacob se dio cuenta de mi concentración y me miró de reojo antes de darme un toque en la rodilla mientras me miraba.

"Tranquila, nadie va a atacarnos… ya no quedan enemigos ¿recuerdas?" Me susurró.

"Alguien se acerca, pero soy incapaz de saber quién." Afirmé con el mismo tono.

"Lo sé, salvo los que aún son humanos el resto nos hemos dado todos cuenta." Me dijo él sonriendo y dándome un beso suave. "Por cierto, mi regalo de Santa… creo que no podré esperar hasta por la mañana…"

"_Te recuerdo que Lily sigue sin saber quién compra los regalos."_ Le dije mentalmente.

"_Pero tú sí."_ Afirmó él sonriéndome.

La verdad es que sí, yo sí que sabía quién me hacía cada regalo; y aunque no eran los más caros, sin duda, los de Jacob eran los que más ilusión me hacían.

Era divertido verle sufrir cuando abría los regalos de mi familia vampírica y descubría cosas lujosas o caras. Y luego, la expectativa mientras cogí el suyo, quitaba el envoltorio… Oh, su cara mientras acababa de quitar el lazo y faltaba un segundo para que descubriese lo que contenía el paquete. Su incertidumbre y luego su felicidad cuando me veía sonreír al ver el regalo y le decía que me encantaba.

Vale, nunca eran nada demasiado caro, pero me gustaba porque venía de él. Y aunque continuaba diciéndoselo cuando se disculpaba porque no era algo caro o lujoso, seguía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Este año no era diferente.

"Esto… este año no me he gastado demasiado en el regalo…" Afirmó mientras los ruidos parecían dar vueltas como si fuese alguien perdido.

"Jacob, ya te he dicho mil veces que no me importa." Le dije mientras seguía intentando identificar los ruidos. "Siempre me gusta lo que me regalas."

"Y sé que este año te voy a sorprender." Afirmó.

Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, con una sonrisa confiada y sexy de alguien que realmente está seguro de si mismo.

"Esto… ¿me disculpáis un segundo?" Le dije. "Tengo que ir a…"

"Por aquí…" Dijo Paul a nuestras espaldas. "¿Lo veis? Siempre lo celebrábamos aquí."

"Parece una fiesta en la reserva." Afirmó una voz que no conocía, una mujer.

"¡Rachel, Rebecca!" Dijo Leah feliz levantándose para ir a abrazar a las dos chicas que no conocía. "¡Señor, cuánto tiempo sin veros!"

"¿Las conoces?" Le pregunté yo.

"_Cariño… mis hermanas, las gemelas…"_ Me susurró Jacob mentalmente. _"Paul y Rachel… En nuestra boda…"_

"_Oh, mierda." _Dije poniendo cara de bochorno. "Perdón, Rachel, Rebecca… con el cambio de pelo no os había reconocido."

"Normal." Me dijo una de las dos. "Solo nos hemos visto un par de veces."

"¿Y quién es…?" Les pregunté.

"Rachel." Me dijo la primera.

"Rebecca." Afirmó la que estaba junto a mí. "Oh, esperar, tengo que presentaros a alguien. ¡Cariño!"

"Ya llego." Dijo un hombre con gafitas y perilla con el pelo bien cortado y empujando una silla de ruedas con ruedas que parecían de mountainbike.

"¡¡Yawwww, Billie!!" Grité corriendo hacia él.

"¡Alex, hija mía!" Me dijo feliz. "Madre mía, sigues igual de guapa que siempre. ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?"

"Me lo he cortado, hace mucho que no me ves." Le dije.

"Es evidente." Afirmó sonriendo y tocándome suavemente la tripa. "Vaya ¿esperando un nietecito y no me has dicho nada?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Sari, cariño." La llamé cogiendo la mano de Billie mientras el chico de gafas empujaba un poco más. "Billie, me temo que llegas un poco tarde. Te presento a Sarah Arianna. Sari, te presento a Billie, es tu abuelo." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Encantada." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Mamá, papá y Emily me habían hablado mucho de ti."

"Es… esta chica tan guapa es…" Dijo Billie emocionado.

"Es tu nieta." Afirmó Jacob sonriendo. "Nació en cuanto regresamos de la luna de miel."

"16 añazos." Dijo Billie llorando pero con la voz más o menos normal. "16 años sin conocer a mi nieta…" Afirmó abrazándola tras hacerla sentarse en su regazo. "Mi nieta… Sarah."

"Sarah Arianna Valerius Black." Le dijo ella abrazándolo. "Pero todo el mundo me llama Sari."

"Así que el nombre de nuestra madre ¿eh, Jake?" Le dijo Rachel sonriéndole.

"El de mamá y el de la bisabuela de Alex." Les dijo abrazándome a mí por la espalda y dándome un beso en el cuello. "Feliz navidad, cariño. ¿Te gusta mi regalo?"

"Es perfecto, Jake." Le dije con voz de llorar, sin soltar ni una lágrima pero con ojos llorosos. "La familia junta para navidad… Que Ari haya conocido a su abuelo y…"

Oh, no, algo iba mal.

"¿Y?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Jake, tu padre… va a conocer a sus nietos en unas horas." Le dije obligándole a tocarme el vientre que había descendido y me daba cuenta ahora.

"¡Carlisle, Chad!" Les llamó él. "¡Por favor!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Los gemelos, el doble de gemelos.**

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Venga, tienes que ser fuerte." Le dije a Alex sonriéndole.

"Acabo de estropearos la cena a todos." Me dijo ella. "También… que oportuna."

"Bueno, el niño ha decidido ser rápido." Le dije sonriendo.

"Seguro que es un curioso y que como ha oído que decíais que había llegado el abuelo de verdad y las tías de verdad pues se ha puesto celoso de su hermana y ha querido salir." Le dijo Chad.

"Chad, a todas luces vosotros sois los tíos también." Le dijo Alex sonriendo y dándole la mano.

"Bueno, tú ahora concéntrate en relajar los músculos pélvicos y respira hondo." Le dije. "Y dejar lo de la familia para cuando haya salido el bebé."

"Vale." Dijimos.

La verdad es que llevábamos ya un ratito en que la pobre llevaba dilatando como una madre normal. Los dolores eran fuertes, y ella los estaba resistiendo con el mismo valor que la vez anterior e incluso más.

"Chad, compruébale el pulso." Le pedí.

"Lo tiene normal, pero está débil." Afirmó. "Apenas noto daño donde me ha cogido el brazo."

La verdad es que esta vez, además del embarazo normal parecía como si el bebé le hubiese chupado de sus habilidades, parecía más mortal que nunca.

Entonces noté la cabeza coronando.

"Ya sale, ya sale." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Empuja, vamos, con fuerza." Le dije.

Sabía que al otro lado Jacob con su padre, sus hermanas, Paul, Sari, Seth y la familia estaban esperando, podía oír a Jacob y su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora mientras entre su padre y Edward y Bella intentaban calmarle.

Y entonces salió el niño, un niño, no muy grande pero de peso más o menos normal. Le corté el cordón mientras su madre parecía no parar de sufrir.

"¿Hay otro?" Dijo Chad.

"Parece que son gemelos." Afirmé. "O mellizos, si es una chica."

"Que guay, voy a ser tío por doble." Le dijo Chad sonriéndole y secándole el sudor de la frente con cuidado.

Era increíble, lo descarado e irónico que podía ser ese chico y lo cariñoso que era cuando ella se encontraba sufriendo.

"Venga, empuja con fuerza, ya casi está también." Le dije. "Chicas, necesito a una chica aquí, por favor." Las llamé.

Al momento tenía no a una, sino a todas las familiares de Alex y a Rosalie y Bella.

"Con una era suficiente." Afirmé sujetando al niño idéntico al anterior con una mano en la espalda y la otra en la cabeza mientras continuaba saliendo. "Ya está." Afirmé sonriendo mientras una de las hermanas de Jacob sujetaba al bebé con cariño para que yo le cortase el cordón umbilical.

Lo lógico era que Alex hubiese parado ya de sufrir, que jadease, sí, pero que dejase de gemir de dolor. Paró unos segundos antes de volver a retorcerse.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Bella. "¿Por qué parece que le estén matando?"

"Chad, un poco de calmante, por favor." Le dije.

"No puedo." Afirmó. "Me está pasando ella dolor." Afirmó con cara de dolor.

"Usa algo de anestesia, tienes una jeringuilla en la bandeja." Le dije mientras sujetaba a Alex con cuidado. "Tranquila, tienes que estar tranquila." Le dije. "Respira hondo, sabes que va a pasar de un momento a otro."

"Carlisle… me están destrozando por dentro…" Afirmó ella entre gritos de dolor y jadeando mientras se curvaba hacia arriba como si estuviese muriéndose de dolor.

"Por favor, ayudarme a mantenerla tumbada." Les pedí a las chicas.

Lo intentamos, pero no fue posible, fue como si de pronto, toda la fuerza del mundo fuese a ella. Se liberó con mucha facilidad e incluso levantó a una de las gemelas mientras intentaba mantenerla abajo.

"¡Emmeret!" Le llamó Rosalie. "¡Por favor, ayuda!"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó entrando. "¡Dios, que horror!"

"No mires ahí y ven a ayudar a mantenerla abajo." Dijo Bella.

"¡NO LA TOQUES!" Afirmó Chad. "¡Ponte guantes de algo o te chupará a ti también tu poder y lo usará en tu contra!"

Se nos había olvidado que su habilidad especial era precisamente absorber las de otros y guardarse una copia sin quitárselas al dueño a no ser que este muriese.

"Obedece Emmeret." Le dije.

"Parece… parece poseída." Afirmó mientras buscaba algo con que protegerse las manos.

La verdad es que parecía poseída, así que Emmeret hizo lo que le dijeron y se protegió las manos antes de intentar forzarla a que se volviese a tumbar normal en vez de arquearse hacia arriba.

Y de pronto, me di cuenta de algo, aunque había dado a luz a dos bebés, la tripa que había comenzado a deshincharse se había vuelto a hinchar relativamente.

"Algo no va bien." Murmuré dándome cuenta de aquello. "Su tripa debería haberse deshinchado algo al haber sacado a dos bebés…"

"Pues esto no ha bajado ni un pelo." Afirmó Bella.

"A mí me está empezando a dar miedo." Afirmó Emmeret.

Sin embargo aquello no fue lo que más miedo dio, lo peor fue cuando mientras Alex se retorcía de dolor sujeta hacia abajo para tumbarla en la cama de la casa que estábamos usando como sala de partos, comenzó a salir algo. No era un bebé, era como una bolsa, la placenta entera sin romper o un huevo gelatinoso que cayó hacia el suelo y que Bella recogió antes de que cayese y se golpease contra el suelo.

"¡Yuck!" Dijo asqueada dejando la cosa sobre una manta en la mesa.

La verdad es que era algo raro, era como un huevo gelatinoso que se agitaba, entonces le vimos un agujero y por ahí salió el sonido de masticar.

Sin embargo, Alex no paró de retorcerse.

"Me duele mucho…" Jadeó entre gritos de dolor. "Hay algo que me está rasgando por dentro…"

"Ahora sale." Le dije. "Vamos, tienes que empujar."

NO tenía muy claro que era aquello que había sobre la mesa, pero seguía agitándose y podíamos oír una especie de masticar dentro.

Sé que todos tenían la misma curiosidad y duda que yo, y además, tenían también asco en algún caso, e incluso miedo en el caso de las hermanas de Jacob.

"Rachel, Rebecca." Las llamé. "¿Os importa ocuparos de los dos bebés? Será mejor que les saquéis, Esme sabrá qué hay que hacer."

Poco a poco había salido otro trozo de un huevo como el anterior, solo que este, tenía un agujero mayor, y el ruido se oía desde que estaba saliendo; y de pronto, antes de que pudiesen cogerlo, se calló al suelo y rodó como si fuese una bolsa de aceite pinchada, dejando una estelita de algo líquido y sangre tras de sí hasta que chocó contra la pared.

"Gracias, señor…" Murmuró Alex antes de desvanecerse.

"Bella, sal y busca sangre; el resto, por favor, salir y tranquilizar a todos." Les pedí. "Decirles que están bien, que la madre se ha desmayado por el esfuerzo y que se recuperará." Les dije.

"Carlisle." Me llamó Chad para hacerme reparar que Alex estaba sangrando mientras la tripa se le deshinchaba.

"Oh, no…" Murmuré.

La vez anterior no había sido tan complicado, y ahora que los niños parecían normales aunque un poco más pequeños de lo normal, estaba habiendo demasiadas complicaciones.

"Chad, prepárate." Le dije. "Vamos a tener que intervenir."

"Creo que tenemos bastantes problemas." Afirmó señalándome a la cosa que se había estrellado contra la pared y por la que salía una especie de boca con un par de colmillos que mordió la pared curvándola hacia adentro.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dije confuso mientras veía la punta de un colmillo aparecer y hacer otro agujero antes de que cayese un poco más de pared hacia dentro del agujero.

"No sé, pero sea lo que sea es carnívoro." Afirmó Chad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Señores y señoras…" Dijeron las chicas saliendo de la sala donde aún tenían a Alex con un par de bultos envueltos en unas mantas. "Os presentamos a nuestros nuevos miembros de esta enorme familia." Añadió Rachel.

"Son dos niños preciosos." Afirmó Bella sonriendo y mostrándome el que llevaba mientras mi hermana me mostraba el que ella llevaba.

"Son…" Dije emocionado.

"Que guapos son." Dijo mi padre casi llorando cuando Rachel le puso el suyo en el regazo. "Mis nietecitos…" Murmuró a punto de llorar.

"Felicidades, Jacob, Billie." Fueron diciendo uno a uno los diversos integrantes del grupo que estábamos allí plantados.

"Son preciosos." Afirmé sujetando a uno de los dos.

"Sí, pero ahora devolvérnoslos a nosotras." Dijo Esme. "Tenemos que asearlos antes de que podáis hacer nada más. Y sí, son preciosos, pero están cubiertos de todo lo que había dentro de su madre." Afirmó sonriendo y recuperando a mis hijos.

"¿Dónde está mamá?" Preguntó Sari entonces.

"Está dentro." Dijo Bella. "Está bien, pero ha tenido mucho desgaste y tensión así que está dormida."

Algo no iba bien, estaba mintiendo. Sonreía, cierto, pero era una sonrisa falsa, lo sabía, podía notarlo…

"Bella." Le dije cogiéndola de la muñeca cuando pasó junto a mí y pegando mi boca a su oreja para que no nos oyeran. "¿Qué pasa?. ¿Qué estáis ocultando? Estás mintiéndonos." Afirmé yo.

"Yo no… no os he mentido… es la verdad…" Me dijo.

Estaba mintiendo, lo sabía.

"Vamos, Jake." Me dijo Rebecca. "A veces las madres que han dado a luz a gemelos sanos y les ha costado se desmayan después."

"No es normal." Afirmé.

"Jake ¿sabes tú cómo me puse yo mientras tú estabas naciendo?" Me dijo mi padre. "Yo no había fumado nunca." Afirmó. "Y a los pobres Quil y Harry les puse la cabeza loca."

"Pero tú ya habías tenido a Rachel y Rebecca." Le dije.

"Sí, pero tú era el chico." Me dijo sonriendo. "A ti podría enseñarte todo lo que yo sabía, y cuando yo me jubilase, podría legarte a ti el mando. Estaba muy nervioso mientras esperábamos a que nacieses. Tu madre fue muy valiente, sobre todo contando que tú venías de espaldas y tuvieron que intervenir los médicos."

Yo no sabía que había pasado eso; me estuvo contando todo aquello hasta que salió Carlisle.

"Esto… ¿alguien sabe algo sobre zoología aquí?" Nos preguntó.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntamos.

"NO, no." Dijo Carlisle. "Es que… solo por comprobarlo ¿los licántropos necesitáis comer desde que nacéis?"

"No." Dijimos.

"¿Y con qué edad aprendéis a hablar?" Nos preguntó.

"Como cualquiera, comenzamos a balbucear con casi un año y luego…" Dijo Paul.

"No, es que…" Dijo Carlisle.

"¡Me cagüen los…!" Oímos gritar dentro antes de que Chad saliese sujetándose la mano. "¡Me ha mordido el de la puerta!. ¡Mira, Carlisle!"

La verdad es que tenía un mordisco, además un poco profundillo.

"Genial, ahora muerden." Dijo Carlisle. "Creo que habrá que intentarlo con sedantes."

"Shhhh… Que te puede oír." Afirmó Chad mientras oíamos unos berridos dentro de la sala.

"¿Qué tenéis ahí?" Les preguntó mi padre. "¿Un animal salvaje?"

"Un algo, de unos 5 kilos, 65 centímetros y que mete unos mordiscos que no veas. Ah, y que nos mantiene alejados de tu mujer porque está inconsciente y creen que le vamos a hacer daño." Afirmó Chad.

"Suerte que la curamos enseguida." Afirmo Carlisle. "Hum… ¿se sabe si comen algo?"

"No, se sabe que tienen un poco la cara de Jacob y Alex, pero… bueno, creo que deberías saber que no solo comen lo que les envolvían sino también beben sangre, al menos el que ha salido."

"Mami…" Oímos que decía una voz aguda con suavidad. "Mami… despierta…"

"¿Quién hay ahí dentro?" Pregunté yo.

"Parece… no puedo leerle la mente bien…" Afirmó Edward. "Es… parece que no piense mucho."

"Edward, es un bebé." Afirmó Carlisle. "Es uno de los hijos de Jacob y Alex."

¿Uno de mis hijos?. ¿Cuántos hijos había tenido?

"Pues a los gemelos que habéis visto y luego dos cosas que no tenemos muy claros que son." Afirmó Chad. "Aunque al menos el que muerte parece un niño."

"¿Dónde está mi nieta?" Preguntó mi padre.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

La sala estaba oscura, podía oír algo masticando en la oscuridad, sin embargo, yo podía ver en la oscuridad como podían mis padres, o al menos mi madre.

No era más que un dormitorio; una mesa, una silla, algo que parecían unas mesillas de noche y la cama.

Mi madre estaba en la cama y sobre la mesa había una especie de capullo que se agitaba de vez en cuando.

Habían dicho que tenía una especie de niño allí, pero no veía nada, solo a mi madre que estaba en la cama y parecía desmayada.

"¿Mamá?" La llamé mientras me acercaba.

De pronto oí un siseo y vi un par de ojos verdes.

"No… toques… mami…" Dijo un niño que tenía los ojos verdes luminosos en la oscuridad y parecía tener la edad justa de gatear mientras me miraba furioso desde el lado de mi madre.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunté.

"¿Quién eres?" Me contestó.

"Yo soy Sari." Le dije. "Soy su hija."

"¿Sari es hija de mami?" Me dijo el bebé confuso.

"Sí…" Le dije sonriéndole. "¿Y tú?"

"Yo zum, y luego ploff y iu, iu, iu… pom." Afirmó señalando la puerta.

"Ya, pero cómo te llamas." Le dije sentándome con mamá y comprobando que solo dormía, profundamente pero dormía.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Me dijo él.

"YO me llamo Sari." Le dije.

"Yo me llamo Sari." Me dijo feliz.

"No, yo me llamo Sari." Le dije. "Sarí…" Le dije señalándome y luego a él.

"No." Dijo haciendo un gesto raro.

"¿Qué tal si te llamamos… Jacky?" Le dije sonriéndo. "Sari… Jacky." Le dije señalándome a mí y luego a él.

"¡Jacky!" Dijo feliz palmeando. "¡Sí, feliz!. ¡Jacky, Jacky, Jacky!"

Entonces oí ruidos de tripas y me di cuenta de que el niño parecía tener hambre.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le dije.

"Hambre, sí." Dijo tras pensarlo un momento.

Hombre, no estaba acostumbrada a que un bebé, que en teoría acababa de nacer y ya estaba hablando y razonando. Menos aún a que él se bajase de la camilla y fuese a la mesa, se encaramase a la silla y luego a la mesa donde se puso a morder el capullo.

"¡Jacky, mal, muy mal!" Le dije intentando cogerlo. "Cochino, eso no se… ¿Qué es eso?" Murmuré cuando vi un par de ojos verdes brillantes con una pupila alargada mirándome desde dentro por el agujero que se había abierto en el capullo.

"Esto bueno, tripa mami." Me dijo el bebé, Jacky. "Él y yo dentro esto."

"¿Es una… placenta?" Le dije asqueada. "¿Os estáis comiendo la bolsa en la que os formáis los bebés?"

"Sí, buena. Ñam, ñam." Afirmó frotándose la tripa.

"Eso no se come." Le dije. "Los bebés coméis leche, papilla… pero no eso."

Entonces el otro salió y me miró.

"¿Quién ella?" Le dijo al otro niño.

"Hermanita." Dijo Jacky. "Hermanita Sari. No come rico."

"¿Y yo?" Preguntó el otro.

"Jacky, es tu…" Le dije.

"Es mi hermanita." Me dijo. "Pero no sale."

Creo que lo que hablaban eran palabras que captaban de lo que se hablaba, porque desde luego lo que había dentro del otro 'huevo' no era una chica sino un chico.

"Frío, aquí bien." Me dijo el otro niño.

"Espera." Le dije yo mirando alrededor y encontrando un jersey de lana. "Ven aquí… Así…" Afirmé envolviéndole en el jersey y viendo que era un niño clavado al otro salvo porque este tenía la pelusa un pelín más oscura que el otro. "Vaya, sois iguales."

"Sí." Dijeron los dos sonriendo mientras el segundo me saltaba encima y se acurrucaba contra mí.

"A ver… cómo podemos llamarte a ti…" Le dije.

"¿Eso?" Me dijo señalando a tío Edward que nos estaba espiando mentalmente. "¡Enemigo!"

"No, no." Les dije sujetándoles mejor. "Es solo tío Edward. Es un vampiro mentalista. A veces le gusta cotillear en las mentes ajenas, pero es bueno."

"¿Edward amigo Sari?" Me dijo Jacky.

"Sí, como sus hermanos y su esposa." Les dije. "Son amigos de mis padres…"

"Edguar… bonito…" Dijo el segundo. "¡Eddy, yo Eddy!"

"Sari, Jacky, Eddy." Dijo Jacky sonriendo. "¡Sí!"

La verdad es que eran divertidos, mis nuevos hermanitos, los únicos que hablaban, la verdad.

"No sabía que podíais hablar." Les dije.

"Hemos oído voces." Dijo. "¿Conoces a Lily y Bobby?"

"Claro son mi primo y mi hermanastra." Les dije. "Son amigos míos."

"¡Queremos con Lily!" Dijo Eddy. "Lily, Lily…"

"Claro, pero no podéis seguir mordiendo a la gente." Les dije. "O no querrá nadie acercarse a vosotros."

"Es que hacían daño a mami…" Dijo Jacky.

"Tío Chad y tío Carlisle son los médicos de mamá." Les dije. "Son el hermano de mamá y un amigo…"

"Sari, dicen todos que salgas antes de que…" Dijo Nessy desde la puerta para hacer que mis hermanitos bufasen de nuevo.

"Shh… tranquilos… es prima Nessy, es amiga mía…" Les dije.

"Nessy…" Murmuró Eddy mientras su hermano se calmaba en mis brazos de nuevo.

"Nessy, diles que estoy bien." Le dije. "Mis hermanos son geniales."

"¿Qué hermanos?" Me preguntó desde la puerta abierta solo una rendija.

"Jacky y Eddy." Afirmé feliz. "Son… enooormes para ser recién nacidos."

"Enooormes." Dijeron los dos.

No sé cómo era que hablaban de recién nacidos, pero me iba a llevar bien con ellos. Seguro.

"Creo que están aprendiendo a decir lo que piensan con palabras." Afirmé.

"Pues diles que no muerdan." Me dijo Chad.

"Pues diles que no tocan mami." Dijo Jacky.

"Creo que piensan que sois una amenaza para mamá." Les conté.

"¡Amenaza!" Les dijo Jacky golpeando la puerta con las manos.

Señor, eran fuertes. Me costó un poco separarle de la puerta que intentaban traspasar a base de arañarla, golpearla y demás.

"Jacky, Eddy, vale ya." Les dije. "Las puertas no son para romperlas. Ellos son buenos, son amigos de mamá y son familia."

"¿Familia?" Me dijeron.

"Sí, mamá, papá, vosotros, los otros bebés que aún no tienen nombre, los tíos, las tías, las primas y yo." Les dije.

"No." Negaron los dos.

"Papi, mami, Sari, dos bebés, Jacky y Eddy." Me dijo el último. "Familia."

"No, familia somos todos." Les dije. "Y ahora… vamos a bañaros ¿vale? Tenéis que estar muy guapos cuando os presentemos al resto."

"¿Qué es baño?" Me dijo Jacky.

"Cuando te meten en agua, te jabonan, te limpian y luego te secan y te ponen un pañal limpio." Afirmé yo sonriendo.

"¿Sari baña?" Me preguntó Eddy.

"Claro, todos nos bañamos." Le dije. "Si no, hueles a caca. Yuck."

"Yuck!" Dijeron los dos.

Eran divertidos; tenían que aprender un poco más a hablar pero eran divertidos, era como estar hablando con un niño más mayor pero atrapado en el cuerpo de un bebé que no sé cómo a pesar de ser un recién nacido, ya gateaban, mordían, tenían dientes y hablaban, raro pero hablaban.

Eran como esponjas, absorbían todo el vocabulario que oían.

"Sari." Me llamó papá. "¿Te importa salir de ahí ya?"

"¿Qué tal si salimos ya?" Les dije a mis hermanitos. "Así os puedo presentar al resto de familia y amigos. Intentarán cogeros en brazos y os harán caricias, así que no les mordáis ¿vale? Eso significa que os quieren."

"Sari ¿quiere?" Me preguntó Eddy.

"Claro." Les dije. "Sari os quiere muchísimo."

"Jacky quiere Sari." Me dijo agarrándose a mí como para darme una especie de abrazo.

"Eddy quiere Sari." Afirmó su hermano haciendo lo mismo.

"Sari ¿qué pasa?" Me dijo Chad. "¿Te han atacado?"

"No, ahora salimos." Afirmé. "Pero ser suaves, Jacky y Eddy están bastante alerta, temen a lo desconocido."

"¡Jacky, Eddy!" Dijo Lily desde el otro lado. "¡Yo soy Lily!"

"¡Lily!" Dijeron los dos bebés. "¡Hermanita Lily!"

"Creo que a Lily y Bobby también les quieren." Afirmé yo abriendo la puerta como pude ya que llevaba a un bebé en cada brazo. "Mirar, estos son la familia."

Ambos bebés parecían asustados, y cuando Lily llegó y cogió a Eddy este se puso como loco y la abrazó un poco.

"Eddy quiere Lily, Eddy quiere Sari." Dijo.

"Y Jacky también." Dijo este.

"¿No se les puede cambiar el nombre?" Preguntó Rosalie. "Es que Jacky y Eddy son…"

"Mi gusta Jacky." Dijo Jacky frunciendo el ceño.

"Me temo que ellos han escogido sus nombres." Afirmé. "Son muy listos."

"Sí, y muerden." Afirmó Chad mientras bebía un poco de sangre.

"Sed, sed." Dijo Jacky estirando los brazos hacia la sangre y revolviéndose para que su hermano le copiase.

La verdad es que estaban un poco sucios, tenían sangre y lo que quiera que les rodease dentro de mi madre, seco por la piel.

"¿Queréis de esto?" Les dijo Chad después de que intentasen darles un biberón de sangre y los golpeasen siguiendo manoteando hacia la sangre de Chad.

"Glu, glu." Dijeron.

"Sangre." Dijo Lily señalándola. "Leche." Añadió señalando a los biberones.

"Sangre, sangre." Se pusieron a decir los dos.

Con un poco de recelo Chad acercó la bolsa de sangre hacia Jacky y este la cogió con fuerza y se puso a chupar hasta que puso la misma cara que un bebé satisfecho mientras se toma su biberón.

"Creo que se alimentan de sangre…" Afirmé yo susurrando.

"O sea, que mordían para alimentarse." Dijo Emmeret.

"Toman sangre, hablan y gatean nada más nacer…" Dijo Carlisle. "Crecimiento momentaneo antes de nacer y después hasta llegar al tamaño de un niño de dos años…"

"Creo que estos tienen más de la madre que los anteriores." Afirmó Edward. "Tampoco es fácil leerles la mente."

"Eddy, Jacky… son nombres bonitos." Afirmo papá acercándose y haciéndoles carantoñas aunque ambos le siseasen al principio.

"Este es papá." Les dije mientras papá les cogía en brazos.

Entonces se quedaron más tranquilos mientras él les tenía en brazos.

"Cinco hijos." Dijo Jacob. "Cuatrillizos…"

"Felicidades por cuatro, papi." Le dijeron la gente.

"Por cierto, Jacob." Le dijo Edward. "Vete acostumbrándote al nombre de Alex-iel, porque a uno de los otros le va a caer ese nombre."

"¿Y eso?" Le dijo papá.

"Ahora mismo Alex está inconsciente pero su mente le funciona, y como no es consciente de que puedo espiarla no la está protegiendo. Piensa ponerle ese nombre a uno de los dos bebés-bebés."

"Es un nombre bonito." Afirmó el abuelo Billie mientras papá le dejaba a uno de los bebés después de que les diesen un biberón lleno de sangre. "Como Jacky y Eddy…"

"Sari…" Me llamó Jacky. "¿Quién es hombre con arrugo?"

"Con arrugas." Le dije. "Es el abuelo Billie."

"¿Y quién es este señorito?" Le dijo el abuelo haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa y haciéndole reir mientras se le resbalaba un hilillo de sangre por la esquina de la boca al no haber tragado del todo.

"Jacky." Dijo él. "Jacky, Billie." Afirmó haciendo los gestos que yo había hecho para preguntarles por el nombre. "Jacky…" Repitió señalándose a si mismo con un poco de torpeza. "Billie." Añadió señalándole a él. "Eddy." Le dijo señalando a su hermano en brazos de papá. "Papi." Señaló a papá. "Hermanita Sari, hermanita Lily." Afirmó señalándonos a las dos una tras otra.

"Familia…" Dijo moviendo los brazos como un loco alrededor.

"Está aprendiendo cómo decir las cosas que piensa." Afirmé sonriendo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Las preocupaciones de Jacob.**

(Voz de Jacob)

Era aún tarde cuando pensé oír ruidos en el cuarto donde estaba Alex tumbada aún inconsciente o casi. Yo tenía a los dos gemelos con nombre en brazos mientras mi padre tenía a los otros dos. Ellos ya estaban dormidos, y yo cabeceaba de vez en cuando mientras los dos bebés que tenía parecían tener fiesta entre ellos. Al final, se quedaron en un estado muy próximo al sueño, con los ojos entornados y cara de dormidos quietos en mis brazos. Sabía que antes habían hecho eso para darnos la falsa esperanza de que estaban dormidos y así poder mordernos las manos en cuanto nos despistásemos un poco. Fuesen lo que fuesen estaba claro que eran cazadores o predadores ya desde su nacimiento. Y menudo nacimiento, según Carlisle y Chad, parecían casi haber provocado rasgaduras en el vientre de su madre, como si hubiesen querido comérsela por dentro. Por suerte habían podido curarla rápidamente y gracias a su pobre regeneración se había curado sin que le quedase ninguna marca.

Mientras los mecía lentamente, me levanté y me puse a caminar arriba y abajo en la sala.

Entonces acabé parando ante un espejo, no acababa de acostumbrarme a lo de tener a un bebé en brazos, menos aún a dos. Me miré en el espejo para ver qué tal iba el corte que me habían hecho uno de los bebés con un colmillo. Era un poco superficial, y debían tener algo en los comillos porque no se había cicatrizado aún aunque no era más que un cortecillo rojo, sin sangre, limpio.

Sin embargo, de pronto me di cuenta de la cara que me devolvía; parecía más mayor que cuando comenzó todo. Cogí una foto de Alex que había en la chimenea con un grupo de gente y conmigo. Parecía el padre de Sari, los cuatrillizos y ahora también de Alex.

Ella seguía en sus eternos 20 años que más bien parecían 18, yo parecía tener ya los 40. En realidad ella pasaba ya de los 3 siglos y yo tenía ya 30 y muchos. Ella vería crecer a nuestros hijos, yo acabaría muriendo y ella seguiría viva y fresca con sus 20 eternos. No podía pedirle nada, lo mejor sería que hablase ya con ella.

Llevaba ya tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, si yo moría... quería que ella se quitase el anillo de casada y volviese a su vida. Que rehiciese su vida y si encontraba a alguien de su tipo... Me dolía pensarlo, pero tampoco podía pedirle que pasase una eternidad sola; bueno, con nuestros hijos. No, eso tampoco, Sari acabaría tomando su relevo y eso significaría que se alejaría; y los gemelos... a saber, ni siquiera sabíamos qué eran.

"Señor... joder, me siento como si me hubiesen robado litros de sangre." Afirmó Alex saliendo y golpeándose contra la puerta. "Mierda."

"Buenos... noches." Le dije. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Y esos?" Me preguntó.

"Pues mira, te presento a Jacky y a Eddy." Le dije levantando un niño y luego el otro con una sonrisa. "Ahora, no me preguntes cual es cual que no los distingo, eso pregúntale a nuestra hija. Por cierto, los nombres los han elegido entre los tres."

"¿Chad, Lily y Sari?" Me dijo cogiendo uno de los bebés con suavidad.

"No, Jacky, Eddy y Sari." Le dije. "Estos dos nos han salido superdotados, hablan gatean y absorben palabras que no veas. Ah, y muerden."

"Lógico, son vampiros." Afirmó ella. "Luego se controlan un poco."

"¿Vampiros?. ¿De un licántropo y una vampiro?" Le pregunté confuso.

"Sari también es medio, medio." Afirmó. "¿Y los otros dos?"

"Ah, luego sabías que había otros dos." Le dije.

"Sé que di a luz a dos bebés, y luego ya perdí la conciencia cuando el primero de ellos iba a salir..." Afirmó ella. "Esto... ya sé que es un poco tarde, pero... ¿Sabes dónde hay sangre? Necesito darme una panzada..."

"Has perdido sangre, pero creo que te han dado ya un poco..." Afirmé.

"Esto... creo que tengo mis habilidades un poco desequilibradas aún, pero... ¿Te encuentras bien?" Me dijo mirándome con cara de intentar mirar dentro de mí en busca de algo. "No puedo verlo muy bien pero... diría que estás un poco preocupado."

"Pues sí, más que nada que en nada voy a parecer el abuelo de nuestros hijos." Le dije.

"Yo te veo como siempre." Afirmó ella sonriéndome y haciéndome una caricia en la cara.

"Porque tú me quieres." Me dijo. "Acabo de mirarme en el espejo, tú aparentas menos edad de los 20 que se supone que tienes y yo ya aparento casi los 40. Podría pasar hasta por tu padre."

"¿Y?" Me dijo meciendo al bebé. "Yo te quiero a ti, da igual que parezcas mi padre, mi marido o mi abuelo."

"Ya pero... tú no vas a morir nunca y yo va a llegar un momento en que voy a estirar la pata." Afirmé cogiéndole una mano. "No quiero que..."

"Eh, ni pienses que voy a buscarme a otro si tú mueres." Me dijo molesta y con el cejo fruncido. "No pienso sobrevivirte mucho. Cuando tú te mueras ya... ya buscaré yo a alguien que pueda matarme..."

"¡Ah no!" Dije alertado y por poco tirando al pobre bebé sin darme cuenta. "¡No quiero que te mueras!"

"Pues no pienso sobrevivirte." Me dijo. "Y tú no vas a hacer nada por evitarlo." Afirmó cogiendo al bebé que yo sujetaba ya que ambos estaban mirándonos con cara de no perderse ni una palabra.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Mami." Me dijo uno de los bebés mirándome con cara de interés. "¿Por qué gritas a papi?"

"Lo siento Jacky." Le dije. "Mami se ha despertado con un poco de mal humor."

"Jacky soy yo." Me dijo el otro bebé.

"Ah, o sea, que Eddy es el del pelo más oscuro y Jacky eres el del pelo más brillante. Vale, es que por el resto sois clavados." Le dije remarcando ese detalle.

"¿Mami y papi se han enfadado?" Me dijo Jacky.

"No... es que papi a veces se pone un poco... intenso." Afirmé. "Ahora le ha dado por que parece muy mayor para mí."

"Papi tiene cara..." Dijo Eddy arrugándose la suya con dificultad.

"Arrugada." Le dije. "¡Pero qué mentirosos!" Dije riéndome y haciéndoles cosquillas en la tripa. "Papi es el más guapo del mundo."

"Mami es el más guapo del mundo." Afirmaron los dos agarrándose a mí y apretando sus caras contra mí.

"Vale, vale que... ¡eh, no me mordáis, que no tengo suficiente sangre!" Afirmé al notar que me acababan de morder.

"Hambre." Dijeron.

"Bueno, pues... vamos a daros un poco de pecho..." Les dije para que volviesen a intentar morderme. "¡Oye, es para beber leche no para comérselas!"

"Sangre, sangre." Dijeron estirando las manos hacia mí.

"¿Cómo?" Les dije.

"Hambre, sangre, sangre." Me dijeron.

Con cuidado cogí uno de los brics que tenía allí y les puse una boquilla para acercársela y que me la quitasen con fuerza de las manos y se pusiesen a chupar por turnos con la misma cara que Sari ponía cuando mamaba siendo una bebita.

"Tomáis sangre." Afirmé.

"Sangre buena, leche..." Dijo Eddy moviendo la mano.

"Hombre, considerando que acabáis de nacer, tenéis un tamaño de un niño de 2 años, cogéis cosas, gateáis..." Les dije levantando una ceja. "No sé de qué me extraña que solo comáis sangre. Tendréis... ¿una semana?"

"11 días." Me dijo Eddy sonriendo.

"¿También sabéis contar?" Les dije mientras Jacky le pasaba la bolsa a Eddy.

"Si." Me dijeron.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me he perdido media vida?" Les dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"Aquí traigo... a los príncipes de la casa." Le dije a Jacob entrando con el carrito que le habían conseguido a los dos bebés recién nacidos. "Que guapos que son... ¿has perdido a los otros dos?"

"No." Me dijo moviendo un poco la manda para ver a los dos gemelos que seguían siendo recién nacidos de una semana y media que seguían dormidos en el carricoche. "Los tiene su madre, en el cuarto. Creo que necesita sangre."

"Chad e Ivvan están haciendo lo que pueden, están haciendo campaña en la costa de Francia, que dicen que están de temporada alta y así es más fácil recaudar sangre. Y luego unos licántropos africanos y la comuna de Amun, del cairo, se han ido a cazar animales en África para coger sangre..."

"Guay." Afirmó Jacob. "Creo que Alex acaba de descubrir que nuestros hijos se alimentan de sangre."

"Lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que esos dos beban sangre y en cambio estos dos beban leche normal."

"Estos dos serán grandes." Me dijo moviéndoles con cuidado. "¿Qué tal está Billie?"

"Deseando verte." Le dije sonriendo y recordando a Billie que estaba con su nieta en la casa de ellos. "Y como loco con su nieta Sari. Ahora dice que tiene que mimarla por los casi 17 años que no la ha mimado. Creo que le ha intentado comprar medio centro comercial para edades de 16 años en adelante..."

"¿Y Sari no ha dicho nada?" Me preguntó.

"Tenéis suerte, es una chica muy lista." Afirmé sonriendo. "Le ha dicho que no tiene que comprarle nada y que tampoco tenía que quemar la visa ahora. Así que le ha comprado solo un par de CDs."

"Chica lista." Afirmó sonriendo antes de darle un beso a los bebés en el cogote uno y luego al otro

Desde luego Jacob era al último hombre que hubiese visto casado con un vampiro, con que menos aún como padre de híbridos.

"Anda, papi." Le dije. "Déjales que estos sí que duermen como personas normales."

"Sari también dormía normal." Me dijo. "Cuando no lloraba por los pañales, o la leche, o que quería que la movieran... ahora entiendo por qué es tan movida."

"Pues por esa regla de tres estos dos te van a salir movidos." Afirmé sonriendo. "Emmeret, Paul y Seth se han pasado el rato moviéndolos de arriba abajo como si fuesen pilotos. Hasta Emmeret se ha cansado..."

"Y supongo que Paul y Emmeret tendrán menos fuelle." Me dijo.

"Por cierto ¿te pasa algo?" Le pregunté.

"No me pasa nada..." Me dijo.

"Te veo un poco..." Comencé.

"Dímelo, parezco viejo." Me dijo.

"No, preocupado." Afirmé. "Y sobre lo de viejo... yo te veo como siempre. Hombre, no eres un chavalito pero... de ahí a ser un viejo hay un tramo."

"Ya, pero... no en serio ¿no me ves tú un poco viejo para estar casado con mi mujer? Que ella tiene aparentemente 20 años y yo aparento casi 40 y pico..." Me dijo preocupado.

"Ala, ala, exagerado." Le dije sonriendo. "Vale que parece más mayor que tu mujer, pero cosas más raras se han visto."

"Ya, pero... no sé... ¿y si cuando salgamos de aquí le da por pensar que Ivvan o Chad son mejores para ella porque lucen más?" Me dijo. "Además, no quiero que mis hijos crezcan y me vean como al abuelo en vez del padre..."

Acabáramos... todo era problema de la edad y las apariencias. Lo mismo que me había pasado a mí hacía tiempo.

Aunque lo de sus hijos la verdad era hasta emotivo.

"Bueno, si es por eso sabes que hay soluciones." Le dije.

"Como cuales." Me dijo.

"Conviértete." Le dije.

De pronto se había puesto blanco como la leche.

"Claro que... no, en tu caso mejor no." Afirmé. "También podrías hacerte la estética ¿tu esposa no hace operaciones de cirugía estética? Pues dile que te vuelva a poner la cara de un joven."

"Hombre, eso sería buena idea." Me dijo pensativo.

De pronto, se despertaron los bebés, bueno, se despertó uno y el otro se contagió.

"Los gemelos, dice tu padre que son muy envidiosos, que llora uno y se ponen a llorar los dos." Le dije cogiéndole uno y moviéndolo un poco para revelar una peste saliendo del culo. "Caca."

"Aquí también." Me dijo Jacob.

"¿Tú uno y yo el otro?" Le dije.

"Vale." Me dijo.

"Entonces voy a por un par de pañales y polvos talco." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

La verdad es que Bella me había dado una idea, si me hacía la estética estaría bien, volvería a ser joven y ya que estaba podría hacerme más guapo. Aunque...

"No, ni lo pienses." Me dijo Chad. "No te lo va a hacer. Se va a negar. Además, aunque te lo hiciese eso no quita con que tienes los años que tienes y al final vas a acabar muriéndote."

"Desde luego... que apoyo me das." Le dije.

"Mejor decirte las cosas como son." Me dijo Ivvan. "Ya sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, pero es que aunque te hicieses la estética una vez y otra y otra... pues sigues siendo mortal."

"¿Y no hay solución para eso?" Le dije.

"Lo único sería que fuese un vampiro, y eso la verdad es que es imposible." Me dijo Ivvan.

"Además de peligroso y asqueroso." Afirmó Chad. "Igual sale un bicho como el de Underwolrd, uggg..." Afirmó haciendo cara de asco.

"Bueno ella..." Dije.

No, no podía decir nada, yo me había enterado solo hacía unos meses, justo cuando matamos a su primo Jagger. Se transformaba de vampiro en licántropo, 'uno de los regalos de Carrick'. Debería estar celoso de él pero... ahora estaba agradecido, gracias a él, nuestro matrimonio había sido completo. Gracias a él, ella había aprendido a amar, gracias a él, ella había decidido dar una oportunidad a los licántropos en vez de matarnos en cuanto le levantábamos la voz... y gracias a Carric ahora teníamos no una hija sino cinco, una hija y cuatro hijos. Le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Y si una vampiro medio licántropo era posible, entonces un licántropo mordido e inmortal también era posible.

"Ivvan, gracias por el consejo." Le dije. "Muy ilustrativo, la verdad."

"Eh, a ver qué se te ocurre." Me dijo Chad. "Que se te ve un poquito ido."

"No te preocupes." Le dije. "Si total si me muero mejor para ti, vuelves a tener oportunidades."

"Eh, prefiero a Alex feliz y contigo que infeliz y conmigo." Afirmó. "Un poquito más de respeto..."

"A ver, entiendo lo de tu miedo a envejecer." Me dijo Ivvan. "Pero es que no hay otra salida para la inmortalidad relativa que el convertirte, y en tu caso es imposible, eres un licántropo y si te muerden podrías morir."

"Ya, pero la estética sigue ahí." Afirmé. "Y eso es un poco de ayuda, la veradad."

"Haz lo que quieras, pero Alex no te lo va a hacer. Y como ella nadie de los nuestros." Me dijo Ivvan.

"Hay médicos que sí." Afirmé.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: La petición de Jacob.**

(Voz de Jacob)

Estaba durmiendo con los dos bebés dormidos en la cuna y los gemelos pelirrojos, que ya le había salido el pelo a los dos, haciendo que dormían en mis brazos cuando me despertó Alex.

"Jake, oye, voy a salir un momentito que creo que un par de neófitos van a intentar largarse y quiero cogerlos antes de que puedan irse..." Me había dicho.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Le había contestado yo.

"No, tranquilo..." Me había dicho susurrando antes de darme un beso. "Si necesito apoyo ya tengo a Seth y Leah. Y creo que había visto también a Sari, así que... bueno, voy a dejarla que se ocupe ella, yo voy solo por si acaso."

Yo solo había asentido y sonreído feliz cuando me dio otro beso más antes de dar unos besos a los cuatro bebés.

Sin embargo cuando me he despertado esta noche, me he encontrado con una sorpresa.

"¿Jacky, Eddy?" Murmuré desorientado cuando no los vi. "Ay, dios. ¡Jacky, Eddy!"

"Tranquilo Jacob, están en la cocina." Me dijo Nessy sonriendo.

"Nessy, bonita..." Le dije. "Me habías asustado."

"Es que... dijeron que tenían hambre, y Lily les está enseñando a cocinar." Me dijo mientras la veía dejando a uno de los gemelos en la cuna. "Ah, es que se había hecho caca. Le he cambiado el pañal antes de que el otro se contagiase."

"Vaya, así que así se consigue que duerman un poco más." Le dije.

Al menos Lily sabía cocinar más o menos a no ser que...

"¡Lily, las manos lejos del fogón!" Le grité levantándome a la carrera y chocándome con algo que abultaba el medio metro. "Lily, te hemos dicho cien veces que nada de... ¿Hum?" Murmuré al encontrarme con un chico, ojos verdes y pelirrojo de piel más o menos dorada. "¿Jacky?" Dije viendo cómo se revolvía.

"Papi, solo estábamos haciendo comida." Me dijo Lily. "Mira hemos hecho espaguetis a la carbonara." Dijo sonriéndome y mostrándome una masa blanca de espaguetis en un escurridor. "Ahora estábamos haciendo la salsa..."

Entonces me di cuenda de que allí estaban los dos gemelos pelirrojos con la talla de un niño de 6 años, lo cual hacía que en 6 semanas desde le parto hubiesen crecido a razón de un año de edad por semana...

"Anda, dejar eso y luego lo acaba mamá." Les dije.

"Tenemos hambre." Me dijeron los gemelos.

"Vale, ahora os hago huevos fritos, pero no toquéis la cocina, que aún sois pequeños. Aunque parezcáis tener ya varios años..." Les dije yéndome a la nevera para coger unos huevos. "¿Cuántos coméis vosotros dos?"

"Como Lily." Afirmó Eddy.

"Uno para cada uno hacen tres y mis tres son seis." Afirmé contando. "Marchando."

"Si queréis yo puedo haceros tortitas." Afirmó Nessy. "Mi madre me ha enseñado."

"Lo siento Nessy. ¿Te hago un huevo frito?" Le dije.

"Vale, pero yo os hago crepes." Me dijo.

"Sari y tú." Le dije. "Tse, tse, vosotros dos no. Que aún sois pequeños." Les dije a los dos gemelos cuando se acercaron al fogón.

"Somos grandes." Me dijo Jacky.

"Ale, tener, repartírosla entre los dos." Les dije pasándoles una lata de coca-cola.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Estaba yo cansada de tener que parar la fuga que habían intentado tres neófitos de los que habíamos cazado en la guerra y que ahora querían irse de allí para evitar el control y poder pasar el mono de sangre humana teniendo una recaída. En lo único que podía pensar era en coger a mi familia e irnos todos a la playa un poco, allí me pondría en la toalla un rato y luego intentaría ir al agua, para relajarme contemplando el paisaje submarino.

"Buenos días..." Dije entrando en casa.

"¡Mami!" Gritaron dos niños de 6 años idénticos entre sí salvo por la tonalidad de pelirrojo del pelo y el brillo de los ojos.

"¿Hum?" Dije confundida. "Esto... ¿salgo unas horas y vuelvo y habéis crecido hasta la edad de los 6 años?" Les dije cogiéndoles en brazos y dándoles un beso a cada uno.

"Eso mismo me ha pasado a mí." Afirmó Jacob apareciendo con un chorretón de yema de huevo por la barbilla para darme un beso.

"¿Desayunando?" Le pregunté tras lamerle el hilillo del huevo. "Perdona, es que aún estoy con los niveles descalibrados..."

"Deberías estar así más a menudo." Afirmó divertido. "¿Ha ido bien la caza?"

"Sari, cariño ¿tú sabías algo sobre la fuga?" Le pregunté cuando la vi en la cocina con Nessy y Lily desayunando y dando de comer las dos a los gemelos un poco de papilla.

"Oye, que los bebés de esa edad no comen aún papillas." Afirmé.

"Pues estos se lo comen." Afirmó Nessy.

"Pero solo si es de carne." Añadió Sari.

"Sari, la fuga." Le dije.

"No, no sabía nada." Me dijo. "¿Quieres que me encargue de enterarme?"

"Sería bonito de tu parte, sí." Afirmé sentándome. "¿Nos has hecho tortitas, Nessy?"

"La abuela me enseñó a hacerlas." Afirmó. "Y esta vez me ha salido perfectas."

"Huevos de papá, tortitas de Nessy y yo les he hecho la papilla a los niños." Me dijo Sari sonriendo.

"Lo siento..." Dije. "Es que los de la fuga... la próxima vez les he dicho que la monten después de comer. Que los hay que tenemos familias y tenemos que cuidarlas."

"Si total ya nos hemos acostumbrado." Dijo Jacob. "Hasta estoy aprendiendo a cocinar..."

"No mientas papá que la que cocina soy yo." Afirmó Sari.

"Bueno, bueno, pero los chuletones de papá bien que nos gustan ¿eh?" Les dijo Jacob.

"Porque eres el único capaz de dejarlo comible y medio crudo." Dijo Nessy sonriendo y haciéndome sonreír.

"Bueno, mis cheffs particulares, no os peleéis que aquí las aspiradoras con patas comemos de todo." Afirmé.

"Perdona pero tú comes poquito." Me dijo Jacob. "Y así estás, que estás en los huesos..."

"Se llama conservar la línea." Afirmó Nessy. "Y la verdad es que con lo que coméis los hombres no sé cómo no engordáis."

"Cuestiones de especie." Le dijo él palmeándose la tripa con suavidad.

"Ya, si Seth tiene también unos abdominales que..." Dijo Sari.

"¡Sari, hija!" Le dijo su padre asustado mientras yo me reía por dentro al verle. "¡Ya verás tú cuando pille a Seth!"

"Jacob, cariño... ¿ya no recuerdas cómo eras tú de jovencito?" Le dije intentando calmarle y sentándome en su regazo para meterle un trozo de tortita en la boca y hacerle callar. "Que me han contado lo de Bella y cierta... actitud que tuviste hacia ella."

"¿Estás celosa?" Me dijo divertido y cogiéndome mejor. "Bella era parte del pasado..." Me susurró desde mi cuello oliéndolo antes de que le callese un chorro de agua. "¡Oye, niños!"

"El abuelo Billie dice que es lo mejor para separar a los perros." Dijo Jacky sonriendo divertido.

"¡No con tus padres!" Le dijo él mientras ahora yo sí que me reía por dentro y por fuera.

"Jake, venga, ya." Le dije divertida. "Que llevan razón los niños ¿eh? Ten en cuenta que tenemos dos bebés de menos de un año."

"Esos no se enteran de nada." Me dijo.

"Ya, pero Nessy, Lily y Sari sí se enteran." Le contesté.

"Les daría dinero para un cine pero..." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Y luego están los gemelos, de unos 6 años." Le dije. "A eso se le llama perversión de menores."

"Será mejor que sigamos a lo nuestro." Les dijo Sari a las otras. "Cuando mis padres se ponen a discutir nada, es mejor dejarles, se tiran horas y horas y ninguno baja del burro."

"Son los dos unos cabezotas." Afirmó Lily.

"¡Chicas!" Les dijimos a la vez los dos.

"Además, el cabezota es Jacob." Les dije yo.

"Y ella es la testaruda." Afirmó Jacob antes de darme un beso. "Pero una testaruda preciosa, y mía."

La verdad es que Jacob era perfecto para mí. Vale, tenía sus defectos, pero todos los humanos tenían sus defectos, incluso nosotros los vampiros en toda nuestra perfección, también teníamos nuestras imperfecciones y defectillos. Por ejemplo, mi frialdad a veces.

Aunque gracias a Jacob ya estaba comenzando a superarlo...

"Ah, venga chicas, que vais a llegar tarde a clase." Les dije. "Hoy os toca con..."

"Lancelot." Me dijeron las chicas a la vez para reírse y comenzar a debatir entre ellas sobre los encantos del profesor.

"Hay que ver... y pensar que una vez compartimos más que palabras..." Murmuré yo.

"¿Uno de tus compañeros durante el celo?" Me dijo Jacob.

"Ajá, parte del pasado, como dirías tú." Le dije.

"Hablando de cosas serias... luego tenemos que hablar." Me dijo.

Fue una media hora curiosa, porque me lo pasé intentando saber qué era tan importante para Jacob. La verdad es que tenía que ser importante porque parecía serio cuando me lo dijo.

Hubiese sido más fácil el haberle hurgado directamente en la mente. Yo a diferencia de Edward, no dejaba constancia en la víctima de que estaba leyéndole la mente, era como la habilidad de Bobby. Sin embargo, decidí que era más divertido hacer aquello sin usar mis habilidades coleccionadas.

Cuando por fin se fueron las niñas, yo me quedé con los gemelos, los que aún eran bebés se quedaron dormidos después de que entre su padre y yo les hiciésemos sacar los gases, y luego nos fuimos los seis a la playa para que jugásen un poco, y de paso, para estar con Billie, sin embargo, no sé cómo acabamos solos Jacob y yo mientras los gemelos mayores jugaban con los chicos y su abuelo.

"Alex." Me llamó.

"Dime, que aunque esté con los ojos cerrados sigo oyéndote." Le dije sonriendo.

"Es que es algo importante." Me dijo. "Y no sé por dónde comenzar a contártelo..."

"Comienza por calmarte un poco y respirar hondo." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Ya verás como al final acabas contándomelo."

La verdad es que tenía que ser importante, porque solo se ponía así de nervioso cuando era algo importante; meterse en mi intimidad, pedirme la mano, sugerirme cosas nuevas...

"Es que verás, pronto va a ser mi cumpleaños." Comenzó.

"38 años." Le dije sonriendo. "En 12 años más cumplirás el medio siglo."

"Sí, exacto, dentro de 12 años cumpliré el medio siglo." Me dijo. "Y ya aparento los 40 y pico."

"Oh, Jake... otra vez con lo de la edad no..." Le dije suavemente.

No sabía ya cómo decirle que la edad para mí y los de mi edad no era importante; que a mí me daba igual si parecía mi marido, mi padre o mi abuelo. Yo le iba a amar igual.

"Otra vez la edad sí." Me dijo. "Pero es más bien por el regalo de cumpleaños."

"Aún no lo he comprado, pero... ya sabes que siempre te hago uno material y luego una fiesta sorpresa y la privada..." Afirmé sonriendo.

Así que solo era una cuestión de su regalo de cumpleaños. No entendía muy bien a qué venía esa preocupación. Vale, lo de la fiesta sorpresa no era sorpresa porque todos los años lo hacíamos, y la fiesta privada... hombre, era un clásico. Él, yo, la botella de champán... como en nuestro aniversario, mi cumpleaños... y aunque a él no le gustase que me gastase mucho en él, yo era feliz haciéndole regalos que él no podía comprarse, gastándome el tesoro acumulado durante tantos años en comprarle un regalo caro y precioso.

Había pensado regalarle un coche, uno bonito, último modelo y veloz. Alguno que le fuese a él como anillo al dedo; pero en la isla no había posibilidad de comprarlo ni usarlo.

"Aún estoy estrujándome los sesos para ver qué te regalo, en serio." Le dije divertida de su preocupación por algo material. "Pero no te preocupes, seguro que es algo caro."

"Sabes que no me gusta que te gastes así el dinero en mí."

"Tengo de sobra para comprarles el primer coche y la primera moto a nuestros hijos también." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Yo ya sé que quiero para mi cumpleaños." Me dijo. "Solo quiero un regalo, ni fiesta ni sorpresa... solo un regalo, y te juro que renunciaré a lo que quieras por él." Afirmó cogiéndome las manos y besándome las puntas de las manos.

"Está bien, dime de qué se trata." Le dije divertida ante su reacción.

"Un modisco." Me dijo. "Quiero que me muerdas, quiero ser lo que tú."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Un mordisco." Le pedí a Alex. "Quiero que me muerdas, quiero ser lo que tú."

De pronto, la sonrisa y la diversión que había tenido en su rostro desapareció; se puso blanca como la leche y con los ojos abiertos de par en par con la cara seria.

"Es muy poco." Le dije. "Además, no tendrás que gastarte nada en el regalo, y..."

"No." Dijo firmemente.

"Pero si no te cuesta nada." Le dije.

"No." Volvió a negar.

"Es solo un mordisco." Le dije. "Un mordisco y estaremos juntos para siempre."

"He dicho que no." Afirmó con la misma cara.

"Alex, por favor..." Le dije.

"No, Jacob, no." Me dijo. "Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces ¿te lo repito otra vez? No, no, no, no, no. N-O. NO."

"Por favor, quiero estar contigo siempre." Afirmé sujetándole las manos firmemente.

"No, lo que quieres es una tontería relacionada con envejecer o no envejecer." Me dijo soltándose.

"Para ti no es importante, pero para mí sí." Afirmé. "¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? No quiero separarme de ti. No quiero que mis hijos me vean como un viejo."

"Jacob, tú no eres un viejo." Me dijo.

"_Sari ¿quién es ese hombre con arrugas?_" Le cité a Alex, como ella había estado inconsciente no sabía que era por Billie. "Así me definieron tus hijos cuando me vieron."

"Oh, por amor de dios, Jacob." Me dijo ella. "Eran bebés ¿qué esperabas? Para un crío cualquiera que no sea como Sari o los Cullen de apariencia ya es viejo."

"Y yo soy viejo." Le dije.

"No, tú eres tú." Me dijo. "Y yo te quiero como eres..."

"Pero yo no." Afirmé dejándola sorprendida. "Tú eres joven, y no creo que sea justo para ti que yo parezca sacarte unos 20 y tantos años."

"Oh... claro... entonces vamos a dejarlo, yo te paso algunos siglos." Me dijo soltándose molesta o enfadada. "¿Nos ponemos a seguir con lo de la edad?"

"Alex, por favor..." Le dije adoptándo la técnica del perro apaleado mientras el resto regresaba con su bullicio. "Por favor... es muy importante para mí..."

"Jake, aunque te mordiese, que no lo voy a hacer, no vas a tener una vida." Me dijo. "Te matará el veneno que convierte a los humanos en vampiros."

"A ti no te mató y eres también licántropo." Le dije.

"Jake, yo soy vampiro, que pueda convertirme en licántropo es una habilidad adquirida ¿o tengo que recordarte que para usar la regeneración tengo que tocaros a alguno?"

"Pero has sobrevivido." Le dije.

"He dicho que no." Me dijo levantándose claramente enfadada y yendo con mi padre que tenía a los gemelos bebés montados en su regazo mientras los otros dos le empujaban la silla.

No había colado... no había colado para nada.

Ya lo intentaría otro rato.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

No podía creermelo, lo que acababa de pasar me parecía surrealista. ¿Jacob pidiéndome 'el mordisco letal' para vivir para siempre...? Aquello era increíble, se había pasado años y años odiando a los vampiros, aparezco yo y como se impronta de mí comienza a querernos, pero de ahí a que ahora quisiera ser uno de los nuestros...

"¿Mami, estás bien?" Me preguntó Eddy.

"Lo siento peque..." Le dije dándome cuenta que estaba sujetándole por el flotador en el aire en vez de sobre el agua y metiéndole al agua. "Estaba pensando en otras cosas."

"¡Mira mami!" Me dijo Jacky sacando un pez. "¡Comida!"

"¡Jacky, no te alejes tanto!" Le dije.

La verdad es que con esos dos bichos allí era difícil poder tener un momento para pensar en mis cosas.

"Mami ¿cómo se hace lo de respirar debajo del agua?" Me dijo Eddy.

"Se trata de no respirar." Afirmé. "Y vosotros no lo hagáis que os ahogáis..."

"Pero mami y Lily sí pueden..." Me dijo.

"Mami y Lily son especiales." Le dije.

Claro, que ahora que caía, ellos también eran vampiros, posiblemente pudieran respirar bajo el agua.

No, claro que no. Eso se reservaba a vampiros en plenitud, tras ser mordidos, tras morir. Ellos tenían aún tiempo, eran aún unos críos, vale, unos críos que crecían muy rápido, pero críos al fin y al cabo. No llevaban ni un mes de vida y ya tenían 6 años en todos los sentidos, bueno, no, mentalmente tendrían ya unos 15.

"Esto... mami... ¿me tiras al aire?" Me dijo Jacky nadando hasta mí.

Vale, se parecían a sus padres. Sonriendo le cogí a cada uno con una mano y los tiré al aire para que cayeran al agua.

Eso les gustaba a nuestros hijos, a Sari, a Lily y ahora a ellos. Supongo que a los otros gemelos cuando crecieran también les gustaría.

Solo que con Sari dos veces eran suficientes, con estos les tiré 10 y aún seguían buscando más.

"Alex, ya me ocupo yo." Me dijo Jacob.

"Gracias." Le dije. "Voy a ver si veo un poquito a las chicas del agua."

"Saluda a la del pelo morado de mi parte." Me dijo.

"¿A Cassidy?" Le dije. "¿Te ha hecho algo esa chica?"

"No, no." Me dijo. "Pero cuenta unos chistes que te mueres. Por cierto... ¿estabas celosa?"

"No, quería saber si tenía que cortarle el pelo al cero." Afirmé sonriendo suavemente. "O mejor, hacerle una operación de piernas, sin donante previo."


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Dudas. Separación.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Jacob, qué coño te pasa." Le dije por la noche cuando los niños estaban dormidos.

"A mí, nada." Me dijo.

No, era evidente que le pasaba algo, llevaba todo el día dándome la barrila con lo de su regalo.

"Eh, si estás así por lo de antes..." Le dije.

"Sí, estoy así por lo de antes." Afirmó incorporándose. "Yo te apoyo siempre, te he seguido en todos los planes que has tenido, te he estado apoyando incluso cuando pensaba que lo que decías era una locura. Y ahora que yo quiero algo vas y me lo niegas."

"Jacob, no sabes cómo funciona, ni sabes lo que es esto, ni sabes lo que significa, ni lo que conlleva." Afirmé. "Aunque sobrevivieses a la mordedura, cosa poco probable, la vida que tú quieres podría no ser así... Y no puedes pedirme que te mate, porque no lo voy a hacer."

"Sí tú no lo haces ya encontraré a otro que sí quiera hacerlo." Me dijo.

"Dios, eres insoportable." Le dije levantándome. "¿No puedes aceptarlo? Si yo no hubiese aparecido en tu vida, tú nunca te habrías planteado siquiera esta locura."

"Si tú no hubieses aparecido en mi vida todo sería más fácil." Afirmó furioso.

Se acabó, aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Le eché una mirada de odio antes de desaparecer, con un salto salí por la ventana abierta y no dejé rastro.

No me apetecía que me siguiera, no tenía ganas de verle ahora. No ahora que me había dado a entender que el conocerme le había fastidiado la vida.

Corrí y corrí hasta el acantilado, y allí miré al horizonte.

Tener familia no era algo que hubiese entrado en mis planes en los últimos siglos, ni tampoco lo había planeado en este siglo... Había llegado, sin más.

No, no me arrepentía de nada; tenía cinco hijos, carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre. Y también tenía a Lily, ella no era mi hija biológica, pero había sido mi hija durante muchos años.

Ahora estaba furiosa, pero con Jacob. Por su tontería, por no aceptarse tal y como estaba y como yo le había aceptado...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

Estaba dormido cuando me despertó alguien.

"¿Qué haces, pequeño?" Le pregunté a uno de mis nietos pelirrojos.

"Papis han peleado..." Me dijo. "No quiero oír peleas..."

"Eddy... vamos chiquillo, duérmete... seguro que no es nada." Le dije.

Mi hijo y mi nuera eran los dos unos cabezotas, seguro que se habían peleado por cualquier tontería, estarían un poco molestos y a los dos días se arreglarían, como siempre. Sin embargo, que un niño de 6 años lo viese así... la verdad es que me preocupaba.

Cuando el pequeño se tranquilizó, me levanté y se despertó.

"Vamos, volvamos a tu cama. Ya han dejado de pelearse." Le dije.

"Sí." Dijo él sonriendo tras escuchar.

La verdad es que ahora ya era fácil reconocer a los dos gemelos y diferenciarlos. Eddy parecía más sensible a todo mientras Jacky era más irónico. Ambos eran unos terremotos y sobre todo Jacky parecía hasta un poco hiperactivo.

Sin embargo, allí todos mis nietos dormían, aunque tres de ellos pareciesen haber heredado ciertas características de la raza de su madre.

Y fue precisamente ella la que me preocupó; Jacob seguía en su cuarto, pero ella había salido hacia un poco.

Decidí salir a buscarla. No conocía la isla del todo, pero me habían dicho dónde solía ir cuando estaba preocupada, así que decidí buscarla por allí.

Recorrí toda la isla, de arriba abajo por la costa hasta que llegué a unos acantilados. Allí había alguien.

Estaba sentada, en el borde y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

No se inmutó ni cuando llegué junto a ella, ni siquiera cuando carraspeé; no, tuve que ponerle la mano en el hombro para que se sobresaltara y me viese mientras mantenía su cara con la misma falta de emociones en ella.

"¿No podías dormir?" Le dije.

"Ah, no. Sabes que los de mi especie no dormimos." Afirmó.

"Ya, pero me han dicho que el resto suele ir de vez en cuando a algún local de las ciudades." Le dije.

"Tampoco me apetecía estar rodeada de gente." Me dijo. "No me dejan pensar tranquila."

"Entonces supongo que te he molestado." Le dije.

"No, tú nunca molestas." Afirmó como suspirando.

La noté un poco enfadada hasta que suspiró, algo le pasaba.

"Eddy os ha oído discutir, y se ha venido conmigo." Le dije.

"Oh... vaya..." Murmuró. "No pensé que nos oirían..."

"Hombre, no le ha gustado, pero ya le he dicho que siempre os dura poco." Le dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

"No, esta vez parece algo gordo de verdad." Afirmó. "Jacob se siente viejo."

"Hija, si él está viejo entonces qué deja para mí." Le dije divertido.

"Lo sé, aún es un crío, se piensa que yo dejaré de quererle cuando envejezca." Me dijo tristemente. "No se da cuenta que para los de mi especie, el tiempo no es importante, él no quiere morir, y en cambio yo ansío la muerte."

No era raro... Jacob la quería demasiado, no querría separarse de ella, pero... ella que decía que quería la muerte...

"¿Por qué quieres la muerte?" Le pregunté.

"Los humanos, no os dais cuenta de la suerte que tenéis." Afirmó sonriendo suavemente. "Vivís, sabéis que tenéis una fecha límite y por ello hacéis lo que podéis por tener muchos recuerdos a los que aferraros cuando llegue la hora, dejáis una huella en el mundo y sabéis que aunque desaparezcáis, vuestra memoria seguirá viva en los que os quieren. En cambio nosotros tenemos una eternidad por delante. No podemos dejar huella pues nadie debe saber nuestra edad y nadie debe extrañarse cuando desaparezcamos para ir a otro lado, pasamos la vida huyendo del contacto humano porque no debemos hacer vínculos con ellos, nadie debe saber nuestra existencia. Nuestra existencia es fría, oscura... No se la desearía a nadie que tuviese otra opción."

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la pelea entre Jacob y tú?" Le dije.

"Todo y nada." Afirmó sonriendo. "Solo que él no se da cuenta, porque no conoce, no sabe."

"¿A qué viene tanto problema?" Le pregunté.

"Jacob quiere la muerte." Afirmó ella. "La muerte para renacer a una vida eterna."

"Él quiere... quiere que..." Comencé a balbucear mientras me daba cuenta de qué era lo que ella pretendía con sus palabras.

"Jacob quiere que le muerda y le convierta en vampiro." Afirmó ella leyéndome mis pensamientos. "Y desde luego, yo me he negado, rotundamente."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

No pretendía meterme en medio, pero estaba cazando con Emmeret cuando Alice tuvo una visión, aquello era algo preocupante.

Así que cuando vimos a Billie circulando por ahí, buscando a alguien, con la nueva silla de ruedas todo-terreno que le habían fabricado especialmente para poder andar por allí, decidimos seguirle.

Le seguimos hasta los acantilados, al lugar donde Alex solía sentarse y mirar al horizonte, algo así como lo que hacíamos nosotros con la tele pero con un paisaje.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que me llamó la atención lo que dijo.

"Los humanos, no os dais cuenta de la suerte que tenéis." Afirmó Alex sonriendo suavemente. "Vivís, sabéis que tenéis una fecha límite y por ello hacéis lo que podéis por tener muchos recuerdos a los que aferraros cuando llegue la hora, dejáis una huella en el mundo y sabéis que aunque desaparezcáis, vuestra memoria seguirá viva en los que os quieren. En cambio nosotros tenemos una eternidad por delante. No podemos dejar huella pues nadie debe saber nuestra edad y nadie debe extrañarse cuando desaparezcamos para ir a otro lado, pasamos la vida huyendo del contacto humano porque no debemos hacer vínculos con ellos, nadie debe saber nuestra existencia. Nuestra existencia es fría, oscura... No se la desearía a nadie que tuviese otra opción."

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la pelea entre Jacob y tú?" Le dijo Billie.

Así que esos dos se habían vuelto a pelear, bueno, estaba cantado, si se juntan un vampiro y un licántropo...

"Todo y nada." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Solo que él no se da cuenta, porque no conoce, no sabe."

"¿A qué viene tanto problema?" Le preguntó Billie.

La respuesta tardó en salir unos segundos, pero parecieron horas en cuanto pronunció la primera frase.

"Jacob quiere la muerte." Afirmó ella. "La muerte para renacer a una vida eterna."

"_¡No!. ¡Por amor de dios, eso es herejía de la gorda!"_ Pensamos Emmeret y yo a la vez.

Me fijé en Emmeret, tanto él como Billie y como yo, teníamos los ojos abiertos en terror, sorpresa y

"Él quiere... quiere que..." Comenzó a balbucear Billie al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

"Jacob quiere que le muerda y le convierta en vampiro." Afirmó ella leyéndome mis pensamientos. "Y desde luego, yo me he negado, rotundamente."

Era la opción más sabia, la verdad. Ya habían tentado demasiado a la suerte, se habían casado, habían provocado uniones prohibidas y el resultado eran sus hijos, mitad licántropo y mitad vampiro.

Sin embargo...

"_¿Qué pasa?" _Me preguntó Emmeret. _"Tienes cara de miedo."_

"Ella duda." Afirmé. "Tiene dudas, duda porque cree que le matará; pero si existiese la posibilidad de hacerlo sin matarle..."

"Jacob no para de decirme que quiere que le haga ese regalo." Continuó Alex. "Y por mucho que yo lo intente, no puedo hacerle cambiar de idea. Comienzo a creer que me equivoqué permitiendo esto..."

"No, no mi niña, no." Le dijo Billie. "Hiciste lo correcto."

"Me encantaría creerlo." Afirmó ella. "Pero debería haber actuado como siempre, como debería haber actuado."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Le dijo Billie. "Tienes una familia."

"Sé que mi familia estará bien." Afirmó ella. "Sari será una gran líder para la casa Valerius. Carrick y Alexiel estarán felices con vosotros, y sé que todos vais a cuidarles muy bien. En cuanto a Jacky y Eddy..."

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Le dijo Billie.

"Crecen deprisa, aguantarán un viaje conmigo." Afirmó ella. "Es evidente que han sacado más de mí que de Jacob, yo me encargaré de su educación como me encargué en su tiempo de la de mi familia..."

"¿Y los bebés, qué pasa con ellos?" Le dijo Billie.

"Alexiel y Carrick han tomado la genética de su padre." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Sé que vosotros les enseñaréis todo lo que deben saber. Su padre y sus tíos son los licántropos más listos y valientes que he conocido nunca. Sé que les enseñaréis bien."

"Pero son muy pequeños." Le dijo Billie.

"Lo sé, me duele, pero... es lo mejor..." Afirmó tristemente. "Es algo que debería haber hecho desde el principio. Debería haberme dado cuenta que mis cuentos de hadas, nunca pueden aplicarse a vampiros y licántropos. Si los vampiros han encontrado amor ha sido en su propia especie o a costa de subyugar a los humanos de los que nos enamorábamos."

Por un segundo juraría que miró hacia nosotros. ¿Sabía que estábamos allí? Probablemente, sin embargo no hizo nada.

Intenté mirarle la mente, la había cerrado de nuevo.

Sí, sabía que estábamos allí, por eso se cerraba en banda. Volvía a ser la misma capitana del ejercito, la cazadora, la mercenaria... La fría Isabella Alexandrine Valerius.

Sentimos de pronto una ola rara, como el sueño que se sentía siendo humano, y nos desvanecimos contra el suelo.

Cuando despertamos, estábamos con Billie, que dormía en la silla de ruedas, estaba amaneciendo.

"¿Dónde está?" Murmuró Emmeret. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Ha escapado..." Murmuré. "Sus poderes, debió matar a alguien capaz de aturdir los sentidos... ¡Vamos, tenemos que avisar al resto, hay que comprobar en su casa!"

"Yo le llevo a él." Afirmó Emmeret cargándo con Billie mientras yo cargaba con la silla de ruedas.

Corrimos como el viento hasta la casa donde vivían Alex, Jacob y sus hijos. Seguía en silencio ya que aún era el amanecer. Dejamos a Billie en su silla mientras despertaba.

Comprobé las cunas, los gemelos bebé estaban allí, pero los pelirrojos no estaban; buscamos por toda la casa, pero allí no estaban, ni ellos, ni la madre.

"Se ha ido." Afirmó Sari con voz temblorosa cuando entramos en su cuarto.

"Sari..." Le dije.

"Ha salido hace unas horas... Me ha dicho que me quiere pero...Se ha llevado a Jacky y Eddy, me ha pedido que sea valiente y cuide de todos..." Murmuró.

Yo no era su padre, solo era un tío postizo, como la mayoría de su enorme familia. Sin embargo, aquella chica era casi como una sobrina para mí, para mí y para todos.

Sari nunca lloraba, era fuerte y no derramaba ni una lágrima, sin embargo, podía sentir cómo se sentía a punto de hacerlo.

Bella la hubiera abrazado, pero Bella no estaba allí ahora, así que en su lugar, lo hice yo.

"¿Te ha dicho a dónde iba?" Le pregunté preocupado.

Ante esto sacudió la cabeza.

"No va a volver..." Me dijo lloriqueando.

"Escucha, Sari." Le dije. "Tus padres... no es culpa tuya."

"Lo sé." Afirmó ella. "Se ha ido porque era su deber. Me ha dado eso para vosotros, dijo que Carlisle sabría qué hacer con ello..." Añadió señalando a unos pergaminos en la mesa de los que salían unas etiquetas pequeñas con nombres, un por cada jefe que había allí, aún.

"Así que... se ha ido..." Murmuró Emmeret casi susurrando.

"Eso parece." Afirmé cogiendo el papel de Carlisle. "Y no solo eso..." Añadí al ver el sello con que iba lacrado el papel. "Creo que hay algo más que lo que le ha contado a Sari..."

El sello, aunque un poco extraño, presentaba la marca de los Vulturis, solo que parecía mezclada con otro blasón, el mismo que había envuelto a Sari siendo un bebé.

"Isabella Alexandrine Vulturis Valerius." Afirmó Sari.


	25. Epílogo

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Epílogo**

(Voz de Alex)

"Entonces... ahora cómo se supone que debemos llamarte ¿eh?" Me dijo Heidi. "¿Por el nombre, por el cargo... por algún mote...?"

"¿Qué tal si me llamáis como siempre?" Le dije. "Isabella, Isa, Bella... da igual."

Ahora que estaba de nuevo en Volterra, me sentía como siempre, un poco deprimida, angustiada... como si me faltase algo.

"Que niños más monos..." Me dijo Victoria, la nueva recepcionista.

Hacía solo unos días que había regresado y ya me había adueñado de un cuarto para los niños justo junto al que fue mío durante tanto tiempo. Además, me había encargado de dejar claro lo de la nueva jerarquía y ellos se habían encargado de contratar a dos nuevos recepcionistas, un hombre y una mujer.

La verdad es que ahora mismo éramos dos mujeres en los Vulturis, más tres hombres, más Aro y su enfermera Aída, y desde luego mis dos hijos que ahora mismo aparentaban ya los 7 años, más o menos.

Aro no era un problema, me había cedido el poder, se retiraba, se jubilaba... Eso sí, necesitaba ayuda para vestirse de Aída, que además de ser enfermera estába de acuerdo con ser su 'refresco' ocasionalmente ya que Aro ya no iba a poder cazar solo. Jacob le había arrancado un brazo y yo le dejé el otro inutilizado por completo, no tenía ya fuerza en ese brazo y no podría ni levantar un bebé.

En cuanto al resto, quedaban Demetri y Felix como guardaespaldas y guardias de la ciudad, Heidi como cazadora y encargada de llevar comida viva a los otros, y Royce que siempre me había sido fiel y era también cazador.

"Mami ¿podemos ir a dar una vuelta por la plaza?" Me preguntó Jacky.

"Ahora no, cariño." Le había dicho yo.

La verdad es que de los que quedaban, los únicos con habilidades especiales eran Demetri que podía rastrear a cualquiera con la mente, y Royce que como la mujer de Marcus, podía hacer feliz a la gente con solo pensarlo. Aparte claro de Aro que veía la mente y de mí que tenía una copia de la colección de poderes de mis víctimas, además de copias de todo al que tocaba.

"Si quieres puedo sacarlos yo." Me dijo Aída sonriéndome detrás de Aro. "Aro no quiere salir, pero yo puedo darles una vuelta a los chicos."

"Joooo..." Se quejaron los niños.

"Mamá... que hace dos días que no salimos contigo..." Se quejó Jacky.

"Desde luego... tenías que venirte con críos." Me dijo Demetri. "Con lo tranquilos que estábamos aquí y... ¡Quitármelos de encima!"

"Ah, se me olvidaba comentarte que muerden si os metéis con ellos." Le dije. "Es una costumbre que no les he podido quitar."

"¡Pero quitármelos de encima!" Dijo Demetri forcejeando con los dos.

No conseguía quitarse a uno y tenía al otro encima.

"Jacky, Eddy." Les llamé. "Dejarle, Demetri no tiene hijos y no sabe tratar con niños."

"Creo que no le van a dejar." Afirmó Heidi.

"Son dignos hijos de su madre." Concluyó Aro.

"Niños... venga, que si le dejáis en paz durante una semana os compro un helado al día ¿hay trato?" Les dije.

"Helado y seis horas fuera." Me dijo Eddy.

"De 2 a 4, y dependiendo el día." Les dije. "Y el helado auténtico italiano."

"Vaaaleeee." Dijeron soltando a Demetri y apartándose de él.

"Ostras son como pitbull." Dijo Heidi bromeando.

"Bueno, pues... ¿os vale si salís ahora un poquito con alguien y luego os recojo yo? Así me dais tiempo a acabar de cuadrar esto." Les dije.

"Si quieres yo puedo llevarles un poco." Me dijo Aída sonriéndome. "Tengo que ir a comprar unas medicinas, y así de paso les puedo enseñar la ciudad."

"Gracias, Aída." Le dije.

"Royce, Royce ¿vienes tú también?" Le dijo Jacky cogiéndole de la manga.

"Vete si quieres." Le dije cuando me miró. "Acabo yo esto sola."

"Eh, sola no." Me dijo Aro. "Que yo tampoco soy un inválido. Te puedo echar una..."

Una mano, pero se quedó cortado debido a su situación actual de manco y de la otra mano sin fuerza.

"Agradezco tu ayuda." Le dije. "Pero tampoco quisiera cansarte demasiado."

"Ya que me perdonaste la vida pues supongo que podría comenzar por ayudarte un poco." Me dijo.

"Que conste que si te perdoné la vida fue porque prometiste comportarte con mi... con Jacob y aceptar a mis hijos, a todos." Añadí levantando un dedo para remarcarlo.

"Tú mientras no te traigas aquí a la familia política genial." Me dijo Demetri. "Si no nos necesitas..."

"Sí, venga, iros a descansar, que parecéis abuelitos." Les dije.

"Se te ha vuelto a agriar un poco la personalidad ¿no?" Me dijo Felix.

"Si no vais a ayudar, largo." Les dije casi mordiendo.

Claro que estaba otra vez que a la mínima saltaba, con el carácter agriado y mal humor a la mínima. Pero cómo debería estar si había tenido que separarme de mi familia, dejar atrás a la inmensa mayoría de mis amigos y familia y había tenido que volver a helar mi corazón para poder soportar separarme de tres de mis cinco hijos y de Jacob que era el hombre al que más amaba.

"Sol te lo voy a decir una vez." Me dijo Aro. "Supongo que estás así por tu familia, va a ser la primera y última vez que lo digo; esta unión estaba destinada desde el principio a un final trágico. Solo que nosotros esperábamos que uno u otro matase al otro, no que fuese como un... divorcio humano."

"Aro, eras mi tío favorito, no vayas a fastidiarlo ahora." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jacob... por amor de dios... que tus hijos están llorando de nuevo..." Me dijo Billie entrando en mi cuarto donde habían puesto una cuna para los gemelos.

"Jacob tío, no puedes seguir así." Me dijo Paul. "Tío, que son tus hijos. Se supone que deberías cuidarlos tú en vez de tu hija."

Yo estaba tirado en mi cama, cama doble que ahora estaba vacía, no me había movido de allí en días. No me dejaban tocar nada afilado y no había nada de metal en el cuarto.

Después de un intento de suicidarme, me habían retirado todo lo que pudiese usarse para hacerme daño.

Mi esposa se había ido, me había abandonado. Me había escrito una carta pero no la había abierto. Me daba igual la explicación que pudiese haber ahí. Yo solo quería que se hubiese quedado.

Ahora iba a morir solo y abandonado, como un perro.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¿Qué tal está hoy?" Pregunté acercándome al sitio donde tenían a Jacob.

"Fatal, ha seguido tirado en el suelo." Afirmó Billie. "Ya ni siquiera intenta quitarse el bozal."

"¿Sigue reaccionando mal ante presencia de vida cerca?" Le pregunté mirando a la caseta.

"Sí." Me dijo Embry enseñándome una mano vendada. "Desde luego... está fatal."

La verdad es que sí, Jacob se había convertido en poco más de un mes en una sombra de lo que fue. Ahora era un lobo del tamaño de un poni pequeño, con un bozal hecho a medida para evitar que mordiese a nadie más y encadenado al suelo de hormigón para evitar que volviese a intentar saltar por un acantilado al mar con un peso.

"Nos duele a todos verle así." Afirmó Billie. "Sari está con mis hijas y Seth de viaje con los gemelos. Hemos tenido que tomar esa medida para evitar que vea a su padre así..."

La verdad es que hasta a mí me daba pena, tenía que meterle sedantes y medicinas para tratar la depresión con dardos tranquilizanes porque se negaba a comer, igual que le metían suero una vez al día para evitar que se muriese de inanición porque se negaba a comer.

"Supongo que sigue aullando por las noches." Le dije tras pincharle la medicina y la comida.

"Nos vuelve a todos locos." Afirmó Billie. "Charlie ha dicho que es una pena que tengamos a un perro loco y en estas condiciones. He tenido que decirle que es un perro guardián que me regalaron de la familia política..."

La verdad es que de todas las decisiones que Alex podía haber tomado, la de irse a Volterra a ocupar el cargo que le llevábamos todos presionando durante meses para que ocupara, había sido la peor.

Me había dado cuenta de su decisión antes de abrir el sobre siquiera. Pero la verdad es que al abrirla me di cuenta de que había más motivos ocultos.

La presión de Jacob a que le mordiese, la depresión post-parto que le había afectado en el hecho de dudar sobre su matrimonio...

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y yo estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo, dudaba que su marido y su suegro tuviesen el tiempo que ella necesitaba...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"Alex, ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado." Le dije a Alex el día que llegé a Volterra respondiendo a un mensaje que me había enviado para que lee enviase un poco de información. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Tú que crees?" Me dijo mientras los hijos que tras 5 meses de edad parecían tener 9 años regresaban con un par de helados, uno cada uno.

"Es evidente que no, pero... lo llevas bastante bien." Afirmé.

"No me queda otra." Me contestó. "Los niños también lo están pasando mal, echan de menos a sus hermanos... Y yo les hecho mucho de menos a todos."

"Ya, estuve viéndoles hace unas semanas." Le confesé. "Sari quería también unos datos que se le olvidó pedirme cuando estuvo en casa."

"¿Qué tal está?" Le pregunté. "¿Cómo están todos?"

"Pues un poco mal, la verdad." Le contesté. "Están todos deprimidos, y como tú intentan llevarlo lo mejor que pueden. Sari te echa muchísimo de menos, y los bebés... bueno, entre las mujeres les cuidan bastante bien."

"¿Y Jacob?" Me dijo.

La verdad es que ahora era cuando me ponía en un dilema. No sabía si contarle la verdad y no solo preocuparla sino causarle más problemas o mentirle y no solo sentirme yo mal sino también hacer poco por colaborar.

"Jacob lo lleva peor." Acabé decidiendo. "Creo que no se lo ha tomado nada bien."

"Louie... ¿crees que he hecho mal tomando esta decisión?" Me preguntó con tono demasiado débil.

Se la veía que no estaba bien tampoco, aunque no lo dejaba salir apenas. Había vuelto a teñirse el pelo, esta vez de pelirroja, supongo que para ajustarlo a la apariencia de sus hijos que ahora parecían ser conocidos por la ciudad entera.

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "No conozco tus motivos al completo, y tampoco soy quién para juzgarte, pero... me parece que no has hecho bien al romper la familia. Los niños están sufriendo..."

"Los gemelos sabes que no hubiesen podido estar aquí." Me dijo seria pero a la vez con cierto dolor en su voz. "Se parecen demasiado a su padre, gestación normal, crecimiento humano... y genes de su padre."

Claro, su familia no iba a poder entrar en la casa de los Vulturis igual que tampoco iban a poder entrar en la de los Valerius.

"Y Sari... dios, me encantaría poder tenerles aquí conmigo, pero Sari tiene que encargarse de la familia ahora que yo no puedo..." Afirmó.

Se la veía fatal, no sé si era porque al no poder sacarlo nunca ahora lo sacaba todo de golpe conmigo mientras sus hijos correteaban por la plaza cubiertos de crema que les hacía la piel mate ocultando sus destellos vampíricos.

"Prima, siento tener que ser lo el que te de la noticia, pero me parece que lo único que has conseguido es haceros daños a todos; a tus hijos, a tu marido, a tus amigos... y a ti misma."

"Yo ya no sé qué hacer." Me dijo.

"He oído lo que te pidió tu marido." Afirmé. "Y también sé lo de Carrick, el hermano de Aidan y Jackson."

"¿A qué viene eso?" Me preguntó.

"A que si fue posible que Carrick te convirtiese en lo que tú eres, entonces igual es posible lo de Jacob." Afirmé.

Si era posible el que un vampiro hubiese absorbido la esencia de un licántropo, que naciesen híbridos mitad licántropo y mitad vampiro, que sus padres estuviesen casados y sin problemas hasta hacía unos meses... entonces igual también era posible que un licántropo pudiese absorber parte de la esencia de un vampiro.

"Louie, no digas tonterías." Me dijo ella derrotada. "Eso es algo impensable, le mataría."

No, seguro que no. Ya me habían dicho qué había pasado con Carrick. Ella se había alimentado de mí, y también se había alimentado de otros, otros con los que tenía más confianza y que no había protegido su mente al beber su sangre. Otros que me lo habían contado para por si acaso… Otros que abultaba sobre el metro ochenta y pico y tenía el pelo largo y blanco con piel más o menos dorada para ser vampiro.

"Me han contado que ya lo intentaste una vez." Le dije. "¿Te suena de algo Carrick?"

"¿Quién te lo ha contado?" Me dijo mirándome por encima de sus ojos con enfado mientras dejaba su taza de _capuccini_ con demasiada fuerza y salpicaba un poco.

"Ya sé que era tabú, pero considerando que te has casado con un licántropo pues no importa mucho, la verdad." Le dije. "Lo que me interesa más es algo que me han contado sobre cierto trato que intentaste hacer con él…"

Era curioso cómo durante un segundo me pareció abatida y luego volvió a esconderse tras su antigua máscara de frialdad para no mostrar su tristeza.

"Eso no cuenta." Me dijo. "Ya sabes que tengo ciertos valores, a él resultó que había demasiadas variables a tener en cuenta… le quería, y cuando le vi que estaba muriéndose enloquecí. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por mantenerle vivo, así que le hice una oferta. Cuando recuperé la cordura me di cuenta del grave error que había estado a punto de cometer. No sabía convertir tan bien, él era licántropo y mi mordedura podría haberle matado. No creo que nadie se merezca esta vida." Afirmó. "Vivir eternamente, sin esperanzas ni sueños, no poder dormir, no poder soñar, tener que estar siempre de aquí para allí para evitar llamar la atención… esto no es vida."

"Ya, pero tú has hecho varios vampiros." Le dije.

"Sí, les di la opción de vivir." Me dijo. "Y día tras día me arrepiento. Lily por ejemplo, va a tener eternamente 7 años. Ella quiere conducir, pero en ningún país del mundo permiten a los menores conducir. Y beber cervezas ya ni te cuento…"

La verdad es que era cierto, no lo había visto así.

"Yo también puedo entender que tengas reparos por lo de la soledad que conlleva ser esto, pero… es que estamos hablando de tu marido. Ya estáis unidos ante los ojos de dios y los de nuestras dos especies. ¿De verdad quieres acabar esto así? Como un vulgar divorcio humano."

"Esto nunca debería haber pasado." Afirmó mientras sus hijos llegaban corriendo delante de un adolescente enfadado que al ver a Alex y a mí se disculpó y se fue.

"Veo que sigues teniendo el respeto de la gente." Le dije.

"Soy una nieta de los Vulturis, y como ellos han muerto, ahora yo soy la heredera de su imperio." Afirmó. "Isabella Alexandrine V."

"Que sirve igual para Valerius y Vulturis." Dijo uno de los niños sonriendo.

"Por cierto, chicos, os presento a un primo mío." Les dijo Alex sonriendo. "Este es tío Louie, y es amigo de mamá."

"Encantado, me llamo Eddy." Me dijo el que tenía una gama un poco más oscurecida de pelirrojo y ojos verde.

"Y yo Jacky." Afirmó el otro.

"Hum, todo unos caballeros." Afirmé.

"Es que ahora tenemos que cuidar de mamá." Me dijo Eddy. "Como papá y ella se han enfadado…"

Pequeños, de meses, pero condenadamente listos. Al parecer no solo crecían físicamente sino que sus capacidades mentales eran también bastante grandes.

La miré y la vi sonreír.

No, no se arrepentía de todo, no se arrepentía de ser madre, quería a sus hijos con locura, no hacía falta más que verla cómo se preocupaba de esos dos, y cómo había esperado a que Sarah Arianna fuese capaz de valerse por ella mísma, de protegerse a sí misma y a los que quería antes de decidir ella retomar la guerra y salir de la isla para acabarla cuanto antes.

"Al… Isabella, nuestro primo Sorien se ha enterado de lo de tus nuevos hijos." Le dije dándome cuenta que ahora volvía a ser Isabella y no debía seguir llamándola Alex. "Ha dicho que le gustaría conocerles."

"Hum… le mandaré una foto de todos para que la ponga el la chimenea." Afirmó. "¿Y si le mando una felicitación de navidad?"

"Mami, hay mucha familia." Le dijo Jacky.

"Es que mami tiene una familia enorme." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

Aunque era evidente que con los gemelos era feliz y que era una buena madre, podía verla que aquello también le estaba doliendo a ella, le estaba afectando bastante también.

Igual había decidido ella hacer aquello, pero era evidente, que le dolía como a todos.

"Isa, deberías pensártelo." Le dije atrapándo su mano en la mesa con suavidad. "Creo que te has confundido cogiendo este camino. Todos estáis destrozados, tu hija, tu familia de antes de ellos, tus amigos por parte de tu esposo… y desde luego tu esposo y tú."

"Jake encontrará a alguien pronto." Dijo tras un segundo de tristeza para ocultarla tras una sonrisa confiada. "Rezaré para que encuentre a una mujer con la que sí pueda estar, una que le quiera tanto como yo le he querido."

"¿Y mientras llega?" Le dije.

"Mientras llega, tengo a gente cuidándole." Afirmó confiada. "Los Cullen se ocuparán, con Lily y con Sari. Además, la manada de México también se supone que deben echarle un ojo de vez en cuando. Tlazohtlaloni se ofreció a ello cuando le llamé para preguntarle qué tal llevaban por allí las cosas tras la guerra cuando llegué aquí."

Al parecer, había hecho lo que debía, no lo que quería.

"No, he hecho lo que quería." Me dijo.

Mentira, me estaba mintiendo, lo veía en sus ojos. Normalmente me hubiese podido engañar, pero ya no. No sé si era porque llevaba un tiempo que había pasado muy cerca de ella o bien porque sus emociones estaban de nuevo desequilibradas.

Lo que estaba claro era que echaba de menos a la gente, a los licántropos que sabía que no podrían ir a verla porque tenían vetada la entrada a la ciudad…

"Tío Louie…" Me dijo Eddy cuando su hermano echó a correr y su madre le persiguió para cogerle. "Por favor, diles a papá y a nuestras hermanitas y a los hermanitos que les queremos… les echamos mucho de menos."

"Está bien, se lo diré." Les dije. "Me parece increíble que estéis cuidando de vuestra madre."

"Ahora somos los hombres de la familia." Afirmó el niño. "Y queremos muchísimo a mami."

Era curioso, ella siempre había querido una familia, una gran familia alegre; y ahora la había conseguido. Tenía un marido que la idolatraba, cinco preciosos y sanos hijos que llenarían su vida de alegría… y la mayor familia no biológica que podría pedir nadie.

Había cumplido sus sueños, y justo cuando ya estaba a punto de poder afirmarlo, había tenido que alejarse de nuevo de ellos.

Cuando les pregunté a los amigos de la escuela que si la crisis de esos dos duraría mucho me había llevado una respuesta que no esperaba.

"Hace tiempo que no podemos predecir las acciones de nuestra amiga." Me había dicho el sub-director. "Al principio era por sus amigos y su marido, ahora es por ella. Piensa las cosas, planea todo al milímetro, y aún así, cada vez que ven algo es algo diferente a lo anterior. ELLA ESTÁ ESCRIBIENDO SU PROPIO DESTINO, ES LA AUTORA DE SU PROPIA VIDA."

Ella había peleado por su vida, había conseguido sus sueños y ahora los iba a dejar escapar.

"_ELLA ESTÁ ESCRIBIENDO SU PROPIO DESTINO, ES LA AUTORA DE SU PROPIA VIDA."_ Las palabras resonaban en mi mente. _"LA AUTORA DE SU PROPIA VIDA."_

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Bueno, hasta aquí el 3º libro. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, pero… parece que al final la historia de amor ha llegado a su final.

Es curioso ¿no? Después de tantas cosas, tantos problemas superados juntos, tantos obstáculos vencidos y peleas ganadas… Al final se han separado.))

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

((Jajajajaja. ¿Os lo habíais creído en serio? Nah, que me gusta mucho escribir esto, así que voy a postergarlo un poco más. Voy a comenzar un nuevo 'libro-fic' que para no variar se llamará Plenilunio. Se va a llamar Plenilunio 4: agujero negro. Y en él vamos a retomar un poco la historia pero después de unos añitos.

Como siempre el primer capítulo va a ser este, así que desde ya lo tenéis subido, y pronto publicaré el capítulo 1-2, que los fieles ya sabéis que lo titulo así para poder cuadrar un poco los capítulos con lo que me dicen en fanfiction del orden.

Ya veremos cómo les irá a todos en la nueva entrega. ¿Se arreglarán Jacob e Isabella?. ¿Nos enteraremos por fin cómo es que Sorien ahora parece amigo de Jacob e Isabella?

Y sobre todo…

¡¿Os imagináis a los gemelos pelirrojos siendo unos adolescentes de 16 años?!

Jajaja, seguro que en el nuevo nos echamos unas risas, eso sí, las incógnitas una a una, despacito y con buena letra; en mi línea vamos. Como siempre, algunas incógnitas se contestan bastante claramente y otras hay que deducirlas de lo que se dice.

Besitos y hasta la próxima entrega.))


End file.
